Faits divers
by Shini-sama
Summary: Ichigo travaille dans un grand journal financier de Tokyo, il est l'assistant du directeur : Aizen Sosuke, et aussi son amant. Mais quand la femme d'Aizen découvre le pot aux roses, Aizen le quitte et Ichigo se retrouve désemparé...IchiGrimm.Fic terminée
1. Synopsis

Synopsis et avertissement :

Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup (yes!!) de yaoi!

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les perso ne sont pas à moi…. (ça se saurait! Lol)

Ichigo Kurosaki travaille dans un grand journal financier de Tokyo. Il est l'assistant du directeur du journal : Aizen Sosuke, un bel homme de dix ans plus vieux que lui. Ils entretiennent une liaison depuis un an et deux mois, Aizen étant marié et père de deux enfants, Ichigo doit garder sa relation secrète, même si ses collègues sont au courant. Tout se complique quand la femme d'Aizen, Hallibel, découvre le pot aux roses et menace son mari de le quitter. Aizen démissionne et quitte Ichigo qui se retrouve plongé en plein désarroi. Heureusement, ses amis sont là pour le soutenir : Renji, Shuuhei et Rukia. Mais avec le départ d'Aizen, de plus en plus d'hommes commencent à tourner autour d'Ichigo. Le responsable des pages « finances internationales », Jyuushiro Ukitake lui porte une grande attention, tout comme son collègue journaliste Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Et Ichigo n'est pas au bout de ses surprises avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau directeur : Byakuya Kuchiki et le retour du sulfureux reporter Gin Ichimaru qui complote toujours des choses pas nettes! Heureusement, Ichigo trouve un profond réconfort en la personne de la propriétaire du journal : Nell Del Swank, qui va se mêler de ses affaires de cœur!

Couples : Vous découvrirez tout ça au fur et à mesure!


	2. Le début de la fin

_Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin._

_Une jeune femme blonde aux atouts avantageux entra dans l__'__un des grands bâtiments du quartier des affaires de Tokyo. Elle fit claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le marbre du hall noir et avança jusqu__'__à l__'__accueil :_

__Bonjour, Mme Sosuke! Lança d__'__une voix stressée la jeune femme de l__'__accueil._

__Mon mari est-il là?_

__Euh__…__ oui, Mr Sosuke est là__…__._

_La femme d__'__Aizen Sosuke prit alors la direction de l__'__ascenceur et s__'__y engouffra avec d__'__autres personnes et appuya sur le bouton 4. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se sentit à l__'__étroit dans la machine. Il faut dire qu__'__Hallibel Sosuke avait de sacrés atouts : une poitrine plus importante que n__'__importe laquelle d__'__autre, et ce jour-là, elle portait un décolleté sulfureux et une jupe noire qu__'__elle regrettait déjà d__'__avoir mise. Mais si ça lui permettait de retrouver un semblant de vie sexuelle avec son mari, elle était prête à tout! Aizen était depuis quelques temps distant avec elle, enfin, depuis plus d__'__un an pour être précis. Cela faisait douze ans qu__'__ils étaient mariés et avaient deux enfants : deux garçons : Ulquiorra et Tousen. Deux garçons adorables en tout point mais Hallibel ne se satisfaisait pas de cette situation. Elle voulait surprendre son mari!_

_Elle avança dans le long couloir du quatrième étage, la rédaction du « Financial Tokyo » le journal financier réputé dont son mari était le directeur. Elle passa entre les bureaux, saluant au passage plusieurs employés lui lançant un regard paniqué. Puis, elle arriva près d__'__un petit bureau perpendiculaire à une pièce dont les stores et la porte étaient fermés. Sur le petit bureau, un petit écriteau indiquait le nom de son propriétaire : « Ichigo Kurosaki ». Hallibell aimait bien ce petit, l__'__assistant de son mari. C__'__était un jeune plein d__'__ambition et apparemment, son mari comptait beaucoup sur lui. Elle se reprit et fit face à la porte du bureau intitulé : « Aizen Sosuke : Directeur de rédaction ». Elle se dit qu__'__elle ferait mieux d__'__entrer de manière à faire une grande surprise à son mari, celui-ci la croyait encore en voyage en France et elle voulait le voir complètement surpris, ce qui n__'__était pas quotidien chez le beau trentenaire. Elle posa sa main sur la poignet et entra précipitamment en s__'__écriant :_

__Me voilàààààà!! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!_

_Elle poussa un cri strident. Devant elle, une scène pour le moins dérangeante se déroulait. Hallibell plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et ouvrit des yeux avec horreur. Dans le fond du bureau, sur le canapé brun en cuir, Ichigo Kurosaki (elle le reconnut à sa touffe de cheveux oranges) était à quatre pattes, entièrement nu et derrière lui, à genoux, se trouvait Aizen, son visage exactement au niveau de ses fesses. Les deux hommes la regardaient d__'__un air tout à fait identique : entre la surprise et la honte. Après quelques secondes d__'__un silence pesant pendant lequel personne n__'__osa bouger, Aizen claqua les fesses d__'__Ichigo et se redressa pour faire face à sa femme :_

__Hallibell__…__ voilà pourquoi je te dis toujours de frapper avant d__'__entrer__…_

_Ichigo, rouge comme une tomate, aurait voulu disparaître tout de suite. Il se serait même jeté par la fenêtre devant l__'__expression de dégoût de la femme d__'__Aizen. Il se couvrit avec le plaid qui se trouvait sur l__'__accoudoir du canapé et tenta de se faire tout petit._

__Salaud__…__ salaud__…__, murmura Hallibell en tremblant._

__Hallibell__…__ ce n__'__est__…__ ce n__'__est qu__'__un petit coup comme ça!_

_Aizen tentait de s__'__expliquer, il était clair qu__'__il ne voulait pas perdre sa femme! Ichigo se sentit trahit au plus profond de lui-même. Cet homme qu__'__il aimait, il était fou amoureux de lui, il n__'__avait jamais eu de relation aussi longue avec un homme! Il n__'__avait jamais été amoureux avant lui!_

__Quoi? Demanda-t-elle. Tu__…__ tu te fous de moi?_

__Pas du tout, je__…_

__C__'__est__…__ mais c__'__est dégoûtant! Reprit-elle en lançant un regard noir en direction d__'__Ichigo._

_Celui-ci se renfrogna. Il voulait encore plus disparaître, se cacher quelque part, n__'__importe où!! Pitié que ça se termine vite!_

__Je te préviens, reprit Hallibell en prenant un peu plus de contenant, je vais demander le divorce! Comment oses-tu me tromper?!!! Je vais prendre ton argent, tes enfants, ta réputation et__…_

__Hé! Calme-toi!! S__'__écria Aizen._

_Tous les employés du journal étaient désormais dans la dispute. Hallibell ayant laissé la porte du bureau ouverte, tout le monde en profitait!_

__Tu ne vas rien faire du tout! Reprit Aizen en la menaçant de l__'__index._

__Ah oui? Demanda-t-elle avec un rire sadique. C__'__est-ce que nous verrons!_

_Elle tourna les talons et s__'__en alla dans le long couloir. Aizen passa la tête par la porte :_

__C__'__est-ce qu__'__on verra!!! Lui cria-t-elle. Et ne viens pas pleurer après, sale emmerdeuse!!_

_Il claqua la porte très fort et resta un instant le visage entre les mains, faisant le point sur ce qu__'__il venait de se passer. Il se rappela alors qu__'__Ichigo était toujours là et se tourna vers lui. Il était emmitouflé dans le plaid, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Aizen le regarda avec dureté, différemment de d__'__habitude._

__Prends tes affaires, rhabille-toi, lui conseilla-t-il en s__'__asseyant derrière son bureau. Je veux rester seul._

_Ichigo ne se fit pas prier. Il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit du bureau au moment où Aizen composait le numéro de son avocat. Ichigo lui lança un regard triste, mais le directeur ne le regarda même pas. Le roux referma la porte derrière lui et fut confronté aux regards furtifs de ses collègues. « Et merde! » pensa-t-il. Il n__'__était pas une bête de foire!! Trop choqué encore, il prit la direction des toilettes et d__'__enferma dedans. Il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle, de prendre un peu le temps de chasser de ses pensées la honte qu__'__il venait de vivre! Se faire surprendre dans une position plus que compromettante par la femme de son amant n__'__était pas le genre de choses auxquelles il était habituées! Surtout la position précise dans laquelle ils se trouvaient__…__ Est-ce que ça aurait été mieux si elle était entrée au moment ou Ichigo faisait une gâterie à Aizen par-dessous son bureau? Peut-être pas! Mais au moins Ichigo ne se serait pas sentit épié et rabaissé__…__ Il soupira et entendit la porte des toilettes des hommes s__'__ouvrir. Il retint sa respiration, il ne voulait pas qu__'__on sache qu__'__il était là._

__Ichigo?_

_Il ferma les yeux. C__'__était la voix de Renji, un journaliste stagiaire, un très bon ami à lui depuis qu__'__il était arrivé au journal, il y a maintenant deux ans._

__Qu__'__est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il l__'__air méchant._

__Tu vas bien? Demanda l__'__homme aux cheveux rouges en s__'__approchant du cabinet où son ami était enfermé._

__Oui._

__On dirait pas!_

__Qu__'__est-ce que tu veux, Renji?_

_La porte des toilettes s__'__ouvrit à nouveau. Ichigo fulminait de rage. « Bon sang!! Un peu d__'__intimité!!! ». Il entendit quelques pas puis un murmure, s__'__adressant sûrement à Renji._

__Ichigo, il faut que tu sortes, reprit Renji. Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé toute la journée ici?_

__Je veux être seul! Je veux rentrer chez moi__…_

_Ichigo fut surpris par ses propres paroles. Il ne voulait pas se comporter comme un enfant, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, mais il n__'__en pouvait plus._

__Je vais te ramener, dit alors une autre voix._

_Ichigo reconnut la voix de Shuuhei Hisagi, un jeune journaliste embauché récemment, mais plein de talents. En seulement trois mois, il s__'__était fait très apprécié du métier. Et Ichigo et Renji s__'__étaient très vite lié d__'__amitié avec le jeune homme aussi sérieux que déjanté._

__Sors de là, et je te ramène chez toi, reprit Shuuhei._

_Ils entendirent le verrou de la porte claquer et Ichigo sortit, l__'__air pitoyable. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son visage très pâle et ses amis furent un moment surpris. Puis, Renji enroula un bras autour de son cou et lui sourit :_

__Je vais m__'__occuper de ton boulot, t__'__inquiète pas!_

__Merci__…_

_Le rouge lui donna un coup de coude amical :_

__Hé! Les amis c__'__est fait pour ça!_

_Ils sortirent des toilettes, Renji toujours accroché à lui. Shuuhei passa devant eux et demanda à Ichigo s__'__il devait prendre des affaires avant de partir._

__Oui__…__ je__…__ mes affaire sont dans ma veste, sur la chaise._

_Shuuhei s__'__éloigna et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la veste qu__'__il lui tendit._

__Viens, dit-il en le poussant légèrement dans le dos._

_Renji avançait vers le bureau d__'__Ichigo et prit sa place. Ce n__'__était pas la première fois qu__'__il le remplaçait au pied levé! Il savait bien comment fonctionnait Ichigo dans son travail, et puis son poste de stagiaire au sein du journal lui laissait assez de temps libre pour s__'__occuper de son travail et de celui d__'__Ichigo._

_Shuuhei et Ichigo avancèrent vers l__'__ascenseur et attendirent que celui-ci ne vinrent les prendre. Rukia fit alors irruption derrière eux. La jeune fille de vingt-deux ans, secrétaire du responsable des pages « Finances internationales » Jyuushiro Ukitake, posa sa main avec compassion sur le bras d__'__Ichigo :_

__Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle, l__'__air réconfortant._

__Non. Merci__…_

__Je le ramène, notifia Shuuhei._

__Oui, il vaut mieux, dit la jeune fille brune aux grands yeux marines. Je t__'__appellerai dans la soirée. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes trop seul, d__'__accord?_

__Merci, Rukia__…_

_La jeune femme fut frappée par le manque de lumière dans ses yeux, lui, Ichigo, qui ne se sentait jamais démonté par la moindre parole, par la moindre action! Elle se dit que ce qu__'__il s__'__était passé devait l__'__avoir atteint dans son amour propre. Pourquoi diable Aizen s__'__acharnait sur lui? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille? Et pourquoi Ichigo était-il tombé amoureux de son patron et qui plus est marié? Rukia soupira en voyant les deux hommes disparaître dans l__'__ascenseur. Elle avait déjà vu Ichigo mal comme ça, il y a quelques mois lorsque lui et Aizen s__'__étaient violemment disputés au sujet de sa femme. Rukia avait été là pour son ami et avait ramassé les morceaux. Elle s__'__en voulait de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus pour lui, son ami d__'__enfance__…_

_------------------------------------------_

_Ichigo ne dîna pas ce soir-là. Il avait fait une sieste dans l__'__après-midi, après que Shuuhei l__'__ait raccompagné et vers dix-neuf heures, son portable sonna. C__'__était Rukia. Il lui signifia qu__'__il allait bien, qu__'__il n__'__avait besoin de rien et qu__'__il la remerciait de s__'__inquiéter pour lui. La jeune femme insista pour passer mais Ichigo lui dit qu__'__il allait se coucher, plutôt que de ruminer encore et encore cette histoire. Rukia lui souhaita une bonne nuit._

_Ichigo retira sa chemise blanche et enfila un bas de pyjama noir et se coucha torse nu. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et éteignit la lumière. Aucune nouvelle d__'__Aizen, pas un coup de fils, pas un mail, rien! Pourquoi? Est-ce que c__'__était fini entre eux? Il stoppa un geste vers son portable, ayant envie d__'__appeler son amant. Mais il se dit que ce n__'__était pas à lui de le faire. Après tout, Aizen devait régler ses problèmes avant__…_

_Il s__'__endormit difficilement et fut réveillé non longtemps après par la sonnerie de son interphone. Il se leva machinalement et regarda l__'__heure : 21h30. Il pesta en silence et répondit à l__'__interphone :_

__Oui?_

__C__'__est moi__…_

_Aizen! Le cœur d__'__Ichigo fit un saut périlleux._

__Je t__'__ouvre!_

_Il se retourna et s__'__adossa à la porte, le souffle court. Il revenait à lui! Aizen était là, il était là! Il eut un immense sourire malgré le stress qui prenait son ventre. Il lui ouvrit et regarda l__'__homme brun aux yeux de braises devant lui._

__Entre._

_Aizen Sosuke entra, avec toute la dignité dont il était capable. Ichigo avait le cœur battant en observant le dos de l__'__homme qu__'__il aimait. Il avait été ravie de le voir puis en voyant son visage s__'__attendit au pire._

__Hallibell menace de me quitter, lança de but en blanc Aizen. Elle va me pomper mon fric__…__._

_« A défaut de te pomper autre chose! » pensa avec ironie Ichigo._

____…__m__'__enlever mes fils, faire un scandale à la presse__…__ bref, je suis coincé!_

_Ichigo resta muet. Pourquoi venait-il se plaindre à lui? Après tout, n__'__était-ce pas le rouquin qui avait le plus souffert de la découverte de leur relation par Hallibell? Ichigo se demanda si Aizen savait ce qu__'__il ressentait._

__J__'__ai été humilié, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ta femme m__'__a vu__…__ comme ça__…_

__Oh, elle en a vu d__'__autres! Lança Aizen en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne crois pas que__…__ enfin, ce que je veux te dire c__'__est que__…__ je tiens trop à ma vie pour la perdre pour une histoire de fesses!_

_Ichigo trembla de tous ses membres. Alors c__'__était donc cela! C__'__était ça qu__'__il était venue lui dire ce soir? Son cœur d__'__abord gonflé d__'__amour et d__'__espoir se vida tout à coup, rongé par la tristesse et la douleur. Ichigo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

__Une histoire de__…__ de cul? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu appelles ça comme ça?!_

__Appelle-le comme tu voudras! S__'__écria Aizen de plus en plus énervé. Mais au final ça reste pareil__…__ Toi et moi c__'__était du sexe, rien d__'__autre! J__'__avoue que tu as un joli p__'__tit cul, et une bouche qui fonctionne pas trop mal, tu n__'__es pas mal du tout! Mais tu n__'__es qu__'__un jouet sexuel pour moi, Ichigo!_

_Le roux explosa en sanglots d__'__un seul coup, de grosses larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues. Lui qui s__'__était promis de ne plus pleurer devant cet enfoiré! Mais la méchanceté d__'__Aizen dépassait tout ce qu__'__il avait pu espérer! Ses mots étaient des poignards qui s__'__enfonçaient dans son cœur! « Du sexe et rien d__'__autre__…__ », « joli p__'__tit cul__…__ », « jouet sexuel__…__ »? Non, c__'__était trop pour Ichigo. Il sauta sur Aizen et lui empoigna le bras très fort, à lui en arracher des cris :_

__Lache-moi!!! Aïe!!! S__'__écria Aizen._

__Dégage de lààààà!!!!_

_Ichigo ouvrit la porte à la volée et envoya voler son ex-amant maintenant dans le couloir de l__'__immeuble, avec une force surprenante. Puis, il referma la porte derrière lui, enclenchant les deux verrous alors que le directeur du journal tombait à terre lourdement, complètement ébahit par la réaction d__'__Ichigo. Le rouquin s__'__enfuit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et s__'__effondra sur son lit en pleurant comme un enfant._


	3. Des amis inquiets

Chapitre 2 : Des amis inquiets.

Le lendemain, Rukia passa de bonne heure chez Ichigo pour espérer faire le chemin ensemble jusqu'au journal. Mais en frappant à sa porte, personne ne répondit. Elle se demanda si son ami était déjà partit et appela sur son portable. Elle entendit la sonnerie du jeune homme à travers la porte de son appartement. Elle resta un instant perplexe et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond! Ichigo était un garçon routinier, qui n'oubliait jamais son portable, toujours à l'heure et qui répondait toujours lorsqu'il était chez lui. Rukia connaissait par chance le numéro de la porte de l'immeuble mais ne possédait pas de double des clefs de son appartement. Ichigo lui en avait prêté un double lorsqu'il avait eut cette dispute avec Aizen, plusieurs mois auparavant, pour que Rukia puisse venir le soutenir à tout moment. Mais le jeune homme avait repris les doubles depuis. Rukia se maudissait de ne pas les avoir gardés au moment où elle entendit la voix d'Ichigo de l'autre côté de la porte :

_Allez-vous en!

La voix était trainante, lointaine, presque éteinte. Rukia sentit son cœur faire un bond.

_C'est moi, Rukia! Ouvre!

_Je ne vais pas travailler aujourd'hui!

Elle entendit des pas, ce qui signifiait qu'Ichigo était repartit et que la conversation était close. Les yeux tristes et la tête basse, Rukia s'en alla. Elle ne put s'empêcher de raconter la détresse de son ami à Renji et Shuuhei. Ces deux derniers furent encore plus inquiets.

_Ca sent pas bon, nota Renji en fermant les yeux. Vous vous souvenez de la dispute avec Sosuke il y a plusieurs mois?

_Oui, je te signale que c'est moi qui me suis occupée d'Ichigo! Lui rappela Rukia.

_Vous vous rappelez ce que j'avais trouvé dans la salle de bain d'Ichigo un jour?

Shuuhei plaqua sa main contre sa bouche d'effroi. Ils y avaient trouvé des boîtes de médicaments par dizaines, et ce genre de médicaments ne laissaient pas de deuxième chance à ceux qui en dépassait la dose!

_J'ai jeté tous ces médocs! S'exclama Shuuhei. J'ai pris bien soin de tous les dégager!! J'ai même fouillé partout, sous son lit… partout!!

_Quoi, vous croyez vraiment qu'il va… qu'il va…? Demanda Rukia en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Mais les deux autres ne lui répondirent pas, leur regard étant attiré par quelqu'un derrière la jeune femme. Rukia se retourna et aperçut la silhouette grande et fière d'Aizen disparaître dans son bureau.

_Il fait ses cartons, commenta Shuuhei, il part…

_Alors c'est vrai, hein? Demanda Renji en soupirant. Ce salaud se barre! Et il quitte Ichigo comme ça? C'est pathétique…

_D'après ce que j'ai entendu, reprit Shuuhei, c'est Ukitake qui va prendre la direction temporairement?

_Oui, acquiesça Rukia, en attendant que la propriétaire du journal trouve un autre directeur!

_Mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire d'Ichigo? Demanda Renji. Ils ne vont pas le virer quand même? Pas après ce qu'il a vécu!

_Je ne sais pas…

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard encore plus inquiet. Si Ichigo perdait son travail en plus, il sombrerait définitivement! Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive! Rukia décida de prendre les choses en main et d'en savoir un peu plus. Par chance, son patron, Jyuushiro Ukitake était celui qui allait diriger le journal temporairement, et par chance également, elle s'entendait très bien avec lui, le voyant comme un père.

_Dites, je peux vous poser une question?

Elle entra timidement dans le grand bureau écru d'Ukitake. L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs la regarda avec un sourire amical. Tout était si doux chez lui, réconfortant, réchauffant…

_Mais oui, ma petite Rukia! Répondit-il d'un ton léger.

_Est-ce que… est-ce que Ichigo va perdre son travail?

Ukitake fronça les sourcils. Il joignit ses mains sur son plan de travail et se racla la gorge bruyamment :

_Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi Ichigo perdrait-il son travail d'assistant?

_Je ne sais pas! C'était bien Aizen qui l'avait embauché, non?

_Oui, c'est vrai, affirma Ukitake avec un sourire léger, mais pour l'instant Ichigo conserve son poste.

Rukia baissa les yeux.

_Pour l'instant, répéta-t-elle, je vois.

_Ichigo vit pas mal de choses compliquées, hein? Demanda l'homme plus âgé. Et en temps qu'amie, tu t'inquiètes pour lui? C'est très gentil, je suis sûr qu'Ichigo sait combien il a de la chance d'avoir de tels amis!

Rukia se sentit un peu mieux en entendant les paroles de son patron. Ses yeux marines rencontrèrent les yeux profonds et noirs d'Ukitake. Et même s'ils étaient sombres comme la nuit, une étrange lumière y régnait, une lumière chaude, salvatrice et amicale.

_Mais s'il y a un nouveau directeur, reprit Ukitake, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il gardera Ichigo. Peut-être voudra-t-il choisir lui-même son assistant?

Rukia soupira et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, elle s'était attendue à une telle réponse.

_Je vous remercie pour votre franchise, dit-elle en se retournant vers la porte.

_Ichigo est absent, n'est-ce pas?

Rukia s'arrêta et se retourna, stressée.

_Oh ne t'en fais pas! Lança Ukitake avec un clin d'œil. Je ne compte pas lui faire de remontrance, je ne suis pas, moi non plus, un saint! Mais je veux juste savoir s'il va bien et quand il reviendra!

_En fait, pour tout dire, je ne sais pas s'il va bien. Je crois qu'il va mal… Et je ne sais même pas s'il reviendra travailler…

Ukitake laissa passer une expression de surprise et d'inquiétude sur son visage. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Rukia sortit de son bureau et sentit deux personnes la tirer par le bras.

_Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Demanda Renji, précipitamment.

_Allez, dis tout!! La pressa Shuuhei.

Devant le silence de Rukia, ils comprirent que Ukitake n'avait pas pu rassurer la jeune fille.

_Ca sent pas bon, ajouta Renji.

_Il dit que le prochain directeur décidera de son sort…

_Alors prions pour que le nouveau directeur soit comme Ukitake!! S'écria Renji.

_Ouai… On peut pas rêver meilleur patron, hein, Rukia?

_Lache-moi avec ça, toi! S'indigna la jeune fille.

----------------------------------

Ichigo resta au lit toute la journée, suçotant un bout de son drap bleu bruyamment. Les larmes continuaient de couler, presque inconsciemment. Ichigo ne les sentait même plus, il avait tellement pris l'habitude d'avoir les joues mouillées qu'il ne sentait plus rien! Son portable sonna plusieurs fois dans la journée mais il ne se leva même pas pour répondre. Vers dix-huit heures, il se décida tout de même à se lever, une envie pressante à soulager (oui, même avec tout ce qu'il a pleuré!! XD), et prit une douche bien chaude qui le fit un peu déconnecter de la réalité pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, son portable se remit à sonner et cette fois-ci il s'approcha de l'appareil, dans son peignoir blanc et y découvrit un numéro qu'il n'avait pas en mémoire. Sans arrière-pensées, il répondit :

_Allô?

_Ichigo Kurosaki?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix douce et légère au bout du fil.

_Oui, répondit-il, qui est-ce?

_Oh pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté! C'est Jyuushiro Ukitake, responsable de la partie « Finances internationales » du journal!

_Oh… Bonsoir.

_Oui, bonsoir. Pardonnez-moi encore, j'en oublie les politesses d'usage!

Ichigo eut un très léger sourire en entendant le ton de l'homme au bout du fil. Il se rappela son visage fin, ses yeux harmonieux et noirs, ses longs cheveux blancs et un sourire paternel…

_Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda Ichigo.

_Disons qu'ayant noté votre absence aujourd'hui, je me demandais quand vous reprendriez votre poste! Etant donné que je suis le directeur temporaire du journal, j'aime prendre des nouvelles de mes employés, surtout lorsqu'ils vont mal.

_Oh, merci, Mr Ukitake, de vous inquiéter. Ne vous en faites pas, je reviens dès demain au journal!

_Vraiment? Voilà qui est bon à entendre, lança joyeusement Ukitake. J'aurais besoin de vous et de votre savoir-faire. Je sais que vous êtes un employé très sérieux, Kurosaki, j'espère que nous aurons une collaboration fructueuse ensemble. Tout du moins pendant que je serai au poste de directeur.

_Bien sûr, répondit Ichigo, nous nous verrons demain pour en parler?

_Très bien, dit Ukitake. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée!

_Merci, de même.

_A demain!

_A demain!

Ichigo raccrocha et resta quelques instants interdit. Ukitake était vraiment comme l'avait décrit Rukia : amical, plaisant, réconfortant et amusant! Il n'avait eut que peu d'occasions de connaître ce journaliste brillant! Il avait une admiration sans bornes pour lui. Il avait reçu tant de prix, et sa carrière de reporter en ferait pâlir plus d'un!

Le lendemain, Ichigo débarqua au journal vers 8h30, un peu plus tard que ses horaires habituelles. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café où Shuuhei, Renji et Rukia discutaient déjà. Ils furent ravis de le voir enfin de retour.

_Ca va, je ne suis resté qu'un jour chez moi! Leur lança Ichigo en prenant un café.

_Mais tu nous a manqués! Lui lança Shuuhei avec un clin d'œil.

_Ouai! Et puis j'en ai marre de me tapper tout ton boulot! Ajouta Renji.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Ichigo rit de bon cœur. Rukia lui lança un regard inquiet :

_Tu es sûr que tout est rentré dans l'ordre?

_Disons que je m'y fais, répondit Ichigo. Je vais peut-être mettre du temps à cicatriser, mais le boulot m'aidera sûrement! Oh! Tiens, ton patron m'a appelé hier!

_Tu veux dire, notre patron rectifia Renji.

_Oui, Ukitake, acquiesça Ichigo. Il veut qu'on travaille ensemble, apparemment, il prend son job très au sérieux!

_Oh oui, il est très sérieux dans son travail, affirma Rukia en dodelinant de la tête. Mais c'est aussi un homme super cool! Il sera toujours à l'écoute, et il prend l'avis des autres très au sérieux également! C'est un homme génial!

_Dis, tu ne serais pas amoureuse, toi?! Lui lança Ichigo avec un coup de coude.

Rukia devint rouge pivoine et balbutia quelque chose comme « pasdutoutqu'est-cequevousallezchercherlà ».

A 9h, Ichigo se mit au travail. Il avait quelques petites choses à faire pour commencer, comme ranger le bordel que Renji avait laissé dans ses affaires! Il sourit en faisant le ménage, Renji était un ami excellent! Sans lui, son travail aurait prit un retard dingue! Il passa la matinée au téléphone, et juste avant d'aller déjeuner, se dirigea vers le bureau d'Ukitake pour lui transmettre certains messages importants :

_Je vous dérange? Demanda-t-il en frappant doucement à la porte.

Ukitake étira un large sourire et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Ichigo fut touché par la simplicité des lieux, un bureau si zen, si tranquille. Dans un coin, une petite fontaine laissait échapper des clapotis relaxant, un peu partout, des tableaux apaisant, des paysages verts et doux, à l'image de l'homme face à lui. Ce bureau contrastait fortement avec le bureau d'Aizen, constamment en désordre, aucune décoration, pas d'âme, aucune sensibilité…

_J'ai des messages importants, dit Ichigo en lui tendant plusieurs notes.

Ukitake les pris et les lut l'un après l'autre.

_Très bien, dit-il, je m'en occupe cette après-midi. Oh, Rukia est déjà partie déjeuner!

_J'ai vu, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps, je retourne travailler…

_Très bien.

Le roux sortit du bureau de son supérieur et ne sentit pas le regard insistant qui le suivait. Il retourna tranquillement derrière son bureau, la rédaction étant vide à cette heure-ci. Une demi-heure plus tard, il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Ukitake, un sourire sincère aux lèvres lui tendre un sandwich :

_Tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim, quand même?

Ichigo, incrédule, prit le sandwich qu'il lui tendait et murmura un « merci » gêné.

_Je suis impressionné par ta conscience professionnelle, Ichigo.

_J'ai besoin de ce travail. Enfin, je veux dire, sur le plan personnel c'est très important pour moi.

_Je vois.

Ichigo mordit dans son sandwich avec appétit. Il remerciait le directeur temporaire du regard et celui-ci appréciait de le voir manger avec appétit.

_Ichigo, il y a quelques petites choses dont j'aimerais parler avec toi. Des choses concernant des projets de Sosuke…

Ichigo déglutit avec difficulté. Il s'était attendu à ça, mais il n'avait pas vraiment prévu sa réaction, et comme il l'avait craint, son estomac s'était contracté au nom qu'Ukitake avait prononcé. Il ressentait encore quelque chose de très fort pour son ex-patron. Ichigo baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

_Bien sûr, je comprendrais que cela te dérange et…

_Non, l'interrompit Ichigo, c'est mon travail et je me dois de vous aider!

_Très bien, accorda le plus vieux avec un regard inquiet.

Ukitake se retourna, près à retourner dans son bureau lorsqu'il s'arrêta et demanda :

_Que dirais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir? Nous pourrions parler de tout ça tranquillement?

_D'accord, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire.

_En général je ne quitte pas le bureau avant dix-neuf heures…

_Moi non plus!

_Parfait! Alors, disons que l'on se retrouvera dans le hall aux environs de dix-neuf heures?

_Très bien.

Ukitake lui lança un dernier sourire et s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Ichigo le suivit des yeux jusqu'à le voir disparaître au coin d'un bureau. Il soupira et termina son sandwich sans penser à rien. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs jours qu'il ne pensait à rien. Enfin, son calme fut de courte durée car les employés ayant fini leur pause déjeuner reprirent le travail et la salle de rédaction fut un vrai brouhaha comme à son habitude. Ichigo passa une après-midi banale comme d'habitude, pendu au téléphone d'un côté et naviguant entre le bureau d'Ukitake et celui de l'imprimerie pour la sortie du nouveau numéro du journal quotidien. Dans la salle de réunion, Renji et Shuuhei avaient rejoint un groupe de journalistes et s'étaient branchés sur le chaîne du câble dédiée aux finances et à la bourse pour suivre les actualités. Ichigo entendi lointainement plusieurs exclamations et des éclats de voix dans la salle mais n'y fit pas attention. Quand enfin vers 16h, quelqu'un vint poser une main sur son épaule, sa journée prit une toute autre tournure :

_Salut, mon amour!


	4. Le retour du génie

Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont au créateur de Bleach (qui l'aurait cru.... lol)

Ce chapitre va être un peu plus "hot", alors âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Le retour du génie.

Ichigo se retourna lentement et croisa un regard bleu azur. Il se retrouvait face à son pire cauchemar : Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Grimmjow était une vedette dans le monde du journalisme, un vrai petit génie! Dans le monde de la presse financière on le nommait « le requin », car il avait toujours les bonnes informations au bon moment et savait très bien monnayer ses articles. Il n'était engagé dans aucun grand journal financier mais vivait de ses articles qu'il vendait aux plus offrant. Ichigo l'avait côtoyé deux mois au « Financial Tokyo », Grimmjow travaillant encore pour le journal à cette époque. C'était il y a deux ans! Mais Ichigo voyait l'homme aux cheveux bleus comme son pire cauchemar, en effet, même s'il ne l'avait côtoyer que deux mois au travail, ces deux mois avaient été les pires de sa vie! Grimmjow ne cessait de le harceler au bureau et même chez lui! Le bleuté s'était mis en tête de sortir avec lui et était prêt à tout pour cela. Ichigo avait passé deux mois à l'éviter et à regarder constamment derrière lui dans la rue! Mais lorsque Grimmjow était partit, il avait soudainement disparut de sa vie, comme s'il n'avait pas existé! Alors le revoir deux ans plus tard fut un choc pour Ichigo.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda avec nervosité Ichigo.

_Ouh! Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir!

_Réponds-moi!

Grimmjow afficha un sourire pervers et désigna du pouce la salle de réunion qui s'était vidée :

_Je viens couvrir le nouveau Crash boursier! Lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_Hein? Crash boursier?

Ichigo le regarda avec des yeux ronds et remarqua à la seconde même que la rédaction était en effervescence! Tous les journalistes étaient affairés derrière leur bureau, ou bien voyageait rapidement jusqu'à leurs collègues, les téléphones sonnaient à n'en plus finir, les claviers d'ordinateur résonnaient. Ichigo sursauta lorsque son propre téléphone sonna. Il décrocha aussitôt sous le sourire de Grimmjow.

_Kurosaki! Lança la voix stressée de Ukitake. Réunion d'urgence dans mon bureau, je veux que tu sois là avec Hisagi, Rangiku, Madarame et Jaggerjack! Tout de suite!!!

Ichigo raccrocha, il n'avait jamais entendu Ukitake aussi stressé. Il regarda Grimmjow d'un œil noir et se précipita au bureau d'Hisagi, qui tenait deux téléphones dans la même main :

_Réunion d'urgence chez Ukitake! S'écria-t-il.

Hisagi acquiesça de la tête et Ichigo prévint les autres, tout aussi débordés. Puis, le roux retourna à son bureau où Grimmjow l'attendait toujours et se munit d'un stylo et d'un bloc-notes :

_C'est toujours autant le bordel par ici! Dit le bleu avec une grimace. Soyez relax!!

Ichigo le dépassa sans faire attention à lui et se précipita dans le bureau d'Ukitake. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku, Ikaku Madarame et Shuuhei étaient face au remplaçant directeur qui joignit ses mains d'un air grave :

_Bien, vu la tournure de la situation, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins! Matsumoto, tu entres en contact avec les bourses de Paris, Londres et New-York je veux qu'on soit capable de mettre en première page un récap' de l'état actuel de la situation!

_Compris! Lança Matsumoto en écrivant à toute vitesse sur un bout de papier.

_Rukia, contacte-moi la propriétaire du journal et aussi notre principal actionnaire, un tel évènement doit être couvert correctement et je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide! Je ne suis pas le directeur ne l'oubliez pas!

_Oui, monsieur! S'écria Rukia en sortant de la pièce.

_Ikaku et Shuuhei, vous je vous veux sur le terrain! Démerdez-vous mais je veux entrer en contact avec ce putain de golden boy de New-York, celui qui a lancé l'alerte sur le crash! Je veux une interview de ce type en seconde page!

_On s'y met! Lança Shuuhei.

Ikaku partit à sa suite et Ichigo resta seul avec Ukitake et Grimmjow :

_Grimmjow, dit Ukitake avec encore plus de sérieux, je suis content que tu sois revenu…

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Jyuushiro.

Ichigo en aurait mis sa main à couper, quelque chose était passé entre les deux hommes. Il fronça les sourcils, observant un instant leurs regards se croiser. L'ambiance était électrique dans la pièce. Se pourrait-il que… se pourrait-il que Ukitake et Grimmjow aient eu une aventure ensemble dans le passé?

_Qu'attends-tu de moi? Lui demanda Grimmjow en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Ce que je veux, ce sont tes contacts. En France, en Angleterre, aux Etats-Unis, tu as un carnet d'adresses assez bien fournit, je veux que tu les travailles au corps…

_Ca c'est déjà fait! Lança Grimmjow avec un clin d'œil en direction d'Ichigo.

_Je ne veux qu'aucune information ne filtre pour nous, O.K? Je ne veux pas me faire passer devant par ces américains!

_Bien. Alors je vais devoir contacter mes ex-copains trader, c'est ça?

Ukitake ne sourit pas à sa blague et d'ailleurs, Ichigo crut voir une pointe d'agacement sur son visage.

_C'est ça, finit-il par répondre.

Grimmjow se dirigea vers la porte :

_A plus mon amour! Lança-t-il pour Ichigo. Oh! Blanche-neige, mes hommages…

Il s'inclina en fixant Ukitake d'un regard insistant et disparut dans le couloir. Ukitake soupira et regarda Ichigo avec des yeux interrogateurs. Le roux était toujours sous le choc : Grimmjow l'avait appelé « mon amour » devant son patron! Alors qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux!

_Ichigo…

_Oui?

_Je suis navré, mais nous devrons remettre notre dîner à plus tard, dit Ukitake, visiblement contrarié. Le crash va me prendre toute ma soirée et ma nuit!

_Bien sûr, je comprends! Le numéro de demain doit être bouclé avec toutes les infos nécessaires!

_Oui… Heureusement, nous avons Grimmjow, tu le connais, hein?

Ichigo rosit légèrement des joues et n'osa pas regarder son patron :

_Oui, un peu.

_Je dois avouer que c'est un crétin finit, un affreux jojo! Mais c'est un génie de la finance et du journalisme! Le roi pour vous sortir les vers du nez!

_Oui, je sais!

Ichigo eut un petit rire. A ce moment précis, il aurait aimé être à la place de Grimmjow, être comme lui! Et même si ça devait signifier être un emmerdeur et un affreux jojo, au moins la partie « génie de la finance et du journalisme » compensait le reste! Peut-être que s'il avait été comme Grimmjow, Aizen ne l'aurait pas quitté? Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et retourna derrière son bureau. Il n'était pas assit que son téléphone sonnait déjà :

_Oui?

_Mon amour, c'est encore moi! Lança la voix de Grimmjow.

_Grimmjow?! Mais… où as-tu eu ce numéro? Et… d'où m'appelles-tu?

_Oh j'ai trouvé un petit endroit sympathique…

_Où es-tu?

_Lève-toi, tourne sur ta gauche et regarde sous le bureau!

Ichigo eut une grimace, ce salaud était dans le bureau d'Aizen! Il entra en coup de vent et regarda sous le bureau noir. Grimmjow s'était installé une sorte de cabane : sa veste de costume en guise de tapis, le téléphone sur les genoux, son ordinateur portable sur ses cuisses, un café dans la main droite et un stylo dans la main gauche.

_Hey! Lança-t-il. Tu peux venir!

_Sors de là! Lui lança Ichigo.

_Non!

Grimmjow lui tira la langue et Ichigo se redressa en poussant un soupir. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil! Il était toujours aussi extravagant, impolie, chiant et séduisant! Ichigo se mordit la lèvre en pensant ça. Grimmjow était séduisant et sexy c'était un fait, tout le monde le pensait, hommes et femmes!

_Ce bureau a drôlement changé depuis que je suis partit, reprit Grimmjow en attrapant son paquet de cigarettes.

_Oui, mais ne fume pas ici!

_Aizen n'était qu'un nul! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a été désigné directeur!

_Ne parle pas comme ça! Eteints cette cigarette!

_Oh pardon, lança Grimmjow avec un faux sourire. J'avais oublié! Aizen était l'amouuuuuuur de ta viiiiiiiie!!

Ichigo sentit la rage monter en lui. Grimmjow se moquait de lui, et c'était insupportable. Le jeune homme fit courir son regard sur la pièce, elle était vide. Seul le grand bureau noir trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il poussa un soupir, se disant que de toute façon, cette pièce n'avait jamais eu de vie non plus avec Aizen…

_On dirait bien que ça se gâte, reprit Grimmjow, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

Ichigo se mit à genoux et regarda avec lui son écran, quand le téléphone du bureau sonna :

_Ouaip? Répondit Grimmjow.

Ichigo le regarda avec inquiétude. Les différents graphiques qu'il avait devant lui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Depuis deux ans qu'il était ici, ses connaissances en finances s'étaient améliorées, surtout lorsqu'on fréquente Aizen Sosuke, qui passe des heures le matin à lire toute la presse financière et à vous la commenter.

_Je sais, Hisagi, reprit le bleuté, je viens de voir ça! Si ça continue comme ça, le Dollar va en prendre un sacré coup! Pire que la crise de 29! Imagine un peu…. Ouai… Ouai, je vois ça d'ici…. Non, impossible! Si l'Euro remonte, ce qui est carrément impossible vu la conjoncture… Impossible j'te dis! Crois mon expérience!

Il y eut un long silence de la part de Grimmjow, Hisagi devait sûrement lui exposer ses pensées.

_Ecoute mon pote, lui dit alors Grimmjow, je te parie mon cul que dans exactement deux heures, à l'heure de fermeture, le dollar aura repris au moins… 0,4 points! Je te garantie! Si je mens j'vais en enfer!

Ichigo dissimula un sourire amusé à sa réplique mais Grimmjow était à fond dans sa conversation et Ichigo ne put qu'apprécier le génie de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

_O.K!! Donc si je perds, mon cul est à toi!!

Et il raccrocha en éclatant de rire.

_Ah! J'adore les crises! C'est tellement excitant!

Il lança un œil pervers en direction d'Ichigo et celui-ci se releva pour sortir, mais il fut plaqué contre le mur et ses poignets furent fermement tenus en place par Grimmjow.

_Lache-moi, souffla-t-il en bougeant violemment.

_Enfin tranquilles… Détends-toi, mon joli p'tit cul…

Ichigo le repoussa violemment. « Joli p'tit cul » c'était exactement comment Aizen l'avait qualifié! Il regarda Grimmjow avec dégoût :

_Tu me touches encore et… et je porte plainte!

Grimmjow éclata de rire :

_Ah oui? Et tu vas leur dire quoi? Qu'un mec a essayé de t'embrasser, ah! Mon pauvre Ichigo, tu n'as pas changé, t'es toujours aussi coincé! Pas étonnant qu'Aizen t'ai plaqué pour une fille!

Paf!

La claque vola et s'abattit sur la joue droite de Grimmjow qui fut déséquilibré par la force inattendue d'Ichigo. Il resta pétrifié un moment, la main sur la joue, le souffle court. Ichigo avait les yeux grands ouverts, son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle était saccadé, il était hors de lui! Et dans ces moments, il était capable de faire n'importe quoi! Soudain, Grimmjow éclata de rire :

_Wouah!! Quelle brutalité, Ichigo!! Si ce genre de pratiques te branchent, moi ça me dérange pas du tout! Tu peux me faire absolument tout ce que tu veux!! Aïe!

Ichigo le saisit par les cheveux et le regarda avec des yeux injectés de sang :

_Quel regard… violent…, haleta Grimmjow sous la douleur. J'en… ai… des frissons…

_La ferme, salaud!! Dit Ichigo entre ses dents. Comment oses-tu dire ça de moi?! Tu ne me connais même pas, espèce de…

_Tu m'en as pas… laissé l'occasion, répondit Grimmjow avec une grimace. Moi j'aurais… aimé te connaître… avant Aizen…

Ichigo le repoussa violemment contre le bureau noir et Grimmjow poussa un cri de douleur. Son dos venait de recevoir un coup brutal.

_Alors, ça te plait? Demanda sadiquement Ichigo. Je croyais que je pouvais te faire tout ce que je voulais?

Il attrapa Grimmjow par le bras et le força à se mettre à genoux devant lui. Pendant un très court instant, une expression de peur passa sur le visage de Grimmjow, mais après tout, il était aussi dérangé qu'un fou sortant de l'asile…

_Tout ce que tu veux! Lui dit Grimmjow en passant sa langue sur ses propres lèvres. Te voir en colère ça… ça m'excite!

Ichigo eut un geste violent et le releva à son niveau avec un bras, arrachant à Grimmjow un cri de douleur. Ce garçon le brutalisait littéralement et pourtant…. Il aimait ça! Ichigo le plaqua contre le bureau violemment et Grimmjow serra les dents de douleur. De son autre main, Ichigo lui saisit à nouveau les cheveux et les tira le plus possible.

_Putain, ça fait mal, Ichigo!

_La ferme!

Ichigo plongea son visage dans son cou et le lécha avidement sur toute la longueur. Grimmjow resta un long moment abasourdit, le contact de la langue humide et chaude le fit trembler. Il se demandait ce que le jeune homme attendait de lui.

_Ichigo…?

_La ferme!

Ichigo lui tira un peu plus les cheveux et le bleuté poussa un cri de douleur. Puis, le roux lui vola un baiser violent, hargneux, sa langue s'enfonçant sans gêne dans la bouche de Grimmjow. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir, toute cette brutalité ne faisait que décupler son plaisir…

Soudain, Ichigo brisa le baiser alors que Grimmjow commençait à peine à s'y habituer et en tirant le bleuté par les cheveux, le mit à genoux devant lui. Grimmjow resta immobile, agenouillé, sa respiration saccadée, toujours sous le choc du comportement d'Ichigo. Le roux déboutonna rapidement son pantalon et le baissa, puis il fit glisser son boxer à ses genoux et prit son membre entre ses mains en le dirigeant vers le visage de Grimmjow.

_Alors? Demanda Ichigo. Tu le voulais, hein? Depuis longtemps?

Grimmjow sentit une chaleur naître dans son bas-ventre et saisit le membre chaud et si beau dans sa main droite :

_Oh oui, je le veux! Dit-il avant d'engloutir le tout dans sa bouche.

Comme s'il l'avait attendu toute sa vie, Grimmjow s'acharna sur la verge d'Ichigo, léchant allègrement la longueur, la peau douce, rose et tendue. Il passait sa langue sur le sommet, reprenait le tout entièrement dans sa bouche puis recommençait ce balais sensuel sans se fatiguer. Ses mains caressaient doucement deux petites boules plus bas et Ichigo bougeait son bassin au rythme des mouvements de Grimmjow.

_Han! Laissa-t-il échapper au bout de quelques minutes. Plus fort!

Grimmjow s'exécuta.

_Plus fort, plus dur, j'te dis! S'écria Ichigo.

Grimmjow accéléra encore, renforçant ses gestes, resserrant ses lèvres, durcissant sa langue.

_Comme ça…, soupira Ichigo en laissant partir sa tête en arrière.

Seuls les courts gémissements d'Ichigo se faisaient entendre dans le bureau. Si quelqu'un entrait? Bah, il n'en avait rien à faire! Cette personne le verrait lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, l'ex-amant d'Aizen Sosuke, en train de se faire faire une gâterie par le génie de la finance Grimmjow Jaggerjack, et alors? C'en était même encore plus excitant!

_Grimmjow…., finit-il par soupirer en posant ses mains sur les cheveux du bleuté.

Celui-ci continua sans relâche ses efforts, laissant échapper des gémissements lui aussi, en prenant conscience de qu'il était en train de faire. Au bout de deux ans enfin, il était à lui!! Et ça valait le coup d'attendre! Il sentit le jeune homme se raidir de plus en plus et son membre pulser sous sa langue.

Ichigo avait empoigné ses cheveux avec plus de fermeté, lui imprégnant un rythme plus soutenu à sa convenance. Grimmjow se laissait faire, totalement soumit aux désirs d'Ichigo. Et le roux laissait échapper des gémissements plus longs, plus aigues.

_Grimmjow… je vais…. Venir!

Ichigo se libéra tout à coup dans un grand coup de bassin. Ses jambes tremblèrent violemment et il dut prendre appui sur le bureau d'une main pour ne pas s'effondrer.

_Ah! Mon Dieu!

Grimmjow reprit sa respiration un instant et nettoya le tout, puis il remonta sur le torse d'Ichigo avec sa langue jusqu'à parvenir à sa bouche et vit l'expression béate du roux. Son visage était encore sous l'effet de son orgasme.

_Mon Dieu, Grimmjow, dit-il avec un sourire tellement sexy, ça c'était quelque chose!

_C'était bon?

Soudain, le téléphone sonna et Grimmjow se pencha pour attraper le combiné :

_Oui? Ah… Jyuushiro? Oui… J'arrive tout de suite!

Grimmjow raccrocha et se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres :

_Il faut que… Ichi?

Mais ce dernier avait disparut. La porte était ouverte et Grimmjow resta incrédule un long moment. Puis, il sortit du bureau en refermant la porte.


	5. La guerre commence

Chapitre 4 : La guerre commence.

Grimmjow entra dans le bureau de Jyuushiro.

_Du nouveau? Lui demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

_Oui, tiens…

Grimmjow lui tendit plusieurs notes qu'il avaient prises.

_Tu as vu les stats que je t'ai envoyé? Demanda le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui, et Hisagi m'a exposé ton plan, dit-il en lisant ses notes.

Il y eut un silence et Grimmjow poussa un soupir, il s'était à peine remis de sa petite folie avec Ichigo et son cœur était encore à plein régime! « Bon sang! » se dit-il. « Ichigo m'a complètement retourné! Ce gamin est… »

_Alors comme ça, si tu perds ton pari, Hisagi aura ton cul? Demanda naïvement Ukitake.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Il se demandait pourquoi ça valait la peine d'en parler. Il n'avait qu'une seul envie : sortir d'ici et rattraper Ichigo pour lui faire sa fête! Ou pour que Ichigo lui fasse sa fête! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait!

_Faudrait lui dire qu'il prenne pas ses désirs pour des réalités, répondit Grimmjow. Je donne pas mon cul à n'importe qui!

_Non bien sûr, reprit Ukitake en souriant et en le fixant. Tu aimerais seulement le donner à Ichigo Kurosaki, ce p'tit rouquin?

Grimmjow étira un sourire pervers :

_J'en étais sûr, Jyuushiro! Je le savais que tu lui courais après! Tu ne fais pas tant de manières sinon!

_C'est avec mes manières que je t'ai eu, non? Demanda le plus vieux en haussant les sourcils.

_Ca se pourrait… Tes manières sont celles d'un vieux pervers!

Les deux hommes se lancèrent des regards foudroyant. Tant d'années après leur histoire, restait-il encore quelque chose? Grimmjow se posa la question. Pourquoi avait-il succombé à cet homme? Qu'avait-il de plus?

_Un vieux pervers tu dis? Répéta Ukitake. Ne me fais pas rire, je ne suis pas un pervers! C'est toi ici, le pervers! Et entre nous, Ichigo Kurosaki n'est pas ce genre de garçon!

_Ah oui? Vraiment? Demanda d'un air amusé Grimmjow. Alors, tu seras certainement très surpris de savoir que ce cher Ichigo aime beaucoup mon air de pervers! Il vient juste d'en profiter, à l'instant même!

Les yeux d'Ukitake lancèrent des éclairs et son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Comment était-ce possible? Grimmjow lui avait déjà mis le grappin dessus? Impossible!

_Je ne te crois pas! Répliqua Ukitake en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ooooh! Mais crois ce que tu veux! Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'Ichigo et moi avons fait des choses pas très catholiques dans le bureau de son ex y'a pas cinq minutes! Maintenant, si tu ne me crois pas, vas demander aux bureaux aux alentours, je suis certain qu'ils ont entendu ton petit rouquin gémir de plaisir lorsqu'il a jouit dans ma bouche!

Ukitake tapa du poing sur son bureau violemment et se leva précipitamment. Sa chaise tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd et il sentit ses tempes pulser :

_Si tu touches à un cheveux d'Ichigo, espèce d'obsédé, je te jure que tu le regretteras!

_Vraiment? Mais c'est déjà fait, mon vieux! Et j'ai touché à plus que ses cheveux…

Grimmjow se recula jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Ukitake était fou de rage :

_C'est la guerre, Grimmjow! Lui lança-t-il. Tu l'as cherchée!

_Très bien… Celui qui aura Ichigo au final remportera la guerre!

Il franchit la porte et se retourna une dernière fois :

_Oh oui! N'oublie pas que j'ai déjà une petite avance, et que tous les coups sont permis!

Il lui lança un autre sourire pervers dont il avait le secret et referma la porte en la claquant. Ukitake jura entre ses dents, tremblant de colère. Il remit sa chaise en place et se rassit. « Calme-toi, calme-toi! Ichigo est un garçon censé… Jamais il ne sortirait avec un dérangé comme Grimmjow… ». Mais il avait beau se dire ça, ses inquiétudes perduraient. Ichigo était bien resté deux ans avec Aizen Sosuke, son patron, marié, deux enfants, un enfoiré total! Ichigo était-il aussi censé qu'il le pensait? Ukitake soupira. Il trouvait ridicule de faire une compétition pour un homme, surtout contre Grimmjow, son ex-amant! Il savait de quoi il était capable, mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer à l'orangé comme cela. Il avait déjà pris son cœur…

Il saisit son téléphone d'un geste violent :

_Rukia, trouvez-moi Kurosaki! C'est très urgent!

_Bien!

Ukitake s'adossa à son siège et ferma les yeux. Rukia était la meilleure amie d'Ichigo après tout, il pourrait compter sur elle. Il soupira et eut un sourire qu'il était rare de lire sur son visage doux et bienveillant : un sourire avide.

_Ichigo sera à moi, je te le garantie, Grimmjow!

--------------------

Rukia se dirigea vers le bureau de Renji, sans dessus-dessous.

_Hep! Tu as vu Ichi? Je le cherche pour le patron!

_Je l'ai vu sortir du bureau d'Aizen en coup de vent et prendre l'ascenseur, c'est tout!

Renji poussa un soupir alors que son téléphone sonna à nouveau :

_C'est la folie ici! Lui lança-t-il avant de décrocher.

Rukia se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et prit la machine qui l'amena dans le hall. Elle connaissait bien Ichigo, lorsqu'il était contrarié, ce qui apparemment était le cas, il aimait se rendre dans son café préféré et manger un bon gros truc bien gras! Elle détestait ce genre de choses, mais c'était Ichigo et sa façon de faire. Et comme Grimmjow Jaggerjack venait de resurgir, elle se dit qu'Ichigo avait sûrement dut prendre deux rations!

Et elle le trouva, assit à une table de ce fameux café, les mains grasses remplies de sucre glace d'un immense beignet qui la dégoûta :

_Alors, tu t'entraînes pour rentrer dans du XXL? Demanda-t-elle en débarquant derrière lui.

_Ouai, lança-t-il, peut-être que comme ça, les mecs arrêteront de me tourner autour!

_Quoi? Tu te plains parce que les mecs font la queue pour t'avoir?

_Ils font plutôt la queue pour avoir ma queue! Rectifia-t-il en levant l'index.

Rukia ravala un éclat de rire et le regarda s'empiffrer. Elle dodelina de la tête et dit :

_Le patron veut te voir!

Ichigo haussa un sourcil.

_Hey, je sais que c'est de notoriété publique qu'Ukitake est gay mais je te garantie que ce type ne veut pas ta queue!

Ichigo haussa les épaules et termina son beignet.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle. C'est Grimmjow?

_Ouai, il me gonfle.

_Bah, laisse-le faire! Il va bien falloir que tu le supportes pour un moment!

_Ouai, prendre son mal en patience! Ca va être dur!

Ichigo lui sourit et sauta de son siège pour retourner travailler. Il se dirigea avec Rukia dans le bureau d'Ukitake.

_Ah! Ichigo! S'exclama l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Ferme la porte, s'il te plait!

Ichigo s'exécuta et l'homme se leva pour s'appuyer contre son bureau, face à Ichigo. Il croisa les bras et prit un air doux et compatissant.

_Je t'ai dit que nous devrions repousser notre dîner, expliqua Ukitake, finalement je crois que nous devrions conserver nos plans et le faire!

_Mais… et le numéro de demain?

_Tout a bien avancé, même beaucoup mieux que je ne l'aurais prédit! A vrai dire, Grimmjow et Shuuhei font un travail de titan, ces deux là sont excellents!

Ichigo se raidit en entendant le prénom du bleuté, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ukitake qui s'en trouva profondément blessé. Mais l'heure n'était pas à faire des sentiments.

_Je propose, par contre, reprit-il, qu'on se retrouve plus tard, et directement au restaurant, qu'en penses-tu?

_Euh… oui. Où ça?

_Les Champs Elysées, tu connais?

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, nerveusement :

_Quoi? Vous voulez qu'on aille… à Paris?

Ukitake resta un moment interdit puis éclata de rire tout à coup, des larmes s'écoulant aux coins de ses yeux.

_Quoi? Demanda Ichigo, amusé par ses rires. Quoi? Ce n'est pas ça?

_Non, enfin si! Enfin…. Ichigo…

Ukitake, toujours mort de rire, posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme et se reprit :

_Je voulais parler du restaurant « les Champs Elysées » qui se trouve à Tokyo… Pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs!

_Oh! Désolé…

_Non, non! Tu es un garçon pleins de surprises!

Il rit encore pendant un long moment puis porta une main à son ventre :

_Oh, mon Dieu! Tu veux me tuer? Demanda-t-il. Que dis-tu de 21 heures?

_Parfait!

Ichigo sortit du bureau, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Ca va? Lui demanda Rukia. J'ai entendu des éclats de rire!

_Oh oui! Ton patron se moque de moi, lança Ichigo avec un sourire.

Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Décidément, depuis deux jours, ça n'arrêtait pas! Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé un mois entier avec tout ce qui lui arrivait.

_Fatigué?

Une voix de velours le sortit de ses songes et il leva ses yeux pour voir Grimmjow s'adosser à son bureau.

_Quoi? Lui demanda méchamment Ichigo.

_Oui, vas-y, sois méchant! N'empêche que tu ne pourras pas contredire le fait que toi et moi on…

_Tais-toi, pas ici!

_On peut retourner dans le bureau de ton ex, si tu veux?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, noir pour Ichigo, insistant pour Grimmjow. Mais le roux détourna les yeux et se remit au travail.

_Tu es trop sérieux, j'aimerais te voir plus souvent perdre ton self-control, comme toute à l'heure…

Il chuchotait à son oreille à présent, baissé vers lui et Ichigo eut une grimace. Grimmjow s'approcha un peu plus de son oreille au moment ou Ukitake sortit de son bureau et regarda la scène de loin. Grimmjow eut un sourire de contentement, montrant à son « adversaire » qu'il avait toujours une longueur d'avance, mais le plus vieux se contenta de sourire en retour.

_Et si ce soir tu avais besoin de remettre ça, je suis ton homme, murmura Grimmjow.

_Non, répondit Ichigo. Désolé mais ce soir je suis pris.

Grimmjow se releva soudain et ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux noirs d'Ukitake. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

_Ah oui? Prit par quoi? Demanda Grimmjow, méfiant.

_J'ai un rendez-vous, et ça te regarde pas! Lança indifféremment Ichigo.

_O.K! répondit Grimmjow. De toute façon, je dois encore bosser pour ce foutu journal ce soir alors…

Il s'éloigna calmement et s'enferma de nouveau dans le bureau vide d'Aizen. « Cet enfoiré! » pensa Ichigo. « Quand va-t-il dégager du bureau d'Aizen? »


	6. Un rendezvous chocolaté 1e partie

Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi (j'suis biligée de le répéter à chaque fois???)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : Un rendez-vous chocolaté. (1ère partie)

_Alors, que penses-tu des Champs Elysées? Demanda Ukitake avec un large sourire.

_Mmm… Je pense que ça doit être mieux en France!

Jyuushiro empoigna son verre de Whisky et trinqua avec la vodka d'Ichigo :

_Tu aimerais aller en France? Demanda-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée.

_Oui, acquiesça Ichigo en prenant une seconde gorgée, ça doit être vraiment beau!

_Paris est magnifique, surtout aux fêtes de Noel.

_Quoi, vous y êtes allé?

Ukitake acquiesça de la tête avec un sourire ravageur. Ichigo le regarda avec admiration :

_C'était comment? Vous avez passé Noel là-bas?

_Oui, j'ai passé Noel là-bas! C'était il y a bien huit ou neuf ans, je ne sais plus très bien. J'étais encore jeune à l'époque!

_Vous êtes toujours jeune!

Ukitake fut surpris par la réplique du jeune homme et leva des yeux surpris vers lui. Ichigo prit une petite teinte rosée et baissa les yeux de gêne. Ukitake jubilait. « Oh non, mon petit Grimmjow, tu n'es pas prêt de l'avoir!! Ichigo est sensible, charmant, intelligent et parfait! Autrement dit, tout ce que tu ne seras jamais! »

_Quoi?

Ukitake fut sortit de ses pensées par le jeune roux. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il le fixait avec intérêt tout en réfléchissant.

_Non, rien, désolé, je pensais à quelque chose.

_A quoi?

Ukitake posa une main sur son verre et se pencha vers lui :

_Est-ce que tu vas mieux? Je veux dire, est-ce que la douleur de ta séparation avec Aizen est passée?

_Eh bien… je… je dirais qu'elle s'atténue. J'ai des amis formidables!

_Je sais, oui!

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Ukitake sentit son cœur fondre devant le regard tendre du jeune garçon. Il se dit qu'il l'aurait ce soir, peut importe le prix!

_Ils m'aident beaucoup! Et puis, je vous remercie de vous être inquiété pour moi!

_Mais c'est tout naturel, tu es garçon doué, Ichigo! Et puis en temps que directeur temporaire je me dois d'être à l'écoute de mes employés!

_Vous êtes tellement différent d'Aizen!

_Tu le penses?

_Oui!

Le garçon vint leur apporter leurs entrées et Ukitake entra dans le vif de la conversation. Car même s'il désirait Ichigo plus que tout, il n'avait pas oublié le prétexte qui l'avait amené à proposer ce dîner eu jeune homme : les projets d'Aizen pour le journal.

_Je crois qu'Aizen projetait d'engager un nouveau reporter? Demanda Ukitake en servant à Ichigo un peu de vin blanc.

_Oui… merci. Oui, c'est vrai. Il avait plusieurs noms en tête.

_Peux-tu me les citer, j'avoue que je ne suis pas au courant!

_En fait, je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien, c'était il y a deux ou trois mois, répondit Ichigo en terminant son assiette. Mais je me rappelle clairement l'un d'entre eux parce que cet homme est une légende!

_Ah oui! Qui?

_Gin Ichimaru!

Ukitake leva un sourcil avec un air perplexe. Gin Ichimaru, cette crapule? Gin Ichimaru, le seul journaliste a avoir obtenu le prix tant convoité de meilleur journaliste financier aux Etats-Unis à seulement 18 ans! Soit deux ans avant Grimmjow! Décidément, Aizen aimait être entouré de génies! Mais Gin n'était pas seulement un génie, c'était un rat! Pire que Grimmjow, dans un genre différent! Un homme corrompue jusqu'au cou! Il avait travaillé pour les plus grands journaux du monde et faisait son beurre maintenant comme reporter pour le Herald Tribune de Chicago! Aizen avait-il vraiment réussit à le faire revenir au Japon?

_Si c'est vrai, reprit Ukitake, alors Aizen avait réussit un coup de maître! Gin Ichimaru est de loin le meilleur journaliste que l'on puisse trouver! Imagine un peu, avoir Gin dans nos bureaux, en plein pendant la crise? Wouahou! Ca ferait monter nos chiffres d'au moins… quinze pour cent!

_Vraiment? Ce type a autant d'impact?

Ukitake acquiesça vivement de la tête :

_Qu'est-ce qui fait un bon journaliste, d'après toi?

_Un bon journaliste? Répéta Ichigo en réfléchissant. Je ne sais pas… Quelqu'un de sérieux, d'intelligent, de cultivé… qui s'intéresse à tout!

_Mmmm… Un bon journaliste ça serait… Hisagi par exemple!

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il était vrai que Shuuhei Hisagi était un bon journaliste, un jeune modèle!

_Maintenant, reprit Ukitake, qu'est-ce qu'un génie dans le monde du journalisme?

_Pfff… Quelqu'un qui va a cent à l'heure, qui est toujours là au bon moment, alors qu'on ne l'y attend pas! Quelqu'un qui connaît beaucoup de monde et qui est capable de voyager dans le monde entier!

_Exactement! C'est-ce qu'est Grimmjow! Regarde-le, il est tellement un génie qu'il en oublie tout le reste! Il est un emmerdeur de première, je te l'ai dit, mais c'est un génie! Ce qui fait le génie c'est cette graine de folie! Grimmjow l'a, Gin l'a! Je crois qu'Aizen l'avait, à ses débuts…

Ichigo resta perplexe. Une graine de folie? Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire… Rien qu'à penser à Grimmjow, toute l'explication prenait son sens!

_Et vous? Demanda Ichigo alors que le garçon apportait le plat de résistance.

_Moi et le grain de folie? Oh non, non! Je n'en suis pas, désolé de te décevoir!

_Mais vous êtes un journaliste talentueux!

_Oh je te remercie, mais je crois qu'en ce moment ça serait plutôt « journaliste ennuyeux »!

Ichigo sourit. Cet homme était vraiment différent d'Aizen. Dans sa façon de parler, de sourire. Il ne se prenait pas du tout au sérieux, aimant rire de lui. Ichigo aimait ce genre de personne, plus que quelqu'un comme Aizen, froid, imbu de lui-même…

_Je dois m'y résoudre, je vieillis inlassablement, poursuivit Ukitake, je ne suis plus celui que j'étais à ton âge!

Ichigo prit un air amusé :

_Sérieusement! Quel âge avez-vous?

Ukitake se pencha vers lui avec un clin d'œil :

_Si je te l'avoue, tu me jures de ne le répéter à personne?

Ichigo se pencha vers lui avec un sourire :

_Promis!

_J'ai… 39 ans!

Ichigo plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, l'air faussement choqué. Ukitake ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa réaction. « Parfait, parfait! » pensa-t-il. « Je suis en train de flirter avec Ichigo et tout se passe très bien! Il est rentré directement dans mon jeu! J'aimerais tellement l'embrasser… Pas maintenant! »

Ukitake se reprit et ils finirent leur plat de résistance assez vite. Lorsque le dessert vint, Ichigo commanda une énorme glace avec beaucoup de chocolat.

_Tu demandes le supplément chocolat? Lui demanda Ukitake une fois le garçon partit.

_Oui, pourquoi?

_Je ne sais pas! Tu aimes le chocolat?

_J'adooooore le chocolat! Répondit Ichigo avec un sourire malicieux. C'est mon péché mignon! Si je n'ai pas mangé du chocolat dans la journée, c'est simple, je déprime!

_Je comprends, lança Ukitake. Moi c'est mon petit cigare du soir! Je ne peux pas m'en passer!

Ils rirent tous les deux franchement et bientôt, les yeux d'Ichigo furent cacher par une montagne de chocolat et de chantilly. Ukitake se redressa et regarda le jeune homme par-dessus sa glace :

_Peut-être que nous aurions dû tout nous dire avant qu'elle n'arrive? Quelque chose bloque le passage, là!

_Hein?!! Lança Ichigo en tendant l'oreille.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux devant leurs plaisanteries de gamins. Ichigo riait de bon cœur, il n'avait pas passé une telle excellente soirée depuis des mois peut-être! Et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien! L'homme face à lui était un homme extraordinaire, et il se surprit lui-même à penser cela.

_Pouah! Lança Ichigo en s'affalant sur sa chaise. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus rien manger pendant une semaine!

_Tu as vu à quelle vitesse tu l'as avalée?

Ichigo rougit contre sa volonté, la tournure de la question d'Ukitake était plus qu'à double sens et il le sentit.

_Oups! Désolé! Dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise avec mes sous-entendus!

_Ce n'est rien, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire sincère.

« Tellement sexy quand il rougit. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre plus longtemps… ».

Ukitake hella un taxi devant le restaurant et ils prirent la direction de l'appartement du directeur temporaire.

_Merci pour le dîner, dit le roux en se tournant vers Ukitake.

_Ce n'est rien, dit-il, j'ai bien rigolé! Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux!

_Oui, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé ce dîner… Vous êtes exactement tel que Rukia vous a décrit!

_Ah oui? C'est-à-dire?

_Réconfortant, chaleureux, amical, cool…

Ichigo se tut tout à coup, prenant conscience que ses mots étaient un peu déplacés. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont Ukitake se préoccupait.

_Désolé, dit-il, je me suis laissé emporté…

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs tourna sa tête vers lui et lui sourit gentiment. Ils s'observèrent un long moment. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, puis, pendant le reste du trajet ils ne dirent rien d'autre, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre.

_Bien, alors bonne nuit! Souhaita Ichigo en descendant du taxi pour que Ukitake descende à son tour.

_A demain!

Ukitake lui sourit et incita d'un signe de la tête le jeune homme à le suivre. Ichigo hésita.

_Jusqu'au perron…, insista Ukitake.

Ichigo sentit son cœur battre très fort alors que les deux hommes montèrent sur le perron de l'immeuble. Qu'allait-il se passer? Est-ce que Ukitake allait l'embrasser? En avait-il envie, lui, Ichigo? Il se le demandait…

_Je pense que ça ne serait pas très courtois de te dire que j'ai très envie que tu viennes prendre un dernier verre chez moi, osa dire Ukitake sans détours.

_Oh… euh…

Ichigo se sentit gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme distingué face à lui soit si direct! Et pourtant… Il pouvait être prévenant, charmant, poli et dans la seconde suivante, se faire pressant, frisant même la désinvolture et le non-respect! Mais à vrai dire, Ichigo ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait tellement été exaspéré par les manières d'Aizen pendant deux ans que voir quelqu'un d'aussi pressant était une bouffée d'oxygène! Il se demanda quoi lui répondre.

_Désolé, s'empressa d'ajouter Ukitake, je ne suis pas à ma place. C'était déplacé.

_Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, ça arrive…

Ukitake prit alors délicatement la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne. Le jeune homme sentit une extrême douceur émaner de la main de son patron, quelque chose de si doux! Il le regarda dans les yeux et put y lire toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ichigo ne se rappelait pas avoir été regardé comme cela auparavant. Il se sentait à la fois flatté et gêné.

_C'était déplacé, reprit Ukitake, et pourtant tellement vrai…

Ichigo se rapprocha de lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Il pouvait sentir maintenant le souffle chaud de l'autre dans son cou, sa présence réconfortante et son regard de velours sur son visage. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui et se contenta de se blottir contre son torse, comme l'aurait fait un enfant contre son père. Il ferma les yeux, goûtant, dégustant ce moment de tendresse qui lui avait tant manqué. Ukitake enroula ses bras autour de lui et posa son menton sur le crâne du rouquin. Ichigo se sentit dans un autre monde. Etre entouré de la sorte, sentir des bras le serrer et sentir un cœur battre contre sa joue, c'était une simplicité que même Aizen n'avait su lui offrir! Aizen n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, jamais attentionné… Ukitake était tellement son opposé que Ichigo se surprit à être attiré par l'homme contre lequel il reposait. Pouvait-il être attiré par un homme radicalement opposé à celui dont il était, toujours, amoureux?

Ichigo poussa un soupir et releva son visage vers celui de Jyuushiro. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Jyuushiro refusait de faire le premier pas, refusant de heurter le jeune homme. Et pourtant, il avait du mal à ne pas fondre sur ses lèvres et à les goûter. Finalement, Ichigo tendit lentement son visage vers lui et ce fut Ukitake qui recula. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux en même temps, surpris l'un comme l'autre. C'était le monde à l'envers! Pensèrent-ils tous les deux. Soudain, Ukitake se ravisa et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo, doucement. Ichigo fut surprit par ce revirement de situation mais se laissa faire. La douceur du baiser était étonnante, même Ukitake se surprit! Leurs lèvres restèrent collées chastement pendant de longues secondes. Ils ne bougeaient pas, se contentant d'apprécier le toucher de l'autre.

Ukitake fut celui qui brisa le baiser le premier. Même s'il en avait très envie, il se ravisa et lâcha la main d'Ichigo.


	7. Un rendezvous chocolaté 2e partie

Les persos ne sont (toujours) pas à moi….

Warning : Attention présence de yaoiiiii!!!! Ames sensibles s'abstenir!! (lol)

Chapitre 6 : Un rendez-vous chocolaté (2ème partie)

_Hum! Désolé…, dit Ukitake en se tournant lentement pour vérifier que le taxi était toujours là.

_Non, c'est moi.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et se sourirent.

_Ichigo, dit doucement Ukitake, je ne veux pas te brusquer, tout ça est nouveau pour toi, surtout après ta rupture avec Aizen. Alors, je ne veux pas…

Ichigo posa son index sur les lèvres de Jyuushiro et celui-ci cessa tout de suite de parler.

_Je sais tout ça, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Merci, pour cette soirée et merci de… de respecter ma situation actuelle. Plus d'un en aurait profité!

Ukitake sourit en pensant qu'il avait raison. Ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas faire comme Grimmjow et avoir Ichigo dans un bureau de la rédaction à la va-vite! Non, il voulait gagner son cœur, tout comme le jeune homme avait gagné le sien, il y avait plus d'un an maintenant. Jyuushiro était amoureux de lui depuis un an, une longue année à le voir amoureux d'Aizen, jour après jour et rien n'arrivait à briser son amour pour le jeune assistant. Et maintenant qu'il était aux portes de ses désirs, il hésitait. Il avait peur de faire fuir le jeune homme…

_Tu sais, Ichigo, je ne suis pas… pas vraiment comme Rukia m'a décrit. Tu sais, je suis comme les autres, je suis un homme! Je ne veux pas te mentir, et je veux t'avouer que je te désire depuis longtemps. Dès que je te vois c'est… je ne peux pas me contrôler, tu hantes mes nuits et mes jours! C'est très difficile de désirer une personne si fort et de voir qu'elle en aime une autre! Et aujourd'hui… ce soir, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me sens, un peu perdu moi aussi, face à toi. Face à toi, je perds mes moyens, je… je ne suis plus l'homme que Rukia t'a décrit! Devant toi je suis… je suis juste un homme remplit de désir.

Ichigo avait bu ses paroles, jusqu'à la dernière. Si ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, il ne savait pas ce que c'était! « Mon Dieu! » pensa-t-il. « Ce type vient de me dire tout ça? D'un seul trait? A moi? En me regardant dans les yeux? Je me sens tellement… bizarre… ». Ukitake prit son visage entre ses mains, oubliant ses peurs :

_Je veux te faire l'amour, Ichigo. Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je te désire!

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Lentement, il captura les lèvres d'Ukitake, comme seule réponse. Il sentit, en retour, un souffle chaud s'introduire en lui. Les lèvres de Jyuushiro étaient entrouvertes et sa langue passa délicatement dans la bouche offerte d'Ichigo. Elles se rencontrèrent, leurs langues se caressèrent lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, balayant en rythme la bouche de l'autre, sous les souffles de plus en plus saccadés. Ichigo enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Ukitake et celui-ci posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme. Le baiser était de plus en plus dur, exigeant, haletant, excitant, chaud. Lorsqu'ils ne purent plus respirer, ils se séparèrent et s'observèrent dans les yeux. Ichigo n'avait rien dit depuis un bon moment et sentait que l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, une réponse.

_Fais moi monter.

Ukitake sourit et se retourna précipitamment pour rejoindre le taxi et le payer et aussi lui dire qu'il pouvait partir. Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'au quatrième étage et entrèrent dans l'appartement d'Ukitake. Ce dernier referma la porte et enclencha les deux verrous derrière lui. Il sentait le jeune homme un peu perdu. Jyuushiro se retourna soudain vers lui et le saisit par les hanches pour lui retirer sa veste. Puis, il le serra fort contre lui et reprit l'exploration de sa bouche. Sa langue était de plus en plus conquérante et de plus en plus chaude. Ichigo se laissa aller complètement dans ce baiser, faisant jouer sa langue autour de celle de son patron, décrivant de petits cercles en rythme avec lui. Jyuushiro fondit tout à coup sur son cou, l'embrassa, le lécha, le mordilla, le caressa. Ichigo rejeta sa tête en arrière et retira la veste de son partenaire. Il le poussa délicatement contre le mur derrière lui et leurs mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps de l'autre. Ichigo fit courir ses mains sur les bras longs et pourtant robustes de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules un peu développées. Jyuushiro s'aventura sous sa chemise, caressant des muscles très bien dessinés, un corps parfait, tellement désirable, sans même le voir! Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait voir ce corps qu'il voulait à lui depuis longtemps. Il retira très vite la chemise d'Ichigo et découvrit un torse saillant, légèrement hâlé, parfaitement dessiné, des pectoraux désirables et des abdominaux sexy. Il fondit sur le torse du jeune homme et commença à jouer avec sa langue sur sa peau. Elle était chaude, et avait un gout salée. Ichigo plongea ses mains dans la longue chevelure blanche. Le souffle de l'orangé était de plus en plus bruyant et court, il se laissa gagner par quelques frissons lorsque Jyuushiro s'empara d'un de ses tétons pour le suçoter, le mordiller, l'aspirer. Ichigo avait fait descendre ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de son partenaire et les pétrissait, tout d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que son souffle devenait haletant.

Jyuushiro cessa ses caresses et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Ichigo.

_Va t'asseoir, je reviens.

Ichigo prit la direction du salon et s'assit dans un canapé en cuir beige, parfaitement accordé aux murs beiges et marrons. Tout respirait la liberté, le zen, le repos. Ichigo se sentit tout de suite bien dans cette atmosphère. Lorsque Jyuushiro revint, il s'installa à côté de lui et lui tendit un verre de champagne :

_Du champagne? Demanda Ichigo, surprit.

_Oui, tu n'aimes pas?

_Si. C'est juste que… c'est un peu trop, non?

Jyuushiro plongea sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme :

_Rien n'est trop pour toi, Ichigo…

Le jeune homme se laissait bercer par les paroles douces de l'homme assit à côté de lui. Pourquoi devait-il systématiquement coucher avec ses patrons? D'abord Aizen, puis Jyuushiro? Est-ce qu'il faisait un complexe d'infériorité? Et en parlant de « coucher », pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien entamé!

Ichigo termina sa coupe d'une seule traite.

_Eh bien, tu as une bonne descente pour le champagne! Lui fit remarquer Jyuushiro avec un sourire amusé. On n'a même pas eu le temps de trinquer!

Ichigo reprit son verre vide et trinqua contre le verre encore plein de Jyuushiro :

_A cette soirée? Demanda Ichigo, interloqué en trinquant.

_Oui… A cette nuit…

Jyuushiro but une gorgée, dévorant toujours Ichigo des yeux. En réalité, au moment de trinquer, il avait pensé « à ma victoire sur Grimmjow! », mais il n'y prêta pas attention outre mesure. Le corps à moitié nu à côté de lui, lui faisait tourner la tête! Ou bien était-ce le champagne, le vin et le whisky but ce soir? Allez savoir!

Ichigo se rapprocha de son voisin et caressa sa nuque :

_Je me suis dépêché de boire…

Il monta à califourchon sur l'une des jambes de Jyuushiro et commença à s'y frotter. Ukitake faillit recracher sa gorgée de champagne devant les manières entreprenantes du jeune homme.

_… parce que je veux passer dans ta chambre…

Ukitake reposa son verre rapidement, de peur de le renverser devant tant de paroles excitantes. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme :

_Qui te dit que nous allons aller dans ma chambre?

Ichigo observa le canapé d'un œil surprit :

_Ici, ça fera l'affaire!

Il entoura le cou de Jyuushiro de ses bras et l'embrassa chaudement, des mèches de ses cheveux oranges caressant le front du journaliste face à lui. Jyuushiro caressa furtivement ses fesses et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale d'où il put sentir un frisson du jeune homme et plongea sa main dans les cheveux oranges qu'il aimait tant. Leurs nez se frôlaient par moment et leurs souffles se mêlaient en même temps que leur langue. Les corps se frottaient, la peau chaude du torse d'Ichigo entra en contact avec celle d'Ukitake et un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du plus vieux. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans la pièce, et sous les vêtements des deux amants. Ils retirèrent tous les deux leur pantalon et sous-vêtements et s'étendirent l'un sur l'autre, dans le canapé. Ichigo s'était placé au-dessus et faisait frotter allègrement sa virilité contre celle de Jyuushiro. Celui-ci n'en pouvait déjà plus. Et lorsque Ichigo commença à descendre en direction de son bassin, il le stoppa :

_Attends, Ichigo!

_Quoi?

_Je préfère…

_Non, le coupa Ichigo avec un regard enflammé de désir. Moi aussi j'en ai très envie maintenant, tu m'as mis dans tous mes états, Jyuushiro.

Ukitake ferma les yeux. « Mon Dieu!! Ce garçon semble tellement prude aux premiers abords, presque intouchable!! Comment peut-il être si… ses paroles si excitantes, son regard si lubrique, ses manières si entreprenantes! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça! ». Il pensa, très justement d'ailleurs, que c'était sans doute Aizen qui l'avait conditionné comme cela. Après tout, Ichigo était encore jeune, et Aizen n'était pas un homme se satisfaisant d'un relation sexuelle basique! Ils devaient sans doute avoir quelques petits jeux bien à eux, et peut-être qu'Aizen aimait être dominé? Jyuushiro se laissa faire, il était plus qu'agréablement surpris en fin de compte!

_Aaaaah!! Mon Dieu, non!!! Hurla Jyuushiro en tirant les cheveux d'Ichigo.

Le plus jeune venait de saisir son membre et l'avait complètement engloutit. Puis, il commença un mouvement de va et viens, en rythme. Jyuushiro bougeait avec lui, des gémissements sonores s'échappant de ses lèvres :

_Ichi… go…., murmura-t-il entre deux gémissements. Tu… ooooh…. C'est trop! Aaaaah….

Il serra les dents car le jeune homme venait de passer sur une zone particulièrement sensible. Jyuushiro se raidit, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça! C'était lui le plus vieux, lui qui avait vingt-trois ans d'expérience sexuelle avec les hommes derrière lui, il était censé être celui qui prend les choses en mains! Pas Ichigo! Lui qui avait presque quinze ans de moins que lui! Il se mordit fortement la lèvre supérieure pour ne pas crier lorsque Ichigo fit jouer sa langue sur la petite fente d'Ukitake, de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus fort.

_Ichigo, stop!

Il le tira fortement par les cheveux et le jeune homme fut bien obligé de lâcher prise.

_Quoi? Ca ne te plait pas? Demanda Ichigo, innocemment.

_S'il te plait, ne dis pas de bêtises! Mais… attends juste un peu d'accord? Ca va trop vite, je veux prendre mon temps… Je veux que le plaisir dure plus longtemps, tu comprends?

_Il va durer plus longtemps, je te le garantie, dit Ichigo en fondant à nouveau sur le membre de Jyuushiro.

_Ooooh!! Tu n'écoutes… ah! jamais quand….. on te parle? Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!


	8. Un rendezvoux chocolaté 3e partie

Les persos ne sont pas à moi!!!!

Présence de lemon!!!!

Je crois que j'ai tout dit!!!

Merci pour vos reviews!! Ca fait très plaisir! Merci!

Chapitre 7 : Un rendez-vous chocolaté (3ème partie).

Jyuushiro ne put pas lutter plus longtemps, il se libéra dans la bouche d'Ichigo qui gémit en sentant les mouvements de plaisir de son amant. Ukitake resta un long moment immobile, les yeux fermés, presque mort. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Ichigo le poussait un peu sur le côté il sembla reprendre conscience.

_Tourne-toi, lui dit le plus jeune.

_Quoi?

_Mets-toi… à quatre pattes!

_Quoi?!!

Ukitake le regarda aves des yeux ronds. Encore une fois, il se faisait dominer…

_Mais… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Ichigo?

_Chuuut!

Jyuushiro se plaça comme le lui avait demandé l'orangé et attendit patiemment. Quoiqu'un peu stressé, il se trouvait honteux et complètement inutile dans cette position. Il jeta un œil derrière lui pour voir ce qu'Ichigo faisait et constata que celui-ci l'observait étrangement :

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Protesta-t-il. C'est gênant!

_Gênant? Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade! Tu viens de jouir dans ma bouche!

Jyuushiro se sentit rougir et détourna sa tête, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme le voit si faible.

_Sois dit-en passant, tu as peut-être 39 ans, mais tu as un sacré joli p'tit cul! Lança Ichigo en passant son doigt sur l'anneau de chair de Jyuushiro.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de protester à sa remarque car il se cambra et poussa un profond gémissement en sentant l'index d'Ichigo caresser cette zone très sensible.

_Ne parle pas comme ça! Dit-il alors. Tu… tu dis n'importe quoi!

_C'est mon grain de folie! Lui lança Ichigo. Je n'y peux rien!

Jyuushiro se rappela leur conversation de toute à l'heure et sourit.

_Quand je suis excité, poursuivit Ichigo, plus rien ne peut m'arrêter! Je suis comme ça!

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre des fesses de Jyuushiro et baissa la tête. Ukitake leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant complètement ce qui se préparait et répliqua :

_Vraiment? Même une douche bien froiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Qu'est-ce que…..?

Il bougea violemment et s'effondra à plat ventre sur le canapé.

_Quoi? Demanda Ichigo en haussant les épaules. Quoi encore?

Jyuushiro le regardait, terrorisé. Ichigo venait juste de faire passer quelque chose de chaud et d'humide à l'endroit qu'il caressait un peu plus tôt.

_C'était… c'était ta langue y'a deux secondes là?

_Ouai, et alors?

Ukitake regarda le jeune homme interrogateur derrière lui et se remit en position lentement, un peu stressé.

_Ne me dis pas qu'on ne t'a jamais fait ça? Demanda Ichigo.

_Euh… non, je… je ne crois pas.

_Vraiment?

Ichigo eut un petit rire :

_Laisse-toi faire, tu verras, c'est vraiment très bien…

C'était le comble de la soirée! Pensa Jyuushiro. Le jeune donnait des leçons au plus vieux! Quelle honte!

Ukitake tenta de se détendre un peu. Il sentit les doigts d'Ichigo caresser à nouveau son anneau de chair, il se cambra légèrement en sentant un doigt qui tentait une intrusion, mais qui finalement n'entra pas.

_Arrête de jouer avec moi, lui lança-t-il.

_D'accord…

Ichigo commença à faire jouer sa langue sur la zone en question. Jyuushiro sentit d'abord le bout de sa langue, dur et chaud et se raidit totalement, de la pointe des pieds jusqu'aux cheveux! Puis, les coups de langue se firent plus rythmés, plus doux parfois, plus conquérants à d'autres moments. C'était une sensation tellement douce et piquante à la fois. Ukitake retint sa respiration et gémit bruyamment quelques secondes plus tard, Ichigo venait d'y introduire sa langue. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il gémissait sans s'arrêter maintenant.

_Oh… Ichigo… Je… non…. Arrête…

_Mmm?

Ichigo ne l'écouta pas et continua. « Mon Dieu! Où suis-je? Est-ce vraiment moi qui connaît un tel plaisir? Est-ce que je viens de découvrir quelque chose à mon âge? Est-ce qu'un gosse de 23 ans peut m'apprendre encore… oui… » Ukitake sombrait dans un plaisir inconnu, perdu et se laissa basculer en avant sur le canapé. Son visage était totalement détendu, il n'était plus là, il était partit, complètement ailleurs, sous l'effet de la langue d'Ichigo. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Ichigo l'avait déjà pénétré et émettait des gémissements sonores qui le sortirent de ses pensées. « J'ai été déconnecté du monde pendant au moins cinq minutes! Mon Dieu! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut vous faire monter si haut que vous ne savez même plus qui vous êtes? C'était tellement bon… »

_Arg! Ichigo…

_Tu es toujours vivant? Demanda le ton essoufflé du jeune homme.

_Oui…

Ukitake laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et sentit une main caresser ses cheveux. Maintenant qu'Ichigo était en lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien ne semblait valoir le moindre prix pour lui. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Ichigo… N'importe quoi! »

_Han!!

Ichigo donna un dernier coup de bassin violent et gémit bruyamment avant de s'affaler sur le dos de son amant, essoufflé et rouge comme une tomate.

_Que s'est-il passé, Ichigo? Je ne me rappelle de rien! Lança alors Jyuushiro, sa joue contre celle du jeune homme.

_Oui, je sais, ça arrive parfois… Paraît que je fais ça très bien.

Il eut un petit rire et Jyuushiro soupira :

_C'était… incroyable! Mémorable… Personne ne m'a fait partir si loin avant!

Ichigo se releva et prit d'un geste la coupe de champagne que Jyuushiro n'avait pas fini pour la vider.

_Hé! C'était mon verre!

_Trop tard…

Ichigo lui vola un baiser et ils se redressèrent tous les deux pour se faire face.

_On va dans ta chambre? Demanda Ichigo.

_Pourquoi pas…

Ichigo se leva et Jyuushiro l'attrapa par la main et le serra contre lui :

_Ichigo… J'en veux encore… Encore de toi… Toujours plus…

Ichigo passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et lui murmura :

_Où est ta chambre?

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la pièce en question. Le lit sembla immense à Ichigo qui s'y affala en attendant que Jyuushiro vienne le rejoindre.

_Attends…

Ukitake éteignit la lumière et vint se placer au-dessus de l'orangé. Ils échangèrent un long baiser. Ils avaient recommencé à parcourir le corps de l'autre inexorablement, pendant de longues minutes. Puis, Jyuushiro se releva et demanda à Ichigo de l'attendre deux petites secondes. Ichigo resta allongé, seul dans le lit, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore prévu!

_Si tu me veux me souler avec du champagne c'est pas la peine!! Lui cria Ichigo. Je suis consentant!!!

_Je sais!! Répondit la voix de Jyuushiro.

Il entra alors dans la chambre, en tenant un petit bol blanc dans sa main gauche. Ichigo se demanda ce que c'était et sentit tout à coup une odeur velouté et sucré lui saisir les narines. Une odeur si agréable, ça ne pouvait être que…

_Du chocolat?

_Mmmm, acquiesça Jyuushiro en lui caressant le cou, tu aimes toujours ça hein?

_Evidemment!

_Tant mieux…

Il plaqua le jeune sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Maintenant qu'il avait subit les assauts du rouquin il voulait que lui subisse les siens! Il plongea un doigt dans le chocolat qu'il venait juste de faire fondre et enroba son doigt avec. Puis, il le porta à sa bouche et suça son doigt délicatement en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo :

_Tu pourrais tourner dans une pub! Lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire sexy.

Jyuushiro sourit et reprit du chocolat fondu sur son doigt. Mais cette fois-ci, il porta le tout jusqu'à la bouche d'Ichigo, laissant échapper une goutte sur son torse. Ichigo lécha avidement le doigt recouvert du liquide noir et Ukitake se pencha pour lécher la petite goutte sucrée sur le torse du plus jeune. Ichigo se cambra légèrement. Le plus vieux reprit encore un peu de chocolat et traça une ligne sur le torse de son partenaire, de sa gorge jusqu'à son nombril et il remplit complètement le nombril du jeune homme de chocolat. Ichigo gémit de plaisir en sentant le chaud liquide dans son nombril.

_Ca chatouille, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ukitake le regarda avec gourmandise et commença à lécher le chocolat fondu sur toute sa longueur et s'attarda plus particulièrement sur le nombril, où il s'appliqua à aspirer et lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte de chocolat fondu. Ichigo s'arquait avec plaisir sous les coups de langue et l'odeur du chocolat était tellement aphrodisiaque! Il se saisit du bol avant que Ukitake n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il se renversa la totalité du bol sur le torse et un peu plus bas. La sensation velouté du tout sur lui le fit gémir. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur les draps blancs parfaitement lisses, mais Jyuushiro s'en moquait totalement. Il était absorbé complètement par Ichigo, recouvert de chocolat, là devant lui. Et il n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose : qu'il vienne le manger!

_Mauvais choix, chuchota Ukitake, je pourrais te faire mal…

_Ne te gêne pas!

Il leva un sourcil surprit et commença à lécher le chocolat un peu partout, faisant même courir parfois ses dents pour en ramasser un peu plus. Ichigo trempa son index et son majeur dans le chocolat et dessina un trait en zigzague sur le torse de Jyuushiro. Ce dernier se laissa faire un instant, sentant la langue d'Ichigo lécher l'excédent de chocolat sur lui.

_C'était donc le dessert, murmura-t-il en léchant la dernière goutte de chocolat sur le torse d'Ichigo.

_Je pense sincèrement qu'on aurait dû faire cette partie-là avant celle sur le canapé!

Jyuushiro éclata de rire.

_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

_Parce que le chocolat me rend fou! Et je suis aussi excité que toute à l'heure!

_Ca peut toujours s'arranger…

Il fondit dur lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

--------------------------------------

_Tu crois que ça ne craint rien si on arrive ensemble au boulot? Demanda Ichigo alors qu'il marchait à côté de Jyuushiro dans la rue en direction du journal.

_Non, bien sûr!

Ichigo observa le profil gracieux de l'homme à ses côtés. Il remarquait les regards intéressés que lui lançaient les femmes, les regards aguicheurs des hommes. Il se sentait beau à côté de lui, beau et désirable! Jyuushiro Ukitake était le genre d'homme qui n'avait plus vingt ans mais qui continuait de garder ce sacré sex-appeal en lui! Seul un quadragénaire pouvait avoir ce sex-appeal! Et Ichigo s'en rendit bien compte… Sur le moment, il voulut embrasser son amant, le déshabiller, le croquer entièrement, mais il se retint.

_Tu comptes déjeuner à midi? Lui demanda Jyuushiro alors qu'ils allaient se séparer pour se diriger vers leurs bureaux respectifs.

_Oui, pourquoi pas?

Ukitake rit doucement.

_Une petite pause chocolat chaud s'impose à 10h30! Ajouta-t-il avec un œil lubrique.

_Quel genre de chocolat chaud?

Ukitake s'approcha naïvement de lui et lui murmura :

_Celui que j'aime déguster sur toi, bien sûr!

Ichigo sourit malgré lui, même s'il savait combien il était dangereux d'entamer une relation au travail, avec son patron! Oui, il avait déjà l'expérience! Jyuushiro resta penché vers lui, Ichigo n'y fit pas attention au premier abord, pas grand monde se trouvait dans la rédaction à 7h50 encore. Mais Jyuushiro fit durer leur moment d'intimité dans un seul but : Grimmjow venait de sortir de l'ex-bureau d'Aizen et s'était figé devant la scène. Ukitake n'en souffla mot à Ichigo et lui murmura :

_Pourrais-je avoir un baiser avant d'aller me tuer au travail?

Ichigo lui lança un regard réprobateur, non, il ne voulait pas l'embrasser.

_Il n'y a personne…, poursuivit-il. S'il te plait… Sinon, pas de chocolat…

Ichigo eut un rire et se décida finalement à lui donner un baiser. Mais Jyuushiro lui saisit le menton fortement et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact et Ichigo ne put empêcher un gémissement de sortir de sa bouche, un gémissement que même Grimmjow put entendre. Ce dernier restait pétrifié devant la scène. « Bâtard! Alors comme ça tu as réussit à l'avoir, hein? Tu as gagné une bataille mais certainement pas la guerre! » Il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau et Jyuushiro rompit le baiser.

_Je crois que ça va m'aider, dit-il avec un sourire. Bon courage!

_Oui, toi aussi…

Ichigo se retourna et partit direction de son bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait retrouvé l'attitude du « Ichigo en public » le garçon bien sous tous rapports, souriant, calme et sérieux, pas le « Ichigo en privé » que Ukitake avait découvert hier, qui lui était dominant, exigeant, pressant et autoritaire. Ukitake se demanda si le jeune homme ne souffrait pas de troubles de la personnalité…


	9. La propriétaire fait son entrée

Warning: un début de lemon à signaler...

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 8 : La propriétaire fait son entrée.

Ichigo ne bougea pas de son bureau jusqu'à 9h, lorsque Grimmjow sortit du bureau d'Aizen dans lequel il avait passé la nuit à bosser pour sortir l'édition du jour-même :

_Alors, chéri! lui lança-t-il en arrivant près de lui. Bonne nuit?

_Mouai…

Grimmjow sentait la cigarette à plein nez, il était mal rasé, ses cheveux étaient poisseux et ses cernes étaient… indescriptibles.

_Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et dormir, lui conseilla Ichigo.

_Tu crois? Ouai… ptet! J'me suis cassé le cul toute la nuit à finir le numéro de ce foutu journal pendant que le mec que je veux me faire a un autre rendez-vous! Dingue, hein?

Ichigo lui lança un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas du tout comment Grimmjow parlait de lui.

_Au fait, qui était l'heureux élu? Reprit Grimmjow.

_Ca te regarde pas!

_Oh si! C'est quelqu'un du journal? Je le connais? Oh… c'est ton patron peut-être, Ukitake? Tu as toujours eu un faible pour tes patrons, hein?

Ichigo tenta de ne pas montrer sa nervosité et lui répondit avec un sourire :

_Je suis devenu hétéro figure-toi! Et j'avais rendez-vous avec une fille!

_Ouai, c'est ça! Une fille avec des longs cheveux blancs style « Blanche-neige » alias Jyuushiro Ukitake?

Par chance, la conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée des amis d'Ichigo. Renji et Rukia avaient l'air en forme mais Shuuhei, avait la mine dépitée :

_Je suis partit à 4h du mat', expliqua-t-il. J'ai dormit quatre pauvres heures!

_Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester dormir ici! Intervint Grimmjow. On aurait fait joujou ensemble! Et j'ai perdu mon pari aussi, donc mes fesses sont à toi!

Grimmjow donna une grande claque sur ses fesses et Shuuhei leva les yeux au ciel, pour finalement se diriger d'un pas monotone vers son bureau et s'affaler dans son siège.

_Ca va? Demanda Rukia à Ichigo.

_Très bien! Lança Ichigo avec un grand sourire.

_Il s'est envoyé en l'air! Affirma Grimmjow en sortant une cigarette.

_Quoi? Pas du tout!! Protesta Ichigo.

Grimmjow commença à s'éloigner :

_A défaut de s'envoyer en l'air avec moi! On me l'a fait pas à moi, tu sens l'orgasme à plein nez, mon amour!

Il s'enferma dans le bureau d'Aizen et Ichigo secoua la tête.

_C'est quoi son problème? Demanda Renji.

_Il te court toujours après? Demanda Rukia. Il s'accroche…

_Oui, c'est le mot!

Ichigo préféra garder pour lui sa nuit avec Ukitake. Il ne savait pas encore jusqu'où tout cela allait le mener et il se posait déjà beaucoup de questions alors pas besoin d'en entendre d'autres de la part de ses amis!

Vers 10h30, il se rendit dans le bureau d'Ukitake. Après tout, étant donné qu'il était le directeur temporaire, il devait lui communiquer ses messages.

_Je te dérange? Demanda Ichigo en passant la tête par la porte.

_Non, non! Lança Ukitake avec un large sourire. Viens!

Il désigna une tasse bleue posée sur son bureau :

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Ichigo.

_Ton chocolat chaud! Répondit Ukitake en haussant les épaules.

Ichigo sourit et prit la tasse chaude entre ses mains et but une gorgée… brûlante!

_Wouah! C'est chaud!

Il sentit alors une main se placer au niveau de son entre-jambe :

_Pas encore, mais ça peut le devenir…

Ichigo voulut protester mais Ukitake avait déjà commencé à caresser la bosse qui durcissait au creux de son pantalon.

_Non, pas ici…, murmura Ichigo.

_Allez… Je sais que tu en as envie!

Ukitake le poussa jusque sur son fauteuil et en profita pour fermer son bureau à clefs. Ichigo s'effondra sur le siège pendant que Jyuushiro ouvrait sa braguette et sortit son membre déjà durcit au maximum.

_Tu as pensé à moi on dirait, non?

Ichigo sourit et Jyuushiro commença à le lécher sur toute la longueur. Ichigo se laissa aller, sa tête reposant contre le dossier du siège. Les mains douces d'Ukitake encerclèrent son membre et le réchauffèrent encore plus. Sa langue entama des mouvements légers puis de plus en plus durs. Enfin, il engloutit tout son membre dans sa bouche et Ichigo poussa un long gémissement de plaisir :

_Chuuut! Lui rappela Ukitake. Tu veux que Rukia nous entende?

_La ferme et continue!

_Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son mmmmmmm……

Ichigo ne l'avait pas laissé finir sa phrase et avait pris sa tête pour l'obliger à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Ukitake en fut surprit, mais ce mouvement du jeune homme lui fit perdre complètement pied et il sentit son entre-jambe pulser tout à coup.

Lorsque Ichigo explosa enfin dans sa bouche, Ukitake se délecta du plaisir du jeune homme et le regarda haleter sur la chaise de son propre bureau. Il aurait aimé le prendre, là, tout de suite. Il était tellement excité…

_Ichigo…

Il baissa sa braguette et Ichigo comprit ce qu'il voulait. Il se retourna, offrant ses fesses à son amant qui ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Décidément, Ichigo était de loin le corps le plus parfait que l'on puisse trouver!

_Maintenant c'est à moi de te le dire, souffla Jyushiro. Tu as un sacré joli p'tit…

_Bam!!!_

_Hey! Pourquoi cette porte est fermée?! Ouvrez cette pooooooooooooooorteuuuuuuuuh!!!!! Ukitake, mon chouuuuuuuuuuu!!!

Ichigo resta figé. Une femme se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte et demandait à entrer. Elle forçait l'entrée inlassablement. Ichigo se rhabilla très vite, des flashbacks du jour ou la femme d'Aizen l'avait trouvé nu lui revinrent en tête, non, il ne pouvait revivre ça!!! Ukitake remarqua son air paniqué et prit son visage tendrement entre ses mains, même si la femme continuait de taper à la porte bruyamment.

_Calme-toi… Fais comme si de rien n'était d'accord?

Ichigo acquiesça nerveusement et finit de se rhabiller. Il se plaça de l'autre côté du fauteuil, il avait toujours l'air paniqué.

_J'arrive! Lança Ukitake qui tentait lui aussi de se calmer.

Il finit par ouvrir la porte et une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe verte sauta sur lit, le faisant tomber par terre.

_Jyuushiro chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! S'écria-t-elle. Ca fait tellement longtemps!!!

Elle se roulait avec lui par terre, le couvrant de baisers. Ichigo était estomaqué! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine en voyant l'air gêné de Jyuushiro. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être… sa femme?

La jeune femme, qui devait avoir tout juste l'âge d'Ichigo réajusta sa robe verte avec précaution. Elle avait de longs cheveux épais verts lui arrivant aux fesses et d'énormes seins. Ichigo se rappelait en avoir vu des semblables, sur la femme d'Aizen, Hallibell. Il se dit que la jeune femme face à lui les portait beaucoup mieux! Et surtout, qu'elle était moins vulgaire!

La jeune femme sembla tout à coup remarquer la présence d'Ichigo et s'approcha de lui, tel un félin :

_Hello!! Je suis Nell Del Swank! Ravie, chéri!

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et Ichigo resta interdit. Ukitake décida d'intervenir :

_Ichigo Kurosaki, l'ancien assistant d'Aizen.

_Oh? L'ancien assistant d'Aizen? Demanda-t-elle avec des gros yeux. Celui qui était aussi…

_Oui, répondit Ukitake mal à l'aise.

Ichigo devint rouge tomate. Qui était cette femme pour débarquer comme ça et se moquer de lui?

_Alors vous deux vous…? Reprit-elle en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

_Euh… c'est que…

_Bah, ça sera notre petit secret! Dit-elle avec un coup d'épaule à Ichigo. Hein? Tu les choisis de plus en plus mignons dis-moi… La prochaine fois appelle-moi avant de mettre le grappin dessus, j'aurais peut-être une chance!

Ukitake soupira. Nell avait toujours été exubérante et extraverti, il n'y pouvait rien. Devant le désarroi d'Ichigo, il expliqua :

_Nell est la propriétaire du journal, Ichigo! Son père le lui a légué!

_Eh oui, mon pauvre papa qui nous a quittés! Dit-elle d'un air faussement triste. Mais qui m'a laissé des centaines de millions de dollars! Merci papounet!

Ichigo se détendit, ouf, ce n'était que la propriétaire du journal… Enfin, façon de parler. La patronne de son patron venait juste de découvrir qu'il avait une aventure avec son patron… Ichigo embrouillait toutes les informations dans sa tête, plus rien n'était clair!

_Nell, ne parle pas comme ça de ton père! Protesta Jyuushiro.

_Oui, je sais vous étiez très amis, patati et patata! Bref, je ne suis pas là pour ça! J't'ai trouvé un nouveau directeur, mon chou!

Le cœur d'Ichigo faillit s'arrêter en entendant la nouvelle. Un nouveau directeur? Déjà?

_Qui est-ce? Demanda suspicieusement Jyuushiro.

_Oh, pas grand chose! Tu connais mon cousin, Byakuya Kuchiki?

_Je vois, tu ramènes la famille au cœur du problème, hein? Demanda Ukitake en retournant derrière son bureau.

_Je te signale que ce journal est l'œuvre de mon arrière-grand-père, alors je trouve normal que Byakuya en profite aussi! Il a un rôle à jouer!

_Qu'est-ce qu'un ancien golden-boy peut comprendre au monde du journalisme?

_Byakuya a été pigiste je te rappelle, pour le Herald Tribune Chicago! Lança Nell avec autorité. Il est apte à reprendre le poste de Sosuke! Surtout qu'il ne viendra pas seul…

_Quoi? Tu as embauché quelqu'un d'autre?

_Oui… Gin Ichimaru a accepté de travailler pour Byakuya.

Ichigo ouvrit de gros yeux. Un golden boy et un reporter de génie? Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore ici, lui, le pauvre petit Ichigo Kurosaki, cœur d'artichaut et bon qu'à sortir avec ses patrons!

_Je vois… Nell, tu es richissime et pleine d'ambitions mais tu es une tête de linotte! Gin et Byakuya? Bosser ensemble? Tu crois au Père Noel?

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont eu une petite histoire de fesses à l'université qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre!

_Une petite histoire de fesses? Répéta Jyuushiro. Ils ont faillit se faire virer d'Oxford avec leurs conneries!! Gin est un pervers fini, il va draguer tout ce qui bouge ici!

Il lança un regard nerveux en direction d'Ichigo.

_Oh! N'ai pas peur pour ton poulain, je le surveillerai! Et puis Gin est reporter, il ne sera pas souvent là!

_Et Byakuya?

_Quoi Byakuya? Alors aucun de mes choix n'est bon à tes yeux? Et moi qui croyais que tu me soutiendrais!

_Nell, Byakuya est un homme brillant, un excellent trader, mets-le dans une bourse et il fait un malheur! Mais… mais ton cousin est froid, complètement maso et insensible! Comment pourrait-il diriger un journal comme le tien? C'est fou!

_J'ai entendu dire que Grimmjow Jaggerjack était dans le coin…

_Oui, mais ne change pas de sujet!

_Tu as réussi à le faire revenir? Demanda-t-elle. Même après votre séparation? Chapeau, Jyuushiro! Où est-il? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas peloté son p'tit cul!

Elle sortit du bureau et Ichigo réprima un hoquet choqué.

_Oui, Nell est comme ça, dit Jyuushiro en refermant la porte. Une vraie… folle! Et ce n'est pas finit! Si Gin Ichimaru et Byakuya Kuchiki débarquent, ça va ressembler à un véritable zoo, ici!

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau en coup de vent et la tête de Nell apparut avec un large sourire :

_Oh! J'ai trouvé Grimmjow! Dit-elle, excitée. Toujours aussi craquant… Dommage que je ne sois pas un mec! Au fait, Byaku débarque demain, tous à vos pooooostes!!


	10. Branlebas de combat

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!! ^^

----------------------------------------------

Chapitre 9 : Branlebas de combat.

_Tu es sortit avec Grimmjow? Demanda Ichigo.

_Oui, c'était… il y a un petit moment.

_Combien de temps?

Ukitake s'adossa à la porte et répondit dans un soupir :

_Peut-être huit ans… neuf ans? C'est loin tout ça…

_Alors… alors c'est avec lui que tu es allé à Paris?!

Le cœur d'Ukitake fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ichigo se rappelait donc ce qu'ils s'étaient dit hier soir pendant leur dîner?!

_Oui, c'était avec lui.

Ichigo baissa les yeux, l'air triste. Il était de plus en plus jaloux de Grimmjow…

_Lache-moi, espèce de limace collante!!!

_Grimmjow chériiiiiiiiiii!!!

La porte se rouvrit violemment et Grimmjow entra dans le bureau, Nell accrochée à son cou :

_Ukitake, peux-tu demander à cette… chieuse, de me laisser tranquille?

_Demande lui tout seul! Répliqua Ukitake.

_Mais elle n'écoute que toi, tu le sais!! Argh!!!

Grimmjow se débattit violemment lorsqu'elle lui déposa un baiser dans le cou :

_S'il te plait, Gimmjow chéri, laisse-moi juste une fois, juste une fois!! Tu verras que c'est aussi bien avec une fille qu'avec un garçon!

_Nell!!! S'écria Jyuushiro, dégoûté. Allez régler vos histoires de fesses ailleurs, vous deux!!

Grimmjow lança un regard désespéré en direction d'Ichigo qui ne put que rire en le voyant assaillit par les baisers de Nell.

_Merde!!

Ukitake se précipita tout de suite sur son téléphone.

_Quoi? Demanda Ichigo.

_Byakuya débarque demain!!! C'est la catastrophe!! Allô, Hisagi! C'est la cata complète, le nouveau directeur débarque demain et c'est un maniaque, un acheteur compulsif et un tueur en série, tu crois que tu pourras t'en sortir?

Un silence suivit, pendant lequel Ukitake soupira longuement.

_O.K, je demande à quelqu'un d'autre…. Hey, Ikaku…. Quoi? Allez dis oui!! Merci bien, allez tous vous faire voir!!

Il raccrocha avec violence, Ichigo en fut choqué et le regarda reprendre sa respiration. Il avait l'impression de revoir Aizen devant lui, et ça ne lui plut pas du tout!

Il s'éclipsa du bureau sans que son amant ne s'en rende compte. La rédaction était en effervescence et en passant devant l'ancien bureau d'Aizen, Ichigo put voir Nell peloter les fesses de Grimmjow qui protesta vivement.

_Dégage de là, vermine!! S'écria-t-il.

_Tu es troooooooooop sexy, Grimmjow chéri!!!

_Je ne suis pas ton chéri!!!

Ichigo éclata de rire tout seul et Renji se précipita vers lui :

_Paraît qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un pour accueillir Byakuya machin-chouette à l'aéroport demain matin! Le nouveau directeur!! Je veux surtout pas y aller!! Si on te demande, dis non, O.K?

_Euh… O.K!

Renji leva ses deux pouces en l'air avec un air d'abrutit et s'enfuit en courant vers son bureau. Pourquoi tout le monde était si… stressé? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce nouveau directeur? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait le craindre?

-----------------------

_Tu connais pas Byakuya Kuchiki? Le Byakuya Kuchiki? Le vampire des traders? S'écria Hisagi pendant leur pause déjeuner. On l'appelait le vampire des bourses mondiales! Capable de sucer le sang de son ennemi pour le mettre à terre! Il frappe toujours la nuit! Tu me déçois, Ichi!

Renji et Rukia haussèrent les épaules de déception. Eux aussi connaissaient Byakuya Kuchiki.

_Moi j'en connais une autre sur lui, dit Ichigo. Paraît qu'il aurait faillit se faire renvoyer d'Oxford avec Gin Ichimaru à cause d'une histoire de fesses!

Shuuhei recracha la totalité de sa gorgée d'eau en plein sur Renji qui protesta de sa grosse voix. Puis, il attrapa Ichigo par le col de sa veste :

_Non, tu rigoles?!! Une histoire de fesses!! Scoooooooooooooop!

_Quel genre d'histoire de fesses? Demanda Renji. T'excuses surtout pas Shuuhei! Tu m'as craché dessus!

_Désolé, mec! Mais c'est un scoooooooooooooooop!!

_On a compris! Le coupa Rukia.

_J'en sais pas plus, je me trouvais juste dans le bureau d'Ukitake quand Nell est arrivée…

_Tu passes beaucoup de temps dans le bureau d'Ukitake en ce moment toi, non? Demanda Renji avec un sourire.

_Non, non! Répondit vivement Ichigo.

_Et vous avez vu Grimmjow se faire harceler par Nell? Demanda Rukia en riant. Cultissime!

_Ouai, ça va devenir un vrai zoo tout ça! Lança Ichigo en reprenant l'expression d'Ukitake.

_En tout cas, je ne sais pas qui va aller chercher Kuchiki à l'aéroport, dit Rukia, mais Dieu soit loué que ce ne soit pas moi!

_Pourquoi avez-vous donc peur de lui? Demanda Ichigo en haussant les épaules.

_Si tu le connaissais, enfin sa réputation, tu ne poserais pas cette question! Répliqua Shuuhei en se penchant vers lui. Kuchiki est… il fout les jetons! Son regard te poignarde sur place, à t'en glacer le sang…

_D'où le surnom de « vampire », ajouta Renji avec un sourire.

Ichigo rit et dodelina de la tête. Décidément, il ne lui tardait pas de rencontrer son nouveau patron. Il en avait déjà peur, sans même l'avoir rencontré!

En retournant travailler cette après-midi là, il passa d'abord par le bureau d'Ukitake qui était en grande discussion avec Nell.

_Ah, Ichigo! Lança la jeune femme en ouvrant grand ses bras. Viens avec moi, poils de carotte!

_Hein? Mais…

Ichigo fut entrainé par la jeune femme en dehors du bureau d'Ukitake et eut à peine le temps de lui lancer un regard implorant et vit son amant hausser les épaules avec impuissance.

Elle le tira fermement par le bras et l'amena jusque dans l'ancien bureau d'Aizen. Ichigo remarqua tout de suite que Grimmjow avait vidé les lieux, tout du moins, à part une petite odeur de cigarette, il semblait avoir déménagé.

_On va nettoyer tout ça! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

_Quoi?

Elle lui tendit un balais avec un grand sourire. Le bureau était jonché de papiers en boules, de poussière, et les fenêtres n'étaient pas très claires.

_Je ne veux pas que mon cousin fasse une syncope en découvrant son bureau, commenta Nell en mettant des gants en latex et en s'attaquant à une fenêtre avec une éponge. Il va découvrir un bureau tout propre, grâce à nous!

Ichigo soupira mais se mit à balayer silencieusement. Les vitres grinçaient sous l'éponge et les frottements de Nell. Ichigo souleva un important paquet de poussière et toussa violemment.

_Pouah! S'écria-t-il. C'est horrible!

_Dis donc, Cendrillon, on dirait que tu attires les hommes comme le miel les abeilles, hein? Demanda Nell en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Ichigo se sentit rougir et s'activa un peu plus sur le plancher qui était pourtant déjà propre.

_Fais pas ton modeste! Toi tu les fais tomber comme des mouches et moi je les fais fuir comme la peste! Chacun ses emmerdes!

Elle éclata de rire et reposa son éponge quelques secondes.

_Sérieusement, comment tu fais? Demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Tu as un secret? Ils sont tous après toi, ici!

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

_Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je m'en moque!

_C'est ça le secret? Tu t'en fous royalement? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Ah oui, je vois… L'indifférence, c'est ça ta botte secrète! Ca a l'air de sacrément marcher!

Elle reprit son nettoyage avec plus d'enthousiasme et Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Il entendait clairement la rédaction s'activer à travers la porte, si bien qu'il dut aller l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait :

_Les chiffres viennent de tomber! S'écria Grimmjow en brandissant un carnet. Le numéro d'aujourd'hui a fait un carton!!!

_Youhou!!!! S'écria Shuuhei en frappant dans ses mains.

Un peu partout, des têtes sortirent des bureaux, des mains se levèrent, des corps s'enlacèrent. Ichigo vit Ukitake surgir de son bureau, un large sourire aux lèvres et s'approcher de Grimmjow. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et se serrèrent la main. Puis, Ukitake chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du bleuté et Ichigo perdit son entrain et son sourire. Il les regarda se fixer et Grimmjow éclata de rire, donnant une grande claque dans le dos du plus vieux et lui chuchotant quelque chose en réponse. Ukitake sourit à son tour et regarda Grimmjow s'éloigner. Son regard était insistant et Ichigo s'en trouva blessé. Il avait une étrange impression, son estomac se tordit avec douleur. Ukitake et Grimmjow? Il fronça les sourcils quand Jyuushiro s'écria d'une voix claire :

_Bravo à tout le monde!! Bon boulot!! Kuchiki va arriver dans une ambiance géniale et dans un journal au top de sa forme!! Vous êtes tous géniaux!!

De nouveaux applaudissement retentirent et Nell passa à côté d'Ichigo pour fondre sur Grimmjow :

_Impressionnant! Lança-t-elle en lisant les chiffres. Plus fort que le Herald Tribune? Mmm… Record de vente à l'étranger? Je suis impressionnée! Grâce à toi Grimmjow, tu t'es défoncé sur ce coup-là!

_Merci!

Ichigo ne put décoller ses yeux du sourire du bleuté. Il aurait tant voulu ressentir sa fierté à l'instant, il voulait, comme lui, être applaudit, être une vedette, faire le succès d'un journal comme le « Financial Tokyo ».

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un instant, et Grimmjow lui lança un sourire timide, pas comme d'habitude. Ichigo se figea et le regarda avec admiration, ce que Grimmjow comprit aisément. Il était quelqu'un! Grimmjow était quelqu'un! Un génie, un homme admiré, adulé, respecté! Tout le monde le voulait, on faisait la queue devant chez lui pour avoir un de ses articles, chaque jour il avait des centaines de messages sur son répondeur de grands directeurs de journaux mondiaux, qui voulaient absolument l'avoir chez eux! Grimmjow était désiré et désirable.

Ichigo détourna sa tête et tomba sur de grands yeux noirs profonds qui le regardaient avec insistance… Ukitake! Ils se sourirent, Ichigo sentit son cœur flancher, mais l'homme retourna dans son bureau tranquillement sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Ichigo retourna à son nettoyage avec Nell sans rien dire.

Flashback (Jyuushiro-Grimmjow) :

Ukitake sortit de son bureau en attendant les cris de joie dans la rédaction et vit Grimmjow avec un large sourire. Il fondit sur lui, l'occasion était trop belle, avec un large sourire également. Ils se serrèrent la main :

_Félicitations, se contenta de lui dire Jyuushiro.

_Merci, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé…

Ukitake se pencha alors vers Grimmjow et lui chuchota :

_Moi non plus je ne me débrouille pas mal… Ichigo est à moi, tu es au courant? Il a couché avec moi…

Grimmjow éclata de rire et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos puis lui chuchota à son tour :

_Oh vraiment? Tu es bien trop vieux pour qu'il reste avec toi pour le sexe! Il viendra à moi… Il se lassera de toi…

Jyuushiro sourit largement et en serrant les dents, lui lança :

_C'est-ce qu'on verra…

_Ma tête à couper, Ukitake!

Grimmjow s'éloigna en souriant.

Fin du flashback.


	11. Celui qui sera la victime

Un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!^^

Merci pour les reviews… j'aime les reviews! Lol

-----------------------------------------

Chapitre 10 : Celui qui sera la victime.

Ichigo prit une petite pause vers 15h et s'installa devant la machine à café avec Rukia:

_J'ai un mal de crâne! Se plaignit-elle. Tout ce bruit, ça me tue!

_Une fois que Kuchiki sera là, on entendra une mouche voler, je te le garantie! Lança Shuuhei en débarquant derrière eux avec Renji.

_Toujours en train de parler de ce Kuchiki? Demanda Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel.

_T'es jaloux? Lui demanda Shuuhei avec un battement de cils.

Renji dissimula un rire et s'installa à côté de Rukia et lui prit une gorgée de café.

_Dieu que j'en ai besoin! Lança-t-il. J'en peux plus! Tout doit briller comme un sou neuf!

_M'en parle pas, j'ai dû nettoyer l'ancien bureau d'Aizen de fond en comble…., se plaignit Ichigo.

_Au fait, où est passé ce timbré de Grimmjow? Demanda Rukia.

_Oh, il s'est trouvé un nouvel endroit où bosser, avoua Renji, dans les escaliers de secours!

_Non?! S'écria Shuuhei.

_Ce mec est un clodo total! Envoya Ichigo en éclatant de rire.

_Ouai, ça tu l'as dit!

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Ils étaient exténués. Le stress lié à l'arrivée du nouveau directeur était palpable jusque dans leurs yeux. Ichigo se demandait pourquoi en arriver jusque là…

_Demain, tout le monde sur son trente et un! S'exclama Matsumoto en passant près d'eux. Kuchiki remarque le moindre défaut, alors…

_Pitié, changez de sujet! Gémit Ichigo. Byakuya par ici, Kuchiki par là!

_Bah quoi? Demanda Matsumoto. C'est la grande attraction ce type!! Et qu'est-ce qu'il est beau mon Dieu!!

Elle gloussa et Ichigo et Renji échangèrent un regard désolé. Matsumoto était toujours comme ça. Elle ferait une bonne équipe avec Nell d'ailleurs. La jeune femme s'éloigna et rejoignit son groupe d'amis : Ikaku, Kira et Soi Fong, qui venait du département « Conception graphique » (en fait, elle s'occupait de tous les graphiques et autres représentations qui apparaissaient dans le journal) et ils les entendirent rire non loin d'eux.

_Vous ne savez toujours pas qui va chercher Kuchiki à l'aéroport? Demanda Shuuhei.

_J'ai pas demandé à changer de sujet? Intervint Ichigo en soupirant.

_Mon pote, va falloir t'habituer, Kuchiki va être au cœur des discussions pendant un looooong moment, lui répondit le brun.

_Personne n'a toujours accepté d'y aller! Dit Rukia en fermant les yeux. La pauvre victime, je la plains! Si elle survit à Byakuya Kuchiki alors… elle aura mon plus grand respect!

Renji éclata de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo :

_Ce soir, on se prend un verre?

Shuuhei s'étira bruyamment :

_J'en ai besoin tout de suite, oui!

_C'est à Ichigo que je pose la question! S'emporta Renji en fronçant les sourcils. Toi, je sais que tu es toujours d'accord pour boire!

_O.K, lança Ichigo avec un large sourire. Avant l'arrivée du grand manitou, ça ne me fera pas de mal!

Shuuhei éclata de rire et se leva :

_Ah oui! Le grand manitouuuuuuu!! Fais attention Ichigo, Byakuya voudra certainement te mordre ton petit cou et te pomper tout ton sang!

_Lui pomper autre chose, oui! Le coupa Rukia en retournant vers son bureau.

Renji éclata de rire et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi. Il retourna derrière son bureau. Un mot de Yumichika était accroché à un texte tapé à l'ordinateur : « Merci de transmettre au service imprimerie , Yumichika ». Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, encore une fois, il devait faire le larbin!

Il se leva dans un soupir et prit la direction des escaliers pour se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait l'imprimerie du journal. En poussant la porte des escaliers, il sentit une résistance et quelqu'un poussa un cri de protestation.

_C'est pris!

_Ce sont les escaliers de secours! Protesta Ichigo en regardant Grimmjow allongé sur les marches.

_Ouai, ouai, cause toujours!

Ichigo leva un sourcil. Grimmjow semblait complètement crevé… Au moins, il s'était rasé, s'était changé et ne sentait plus la cigarette froide, c'était déjà ça!

_Pourquoi tu restes là? Lui demanda Ichigo.

_Parce que sa sainteté Byakuya Kuchiki a pris mon bureau!

_Ce n'était pas ton bureau, remarqua Ichigo.

_C'est pareil.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel et commença à descendre les marches :

_Au fait, retentit la voix de Grimmjow, tu as lu mon article dans l'édition d'aujourd'hui?

Ichigo stoppa son élan et se sentit rougir. Heureusement, Grimmjow ne pouvait pas le voir, il avait déjà descendu pas mal de marches.

_Non, dit-il, mais je vais le faire!

_T'as intérêt! Dis-moi ce que t'en penses!

Ichigo ne répondit rien et descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers. Il débarqua devant le service imprimerie où Nell et Ukitake discutaient.

« Et merde! Même en dehors de la rédaction, on ne peut pas être tranquille!! ».

Il avança vers eux, priant pour ne pas qu'ils lui parlent, mais Nell lui sauta à moitié dessus :

_Quand on parle du loup!! Lança-t-elle.

_On en voit la queue! Lança joyeusement Ukitake.

Ichigo le foudroya du regard, sa réplique était encore à double sens et Ukitake s'en rendit compte :

_Oups! Désolé…

_Ichigo, reprit sérieusement Nell, nous avons besoin de toi, c'est un ordre et non une question.

Ichigo fut surpris par son ton très sérieux tout à coup.

_J'écoute, dit-il.

_Voilà, étant donné qu'il n'y a plus que toi, tu as l'ordre d'aller chercher Byakuya, mon adooooooooorable cousin à l'aéroport!

_Quoi? Mais…. Je…

_Désolé, Ichigo, le coupa Ukitake, mais son arrivée a été avancée, il arrive ce soir vers 20h, et nous ne sommes pas prêts!

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche et se rappela alors toutes les paroles de ses amis sur le nouveau directeur : un vampire, il fout les jetons, un tueur en série… Il sentit son estomac se contracter par le stress.

_Pourquoi moi?

_Parce que tu es un gentil garçon? Tenta Nell.

_Parce que tous les autres sont encore pris dans la crise boursière, intervint Ukitake, et que personne ne veut y aller non plus!

_Donc c'est le larbin qui s'y colle? Demanda Ichigo avec une grimace.

_Hé! Ne parle pas comme ça de mon cousin adoré!

_Tu viendras avec moi? Demanda Ichigo plein d'espoir à Ukitake.

_Hélas non, répondit-il, crois-moi, j'aimerais beaucoup être avec toi, Ichigo mais…

_Mais Ukitake a encore pleins de choses à faire, intervint Nell. En fait, les meubles de Byakuya sont arrivés et il faut les mettre en place dans son bureau…

_Pourquoi n'engagez-vous pas quelqu'un pour le faire? Demanda Ichigo en haussant les épaules.

_Parce que Byakuya chéri n'autorise aucun étranger à toucher à ses affaires, et encore moins son mobilier de bureau!

« Super! Mon futur patron est une sainte nitouche en plus! »

_Il arrive à 20h, d'un avion qui vient de Chicago, sois là-bas à l'heure!! S'écria Nell en s'en allant.

Ichigo voulut répliquer mais Ukitake posa une main sur son épaule et secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était inutile.

_Viens avec moi.

Ils remontèrent dans la rédaction après que Ichigo ait transmis l'article de Yumichika et Ukitake lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire ce soir.

_Tu attendras Byakuya devant le terminal, d'accord? Une voiture t'y amènera avec un chauffeur, ne t'en fais pas il sait où aller ensuite! Byakuya logera dans un loft du centre-ville, le chauffeur connaît l'adresse donc tu n'as pas besoin de la connaître! Sois gentil et accompagne Byakuya pour l'aider à s'installer, d'accord?

_Quoi? Mais…

_S'il te plait…

_D'accord, mais… je ne le connais pas! De quoi vais-je lui parler?

_Mais de rien! Répondit Ukitake en éclatant de rire. Byakuya ne parle jamais, tu n'as rien à craindre! Pas de conversation à faire!

_Ouai…

Ukitake lui saisit délicatement le menton :

_Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il.

Il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ichigo se laissa faire même s'il était contre ces pratiques au bureau.

_Quand tu auras fini avec Byakuya, viens chez moi ce soir, d'accord?

Ichigo le regarda dans les yeux et sourit :

_D'accord.

Ichigo sortit du bureau et saisit au passage un exemplaire du « Financial Tokyo » du jour, il n'avait pas oublié l'article de Grimmjow. Il s'assit à son bureau pour le lire, mais Renji arriva derrière lui :

_Tu ne l'as pas encore lu?

_Non, répondit Ichigo en tordant le bout d'une page du journal.

_Tu es sans doute le seul ici! L'article de Grimmjow est… juste wouahou! Ce mec est… c'est un pur génie! Et tu devrais lire celui de Gin Ichimaru dans le Herald Tribune il vaut le détour aussi!

Ichigo leva un sourcil.

_Ah oui? Lequel est le meilleur?

_Celui de Grimmjow bien sûr! Répondit Renji avec un large sourire.

_Au fait, désolé mais je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir… C'est moi qui vais chercher Kuchiki à l'aéroport!

_Non! S'écria Renji. Toi?!! Ah O.K, je comprends! Ils t'ont envoyé parce qu'ils veulent envoyer un joli p'tit mec, jeune et en pleine forme, c'est ça?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et Renji sentit qu'il avait fait une bourde.

_Alors tu crois qu'il m'ont choisi seulement parce que… parce que je suis un joli p'tit cul sur pattes?!

Renji tenta de s'excuser mais Ichigo se referma comme une huître et replongea dans son article. Il en oublia la réplique de Renji tellement l'article était excellent! Il s'en trouva même très surpris!

Grimmjow était un génie, tout le monde le disait, et même si Ichigo avait eu l'habitude de lire des articles de lui depuis qu'il travaillait au journal, il convenait que celui-ci était bien au-dessus de tout! Les crises l'excitaient vraiment beaucoup et le poussaient au top!

Il passa ensuite au bureau de Rukia :

_Renji s'en veut d'avoir dit ça, tu sais?

_Ouai… N'empêche que j'en ai assez que les gens me voient comme un objet sexuel!

_Je suis désolée, Ichigo, dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. Mais, sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi pour ce soir!

Ichigo soupira et prit la direction des escaliers. Cette journée allait finir en journée de merde, alors autant profiter de l'humour de Grimmjow un peu…

_Hep! C'est encore pris! Protesta Grimmjow en le voyant pousser la porte.

_Tais-toi et fais-moi une place!


	12. L'objet de toutes les convoitises

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi…

Warnings : un début de lemon léger dans ce chapitre…

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 11 : L'objet de toutes les convoitises.

Grimmjow se redressa et Ichigo s'assit sur une marche plus haute que la sienne.

_Mauvaise nouvelle? Demanda Grimmjow en voyant son visage fermé.

_Journée de merde!

_Bienvenue dans les escaliers des misérables! Journée de merde!!

Ichigo sourit :

_Tu parles d'une journée de merde pour toi! Ton article a fait un tabac, tout le monde en parle, et il te vaudra sûrement une nomination a je ne sais quel prix convoité!

Grimmjow se retourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil :

_Alors, tu l'as lu?

_Oui.

_Et?

Ichigo posa ses yeux sur le regard turquoise face à lui.

_Et… et je n'ai rien à dire.

_Comment ça?

_Il n'y a rien à dire! Reprit Ichigo en levant les épaules. C'était… tellement… tu… enfin, j'ai déjà lu pleins d'articles à toi, mais celui-ci… il dépasse de loin tout ce que tu as écrit!

_Lèche-cul! Lui lança Grimmjow avec un sourire.

_Non, je suis sérieux, pour une fois, alors arrête de me charrier! Cet article est le meilleur que t'as écrit, je te jure! Tu m'étonnes tellement quand tu écris des trucs pareils! J'aimerais être comme toi, avoir ton talent, ton génie…

Grimmjow n'hésita pas une seconde et fondit sur le jeune homme pour l'embrasser avec envie. Ichigo tomba sur les marches derrière lui, son dos tapant douloureusement contre l'angle pointu d'une marche. Il ne le repoussa pas. Il ne s'y attendait pas tellement mais après tout, ça lui plaisait. Grimmjow posa une main sur son torse et le caressa par-dessus sa chemise. Ichigo plongea ses mains dans les cheveux bleus, si doux et se redressa un peu. Grimmjow coupa le baiser après quelques secondes :

_Cet article, je l'ai écrit pour toi, Ichigo. Je n'avais que toi en tête à ce moment-là! Et penser à toi m'a donné des ailes! Je te le dédie…

_Quoi?! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Protesta Ichigo. Je vaux beaucoup moins que cet article! On dit que tu as surpassé Gin Ichimaru!

_Mais c'est grâce à toi! Reprit Grimmjow. Et en vérité, tu vaux beaucoup plus que tous les articles que j'ai pu écrire…

_Là c'est toi le lèche-cul!

_Tu es libre ce soir? Demanda précipitamment Grimmjow.

_Non, dit Ichigo en se relevant. Je.. Je ne peux pas!

_Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, se demandant si le jeune homme allait lui avouer qu'il sortait avec Ukitake.

_Ce soir je dois accueillir Kuchiki à l'aéroport.

_Oh! Vraiment? Je vois…

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre :

_Dis, Grimmjow?

_Quoi?

_Toi qui es toujours honnête, à ton avis, pourquoi m'ont-ils choisis pour aller le chercher, hein?

Grimmjow bâilla un long moment puis se leva et entoura le cou d'Ichigo de son bras :

_Ah… C'est pourtant clair, non? Byakuya est un prédateur mon chou! Fais bien attention à tes fesses, il pourrait bien te les prendre plus vite que je ne saurais dire « ouf! ».

_Alors c'est simplement pour mon cul?

_Noooooon! C'est aussi parce que tes yeux sont magnifiques… Byakuya aiment les yeux expressifs, et aussi parce que tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche… Mais sois prudent avec lui. Kuchiki est dangereux! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te mette le grappin dessus!

Sur ces mots, il plongea son visage dans le cou d'Ichigo et le caressa de ses lèvres. Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant. Pourquoi l'utilisait-on comme un objet? Pourquoi lui? Oui, il était joli garçon, il l'avouait. Il n'était pas trop mal bâtit non plus! Il avait un charme certain également, mais quand même! On aurait dit qu'ils l'offraient en pâture au prédateur qu'était Byakuya Kuchiki! Ichigo se sentit dégoûté un moment puis reprit conscience en sentant les doigts de Grimmjow caresser son torse doucement. Ichigo laissa sa tête basculer en arrière. Il avait besoin de s'évader, là, tout de suite, et Grimmjow était la personne idéale pour cela.

_Laisse-moi te toucher, souffla Grimmjow en léchant le globe de son oreille.

Ichigo répondit par un gémissement timide que Grimmjow prit pour un « oui ». Il fit alors glisser sa main au creux du pantalon du jeune homme roux qui trembla légèrement. Ses lèvres chaudes, étaient plus rugueuses que celles d'Ukitake, ses mains plus dures mais aussi plus entreprenantes. Ichigo soupira un moment et vint caresser le dos de l'autre. Ils échangèrent encore un baiser, plus fougueux cette fois. Grimmjow titilla sa lèvre de sa langue et Ichigo répondit en lui faisant rencontrer la sienne. Ils respiraient bruyamment maintenant, au toucher de l'autre sur leur peau. Grimmjow déboutonna sa chemise et lécha avidement le torse d'Ichigo avec envie et sensualité. Ichigo avait plongé sa main dans son pantalon et pelotait les fesses du bleuté. Il sourit un instant en remarquant que Nell n'avait pas tord du tout! Les fesses de Grimmjow étaient vraiment appétissantes… Il sentit la main de Grimmjow descendre jusqu'à son entre-jambe et caresser la bosse qui s'y trouvait. Instantanément, la bosse grossit et Ichigo ne put contrôler un gémissement long et plaintif. Il fit de même et introduisit son autre main dans le caleçon de Grimmjow et effleura son membre chaud de ses doigts. L'homme au dessus de lui tressaillit et retira la ceinture du roux pour finalement lui aussi toucher son membre tendu par l'excitation. Sans rien dire, sans décoller leur bouche l'une de l'autre, ils entamèrent des mouvements de va et viens, lents puis de plus en plus rapides. La sensation de la main puissante et chaude de Grimmjow sur ses parties intimes donna une étrange sensation à Ichigo. Le bleuté savait bien comment s'y prendre et son contact était jouissif. Ils continuèrent inlassablement leur balais, échangeant des baisers transpirant, leurs gémissements résonnant dans la cage d'escalier… Quelqu'un aurait pu venir, mais Ichigo s'en moquait! Il se moquait même qu'Ukitake puisse les surprendre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rendre sa journée un peu plus rose et s'abandonner dans les bras et les mains de Grimmjow. Ce dernier accéléra son mouvement et Ichigo en fit de même. Leur regards se croisèrent un long moment, ils ne dirent rien, observant seulement les yeux de l'autre, observant la petite teinte rose qui venait d'apparaître sur leurs joues et leurs lèvres entrouvertes sensuellement, laissant échapper des souffles chauds et des gémissements haletants.

_Grimmjow… je vais… bientôt…

_Moi aussi… attends… moi…

Ils reprirent un long baiser complètement essoufflés, leurs deux corps se mouvant parfaitement ensemble puis Grimmjow se raidit tout à coup et renvoya sa tête violemment en arrière en échappant un cri rauque qui venait du plus profond de sa gorge. Ichigo sentit le liquide chaud s'écouler sur ses doigts. A la seule vision de Grimmjow sous l'effet de l'orgasme, il se libéra lui aussi dans un long gémissement plus aigue. Ils restèrent un moment tous les deux dans cette position, haletant encore un peu plus puis Ichigo retira sa main souillée du pantalon de Grimmjow. Ce dernier en fit de même et ils se fixèrent. Le regard de Grimmjow le mit mal à l'aise, mais il lui sourit en retour.

_C'était amusant? Lui demanda Grimmjow en piquant un paquet de mouchoir qu'il avait placé dans sa poche.

_Oui…

_Les escaliers sont trop peu utilisés, il faudra remettre ça!

Ichigo le regarda s'essuyer les mains dans un mouchoir et en prit un du paquet pour faire de même.

_Si Kuchiki ne t'a mangé tout cru d'ici là, crois-tu que tu pourras passer me voir ce soir?

_Mmmm… Je vais y réfléchir, dit Ichigo en remettant sa ceinture en place.

_C'est déjà tout réfléchit, dit Grimmjow en lui envoyant une claque sur les fesses.

_Je ne sais même pas où tu habites!

Grimmjow se rassit sur une marche et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux pour observer le jeune homme avec envie :

_Je suis à l'hôtel Hilton…

Ichigo eut un mouvement de surprise :

_Wouah! Lança-t-il, étonné. Le Hilton?! Tu te refuses rien!

_Ma chambre est immense! Reprit le bleuté. Un immense jacuzzi sur la terrasse, un lit comme tu n'en as jamais vus, une table en marbre noire italienne que j'aimerais beaucoup tester avec toi…

Devant le regard insistant, Ichigo ne put que sourire :

_Peut-être, dit-il.

_Quoi? Mes arguments ne sont pas convaincants?

_Si, très même! Répondit-il en riant. Mais nous verrons si Kuchiki me lâche assez tôt!

_En tout cas, sache que ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi!

Ichigo lui sourit et retourna travailler. « Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire tout ça? » se demanda-t-il en rejoignant son bureau. « Je le déteste ce type! Alors pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que je me sens attiré par lui comme par un aimant? J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir lui résister! » Le sourire qu'il affichait n'échappa pas à Nell qui le poursuivit pendant le reste de l'après-midi.

_Je peux savoir quel bon coup te met dans tous tes états? Demanda-t-elle.

_Quoi? Mais pas du tout, je…

_Mouai, mouai! Tu sens l'orgasme à plein nez, Cendrillon!!

_C'est bizarre, dit-il, je crois avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part! Grimmjow me l'a déjà dit!

Nell lui lança un regard surpris puis Ichigo lui sourit, l'air victorieux. Avait-il réussit à lui clouer le bec?

_Pffff… Grim' m'a tout piqué! Souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. J'ai les droits d'auteur, tu sais!!

Ichigo sourit et se pencha au-dessus de son bureau à nouveau. Lorsque 18h sonnèrent et que quelques employés commencèrent à quitter les lieux, Ichigo jeta un regard en direction du bureau de Renji. Il était encore devant son ordinateur, les yeux plissés et poussant des soupirs muets. Ichigo prit son courage à deux mains et avança jusqu'à son ami avec lequel il s'était disputé plus tôt. Il avait bien conscience que Renji était allé trop loin mais, en se rappelant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il ravala son orgueil.

_Renji?

_Ouai?

Renji leva ses yeux marrons vers lui et resta immobile.

_Tu veux quoi? Demanda le rouge d'un air désinvolte.

_Rien, répondit Ichigo, agacé. Je… je suis venu m'excuser.

Les épaules du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'affaissèrent lentement et il soupira en secouant la tête :

_Ichi… C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Ils se regardèrent et eurent un timide sourire.

_J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, je… j'ai été trop loin, continua Renji avec un sourire crispé.

_Peut-être. Mais peut-être que tu avais raison?

Ichigo s'adossa au bureau de son ami et Renji se tourna vers lui :

_Ca va pas fort, hein? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Non… Pas trop. En fait, Renji, tu as raison sur toute la ligne! Si j'ai été choisi pour aller chercher Kuchiki ce soir c'est seulement parce que… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein?

Renji se leva et posa une main sur son épaule. Ichigo se sentit tout de suite réconforté, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose :

_Arrête un peu de tergiverser, tu veux? Tout le monde t'envie ici! Enfin, j'veux dire… tous les « gay »! Lança-t-il en chuchotant.

Ichigo sourit à pleines dents. Parfois, il avait du mal à oublier que Renji n'était pas gay comme lui et Shuuhei.

_Ichigo, tu sais… Personne n'a autant de succès que toi dans ce journal, tout le monde est jaloux de toi et Yumichika le premier!

_Cet enfoiré me prend encore pour un larbin!

_Je sais. Il t'en veut de lui avoir piqué Aizen, tu sais!

Ichigo sourit. Il avait besoin de se confier après tout.

_Je crois que je suis en train de faire n'importe quoi, dit-il soudain. Je… je vois Ukitake depuis quelques jours…

_Ah oui? Demanda Renji. On s'en doutait… enfin, surtout Rukia!

_Ouai… Mais le problème c'est que… j'ai cédé à Grimmjow, un peu.

_Un peu? Répéta Renji en éclatant de rire. Comment peut-on céder « un peu » à Grimmjow? Avec lui c'est tout ou rien!

_Et maintenant je suis pris entre deux feux! Ils m'ont tous les deux proposés de les voir ce soir, je ne sais pas quoi faire!

_Oh ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ça, Ichi! Les histoires entre mecs, c'est pas mon fort! Demande conseil à Rukia… C'est ça mon conseil!

Ichigo rit devant le sourire niait de son ami et le remercia.

Plus l'heure avançait, plus Ichigo sentait une boule naître dans son ventre, comme si sa vie allait se jouer ce soir, devant ce terminal de l'aéroport de Tokyo. Il se décida à passer voir Ukitake avant de partir, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir succombé à Grimmjow dans les escaliers. Mais après tout, est-ce que lui et Ukitake étaient vraiment un couple?

_Tu viendras me voir? Demanda Ukitake après l'avoir embrassé.

_Peut-être…

_Ichigo, s'il te plait, ne me fais pas languir! Je t'ai à peine vu aujourd'hui…

_Je sais. Je suis… occupé!

_Occupé? Je suis ton patron, je connais ton boulot!

Ukitake sourit mais Ichigo ne lui rendit pas son expression. Il était trop stressé pour rire.

_Allez vas-y, la voiture t'attend en bas, c'est une berline noire, juste devant la porte, tu ne peux pas la rater!

_O.K!

Ichigo commença à faire volte-face mais Ukitake le rattrapa et lui vola un baiser :

_A toute à l'heure, mon amour…

Ichigo lui sourit et disparut dans l'ascenseur alors qu'Ukitake l'observait.

_Comme c'est mignon!

Ukitake se retourna vivement pour faire face au regard turquoise de son ennemi en amour : Grimmjow.

_Tu crois que ton amant viendra te voir ce soir? Demanda Grimmjow en sortant une cigarette de son paquet.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Grimmjow?

_Oh rien! Seulement… faire le point avec toi. Ichigo est toujours à toi?

_Oui!

_Tu en es sûr?

Ukitake fronça ses sourcils. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il foudroya du regard celui qui avait été son amant pendant près de trois ans.

_Grimmjow, tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras, ça ne m'atteindra pas!

_Même si je te dis pourquoi tu n'as pas pu voir ton Ichigo aujourd'hui?

_Quoi?

Grimmjow alluma sa cigarette en silence et recracha un quantité importante de fumée en direction d'Ukitake. Celui-ci toussota et le bleuté sourit, il savait que le plus vieux n'aimait pas ça.

_C'est parce qu'il a passé plus de temps que prévu dans les escaliers avec moi!

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Grimmjow s'approcha vivement de lui et lui planta la paume de sa main sous le nez :

_Tu ne sens rien?

Ukitake recula son visage avec dégoût et se demanda où il voulait en venir.

_Tu es certain que tu ne sens rien de familier? Reprit Grimmjow.

_Tu me gonfles!

_Mauvaise réponse! La réponse était : oui, je sens une odeur familière, et je crois que c'est celle d'Ichigo. Pourquoi? Parce que toute à l'heure, il est venu dans ma main mon cher!

_Salaud! Pourquoi te croirai-je?!

Grimmjow sourit de contentement et haussa les épaules :

_Simplement parce que c'est vrai? Demanda-t-il. Il m'a semblé que ce jeune garçon n'était pas satisfait, tu ne sembles pas lui convenir, Ukitake! Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui sache vraiment s'y prendre avec lui!

_Vraiment? Et cette personne c'est toi?

_Oui…

Ukitake éclata de rire d'un seul coup et se tint les côtes :

_Mon pauvre Grimmjow, tout ce succès t'est monté à la tête, mais tu vas vite redescendre ce soir!

_Non, non, je ne crois pas! Ce soir, Ichigo viendra chez moi, dans mon lit!

_Je ne crois pas, non. Il m'a assuré qu'il viendrait chez moi juste avant de partir.

_Toujours du blabla avec toi, Jyuushiro, mais pas beaucoup d'action! Je viendrai au rapport demain matin! Ciaoooooooooooo!

Il partit en lui lançant un dernier signe de la main. Ukitake ne le montra pas, mais il fulminait. Ichigo avait intérêt à venir chez lui ce soir! Sinon, c'était perdre la face devant Grimmjow et ça il le refusait!


	13. Byakuya Kuchiki

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!**_

_**Et merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent cette fic! ^^**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 12 : Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo était à l'arrière de la berline qui filait dans les rues sombres de Tokyo. Il enlaçait ses mains avec nervosité. Comment était-il ce Byakuya Kuchiki?

_Merde!! S'écria-t-il soudain.

Il ne savait pas qui il était! Il ne pourrait pas le reconnaitre! Nom d'un chien, comment allait-il faire? Ukitake ne lui avait pas montré de photo, rien!! Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à ça?

« Quel imbécile je suis!! » pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Ichigo commença sincèrement à se sentir mal, surtout que l'heure tournait. Il était bientôt 20h et ils étaient encore à une dizaine de kilomètres de l'aéroport. Il prit son portable pour appeler Ukitake mais se ravisa au dernier moment. En fait, il ne voulait pas que l'homme le gonfle encore pour venir le retrouver après. Il n'en avait pas envie… Ichigo voulait simplement rester seul.

Lorsqu'il descendit devant les portes de l'aéroport bondé, il se sentit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Et si ce nouveau patron le trouvait trop nul dans son boulot, il allait le virer! Ichigo ne pouvait pas perdre ce travail, il ne pouvait pas!

Il avança tranquillement devant le grand tableau d'annonce et vit l'avion en question : Vol 345 en provenance de Chicago, arrivée prévue à 20h… 20 minutes de retard! Il soupira d'aise. Ca lui laissait encore dix minutes pour trouver le bon terminal. Il avança à tâtons dans la foule de l'aéroport et repéra le terminal en question. Il s'accouda aux rambardes face à la grande porte toujours fermée et attendit en laissant son regard vagabonder par les grandes baies vitrées. « Quelle poisse! » pensa-t-il. « Pourquoi ce genre de trucs ne tombent que sur moi! Ras-le-bol de Byakuya Kuchiki! Il me sort déjà par les trous de nez! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial? Pourquoi tout le monde semble lui vouer un culte, même Nell? » Il s'interrogea seul et eut une petite grimace.

« Le vol en provenance de Chicago, arrivée prévue à 20h vient d'atterrir… »

_Merde, chuchota-t-il.

Il avait peut-être pensé « ras-le-bol de Byakuya machin-chouette » mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant! Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon et le prit. Il avait un message de Rukia : « On est tous avec toi! Tu peux le faire! Reviens-nous vivant! Appelle si tu es en danger de mort! Bisous! ». Il manqua éclater de rire et reprit un peu courage. Il avait des amis formidables. Il se mit à penser à eux avec nostalgie. Ce n'était pas banal d'avoir des amis comme eux, Renji, Rukia et Shuuhei… Ils étaient tellement importants pour lui! Ils étaient toujours là, dans les bons moments comme les mauvais! Il en vint à penser qu'ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose pour eux, il avait toujours été l'assisté dans leur groupe… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer car les portes du terminal s'ouvrirent sur un flot de passagers. Ichigo se redressa, ses yeux cherchant nerveusement une silhouette qui pourrait ressembler à un vampire, tueur en série, sainte-nitouche, maniaque et aussi beau comme un dieu! Personne ne semblait correspondre à cette description. Pendant de longues minutes, les passagers passaient devant lui pour se fondre dans la foule de l'aéroport. Ichigo commençait à s'impatienter et reprit une pause décontracté, accoudé sur les rambardes de fer. Il poussa un long soupir puis balaya à nouveau le terminal et son regard s'attarda sur une silhouette avançant lentement.

L'homme avait une grande stature, une élégance inouïe, une noblesse dans le port de tête. Ichigo sembla tout de suite subjugué par l'homme et le regarda avancer. Ses pas étaient légers, ses cheveux noirs ébènes descendant jusque sur ses épaules étaient soyeux et brillaient d'une lumière éclatante. Le long visage fin, pâle et harmonieux était illuminé par de grands yeux brillants, dont Ichigo ne put pas voir tout de suite la couleur. L'homme posa les yeux sur lui et le dévisagea. Ichigo se sentit comme happé par le regard profond de l'homme, il put voir la couleur de ses yeux. Une couleur oscillant entre le bleu marine et le gris, une couleur profonde et sombre, et à la fois brillante. Il était grand, mince, avait une attitude parfaite et il dégageait une telle élégance que les hôtesses se retournèrent sur lui lorsqu'il sortit du terminale. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Ichigo avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Il observa l'homme des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur ses longues mains fines élégantes et douces. L'homme en fit de même et le déshabilla du regard littéralement. Un profond magnétisme se dégageait de ses yeux brillants et Ichigo ne put en décoller ses yeux.

L'homme avançait toujours vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Ichigo ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais l'homme se retrouva tout à coup devant lui. Une odeur piquante et enivrante l'emprisonna et il se releva lentement pour lui faire face.

_Kurosaki Ichigo? Demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante mais venant de ses entrailles.

Ichigo en trembla, la voix de l'homme était tellement profonde et sombre! Il rougit légèrement, se demandant s'il n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant… La honte de sa vie!

_Kuchiki Byakuya, reprit l'homme en lui tendant une main d'un geste gracieux.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il regarda la main de l'homme devant lui. Il aurait voulu rentrer sous terre tout de suite, disparaître immédiatement!

_Enchanté, finit-il par dire d'une voix tremblante en serrant la main de son nouveau patron.

Il eut un sourire nerveux mais le visage de l'homme resta figé, parfaitement fermé. Ichigo le conduisit jusqu'à la voiture :

_Vous n'avez pas de bagages? Demanda-t-il alors que Byakuya allait monter dans la voiture.

_Mes effets personnels sont déjà arrivés.

Ichigo allait répliquer mais l'homme s'engouffra dans la voiture et Ichigo se contenta d'en faire de même. Il s'assit tout près de la fenêtre, refusant d'être assit trop près d'un vampire!! « Un vampire? Ouai, c'est exactement ça! ». Il ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Qui était cet homme à côté de lui? Il semblait sortit d'un autre monde, d'une autre dimension! Le silence dans la voiture était lourd et pesant. Ichigo se rappela qu'Ukitake lui avait dit que Kuchiki ne parlait pas beaucoup et qu'il n'aurait pas à lui faire la conversation. Ichigo pensa que de toute façon, cet homme ne donnait pas du tout envie de lui faire la conversation. Il donnait juste envie de s'enfuir! « Pitié qu'on arrive vite! » se dit-il. L'atmosphère de la voiture était étouffante. Ichigo n'osa pas une seule seconde bouger un membre, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait peur de bouger! Pourtant, il sentait la présence de l'homme à côté de lui, lui non plus ne bougea pas, restant parfaitement stoïque. Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter en pensant à ce que lui dit Ukitake : « Tu l'aideras à s'installer! ». Plutôt mourir!!! Et il pensa à Shuuhei qui l'avait mis en garde contre le fait que Byakuya aimerait sûrement mordre son cou. Il en frémit mais imperceptiblement pour l'autre. Puis, il pensa à ce que Grimmjow lui avait dit : « Byakuya est un prédateur, il est dangereux… ». Ichigo tenta de se calmer. En effet, il accorda à Grimmjow que Kuchiki avait l'allure d'un tueur en série, d'un prédateur, rien ne semblait lui résister, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas donné l'impression de vouloir le découper en morceaux!

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant une grande porte richement décoré d'un grand immeuble des quartiers chics, Ichigo se précipita de descendre et attendit que Byakuya Kuchiki ne sorte pour se diriger avec lui jusqu'au perron. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux en finir tout de suite :

_Bien alors… euh… bonne soirée et bonne nuit… à dem…

_J'ai des questions à vous poser, dit simplement Byakuya en poussant la porte de l'immeuble.

Ichigo resta immobile, encore prêt à finir sa phrase, mais le ton glacial de l'homme aux cheveux ébènes l'avait refroidit complètement. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulut dire mais lorsqu'il le vit se tourner vers lui avec un regard de tueur, il se précipita dans le hall de l'immeuble et le suivit jusqu'à la porte de son loft.

_Quel genre de questions voulez-vous me poser?

Byakuya ne répondit pas et entra dans le loft en faisant signe à Ichigo d'entrer et de s'asseoir. Ichigo se demanda alors s'il avait déjà vu un tel endroit! Le loft était immense! Tous les meubles devaient au moins coûter le prix de l'appartement d'Ichigo à eux seuls, et les rideaux devaient sûrement venir d'Europe et être extrêmement chers.

_Asseyez-vous, reprit la voix glaciale derrière lui.

Ichigo se tourna et vit Byakuya Kuchiki s'asseoir dignement dans un canapé de couleur crème. Le jeune homme prit place dans le canapé face à lui et ne sut vraiment pas comment se tenir. Face à lui, le nouveau directeur du « Financial Tokyo » était beau à couper le souffle! Jamais Ichigo n'avait vu un homme aussi beau, séduisant… Une beauté si froide, il en avait des frissons. Les yeux à la couleur si indescriptible et unique, vinrent se poser sur son visage et il déglutit difficilement.

Rien que de supporter son regard était un supplice.

Cet homme semblait une torture à lui seul. Un tel charisme se dégageait de lui que vous ne pouviez pas le regarder dans les yeux! Une telle majesté se dégageait de lui que vous vous sentiez comme un insecte à ses côtés. Ichigo pensa justement qu'il faisait tâche dans ce décor, face à cet homme au style si soigné.

_Vous êtes donc mon assistant? Demanda la voix sombre et glaciale.

_Oui, c'est exact.

_Vous êtes au journal depuis deux ans?

_Oui.

Byakuya Kuchiki semblait s'être renseigné à son sujet, comme tout bon patron l'aurait fait et Ichigo se sentit coupable de ne pas en avoir fait de même à son sujet! Tous les renseignements qu'il avait sur lui c'était qu'il avait faillit se faire renvoyer d'Oxford à cause d'une histoire de cul avec Ichimaru! Il se sentait tellement ridicule.

_A quelle heure arrivez-vous à votre poste le matin? Reprit la voix glaciale.

_8h… 30? Tenta Ichigo en sentant son front en sueur (il paniquait!)

_Ca sera 7h45 désormais pour vous, trancha Kuchiki. J'arrive un peu avant 8h, et j'aime avoir un café noir, chaud et sans sucre sur le côté droit de mon bureau, à côté du clavier de mon ordinateur. Pensez-vous que ça sera possible, Kurosaki?

Ichigo déglutit avec toujours plus de difficulté. Il se demandait s'il avait bien enregistré toutes les informations!

_Oui, monsieur! Répondit-il avec un ton mal assuré.

_Bien. Quel était votre rôle exactement en temps qu'assistant d'Aizen Sosuke?

Ichigo fronça légèrement les sourcils à sa question. C'était un interrogatoire ou quoi? Il ne voulait pas non plus sa taille en pantalon et la longueur de son sexe?

_Monsieur Sosuke me laissait gérer son agenda, répondit Ichigo avec toute l'assurance possible, me laissait contacter nos partenaires. Je m'occupais également de la relation imprimerie-direction, de façon à le tenir au courant des avancées des éditions en temps réel.

_Je vois.

Kuchiki croisa les bras d'un air agacé et Ichigo se sentit mal. Quelque chose semblait lui déplaire et il s'attendit à entendre des remontrances ou des ordres ultra compliqués à retenir, encore et encore!

_Je ne vous cache pas que je vais beaucoup compter sur vous, Kurosaki Ichigo, plus que Aizen en tout cas. Votre fonction sera plus importante et nous aurons une relation professionnelle assez étroite.

Ichigo prit une profonde respiration. Il insinuait quoi là? Qu'il allait devoir travailler de 6h du matin jusqu'à 1h du mat le lendemain? Il sentit des sueurs froides à nouveau au niveau de son front.

_Vous avez fait une école de journalisme, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo acquiesça poliment. Ce type était même allé chercher ses dossiers scolaires! Il connaissait tout sur lui!! Il en vint à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas espionné ces derniers jours aussi!

_Vous avez terminé premier de votre promotion, est-ce vrai?

_Oui, monsieur.

_Pourquoi, dans ce cas, Aizen Sosuke ne vous faisait-il pas plus confiance?

Ichigo sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

_Que… que voulez-vous dire, monsieur?

Byakuya soupira et décroisa ses bras :

_Aizen semblait vous confier des tâches pour le moins insignifiantes, alors qu'avec votre bagage, vous auriez pu aisément travailler en collaboration avec lui. N'avez-vous pas l'ambition de devenir journaliste vous-même?

Les questions recommençaient!! Il le harcelait carrément!

_Bien sûr, monsieur.

_Alors je vous en donnerait l'occasion. Après deux ans dans un grand journal comme celui-ci, vous devriez être capable d'être autonome.

Ichigo baissa les yeux, il se sentait coupable. Il avait passé deux ans à faire le larbin alors qu'il était comme les autres! Tout le monde le prenait pour un raté, un cul sur pattes, alors que lui aussi avait un diplôme, tout comme Shuuhei, Matsumoto, Ikaku ou encore Grimmjow! Seuls ses amis étaient au courant de ça…

_Pourquoi pensez-vous que Sosuke ne vous a pas donné votre chance?

_Je… je ne sais pas.

Le regard sombre de Byakuya se fit plus dur et Ichigo sentit ses joues en feu, il sentit très bien le regard de prédateur fondre sur lui et il eut peur.

_Je vais vous dire pourquoi, Kurosaki Ichigo. C'est parce que Aizen aimait avoir vos fesses à sa disposition. Il aimait vous dominer, il ne voulait pas que vous vous émancipiez, sinon, vous l'auriez surpassé! Il vous dominait et vous faisait croire que vous aimiez cela, mais c'est faux, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était tétanisé. Pourquoi lui dire ça? Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie?

_Je le vois, vous êtes comme moi, reprit Byakuya, vous aimez dominer votre ainé, n'est-ce pas? Au travail comme au lit… Je vois ça très bien, le prédateur et sa proie.

Ichigo se leva précipitamment. Ce mec était flippant!!! Il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus avec lui!!

_Ai-je dit quelque chose qui vous aurait blessé?

Il avait repris un regard vide et sombre, c'était comme si une autre personnalité s'était éveillée en lui pendant quelques minutes. Ichigo fronça violemment les sourcils.

_Qui êtes-vous? Qui êtes-vous pour oser me parler comme ça!! S'écria Ichigo. Je ne vous connais pas, vous ne me connaissez pas!! Vous êtes froid et imbu de votre personne, vous êtes comme Aizen et vous me dégoutez!!! Virez-moi si vous voulez, je m'en tape!!!

Et il s'enfuit du loft en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Il se sentit trembler de la tête aux pieds en sortant dans la rue. La berline était toujours là, mais il la dépassa et commença à marcher à pieds. Il empoigna son portable et composa le numéro de Rukia :

_Ichigo?

_C'est la cata, je suis dans la merde! Ce mec est un dégénéré!!!


	14. Le choix d'Ichigo

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de « Faits divers ».**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**_

_**Et une petite review fait toujours plaisir, à bon entendeur… ^^**_

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 13 : Le choix d'Ichigo.

_Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, paniquée. Que s'est-il passé, Ichigo? Où es-tu?

_Je suis dans la rue de Kuchiki, je suis partie, il… il a dit des choses horribles!!

Il entendit un remue ménage dans le téléphone et la voix de Shuuhei se fit entendre :

_Il a essayé de te faire quelque chose?

_Non, non! Il ne m'a même pas touché! Ce type est… rien qu'avec son regard il… il m'a dit des trucs sur Aizen et il m'a rabaissé, je ne sais plus… très bien… je…

_Calme-toi! Tu veux nous rejoindre? Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher?

_Ichigo!! S'écria alors la voix de Renji dans le combiné. Ne fais pas de bêtises, hein?

_Renji!!! S'écria la voix offensée de Rukia. Ne dis pas ça…

_Lache-moi…

Ichigo prit son front dans sa main droite. Et voilà, ses amis étaient encore là pour lui, lui et ses problèmes. Il ne voulait pas les rejoindre, ne pas gâcher leur soirée avec ses histoires encore plus rocambolesques.

_Ca va aller, dit-il, je vais rentrer…

_T'es sûr?

_Ouai… Hey! Passe-moi Rukia, s'te plait!

_O.K, lança Renji, mais hésite pas à rappeler, d'accord!

_Merci!

_De rien…

Il entendit un grésillement et la petite voix de Rukia se fit à nouveau entendre. Elle avait le don d'apaiser Ichigo dans ses moments d'angoisse.

_Rukia, je… je suis perdu en ce moment, Renji t'a dit pour Ukitake?

_Oui et pour Grimmjow aussi!

_Ouai… Je… Toutes ces histoires me tuent, j'ai l'impression d'enchainer les galères! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

_Ichigo, si tu devais voir l'un d'eux, tout de suite maintenant, ça serait qui? Qu'est-ce que ton cœur te dit?

Ichigo resta muet un instant. Il s'imagina tout d'abord dans les bras d'Ukitake mais ce furent les yeux bleus turquoises qui passèrent devant ses yeux. Grimmjow… Il ne savait pas… Il ne savait plus…

_Je n'ai pas envie de voir Ukitake, il m'étouffe ce type! Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

_Je vois, dit-elle, trop papa poule?

_Ouai, c'est ça. Alors que Grimmjow… je… j'en sais rien…

_Si tu n'avais pas le choix, qui verrais-tu? Lui demanda simplement.

_Grimmjow…

_Alors, cours, vole! N'hésite pas!!

Ichigo eut un sourire, ce qui l'étonna lui-même.

-----------------------

Ichigo attendit patiemment à l'accueil de l'hôtel Hilton. D'ailleurs, s'il attendait encore une minute de plus il ne savait pas si sa volonté n'allait pas fléchir. Il était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir.

L'hôtesse d'accueil avait empoigné le téléphone de la réception et avait composé le numéro de la chambre de Grimmjow.

_Mr Jaggerjack, dit-elle poliment, euh… oui, c'est moi qui essaye de vous joindre depuis plusieurs minutes… c'est la réception de l'hôtel…. Non, quelqu'un est là pour vous…

Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers Ichigo qui lui donna son nom :

_Kurosaki Ichigo, dit-elle dans le combiné. Allô?

Elle regarda le combiné étrangement et raccrocha :

_Il a raccroché en entendant votre nom, monsieur, dit-elle d'un air désolé. Je suis… navrée…

Ichigo resta étonné un instant puis la remercia et commença à repartir en direction de la sortie lorsqu'une voix résonna dans tout le hall de l'hôtel :

_Ichigoooooooooooo!!!

Il se retourna et vit Grimmjow dévaler les marches de l'hôtel, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir plutôt délavé. Il courut vers lui et reprit deux secondes sa respiration :

_Tu… tu… tu es… venu!

_Oui, dit Ichigo, amusé. Tu fais ton footing le soir?

_Ouai… viens…

Ichigo fit demi-tour et le suivit en passant devant l'hôtesse qui regarda Grimmjow d'un air choqué :

_Désolé pour mon corps de dieu grec! Lui lança Grimmjow. Je ne le montrerai plus, c'est promis! Sauf si vous insistez!

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans un ascenseur doré. Ichigo sourit pour lui-même. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Grimmjow était sûrement le seul à pouvoir le faire encore rire, il était comme un bon ami, même si Ichigo le trouvait attirant!

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et Grimmjow s'adossa aux parois dorées :

_Alors?

Ichigo avait cru qu'il allait se jeter sur lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas!

_Byakuya Kuchiki est un salaud!

_Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même! Dit-il avec un large sourire. Mais sur une échelle de 1 à 10?

_Il frise le 10, répondit Ichigo. Il est comme Aizen…

Grimmjow le regarda baisser les yeux. Il était sincèrement content que le jeune homme soit venu à lui… Ukitake en serait vert de rage, mais il était aussi au comble de l'excitation et le corps du jeune homme dans son costume sobre marron le faisait déjà saliver.

Il le fit entrer dans sa suite et Ichigo faillit en tomber à la renverse. Encore mieux que le loft de Kuchiki! Il admira la table en marbre noir et sortit un moment sur la terrasse pour admirer la vue gigantesque.

_Tu aimes? Lui demanda Grimmjow.

_Oui, beaucoup. C'est magnifique…

Le bleuté ne pouvait pas décoller ses yeux du rouquin et il sourit avec malice.

_C'est quoi ce sourire? Lui demanda Ichigo, amusé.

_Rien…. Tu veux boire quelque chose, fumer quelque chose, manger quelque chose, ou faire quelque chose de cochon? Tout est permis ici, tu es chez moi!!

Ichigo éclata de rire devant l'air amusé de Grimmjow et entendit les remous du jacuzzi derrière lui.

_Je n'attendais plus que toi pour y aller, lui lança Grimmjow. Alors?

_Ce que je veux c'est un peu d'alcool, pas de joint, un peu de chocolat et beaucoup de sexe, merci!

_C'est comme si c'était fait!

Il disparut d'un pas lent dans la suite et Ichigo resta un long moment à observer la ville. Il se laissa bercer par la douce brise fraîche et tenta d'oublier ses problèmes. Il avait décidément fait le bon choix en venant ici. « Merci Rukia, merci les amis » pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur.

_Vodka, champagne, whisky? Demanda Grimmjow en brandissant différentes bouteilles.

_Plions celle de champagne d'abord! Conseilla Ichigo en rentrant dans la suite et en s'adossant au bar.

_O.K!

Grimmjow lui servit un verre et ils burent chacun leur coupe sans rien dire. Ils enchainèrent trois autres verres.

_Je suis étonné que tu ne m'ais même pas embrassé, fit Ichigo en souriant.

Grimmjow vida la bouteille de champagne dans son propre verre et trinqua avec lui :

_Après celui-là!!

Une fois le verre finit, Grimmjow attrapa la bouteille de vodka :

_Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas été soul! Se plaint-il. Le faire avec toi, ça sera… mémorable!

_Ouh! Ca fait longtemps pour moi aussi…

En fait, Ichigo commençait déjà à avoir la tête qui tournait légèrement, mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était.

_Tiens! Si tu bois ça cul sec, je te donne ton baiser, c'est promis! Lui lança Grimmjow en lui tendant un petit verre remplit à ras bord.

_Oh non, non, je ne prends pas de la vodka pure, moi!

Il fit un geste avec son index qui amusa Grimmjow :

_Allez, trouillard! L'incita le bleuté. Tu es déjà un peu pompette, ça va te mettre bien!

_Bon…

Ichigo attrapa le verre et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_On dirait qu'on a quinze ans! Dit-il.

Grimmjow éclata de rire lui aussi et se servit un verre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Ichigo avait bu le sien, et d'une seule traite.

_Arf! Bah! Ca arrache! Se plaint le roux. Ouh… Je me sens pas très bien!

Il éclata de rire et Grimmjow but son verre d'un seul coup également. Il reposa le verre sur la table et Ichigo le regarda avec insistance.

_Et mon baiser? Demanda-t-il.

_Ca vient, ça vient…

Grimmjow l'attrapa par la nuque et le fit basculer en arrière. « Comme au cinéma! » pensa Ichigo.

_Tu veux me faire vomir? Demanda-t-il en riant.

_Non…

Grimmjow fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa lentement pour venir caresser la langue d'Ichigo doucement. Le goût piquant de la vodka se mêlait au goût sucré du champagne dans leurs bouches et après un long baiser émoustillant, Grimmjow aida Ichigo à se redresser.

_Ca valait le coup d'attendre! Lança Ichigo en se positionnant devant la bouteille de vodka.

_Tu veux encore boire?

_Oui, et mets-toi de plus grosses doses! Tu n'es pas assez amoché! Lui reprocha le plus jeune.

_C'est parce que je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi, mon amour!

_Ouai, ouai… mon verre est là…

Grimmjow lui servit deux autres verres et s'en prit trois. Il constata qu'Ichigo était déjà bien amoché alors il décida de faire une pause.

_On verra plus tard pour la bouteille, dit-il. Tu sais nager?

_Hein? Demanda Ichigo en fermant un œil.

_Nager…

Grimmjow imita la brasse et Ichigo explosa de rire devant ses gestes ridicules.

_Oui, pourquoi?

_Pour aller dans le jacuzzi ça vaut mieux…

Ichigo continua à rire jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent, complètement nus bien entendu, dans le bain chaud.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaah….. Gémit Ichigo. C'est chaud!

_Oui, c'est le principe!

Le roux lui tira la langue et Grimmjow le prit par la taille et le plaça entre ses jambes. Le dos d'Ichigo reposait contre le torse de Grimmjow. Ce dernier aurait bien voulut profiter du moment mais le jeune homme était soul et ne tenait pas en place :

_On essaierait pas de me faire des choses pas catholiques, monsieur le génie? Demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

_Non, non, mes mains ne font rien! Regarde, Hop! Je les sors de l'eau!

_C'est génial, reprit Ichigo en s'éloignant de Grimmjow pour profiter de la vue. J'aimerais avoir le même chez moi! Je suis sûr que Kuchiki en a un chez lui!


	15. Confessions dans un jacuzzi

Chapitre 14 : Confessions dans un jacuzzi.

_Au fait, c'était comment, avec Byakuya? Demanda Grimmjow d'un ton détaché.

_Chiant! Ce type est superbe, j'dis pas… Il n'aurait pas ce regard froid et tous ces trucs qui vous glacent le sang, je crois bien que je l'aurais violé sur place mais… Après ce qu'il m'a dit, qu'il aille se faire voir!

Grimmjow fut surpris par le ton franc et cru du jeune homme, l'alcool semblait délier sa langue. D'ailleurs il n'apprécia pas le passage « je l'aurais violé sur place » et bougea nerveusement dans l'eau.

_Il t'a fait des avances? Demanda-t-il.

_Naaaan!! Enfin j'sais pas! Il s'est mit à parler d'Aizen et de mon cul et…

_Quoi?

_Ouai, j'me rappelle plus très bien… Enfin c'était vraiment… dégueu!

Grimmjow resta silencieux et vint se placer à côté de lui :

_Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ce soir, Ichigo?

_J'sais pas. J'ai beaucoup hésité, répondit en toute franchise le roux. Mais j'suis là!!

Il explosa de rire et Grimmjow rit avec lui.

_Tu me déçois, dit Ichigo, j'pensais que tu allais me sauter dessus et me faire l'amour comme une BETE dès qu'on aurait passé la porte!!

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils. Décidément, il en apprenait tous les jours! Il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation du jeune homme, mais après tout, autant savoir…

_Tu aurais aimé que je te fasse l'amour tout de suite?

_Oui… C'est pour ça que j'suis venu, reprit Ichigo en lui tirant la langue. Je suis sûûûûûûr que tu es un bon coup!

Il éclata de rire et Grimmjow se sentit pousser des ailes…

_J'me suis dit, vas voir Grimmjow, il est plus marrant que ce vieux Ukitake et puis…

Grimmjow sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux à ces mots. Il l'avait dit! Il l'avait dit! « plus marrant que ce vieux Ukitake »! Il avait gagné la guerre! Ichigo l'avait choisit!

_…. Et puis il est tellement sexy! J'aimerais tellement le voir complètement nu et qu'il me fasse l'amour… j'y ai beaucoup pensé aussi!

_C'est vrai? Demanda Grimmjow.

_Moui… En fait, bien avant même! Tu sais, il y a deux ans, quand t'as commencé à me harceler, je trouvais ça chiant certes, mais tellement excitant que tu t'acharnes sur moi comme ça!

_Vraiment?

Grimmjow sentit son cœur accélérer. « Nom d'un chien, Ichigo!! Pourquoi es-tu si borné!! Si tu m'avais dit tout ça il y a deux ans, on serait ensemble aujourd'hui, et tu n'aurais pas connu Aizen!!! »

_Oui! Et, tu sais, ça m'est même arrivé de penser à toi quand Aizen me faisait l'amour… J'aurais taaaaaaaaaaaaaant aimé que ce soit toi qui soit là avec moi….

_Ichigo…

Grimmjow caressa son dos et le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Le bleuté eut un coup au cœur, il était en larmes. Ichigo était en larmes et ne s'en était pas rendu compte visiblement :

_J'étais… j'étais amoureux de toi à en crever, Grimmjow! Mais j'aimais aussi Aizen, et puis… il était mon patron j'avais peur de lui… Alors je m'imaginais dans tes bras quand c'était lui qui me prenait… Je m'imaginais que c'était à toi que je donnais du plaisir quand j'entendais Aizen gémir… Tu me harcelais et j'aimais ça! Ca m'a fait tenir le coup quand c'est devenu compliqué avec Aizen, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un, d'exister, j'étais tellement flatté que quelqu'un comme toi puisse être intéressé par moi! Les deux mois que tu as passé au journal il y a deux ans ont été les pires de ma vie!! Je… j'étais complètement perdu et… Et même aujourd'hui…

_Oh… Ichigo…

Grimmjow se sentit perdu pendant un moment. Toutes les confessions du jeune homme l'étouffèrent soudain. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout avoué à l'époque? Il maudit Aizen en silence, sentant lui aussi l'émotion lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée des sentiments du jeune homme, aucune.

_Quand tu es revenu, reprit Ichigo, j'ai été trop surpris, je ne savais pas quoi faire! Et puis il y a eu Ukitake, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de sortir avec lui… Je voulais me prouver que je n'étais pas amoureux de toi… mais…. mais…

Il sanglotait désormais.

_Tu es tellement intelligent, drôle, tu as tout pour toi et… et moi… je… je ne suis rien du tout, comparé à toi! Je t'admire tellement… Je t'aime à en crever!

Grimmjow ne put retenir ses larmes et enlaça le jeune homme de toutes ses forces.

_Ichigo…, dit-il en reniflant, pourquoi maintenant, bon sang?! Pourquoi maintenant?

_Je… je sais pas…

_Si tu m'avais avoué ça, deux ans plus tôt, imagine la vie qu'on aurait eu, toi et moi!

_Tu… tu crois qu'on a laissé… passer notre chance?

_Je ne sais pas! Ichigo… Je t'aime aussi… je… à en mourir!!!

Ils s'embrassèrent entre leurs larmes et Grimmjow se demanda si c'était bien lui, si Ichigo avait bien dit tous ces mots?! Pourquoi avait-il dit tout ça maintenant? Cette question revenait sans cesse en tête…

_Est-ce que… tu veux encore de moi? Demanda Grimmjow.

_Oui!

Ichigo le serra fort contre lui et ils restèrent un long moment dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que Ichigo commence à grelotter. Grimmjow l'emmitoufla dans une serviette et ils se rendirent dans la chambre.

_T'es moins drôle tout d'un coup, lui fit remarquer Ichigo, encore un peu soul malgré ses pleurs.

_Oui, je sais! Après tout ce que j'ai entendu…

Ichigo s'allongea dans le lit et Grimmjow caressa son front doucement :

_Tu ne viens pas avec moi? Demanda le roux.

_Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée après tout ce que tu m'as dit?

Ichigo se redressa vivement sur son coude et demanda :

_Alors… alors tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça? C'est trop tard?

_Noooooon…

Grimmjow vint se glisser à côté de lui et l'entoura de ses bras :

_Bien sûr que non, dit-il en le berçant gentiment. Je pensais simplement que pour toi… enfin après tout ça… Ca fait quand même un choc, Ichigo, comprends-moi!

_Je sais… Désolé.

_Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est Aizen l'ordure dans l'histoire…

Il y eut un silence. Grimmjow avait l'impression de perdre pieds. Il ne comprenait plus où il en était! C'était comme s'ils revenaient deux ans en arrière, et l'ombre d'Aizen planait au-dessus d'eux…

_Je suis nul, hein? C'est-ce que tu penses? Demanda timidement Ichigo.

_Quoi?! Mais pas du tout! Protesta Grimmjow. Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

_Je ne sais pas. Je suis… soumis…

_Soumis? Toi? Dois-je te rappeler qui m'a à moitié arraché tous les cheveux dans le bureau l'autre jour?

_Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ca t'a fait mal?

_C'est rien… Mes cheveux tiendront le coup!

Ichigo eut un petit rire et se blottit encore plus contre Grimmjow.

_J'ai été un peu méchant ce jour-là, non?

_Tu étais carrément agressif, ouai! Remarqua Grimmjow. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas très sage non plus, ça ne me dérange pas.

_C'est juste que… ce jour-là devant toi, je n'ai pas pu me retenir… J'avais tellement envie… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout est remonté ce jour-là, et puis tu n'arrêtais pas de me… de me pousser à bout!

_Je sais.

Ichigo remonta son visage jusqu'à celui de Grimmjow et le regarda dans les yeux :

_Exauce mon souhait que j'attends depuis deux ans, lui dit le jeune homme.

_Quoi donc?

_Fais-moi l'amour… Comme jamais tu ne l'as fait à personne d'autre! J'ai tellement attendu ce moment!

_Je l'ai attendu aussi… Nom d'un chien, Ichigo! Pourquoi? Pourquoi… Nous avons gâché deux ans ensemble! Toi et moi! On aurait pu avoir une vie tellement…

_On va se rattraper, n'est-ce pas? On va se rattraper? Tu m'emmèneras avec toi?

_Oui…

_Je te suivrai où que tu ailles.

_Nous allons rattraper ces deux ans… Et ça commence maintenant…

Grimmjow fit basculer le corps du plus jeune lentement sur le sien et l'entoura de ses bras. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, collant leurs lèvres, faisant aller et venir leur langue dans la bouche de l'autre, jouant ensemble. Leurs deux corps semblaient se repaitre de se toucher enfin. L'attente avait duré deux ans, et enfin, ils étaient ensemble, là, dans cette chambre… Ichigo n'y croyait plus, l'homme qu'il aimait, celui qui lui avait donné une raison de vivre quand il était au plus bas, il était là, dans ses bras.

Grimmjow fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou et sur son torse, ne laissant aucun espace vierge de sa langue. Ichigo s'abandonna totalement, oubliant qui il était, où il était. Seul Grimmjow lui importait désormais…

_Ichigo… J'ai tellement attendu… Je n'en peux plus, lui souffla le bleuté eu creux de l'oreille.

Ichigo trembla de plaisir et le regarda en souriant :

_Alors, fais-moi l'amour…

Grimmjow saisit les cuisses du jeune homme et les remonta pour placer ses talons sur ses épaules. Il avança son membre devant l'entrée du jeune homme puis se ravisa. Il n'allait pas faire ça comme ça! Il commença à le caresser doucement, Ichigo s'arqua lentement, son corps ondulait sensuellement et Grimmjow n'en perdait pas une miette. Lorsqu'il sentit Ichigo prêt, il passa enfin aux choses sérieuses. Le roux sembla gémir douloureusement un instant, en sentant la présence incongrue en lui. Mais Grimmjow était si doux qu'il en oublia sa douleur et commença à bouger avant même que le bleuté ne le fasse.

_Ichigo…

_Ca va, lui dit-il en soupirant.

_Bien…

Grimmjow commença à bouger à son tour, doucement. Le visage sous lui semblait se tordre non pas de douleur mais de plaisir et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres laissaient entendre que tout allait bien. Grimmjow accéléra la cadence, libérant lui aussi quelques petits gémissements bruyants.

Au fil du temps, leurs souffles se multiplièrent, leurs gémissements aussi. Ichigo lançait maintenant de petits cris aigues qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce et dans la tête de Grimmjow qui profitait de l'instant présent comme jamais auparavant. Ils avaient tant attendu l'un comme l'autre, maintenant, c'était chose faire, ils étaient ensemble, et pour de bon!

_Je t'aime tant, Ichigo…., laissa échapper Grimmjow en se libérant, tant….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut! ^^_**


	16. Ca commence mal!

Voici la suite, la suite, la suite ^^ Ceci n'est pas un poisson d'avril! loool

Hihi! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 15 : Ca commence mal!

Le lendemain, Ichigo se réveilla avec un mal de crâne hallucinant. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Grimmjow n'était plus dans le lit et se leva lentement, complètement dans le brouillard. Son amant était assis à la table de marbre, caché derrière une montagne de journaux.

_'jour, lui lança Ichigo d'une voix anormalement rauque.

Grimmjow posa son journal et le regarda tituber jusqu'à lui.

_Bonjour!! Ouhla! Gueule de bois?

_Après tout ce que tu m'as fait boire hier…

_J'ai rien fait moi!

Ichigo s'installa à côté de lui et remarqua la pile de journaux. Ils venaient du monde entier.

_Tu lis tout ça?

_Mmm, affirma Grimmjow, tous les matins! Comment crois-tu que je sois devenu « le requin » hein? Ce n'est pas en me tournant les pouces!

Ichigo prit la tasse de Grimmjow et but deux longues gorgées de café chaud qui sembla le sortir un peu de sa torpeur matinale.

_Tu as dormi comme un bébé! Lui lança Grimmjow en posant une main sur sa cuisse. C'était tellement mignon!

Ichigo voulut sourire mais il avait tant mal à la tête qu'il ne put y parvenir. Grimmjow déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Tu crois que tu pourras aller travailler, ce matin?

_Moui…

Ichigo sursauta et faillit tomber en arrière :

_Quelle heure est-il?!! S'écria-t-il.

_Euh… 8h 10! J'allais venir te ré…

_MEEEEEEEEEEERDEUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!!!

Ichigo se releva en catastrophe et s'enfuit en coup de vent dans la chambre et en ressortit deux secondes plus tard, ses vêtements sous le bras et sautant dans son pantalon.

_Byakuya va me tueeeeeeeeeeeer!!!! S'écria le roux en fonçant vers la porte de la suite.

_Ichigo, tu vas où?

_Au journaaaaaaal!!!

Ichigo sortit de la suite en claquant la porte. Il courut vers l'ascenseur, à moitié habillé et termina de se vêtir dans la machine. Il piqua un sprint dans les rues de Tokyo jusqu'au journal. Il puait l'alcool, la cigarette (à cause de Grimmjow), le sexe, il n'était pas coiffé, il était affreux à voir, mais il arriva au journal un peu avant 8h30! Tous ceux qui le virent passer furent choqués! Il était blanc comme un cadavre! Ichigo fonça droit à son bureau et son cœur faillit exploser! Byakuya Kuchiki était penché au-dessus de son bureau, son téléphone à l'oreille, parfaitement habillé dans un costume noir sur-mesure.

_Je suis confus, monsieur!! Hurla Ichigo en arrivant derrière lui. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, je suis… désolé!

Byakuya Kuchiki se tourna lentement vers lui. Tout le monde les observait dans la salle de rédaction. Le nouveau patron d'Ichigo le regarda de la tête aux pieds et leva un sourcil :

_Vous êtes répugnant, Kurosaki. Et vous empestez!

_Monsieur, je suis désolé! Vraiment, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire!

Il était paniqué et pâle comme un mort! Et ce n'était pas l'alcool et sa gueule de bois qui lui donnait cet air malade, c'était la panique de se retrouver devant son patron, le grand Byakuya Kuchiki qui lui avait déblatéré des choses horribles la veille. Un silence pesant régnait dans toute la salle de rédaction, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Ichigo tourna ses yeux un instant et eut le temps d'apercevoir Renji et Shuuhei, tous deux arboraient des grimaces significatives sur leurs visages du genre : « Où t'étais passé? Kuchiki va te tuer!! »

_Venez dans mon bureau, reprit calmement le brun en ouvrant la porte.

Ichigo le suivit en baissant les yeux, se sentant complètement inutile et idiot. Il entra et Kuchiki referma la porte derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir tranquillement derrière son bureau et dévisagea le plus jeune.

_Quel est cet accoutrement, Kurosaki? Demanda-t-il de son ton glacial.

_Je… j'étais en retard alors…

_Oui, c'est évident, le coupa-t-il. J'ai donc été obligé de répondre à VOTRE téléphone en vous attendant. Quand je parlais de relation professionnelle proche, je ne voulais pas dire que j'allais effectuer votre travail et vous le mien, Kurosaki. Est-ce clair?

_Parfaitement, monsieur.

Ichigo n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où Kuchiki lui demanderait de sortir de là, mais ce moment ne vint pas. Il semblait qu'il se délectait du malaise du jeune homme.

_Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire? Demanda Byakuya.

Ichigo releva sa tête et croisa ses yeux sombres :

_Non, monsieur.

_Vous ne voudriez pas vous excuser pour hier soir, par exemple?

_Je… je vous demande pardon?

Ichigo sentit ses poings se serrer. S'excuser? Et puis quoi encore? C'était à LUI de s'excuser!

_Vous m'avez manqué de respect, je vous rappelle. Vous vous êtes enfuis comme un voleur et vous…

_Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, c'est vous qui m'avez manqué de respect! J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, et je ne me serais pas permis de me comporter comme ça si vous n'aviez pas dit de telles choses à mon sujet! J'ai été choqué et… et blessé.

_Mais je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, Kurosaki! Aussi blessante qu'elle soit, je vous ai ouvert les yeux sur Aizen et sur…

Mais il se tut. Il sentait que le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à exploser de colère et il préférait éviter une nouvelle altercation avec son assistant.

_Peu importe, conclut-il. Il semblerait que vous et moi soyons partis sur de mauvaises bases.

On frappa à la porte du bureau de Kuchiki.

_Oui? Demanda la voix glaciale.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Grimmjow. Ichigo se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant entrer. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que Grimmjow vienne mettre son grain de sel là-dedans!

_Désolé, Byakuya, dit le bleuté en refermant la porte.

_Qu'y a-t-il, Grimmjow?

_Tout d'abord, bonjour, c'est de circonstance, non?

Byakuya leva un sourcil, visiblement contrarié par sa présence et resta muet.

_Bref, poursuivit Grimmjow. Ichigo n'a rien à voir là-dedans, je suis responsable pour son manque de ponctualité, c'est à moi de m'excuser!

Ichigo aurait voulu lui dire de se taire mais il se retint. Grimmjow arborait un costume bleu marine qui se mariait très bien avec ses yeux et avait les mains dans les poches, et le haut de la chemise déboutonnée, avec désinvolture.

« Mon Dieu, qu'il est beau! » pensa Ichigo. « Mais tu vas me mettre encore plus dans la merde, Grimmjow!! Tu mets toujours les pieds dans le plat! »

_Je crains de ne pas tout saisir, dit Byakuya en observant étrangement Grimmjow.

_Allez arrête deux secondes ton allure de coincé, Byakuya! Lui lança Grimmjow. Ichigo est un excellent gars, tu vas le voir par toi-même! Ne le martyrise pas dès ton arrivée! C'est moi qui l'ai fait un peu boire hier… C'est partit en sucette tu sais comme je suis, hein?

Ichigo retint sa respiration. C'était quoi ce ton de copain-copain que Grimmjow employait avec Kuchiki là? Il le tutoyait? Ils se connaissaient? Ichigo se sentit encore une fois mis à part. Grimmjow connaissait tout le monde dans le monde du journalisme. Il se demanda s'il avait eut une aventure avec l'homme sombre face à eux. C'était bien connu, dans le métier, tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde, et plus spécialement Grimmjow! Mais Ichigo s'en trouva profondément vexé.

_Vos histoires ne me regardent en rien, répondit Byakuya. De plus, c'est avec Kurosaki que j'ai cette conversation et non avec toi…

_Je viens de te dire que c'est moi le fautif! Ca n'a pas été une mince affaire de le mettre dans mon lit, tu sais! Ce gars résiste! Mais il ne tient pas l'alcool… C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé!

_Grimmjow!!!

Cette fois, Ichigo ne put se retenir. Il attrapa vivement son amant par la manche de sa veste et lui lança un regard noir qui lui ordonnait de la boucler tout de suite.

« Les pieds dans le plat, comme d'habitude! » pensa Ichigo.

_Pardonnez-le, dit Ichigo en inclinant la tête légèrement, il est…

_Oui, je sais, le coupa Byakuya. Bien. J'espère Kurosaki que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je veux mettre de l'ordre dans les rangs de ce journal et je tiens à ce que tout le monde respecte son travail i compris ses horaires, c'est bien compris?

_Oui, monsieur.

_C'est aussi valable pour toi, Grimmjow.

_Ouai ouai, soupira le bleuté.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau et Ichigo poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il avait crut que ça n'allait jamais finir! Et avec l'arrivée de Grimmjow, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

_Ne refais plus ça! Lui ordonna Ichigo.

_Pourquoi? C'était marrant! Byaku a toujours cette tête de coincé! On dirait qu'il a un manche à balais dans le…

_Ca va! Le coupa violemment Ichigo.

_Non, tu ne trouves pas?

_Vous vous connaissez tous les deux?

Grimmjow eut un petit rire amusé et il passa sa main sur la joue du roux qui l'esquiva:

_J'étais certain que tu allais me sortir ce genre de choses, jubila le bleuté. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens!

_Je ne suis pas jaloux!

_Non, pas du touuuuuuut!!

Ichigo alla s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à trier le courrier du matin pour Byakuya.

_Tu ne veux pas que je réponde à ta question? Lui demanda Grimmjow en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau.

_Si ça te fait plaisir!

_Byaku était un de mes contacts quand je vivais à New-York. Il m'a été très utile pour des gros coups… Il était toujours sur les coups les plus chauds! Euh… je parle de la Bourse bien entendu!

Ichigo glissa un regard noir dans sa direction et Grimmjow sourit de plus belle.

_Rien de plus? Demanda le roux.

_Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a eu peut-être une fois où nous avons passé la nuit ensemble… mais je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, j'étais complètement soul!

Ichigo frappa du poing sur le bureau et Grimmjow sursauta :

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Tu veux que je te fasse un listing de tous mes amants? Tu risques d'être écœuré mon amour!

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit simplement : je connais Byakuya Kuchiki, nous avons eu une aventure ensemble, je préfère te le dire, point? Hein?

_Très bien, tu as raison, j'aurais dut te le dire! Et toi?

_Quoi, moi?

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit simplement : je sors avec Jyuushiro Ukitake, j'ai couché avec lui, je préfère te le dire, point? Hein?

Ichigo s'immobilisa tout à coup. Il soupira et baissa les yeux. Il était en colère contre Grimmjow alors que lui-même lui cachait encore des choses!

_Je l'ai dit quand j'étais ivre, c'est ça?

_Plus ou moins, oui.

_Tu m'en veux?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et remit sa chemise en place :

_Tu comptes continuer à le voir? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Pourquoi je ferais ça? Je suis avec toi, maintenant.

_C'était juste une question, Ichigo. Je préfère te le demander, c'est tout. A plus tard.

Il fit glisser sa main doucement le long du bras du roux et s'éloigna en direction des escaliers de secours. Ichigo sourit en le voyant déambuler entre les bureaux, l'air désinvolte. Il n'était décidément pas comme les autres.

_Ca y est, il t'a lâché?

Renji, Shuuhei et Rukia fondirent sur lui. Ils entourèrent leur ami et lui posèrent un tas de question, depuis sa rencontre avec Byakuya jusqu'à sa soirée avec Grimmjow.

_Eh bin pour une nouvelle! S'écria Shuuhei. Toi et Grimmjow!

_Ouai… C'est la fin du mooonde!! Hurla Renji en faisant semblant de s'arracher les cheveux.

Byakuya sortit violemment de son bureau et les quatre amis restèrent pétrifiés.

_Pas de cris ici, merci, lança le brun avec un regard de tueur.

Renji, qui était pourtant bien bâti, et n'aurait eu aucun mal à casser Kuchiki en deux avec une seule main, sembla se renfrogner sur lui-même en sentant le regard sombre se poser sur lui.

_Retournez travailler, reprit-il, et laissez mon assistant tranquille!

_Oui, monsieur.

Ils passèrent penauds devant lui et retournèrent à leurs postes. Ichigo se sentait très mal à l'aise tout à coup. Byakuya semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

_Je vais m'absenter un moment, Kurosaki.

_Bien, monsieur.

_J'en aurais pour environ… disons trois quart d'heures.

Il déposa sur son bureau un paquet impressionnant de feuilles :

_Veuillez vérifier si je n'ai commis aucune erreur de frappe, Kurosaki.

_Euh… oui, très bien!

_Et lorsque je reviendrai, j'espère trouver sur mon bureau, deux cafés chauds, l'un noir sans sucre, l'autre avec deux sucres et une pointe de lait, tous deux déposés sur la table basse devant le canapé, est-ce clair?

Ichigo déglutit difficilement :

_Très clair.

Byakuya s'éloigna à pas de velours et lorsqu'il fut partit, Ichigo s'empressa de noter tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire sur un post-it. C'était quoi son problème? Espèce de maniaque! Tiens, il ne lui avait pas dit si les cafés devaient se trouver sur le bord gauche ou droit de la table! Et de combien de centimètres devaient-ils se trouver l'un de l'autre?

_Pffff… emmerdeur!

_J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi dont tu parles!


	17. Rupture

**_Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire aussi fidèlement!! ^^_**

________________________________________

Chapitre 16 : Rupture.

Ichigo se raidit en entendant la douce voix dans son dos. Il se retourna lentement et vit un long visage fin souriant et de longs cheveux blancs : Ukitake.

« La cerise sur le gâteau!! Journée de merde!! » pensa-t-il.

_J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi dont tu parles!

_Non, je parlais de Kuchiki! Oups!

Ichigo se rappela qu'il s'agissait de son patron!

_Ce n'est rien, Ichigo. Tout le monde n'aime pas Byakuya comme notre chère Nell.

_Tiens, elle n'est pas là, aujourd'hui?

_Non… Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas traîner dans les parages le jour de l'arrivée de Gin Ichimaru!

_Quoi? Il arrive aujourd'hui?

_Oui, dans peu de temps.

Ichigo se demanda si le deuxième café demandé par Byakuya était pour Gin.

_Je peux te voir, là? Demanda Ukitake.

_En fait, j'ai beaucoup de travail…

_Oh, je vois… Seulement deux minutes?

Ichigo se dit qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter l'homme aux cheveux blancs! Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait bien qu'il lui dise qu'il ne pourrait plus rien se passer entre eux…

_Très bien, j'arrive.

Il se résigna et suivit le bel homme dans son bureau. Au passage il lança un regard implorant à Rukia qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

_Tu n'es pas venu me voir, hier soir? Demanda Ukitake en fermant la porte derrière lui.

_Non.

_Pourquoi donc?

Ichigo prit son courage à deux mains :

_Jyuushiro, je suis désolé, mais…. Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de se revoir.

Il avait avancé l'idée le plus doucement possible.

_Quoi? Demanda Jyuushiro en ouvrant des yeux étonnés.

_Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, vraiment. J'ai été touché par ton soutient et je te remercie pour ça. Je tiens à te dire que je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas profité de toi ou de quoique ce soit! Je…

_Tu as quelqu'un d'autre?

Ichigo leva les yeux en entendant la voix soudain froide et lointaine d'Ukitake. Son visage s'était durcit, il était si différent de d'habitude. Ichigo s'en voulut alors de faire souffrir l'homme qui avait pourtant été si doux avec lui.

_Je… non! Mentit Ichigo. Bien sûr que non! Mais je ne veux pas me lancer dans une autre histoire… même avec toi!

_Bien sûr…

Jyuushiro soupira. Son cœur venait de se fendre de long en large et il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se sentait en colère, très en colère. Une rage monta en lui, qui s'apaisa en pensant qu'au moins, il ne s'agissait pas de Grimmjow.

_Désolé, dit Ichigo en posant sa main sur la poignet de la porte pour sortir.

Il sentit alors un bras puissant le tirer puis le corps d'Ukitake le plaquer contre le mur:

_Pas si vite…

Ichigo était pris au piège. Ukitake lui prit les cheveux et le força à rester coller contre le mur. De son autre main, il commença à toucher l'entre-jambe d'Ichigo.

_Lache-moi, gémit-il.

_Oh non…

Il plongea sa main dans le pantalon de sa victime et commença à le caresser, assez brutalement. Ichigo poussa un gémissement plaintif.

_Tu vois, lui chuchota Ukitake, tu aimes ça!

_Non…

Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ukitake lui lécha le cou et remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Son bassin était collé contre les fesses d'Ichigo et celui-ci sentait son membre durcir de plus en plus.

_Arrête! haleta Ichigo.

Mais Ukitake ne s'arrêta pas. Il entama des mouvements de va et viens sur la verge d'Ichigo, de plus en plus rapidement. Et il ondulait son bassin contre ses fesses. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres. Il ne savait pas s'il éprouvait du plaisir ou du dégoût.

_Ichigo, murmura Ukitake, je ne peux pas te laisser me quitter comme ça…

Il retourna le jeune homme violemment et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne sans détours, puis y enfonça sa langue avec sa force. Ichigo tenta de le repousser avec sa main mais la force de l'homme face à lui était incroyable!

_Mmmmm, protesta-t-il.

Ukitake, dans un mouvement très rapide, ouvrit son pantalon et se baissa pour engloutir le membre d'Ichigo déjà très dur et chaud. Ichigo ne put réagir, sa tête bascula d'elle-même contre le mur alors que l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'activait avec hargne sur lui. Sa langue l'encerclait complètement, sa bouche semblait le retenir prisonnier… Ichigo tenta de lutter, mais le plaisir était plus fort que tout. Ses tentatives de le repousser devinrent de plus en plus faibles, puis inexistantes. Tellement les mouvements de l'homme plus bas étaient rapides et hargneux, il ne tarda pas à se libérer soudain, dans un long râle rauque et plaintif.

_Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, Ichigo…

Il tomba à terre, contre le mur, le pantalon ouvert. Ukitake se redressa et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air satisfait :

_Ce n'était que le début…

Ichigo retourna derrière son bureau. Ce qu'il venait de se passer l'avait retourné, oui c'était vrai. Pourquoi Ukitake avait-il fait ça? Lui qui le prenait pour un homme censé, doux, respectueux! Il avait eu face à lui une bête avide de sexe, rien d'autre! Il tenta de se reprendre et entreprit de commencer la relecture du tas de feuilles de Byakuya. Pour la plupart c'était des lettres qu'il allait envoyer à ses contacts ou à des personnes importantes de la finance mondiale. Ichigo se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé la fonction « correcteur orthographique » de son ordinateur avant d'imprimer ces lettres?

_Parce que son ordinateur c'est de la merde!

Ichigo avait rejoint Grimmjow dans les escaliers de secours aux environs de 09h30.

_Byaku est nul en informatique, c'est l'homme de Cro-magnon!

Ichigo tenta de paraître normal devant lui et eut un petit rire nerveux. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ukitake ne devait absolument pas venir aux oreilles de Grimmjow! Ichigo vint se placer entre les jambes de Grimmjow qui était assit sur une marche devant son ordinateur portable. Il tenta de garder un air naturel.

_Tu ne fumes pas? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Peux pas! Répondit-il en levant l'index en direction d'un capteur de fumée. Oh et puis je devrais p'tet le faire! Comme ça tu auras pris une douche ce matin, tu es tout… poisseux!

_Je sais, c'est embarrassant!

_Pas pour moi…

Grimmjow lui fit quelques baisers dans le cou et passa sa main autour de son cou.

_Tu voudrais que te fasse l'amour dans les escaliers de secours? Demanda doucement Grimmjow.

_Oui, mais peut-être une autre fois, je n'ai pas le temps!

_Mmm… On dirait qu'on va en baver avec Byaku, hein?

_J'ai rompu avec Ukitake.

Grimmjow releva son visage du cou du jeune homme. Il avait sortit ça de but en blanc tellement soudainement que le bleuté en resta muet.

_Je préfère te le dire maintenant, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_Oh! Merveilleuse nouvelle… Maintenant tu es à moi!

_Ouai, on peut dire ça…

Ichigo se sentit sale. Il ne faisait que mentir, faire des choses dégoûtantes! Il s'en voulut, face à l'homme qu'il aimait. Son cœur se contracta, mais Grimmjow ne remarqua pas son inquiétude. Ce dernier jubilait intérieurement! Plus personne n'était en travers de sa route. Ichigo était enfin à lui, à lui seul! Il le serra encore plus dans ses bras et laissa échapper un soupir :

_Ah… Mon pauvre Ichigo, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi?

_Hein? De quoi tu parles?

Grimmjow sursauta. Il avait faillit faire une bourde là! Si le rouquin découvrait son petit jeu avec Ukitake, il le plaquerait sans hésiter!

_Je parle des escaliers de secours… Je préfèrerais être dans le jacuzzi…

_Oui, bonne idée. Ce soir?

_Si tu veux.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se releva :

_Je dois y aller! Je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand chose ce matin!

_Comme d'hab'!

_Héé!

_Quoi? J'ai pas raison?

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

_Je te signale que j'ai été transformé en correcteur orthographique, alors un peu de respect!

_Est-ce que tu crois que les correcteurs orthographiques font des choses cochonnes avec des mecs aux cheveux bleus?

_Mmm… non! Mais moi je suis le dernier cri! J'apporte même les cafés! Alors les choses cochonnes, j'en connais un rayon!

Il s'échappa par la porte et Grimmjow regarda sa silhouette disparaître derrière la porte avec amusement. Il était fou de lui! Il ne préféra pas penser au pire : si Ukitake apprenait qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'hésiterait pas à tout raconter à Ichigo sur leur pari, et Grimmjow sentait très bien que le rouquin ne le prendrait pas bien du tout!

------------------------

Byakuya avança le long des bureaux alignés de la salle de rédaction. La première chose qu'il vit fut la touffe de cheveux oranges affairée derrière son bureau et il avança jusqu'à la porte de son bureau :

_Est-ce fait, Kurosaki? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui, monsieur! Enfin, je n'ai pas fini de corriger…

_Vous avez la journée!

Ichigo glissa son regard sur quelqu'un derrière Byakuya. L'homme derrière lui, c'était Gin Ichimaru! Un homme grand, fin, très fin. Le visage pâle mais harmonieux et un sourire faux, tellement faux qu'on n'en voyait plus ses yeux! Et ses cheveux blancs… Ichigo resta un instant bloqué sur le visage du nouveau venu, puis lorsqu'il entra à la suite de Byakuya dans son bureau, il était certain d'avoir entrevue la langue d'Ichimaru passer sur ses lèvres dans un mouvement sadique. Ichigo se raidit. Au moins, les cafés étaient en place, il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était le principal!

Il leva les yeux et aperçut une touffe de cheveux noirs à quelques mètres devant lui : Shuuhei. Celui-ci était assit au bureau de Kira et brandissait un panneau sur lequel on pouvait lire en caractères gras :

« Scène de cul hard dans le bureau de la direction! Gin Ichimaru va-t-il attraper Byakuya Kuchiki? Paris ouverts! »

Ichigo plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire. Matsumoto s'approcha de Shuuhei et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis, elle lui tendit un billet et repartit à sa place en silence. Les autres parieurs firent de même.

Shuuhei était content de sa recette :

_Byakuya Kuchiki et ses histoires de fesses font recette, je vous le dis! Lança-t-il pendant la pause déjeuner.

_Depuis combien de temps sont-ils enfermés dans ce bureau? Demanda Renji.

_Plus de quatre heures, répondit Rukia l'air déçue.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter?

_Tu n'as pas entendu de bruits suspects, Ichigo? Lui demanda Shuuhei.

_Non, dit-il. Ils n'ont pas fait ce que vous pensez! J'étais à l'écoute!

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire :

_Hé! J'veux rigoler aussi!

Grimmjow se joignit à eux et Renji eut une grimace :

_Quoi? Demanda le bleuté. Vous acceptez un crado tout poisseux à votre table et pas Grimmjow Jaggerjack?

_Ca va les chevilles ces derniers temps? Lui demanda Rukia en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Ichigo éclata de rire. Il fallait dire qu'il était vraiment un crado poisseux à côté d'eux. Il aurait aimé prendre une douche, c'était certain. Passer la journée comme ça, il ne le referait plus!

_Tiens!

Grimmjow lui flanqua sous le nez un flacon de déodorant :

_Crois-moi, ça aide! Enfin, c'est surtout pour nous… Parce que franchement, j'sais pas vous mais j'suis à deux doigts de gerber!

Ichigo lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule et ils éclatèrent de rire. Même Renji semblait trouver Grimmjow marrant finalement.

_Eh, Grimmjow! L'interpella Rukia. Toi qui connais un peu le patron, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font là-dedans depuis quatre heures?

_Oh non, mes amis, oh non! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Gin et Byaku ne sont pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes depuis quatre heures, non et renon! Ils refont certainement le monde… Ca doit faire au moins…

Il compta rapidement sur ses doigts :

_…au moins sept mois ou plus qu'ils ne se sont pas vus!

_Justement, intervint Shuuhei, raison de plus pour faire l'amour comme des bêtes!

Grimmjow se pencha en avant :

_Il y a un truc qu'il faut savoir sur Gin et Byaku, expliqua-t-il, ils ne sont pas comme vous et moi, O.K? Dès qu'ils se revoient c'est comme si c'était la première fois pour eux! Même s'ils sont sortis ensemble un nombre incalculable de fois, que ce soit pour une histoire d'un soir ou plus, dès qu'ils sont séparés, tout est finit! Et quand ils se revoient, c'est comme s'ils devaient reprendre leur relation depuis le début!

_Wouaho! S'exclama Renji. Comment peut-on faire ça?

_Ouai, c'est bizarre, admit Rukia. On ne peut pas sortir avec une personne, avoir des sentiments pour elle, oublier tout et puis quand elle revient tout recommencer, c'est débile!

_Oui, c'est ça! C'est débile!!! S'écria Grimmjow. Mais c'est comme ça! Flippant, hein?

_Je croyais que Byakuya était flippant, intervint Ichigo, mais ce n'est rien à côté de Gin! Ce type est… horrible!

_Oui, horrible! Surtout je vous préviens, reprit Grimmjow en levant le doigt, s'il vous regarde, enfin façon de parler il a toujours les yeux plissés à cause de son sourire à la noix, bref! S'il vous regarde en souriant et qu'il fait un truc bizarre avec sa langue… fuyez, courez vous planquer, avant qu'il ne vous attrape et ne vous mange la cervelle!

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Lui demanda Renji.

_Quel genre de truc avec sa langue? Demanda Ichigo, angoissé.

Grimmjow se tourna vers lui et lui montra un mouvement étrange, exactement celui qu'avait fait Gin en regardant Ichigo lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau de Byakuya.

_T'aurais dû travailler dans un journal people, t'es excellent!! Envoya Shuuhei en le tapant dans le dos.

_Merci…

Ichigo était resté figé.

_Ca va pas, Ichigo? Lui demanda Rukia.

_Ichigo?

Grimmjow s'était tourné vers lui avec inquiétude.

_Non, non, ça va!

________________________________________________

**_Hum… J'espère que le « petit » moment entre Ukitake et Ichigo n'aura choqué personne… Parce qu'il est vrai qu'en le relisant je me suis demandée : c'est pas un peu trop? _**

**_Bref, quoiqu'il en soit je voulais juste montrer à quel point Ukitake ne voulait pas perdre son pari face à Grimmjow…_**


	18. Le petit secret de Byakuya

_**Désolée d'avance pour ce chapitre qui est assez court.**_

_**Joyeuses Pâques! Ne mangez pas trop de chocolat…. (enfin, un peu quand même ^^)**_

**_______________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 17 : Le petit secret de Byakuya.**

Ichigo retourna travailler en trainant les pieds en début d'après-midi. Il lui tardait ce soir, au moins le lendemain c'était dimanche et il pourrait enfin sortir sa tête de tous ses problèmes de fesses et de correcteur orthographique. Il s'assit à son bureau et constata que Gin et Byakuya n'étaient toujours pas sortis du bureau du brun, et cela depuis de longues heures.

Il leva un sourcil, perplexe et reprit la correction du courrier de Byakuya. Il aurait tant préféré être dans le jacuzzi de Grimmjow avec lui en ce moment. Il le voulait tellement…

Vers 14h, la porte du bureau de Byakuya s'ouvrit enfin et les deux hommes sortirent. Ichigo ne jeta pas un regard à Gin, il avait trop peur de le revoir faire son truc avec sa langue, et Byakuya se dirigea vers le rouquin :

_Je n'ai pas eu de message?

_Non.

_Nell n'a pas appelé?

_Non.

_Bien, je vois. Je sors déjeuner, s'il y a un problème, joignez-moi sur mon portable, voici le numéro…

Il lui tendit une carte de visite.

_Le second numéro, précisa Kuchiki.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Ichigo ne les regarda pas s'en aller, comme s'il craignait, encore, Gin et son tic malsain. Sur la carte de visite de Byakuya, il n'y avait pas moins de cinq numéros de téléphone! Le premier devait être un numéro étranger, certainement américain, celui que Byakuya possédait à Chicago. Le second était son portable, le troisième était aussi un portable. Sans doute l'un était professionnel et l'autre personnel. Le quatrième était un numéro japonais, certainement celui de son lotf et le dernier celui du bureau, Ichigo ne le connaissait que très bien.

Il enfouit la carte dans sa poche et se remit au travail. Le téléphone sonna et la voix trainante de Yumichika se fit entendre :

_Ichi-chou, Kuchiki est-il dans les parages?

_Il vient de partir!

_Sans blague! Alors il est enfin sortit de son bureau avec Gin?

_Oui…

_J'appelais juste pour connaître les derniers potins!

Ichigo rit nerveusement et raccrocha. Yumichika avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote!

Il soupira et tenta de se concentrer sur son travail. Mais il avait du mal. Il ne faisait que penser à Ukitake et ce qu'il lui avait « fait ». Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Devrait-il en parler à Grimmjow finalement? Il se sentirait plus léger, mais le bleuté en souffrirait! Ichigo se demanda comment il réagirait si Grimmjow venait lui dire que Byakuya lui avait fait une gâterie sans son consentement? Non, il ne fallait mieux rien dire.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau au bout de quelques minutes :

_Oui?

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!

Ichigo retira la téléphone de son oreille avec une grimace. Qui était cette folle qui criait comme ça? Il leva les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Nell.

_Nell? Demanda-t-il.

_Ichigo chéri? Comment m'as-tu reconnu?

_C'était pas très difficile. Il n'y a que toi pour…

_Byaku n'est pas là j'espère?

_Non, il est…

_Oh tant mieux, j'arrive!

Elle raccrocha et Ichigo resta un instant avec le combiné en main se demandant pourquoi on prenait un malin plaisir à toujours le déranger pendant son travail. Il se concentra à nouveau sur ses feuilles (enfin! Pensa-t-il) lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui, des talons aiguilles…

_Alors, comment est Gin? Demanda une voix familière derrière lui.

Nell jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et attendit sa réponse.

_Comment as-tu fait pour arriver si vite? D'où m'as-tu appelé?

_Oh je reste planquée dans les toilettes des femmes pendant que Gin est là! C'est super confortable tu devrais essayer!

Elle s'empara d'une chaise et vint se placer à côté de lui.

_Je travaille, Nell! Protesta-t-il.

_Je sais, c'est moi qui te paye, mon chou!!

Elle lui prit sa feuille des mains et en lut le contenu :

_Je vois. Correcteur orthographique?

_Correcteur orthographique, affirma Ichigo.

_Byaku est tellement nul en informatique! Même pas capable de… enfin, bref! Je vais te donner un coup de main! Tu ne sens pas très bon, chéri!

_Je sais!

_Tu n'es pas très beau non plus…

_Je sais ça aussi…

_Tu peux venir chez moi, je serai ravie de te donner un bon bain et de te frotter le dos!

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa lecture. Pendant de longues minutes ils restèrent silencieux, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche :

_Alors, comment va Cendrillon et son prince charmant?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

_De toi et Ukitake…

Ichigo sentit son estomac se contracter.

_C'est finit…

_Déjà? Lança-t-elle. Tu vas vite chéri! Qui est sur ta liste?

_Pardon?

_Bah oui! Qui est le prochain?

_Je suis avec Grimmjow maintenant!

Nell laissa tomber la feuille qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Elle lui prit alors sauvagement le bras et le secoua comme un prunier :

_Comment est-il? Il est doué au lit? Et ses fesses, et ses fesses? Dis-moi qu'elles sont géniales, dis-moi qu'elles sont géniales!!

Ichigo ouvrit de gros yeux paniqués. Est-ce que tout le monde était aussi allumé qu'elle dans la famille?

_Très doué, répondit-il pour en finir. Ses fesses sont très bien, elles sont géniales!

_Oh? C'est tout?

_Oui. Maintenant… je travaille!

Il se tut et prit une autre feuille sur la pile pendant que Nell restait un moment l'air pensive. Ichigo mit un peu de temps avait de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lire. Il ouvrit des yeux choqués. Manifestement, cela n'avait rien à faire là-dedans! Il bougea nerveusement et leva la tête pour voir si Nell l'observait. Non, elle avait repris sa lecture. Ce qu'il avait entre les mains étaient ni plus ni moins la copie d'e-mail, ou plutôt d'une conversation par e-mail entre Gin Ichimaru et Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo lut les premières lignes et réprima un hoquet de surprise. Non! Gin et Byakuya s'envoyaient des e-mail cochons! Et ce n'était pas très beau à voir! Ichigo fouilla dans le paquet de feuilles et mis de côté d'autres feuilles semblables à celle-ci. Il y en avait un bon paquet. Il les mis à part et commença la lecture des suivantes. C'était de plus en plus choquant! Il y avait certaines choses écrites que même dans ses pires fantasmes il n'aurait imaginé Byakuya dire! Il affichait un large sourire maintenant, faisant courir ses yeux sur les lignes toutes plus cochonnes les unes que les autres. Gin était un sacré pervers! Et Byakuya… Ichigo se pinça les lèvres. L'homme si austère, si sombre et si classe qu'il était n'était en fait… Non, impossible! Il avait l'air si… obsédé dans ce qu'il écrivait qu'Ichigo en rougit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? l'interrompit Nell.

Ichigo leva les yeux sur elle et cacha, pas très finement, la feuille entre ses mains.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda la jeune femme.

_Rien, rien du tout!

_Fais voir ça! Tu caches des choses!

_Non, non!

Nell se leva et Ichigo tenta de protéger la feuille de son corps, ce qui aurait certainement été efficace contre un homme, mais pas contre Nell! Elle lui aplatit sa poitrine contre le nez et Ichigo se retrouva bientôt sans oxygène, si bien qu'il dut lâcher prise et la jeune femme s'empara de l'objet de sa convoitise. Pendant un moment, elle ne dit rien, mais se mit à émettre des petits cris au fur et à mesure que ses yeux descendaient.

_Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Mon Dieu!!! Ecoute un peu ça : j'aimerais que tu sois là, que tu me lèches les…

_Stooooooooooop!!!!

_… que tu mettes ton doigt dans…

_Neeeeeeeeeeel!!!! Hurla Ichigo en tentant de reprendre la feuille.

Tout le monde dans la rédaction les observait. Ichigo sautait en l'air, dans le but d'atteindre la feuille que Nell tenait très haut au-dessus d'elle, et perchée sur 10cm de talons aiguilles, elle était sacrément grande!

_… rien que de penser à toi je jouis dans…

_Nell, ça suffit!!!

La jeune femme le laissa reprendre la feuille et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Ni une ni deux, elle fondit sur le petit tas que Ichigo avait mis de côté, et repris sa lecture:

_Oh mon amour, c'était si bon de te voir, tu me manques déjà. Je vais penser à toi ce soir et me… Oh, non! Byakuya!! Vicieux! J'aimerais tant sentir ta langue à nouveau sur moi et…

Ichigo l'attrapa et la fit taire en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Elle le mordit jusqu'aux sang et Ichigo hurla de douleur. Tout le monde les observait, Ukitake était sortit de son bureau et approcha de la scène :

_Nell?

_Jyuushiro chéri! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on vient de trouver!!! Hé, tout le monde!!! Qui veut voir des mails ultra super cochons de Gin et Byakuya?!!!

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la rédaction tout le monde tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, quand un cri s'éleva derrière elle :

_Moi!!!!! Hurla Shuuhei en levant la main et en se précipitant vers elle.

_Moi aussi!!!!! Ajouta Yumichika en courant.

_Et moi!!!!!!!!! Hurla Grimmjow en sautant sur le bureau d'Ichigo dans un mouvement gracieux.

Il plaça son pieds sur le paquet de feuilles et les autres se calmèrent. Tout le monde respectait Grimmjow dans le journal, ou plutôt, tout le monde avait peur de lui. Il était un peu comme un « mini-Byakuya »!

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Demanda-t-il à Nell.

_Rien, dit-elle. Regarde ça!

Elle lui brandit la feuille qu'elle tenait sous le nez. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et la lu puis éclata de rire.

_C'est quoi ces conneries? Demanda-t-il. C'est n'importe quoi! Désolé à tous, mais Nell vient de péter son câble! Y'a rien de cochon là-dedans du tout! Tu devrais écrire des romans ma vieille!

Ichigo se demanda pourquoi il mentait. Mais tous les journalistes commençaient déjà à retourner à leur travail. Ichigo entendit clairement Shuuhei pester de déception et Ukitake fronça les sourcils avant de retourner dans son bureau.

_Grim' pourquoi t'a… t'a fait ça? Demanda Nell en haussant les épaules.

_Parce que tu es une idiote! Donne-moi ça, Ichigo!

Le rouquin lui tendit le paquet de feuilles.

_Merci!

Nell s'éloigna en pestant et en parlant toute seule. Grimmjow s'approcha du broyeur à papier et allait y introduire le tout lorsque Ichigo l'en empêcha :

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Lui demanda le bleuté.

Ichigo reprit le paquet de feuilles et chercha quelque chose dans le paquet. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et brandit la feuille devant lui :

_E-mail du 14 mars, soit, il y a un mois, en provenance de : Byakuya Kuchiki. Destinataire : Grimmjow Jaggerjack. « Arrête de me harceler, si tu continues je porte plainte. Je ne céderai pas à tes avances, je te l'ai déjà dit ». E-mail du 14 mars en provenance de : Grimmjow Jaggerjack. « Fais pas ta sainte nitouche, Kuchiki! Je sais que tu aimes ça quand je te prends violemment. Tu seras en manque bientôt, tu viendras me trouver… Je ne te lâcherai pas, je sais quels sont tes projets ».

_Salaud! C'est pour lui que t'es revenu à Tokyo! C'est pour lui, hein?!!!

__________________________________________

_**C'est la douche froide pour Ichigo!!!**_

_**Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow va répondre à ça, hein?**_

_**Une excuse plausible j'espère… ^^**_

**_P.S : J'adore Nell! XD_**


	19. A en mourir

**_Un gosse de cinq ans m'a vomit dessus aujourd'hui… Ah! La joie d'être instit! -__-"_**

**_Hum!_**

**_Ichigo est fou de jalousie et une ENORME dispute lié à l'amour passionnel qu'éprouvent le roux et son bleuté va éclater…. Ca va faire très, très mal…_**

_________________________________________

Chapitre 18 : A en mourir.

Ichigo se tut et leva les yeux vers son amant. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit. Il resta immobile.

_Tu connaissais ses projets? Demanda la voix tremblante du roux. Ca veut dire quoi? Que tu savais qu'il allait venir ici? Tu es revenu… pour lui? C'était il y a un mois, ça, Grimmjow! Il ya un mois...

_Je sais, répondit Grimmjow. On n'était pas ensemble il y a un mois j'te signale!

Ichigo était littéralement statufié. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahit, Grimmjow lui avait mentit, il se sentait trompé. C'était comme s'il venait de les surprendre en plein milieu d'une étreinte passionnée. Byakuya et Grimmjow… Grimmjow et Byakuya…

Ichigo ne pouvait pas réfréner l'immense sentiment de jalousie et de rage qui le submergeait en cet instant.

_Tu m'as mentit… Tu… Tu ne m'as pas du tout attendu pendant deux ans! Tu… tu harcelais Byakuya pendant tout ce temps?

_Bien sûr que non!

_Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi… pourquoi lui?

Grimmjow soupira :

_Je ne me suis pas arrêté de vivre pendant deux ans en t'attendant, figure-toi! J'ai eu un aventure avec Byakuya, c'est vrai, je ne le nie pas. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps…

_Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Est-ce que tu es venu ici pour Byakuya? Tu savais qu'il allait devenir directeur?!!

_Je savais qu'il allait rentrer au Japon, oui, c'est vrai! Mais il y a un mois, personne ne savait qu'Aizen allait démissionner! Même pas lui! J'ai dit que je savais qu'il allait revenir au Japon, c'est tout!

_Donc tu es revenu à Tokyo pour lui?

_Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais revenu à Tokyo pour toi!

Ichigo lui jeta la feuille de papier, qu'il tenait encore, au visage, avec un regard assassin et commença à s'échapper le long du couloir.

Mais Grimmjow le rattrapa par le bras et le retourna violemment vers lui :

_Tu vas te calmer tout de suite! S'écria-t-il.

_Pourquoi je me calmerai espèce de con!!! Tu sais ce que je ressens là?!! Hein?!! C'est comme si tu m'avais trompé espèce de connard!!!

Tout le monde dans la salle de rédaction avait les yeux tournés vers eux. Ichigo et Grimmjow se donnaient littéralement en spectacle et apparemment, ça en gênait plus d'un.

_Ca me dégoûte, cracha Ichigo, ça me dégoûte parce que je croyais que tu n'aimais que moi! Tu m'avais dit que tu avais toujours eu des sentiments pour moi!! Qui je dois croire maintenant?!! Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur et je crois que tu aurais pu au moins me dire ça, non?!! Tu sais quoi? Je crois que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée, on n'a rien à faire ensemble!

Ichigo s'arracha subitement de son étreinte et s'échappa en direction des escaliers de secours. Le bleuté lui courut après et parvint à le rattraper alors que l'orangé avait déjà descendu quelques marches.

_Lache-moi!!!

Ichigo lui envoya un coup de poing qui fit reculer Grimmjow d'un pas. Mais il revint vers lui vivement et gifla le rouquin de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci fut étourdit pendant un moment, puis dit :

_Ukitake m'a sucé dans son bureau toute à l'heure!

A la fin de sa phrase, il regretta déjà de l'avoir dite. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et regarda son amant dans les yeux. Grimmjow ne dit rien, se contentant de le foudroyer du regard. S'il avait pu le tuer, il l'aurait certainement fait. Lorsque Ichigo avait dit cette phrase, il avait réellement eut envie de le tuer. Son coeur s'était fendu en deux, il avait mal, très mal et il se sentait comme un moins que rien. Comment Ichigo avait-il pu lui faire ça? Pourquoi? Une rage incontrôlée se déversa alors dans ses veines. Il le haïssait en cet instant...

_Salaud, se contenta-t-il de murmurer.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment. C'était celui qui blesserait l'autre le plus profondément qui gagnerait. Ichigo mourrait d'envie de le blesser, de lui faire du mal, de le voir pleurer…

_Salaud, répéta Grimmjow la voix plus faible. Salaud… J'espère que t'as pris ton pieds!

_Et toi? Byakuya est un bon coup?

_C'était une petite aventure de rien du tout, connard! S'écria Grimmjow, les yeux exorbités par la colère. Tu n'as pas remarqué son petit jeu là?! Tu crois que ces copies d'e-mail se sont retrouvées entre tes mains par hasard? Non, Byakuya veut sûrement nous détruire parce qu'il te veut, c'est tout!!

_T'es pathétique! Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse?!! Hurla Ichigo en serrant les poings. Si tu m'en avais parlé avant peut-être que je t'aurais cru!! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu ne me dis même pas que tu a eu une aventure avec mon patron?!!

_Je te l'ai dit espèce de con!! Je te l'ai dit!!

_Tu m'as dit que vous aviez couché ensemble, c'est tout!! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu lui courais après depuis deux ans et que tu étais revenu à Tokyo pour le harceler!!!! Tu me dégoûtes, tu me dégoûtes!! Tu m'as menti, tu m'as menti!!!! T'es vraiment qu'un sal con!!!!

Grimmjow le saisit au cou et serra ses doigts, mais le regard d'Ichigo ne faiblit pas :

_C'est toi qui m'a mentit, reprit le bleuté, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais plus avec ce mec! Et… et tu retournes le voir pour te faire faire une petite… Tu me dégoûtes!

_Je ne l'ai pas voulu… Il m'a coincé… J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais… mais il m'a eu…

_Ouai, il t'a eu… Mais c'était la dernière fois! J'apprends encore une fois, encore une fois, que tu te fais faire des saloperies par un autre type, qui que ce soit, j'serai capable de te tuer, Kurosaki!

_Je vais fouiller partout. Partout, tu m'entends? Si je trouve ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite preuve que toi et Kuchiki avez couché ensemble depuis ton retour, je te jure que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça!!!

_Tu vas pouvoir chercher longtemps!

_Lache-moi!

_Non!

_Pourquoi non? Tu es vraiment un pauvre désespéré, Grimmjow, tu me fais pitié!

_C'est toi qui me fais pitié, gamin! A part te faire prendre à droite et à gauche que sais-tu faire d'autre, hein? Bordel!! Tu me casses les… BORDEEEEEL!!!!

Le cri de Grimmjow était terrifiant mais Ichigo soutint son regard.

_Tu l'as cherché, lui dit Ichigo, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi! Tu essayes d'amener dans ton lit tout ce qui a un cul… T'es pathétique! C'est finit tout ça, je ne veux plus te revoir!! Plus jamais!!!

_Alors on est tous les deux des pauvres mecs, salaud! Tout ce qui nous intéresse c'est le cul des autres! Mais bordel!!!!

Il envoya un coup de genoux violent dans l'estomac d'Ichigo qui se tordit en deux sous le coup, alors que Grimmjow était toujours en train de l'étrangler. Le coup dans son estomac lui avait coupé la respiration, il manquait d'oxygène maintenant. Mais il était à un tel niveau de rage que sa main s'abattit violemment sur la joue de Grimmjow. Celui-ci tourna la tête et poussa un cri de stupeur en recevant la gifle. Mais l'instant d'après, il lui donna un immense coup de front qui assomma à moitié le roux et ouvrit son arcade en laissant échapper des gouttes de sang. La voix du bleuté se transforma alors en cri :

_Bordel de merde!!! BORDEEEEEEEEEEL!!! Qu'est-ce que je fous avec toi, espèce de cooooon!!!!!!! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type, un pauvre type… Tu… tu ne vaux pas mieux que moiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

L'emprise se desserrait autour du cou d'Ichigo au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

_Pourquoi tu me fais ça?!! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?!! Pourquoi Ukitake… POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!!!!!!! Salaud, SALAUUUUUUUUUUUUUD!!!!!!! JE TE DETESTE, JE TE HAIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!

Il hurlait carrément, des flots de larmes se déversant sur ses joues. Ichigo était choqué, profondément choqué. Et quand Grimmjow s'effondra au sol, ses bras enroulés autour des jambes du jeune homme, Ichigo se demanda s'il n'allait pas mourir là, sous ses yeux tellement ses sanglots étaient douloureux. Ils lui arrachaient le cœur.

_JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Grimmjow à en perdre la voix. JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espèce de salaud…. Je t'aime, je t'aime… enfoiré…je t'aime… toi… à en mourir… je veux mourir…j'veux… mourir…

Un silence s'installa. Seulement coupé par les sanglots plus silencieux de Grimmjow. Ichigo était pétrifié. Ses joues étaient trempées par les larmes. Au bout d'un long moment, il tomba à genoux devant Grimmjow et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise. Son arcade saignait, là où le bleuté lui avait envoyé un coup de tête. Il respirait difficilement, bref, il était dans un état lamentable. Grimmjow s'accrocha à son dos comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il allait se noyer. Il tendait le tissu de la chemise blanche d'Ichigo, l'imbibait de ses larmes, la mordait, et finit par l'arracher complètement au niveau de l'épaule. Il avait mal au coeur, comme jamais. Il voulait que cette souffrance s'arrête mais elle était si vive qu'il lui sembla qu'elle ne cesserait jamais.

_Pourquoi? finit-il par dire, toujours solidement accroché à Ichigo. Je t'aime, moi…. Ne me quitte pas… Ne me quitte pas… Je ferai tout pour toi… Je… suis prêt à tout…

_Alors… pardonne-moi…

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, salaud!

_Je t'aime à en crever, enfoiré… Ne meurs pas… Pas encore… Pas tout de suite…

_Ne me quitte pas…

Ils restèrent un très long moment ainsi, sans rien dire, sans qu'un bruit ne vienne les déranger. De longues, longues minutes passèrent. Les reniflements des deux hommes résonnaient dans la cage d'escalier, toujours enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

_Je suis désolé, finit par lâcher Ichigo entre deux sanglots.

Les mains de Grimmjow vinrent resserrer leur étreinte autour de son corps. Ses lèvres tremblèrent violemment et il enfouit son visage au creux du cou du rouquin.

_J'suis qu'un pauv' con, dit le bleuté dans un murmure. J'aurais dut t'dire… j'aurais dut.. Il n'y a que toi… que toi qu'j'aime… J'savais qu'Ukitake ferait ça, j'le savais…

_Non, c'est ma faute…

_C'est faux et… et tu le sais… Ukitake m'a dit qu'il te voulait… on… on a fait un stupide pari et… c'est ma faute en réalité…

_J'm'en tape, le coupa Ichigo, j'veux… j'veux juste oublier…

_On oublie?

_Oui…

Ichigo enlaça de plus belle le cou de son amant, à s'en faire mal aux bras, à lui en briser la nuque. Mais ils ne ressentaient plus la douleur physique. A cet instant, la douleur de leur cœur étaient beaucoup plus vive que n'importe quelle souffrance causée à leur corps.

Ichigo était meurtrit, littéralement. Grimmjow l'était également. Ils n'avaient plus aucune force, plus aucune volonté de bouger. Ils voulaient seulement rester ainsi, rien de plus. La chaleur du corps de l'autre s'immisçait comme un doux remède en eux. Les morceaux brisés de leur cœur fendu en deux se recollaient, petit à petit, lentement, sous cette chaleur protectrice, régénératrice.

Après avoir passés plus d'une demi heure ainsi, Ichigo soupira et commença à desserrer son étreinte autour du cou du bleuté. Celui-ci en fit de même et ils se relevèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux en piteux état.

Ils remontèrent les marches comme des éclopés, se soutenant mutuellement. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de rédaction un silence se fit. Tout le monde les avait entendus dans les escaliers de secours, tout le monde savait ce qu'il en était. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau d'Ichigo qui prit ses affaires. Il poussa la porte du bureau de Byakuya sans frapper. Le brun et Ichimaru étaient rentrés de leur déjeuner et ce dernier se tenait au-dessus du directeur, son menton en main, lui donnant un baiser. Byakuya le repoussa vivement en voyant entrer son assistant et ouvrit des yeux exorbités :

_Kurosaki, qu'est-ce que…?

Mais Ichigo ne le regarda même pas. Il porta une main à son arcade et remarqua qu'elle était en sang, mais il s'en moquait.

_Je m'en vais, dit-il d'une voix trainante. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai.

_Attendez!

Byakuya se leva précipitamment, sortit dans le couloir et regarda Ichigo, le bras de Grimmjow autour de son cou, se diriger vers l'ascenseur :

_Revenez ici!!! S'écria-t-il en perdant son légendaire sang-froid. Kurosaki!!

_On t'emmerde!! Entendit-on Grimmjow dire d'un ton froid et glacial.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues, se soutenant l'un par la taille, l'autre par les épaules, sans un mot, le regard vide. Leur dispute semblait avoir pris toute leur énergie. Ils entrèrent dans la suite de Grimmjow à l'hôtel Hilton et se couchèrent dans le lit qui avait été refait par le service de l'hôtel. Tous les deux étaient vidés complètement. Grimmjow avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, entièrement habillés et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur de l'autre suffisait à les maintenir en vie. Ichigo entendait le cœur de Grimmjow battre contre sa joue.

_J'ai… mal…, dit-il alors avec une voix tremblante.

Grimmjow posa délicatement sa main sur le cœur du jeune homme et la pressa. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait enveloppa Ichigo entièrement et il se détendit.

_J'ai mal aussi, dit la voix particulièrement rauque de Grimmjow.

Le roux pressa ses lèvres contre la poitrine de son amant et celui-ci ferma les yeux.

_Je t'aime, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Je t'aime aussi…

_Jusqu'à la mort?

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de parler pendant un moment.

_Jusqu'à… la mort, dit-il alors que sa voix fut cassée par un sanglot violent.

Grimmjow le serra un peu plus contre lui, et nettoya le sang de son arcade qui n'était finalement que légèrement ouverte. Doucement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en déposant un baiser sur son front et vint lécher le sang qui avait salit le visage du roux sous son arcade. Petit à petit, Ichigo s'endormit, accompagné très vite par son amant.

Il était déjà midi passé le lendemain lorsque Ichigo ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Grimmjow sur son front et constata qu'il était toujours dans ses bras, entièrement habillé. Il se sentait tellement sale, vide, exténué, presque mort. Il se sortit du lit sans un bruit, laissant l'autre dormir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il retira toutes ses affaires, regarda sa blessure à l'arcade, la nettoya, puis entra sous la douche en laissant sa respiration se détendre. Il se sentit presque neuf sous l'eau qui tombait sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et resta de longues minutes comme ça jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvre. Il se retourna en sursautant et vit Grimmjow entrer avec lui. Ils ne dirent rien et s'enlacèrent. Ils restèrent longtemps sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'ils grelotèrent de froid. Puis, ils se séchèrent mutuellement et s'habillèrent. Ichigo enfila un pantalon de Grimmjow et un polo qui lui allaient trop grands.

Ils sortirent sur la terrasse.

Le bruit de la ville les saisit à la tête.

Ils allèrent s'accouder à la rambarde de la terrasse et observèrent les rues animées plus bas. Grimmjow sortit son paquet de cigarette et Ichigo lui en piqua une. Ils fumèrent plusieurs cigarettes de suite sans rien dire, observant seulement la ville.

_J'ai faim, finit par dire Ichigo après deux longues heures passées sur la terrasse.

Grimmjow enveloppa ses épaules de ses bras et ils rentrèrent dans sa suite. Grimmjow attrapa deux ou trois choses à manger qui traînaient encore dans le frigo du bar et ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé.

_Tu as toujours mal? Demanda après un long moment Grimmjow.

_Un peu. Et toi?

_Un peu aussi.

Ils restèrent enlacés sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Il leur était nécessaire de rester ainsi, près l'un de l'autre, sans parler. C'était la seule façon de panser leurs blessures. Ichigo finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Grimmjow alors que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux avec délicatesse. L'homme aux cheveux bleus le regardait dormir, il avait l'air si paisible. Au moins, il ne souffrait pas lorsqu'il dormait. Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait parler, puis la referma, se ravisant.

Lorsque Ichigo se réveilla, tard dans la nuit, il était seul sur le canapé. Il vit à la grande horloge accrochée au mur qu'il était 1h du matin. Il se leva doucement et remarqua que la baie vitrée était ouverte. Grimmjow devait être sur la terrasse. Il y était, fumant une cigarette, accoudé à la rambarde. Ichigo vint se placer derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Grimmjow poussa un soupir de surprise. Là encore, ils ne dirent rien. Finalement, ce fut le bleuté qui parla le premier :

_Tu sais, dit-il d'une petite voix, j'ai vraiment pensé à mourir lorsqu'on était dans les escaliers. Et ça, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne se coucher ici.

_Je sais, dit Ichigo. J'ai ressentit la même chose.

Grimmjow se retourna vers lui avec une pointe d'étonnement dans les yeux.

_Vraiment? Tu as pensé… à… à mourir?

_Oui. J'avais si mal…

Ichigo sentit les larmes monter à nouveau en lui et se blottit contre le corps chaud face à lui. Grimmjow déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et sourit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps :

_Et tu as toujours mal. Apparemment, ça n'est pas passé.

_Toi oui?

_Oui. Je crois. Je crois bien.

Ichigo renifla bruyamment et releva sa tête. Ils se fixèrent, puis Grimmjow déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Rien de plus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de démonstration d'affectation pour savoir qu'ils s'aimaient.

_Lorsque tu n'auras plus mal, que voudras-tu qu'on fasse? Reprit Grimmjow.

_Comment ça?

_Voudras-tu rester ici ou non?

Ichigo plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait bien sûr comprit ce qu'il lui demandait. La question n'était pas « voudras-tu habiter avec moi? » mais bien « Voudras-tu quitter cette ville, ce pays et ce continent avec moi? ».

_Oui, répondit Ichigo. N'importe où, ça m'est égal.

_Ca m'est égal aussi.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux leurs regards en direction de la ville et observèrent les lumières danser dans le ciel. Ichigo ferma les yeux.

C'était un instant de pur bonheur.

Sa vie, avec Grimmjow, débutait maintenant.

______________________________________

**_Eh non! Ce n'est pas encore fini! ^^_**

**_La fic continue…._**

**_Le prochain chapitre aura lieu cinq ans plus tard tous ces événements. Comment ça aura tourné pour nos deux tourtereaux?_**


	20. Cinq ans plus tard

_**On le dirait pas comme ça mais mon personnage préféré de Bleach a les cheveux bleus et son nom commence par un G… (vous êtes trop forts si vous trouvez ^^)**_

_**__________________________________________________**_

Chapitre 19 : Cinq ans plus tard.

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis la nomination de Byakuya à la tête du « Financial Tokyo ».

Cinq ans et l'homme s'était assombrit encore un peu plus. Son travail lui avait pris sa vie, sa tête et tout ce qu'il avait. Mais il ne le laissait pas paraître. Pendant ces cinq années, il lui semblait n'avoir rien accomplit de bon. Il était retombé dans les bras de son ex, Gin Ichimaru, devenu reporter à plein temps pour le « Financial Tokyo » et il avait chassé sa cousine Nell, son seul soutient, du comité de direction du journal et avait racheté le « Financial Tokyo ». Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant?

Il laissa son regard flotter quelques instants par la fenêtre. Ses grands yeux gris se perdirent dans le ciel bleu. La lumière de son regard avait disparu depuis longtemps. Cinq ans plus tôt, Byakuya avait perdu la lumière brillante qui avait toujours animé ses opales grises. Il avait perdu quelque chose, cinq ans plus tôt.

Il se rappelait…

Cinq ans plus tôt, ce soir de son retour à Tokyo, il l'avait rencontré. Il l'avait vu là, à l'aéroport, accoudé à cette rambarde, l'attendant. Et leurs regards ne s'étaient plus décollés. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent en voiture, Byakuya n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi dur de se tenir assit à côté de lui. Et lorsqu'il était venu dans son loft ce même soir, il lui avait dit des choses vraies, si vraies qu'elles l'avaient heurté. Le brun ne pouvait expliquer sa conduite vis-à-vis du jeune rouquin, seulement assistant dans ce journal à l'époque.

Le lendemain, la pire journée de la vie d'Ichigo avait commencé. La pire mais aussi la meilleure. Il n'était plus jamais revenu travailler au journal après être partit cette après-midi là, le regard vide et la mine dépitée, soutenue par son amant, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, dans le même état que lui.

Byakuya Kuchiki avait reçu la démission du jeune roux deux jours plus tard. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Où était-il partit? Il l'avait appris par Rukia, la meilleure amie d'Ichigo… Lui et son amant Grimmjow avaient quitté Tokyo la semaine qui avait suivit et étaient partis aux Etats-Unis. Tous les deux, ils avaient fait leur vie là-bas. Grimmjow avait franchis les échelons du succès, recevant prix sur prix et Ichigo avait lui aussi fait son chemin. Un grand journal de Washington lui avait ouvert ses portes, il était devenu en seulement cinq mois, un élément sûr et la presse américaine l'avait couronné, la même année, meilleure journaliste débutant. Depuis, sa carrière n'avait été couronnée que de succès, tous plus gros les uns que les autres. Les deux amants faisaient rêver les journaux du monde entier, ils avaient à eux deux, reçu plus de prix que n'importe qui en dix ans!

Et ça, c'était en seulement trois années…

On les qualifiait de génies hors du commun, ils avaient, ensemble, ce génie indescriptible, complètement inimitable. Non, Byakuya n'avait pas oublié sa rencontre avec Ichigo. Il s'était maudit combien de fois? Combien de fois s'était-il blessé lui-même pour se faire payer son air glacial? Il n'y pouvait rien, il était comme ça… Même lorsqu'on a un coup de foudre pour la première fois, il est difficile de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Les restes de son coup de foudre pour Ichigo Kurosaki semblaient ne jamais vouloir se faner, ne jamais vouloir le laisser en paix. Si seulement, il avait été un homme différent…

On frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il se tourna vers la porte, l'air morose, puis ordonna qu'on entre. Son assistant, Toshiro, entra lentement :

_Monsieur, un appel pour vous sur la une!

_Merci, Toshiro!

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs ressortit sans même sourire et Byakuya empoigna son téléphone.

_Oui?

_Monsieur, c'est Renji Abaraï!

_Abaraï? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous?

Byakuya fronça un sourcil. Il connaissait bien Renji maintenant. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, celui-ci n'était qu'un stagiaire, mais depuis il était devenu un journaliste aguerrit. Et lui accompagné de Shuuhei Hisagi étaient vraiment des chasseurs de scoop inimitables. Byakuya était soulagé de les avoir avec lui. Ces deux là se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts et savaient exactement où et quand bouger quand une nouvelle brûlante tombait.

_Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de mon contact de New-York, la liste est sortie!

_C'est vrai?

Au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand et claqua bruyamment contre le mur voisin. Gin Ichimaru, son sourire vicieux sur les lèvres, fit son entrée dans le bureau en se frottant les mains. Byakuya lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur la voix de Renji :

_J'ai les noms! Nominés pour meilleur journaliste de l'année : Gin Ichimaru…

_Evidemment, ça m'aurait étonné, dit Byakuya en levant les yeux vers son amant.

_Un journaliste américain, un anglais… je crois qu'on a un sud-africain aussi et…. Ichigo Kurosaki!

_Comment?

Le cœur de Byakuya sembla se gonfler dans sa poitrine en entendant le nom.

_Oui!! S'écria Renji. Il est nommé!!! Il va revenir!!!

« Dieu soit loué!! » pensa Byakuya avec un sourire qui ne lui était pas familier. « Ichigo va revenir à Tokyo!! Les remises de prix se déroulent ici cette année!!! ». Il bouillait d'excitation, il allait le revoir! En raccrochant, il sentit ses jambes trembler sous le coup de l'émotion et dut s'asseoir.

_Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda la voix trainante de Gin.

_Tu dois être au courant, non?

_Tu parles de la liste? Oui.

Byakuya tenta de lire sur le visage de Gin, mais celui-ci affichait toujours la même expression. Il commençait à éprouver une plus grande aversion pour lui, de jour en jour. Il était tellement heureux que Ichigo soit enfin nommé dans la même catégorie que Gin! Il était certain que le talent de Kurosaki pouvait battre celui de Gin. Ichimaru avait gagné le prix ces cinq dernières années, devant Grimmjow, de justesse parfois. Mais Byakuya savait bien que le jour où Ichigo serait nominé, ce serait la fin de Gin Ichimaru.

_Celui que tu attends tant va revenir, lui dit Gin, il est nommé. Mais il ne gagnera pas!

Byakuya le défia du regard et l'albinos ferma la porte d'un coup de pieds. Le brun ferma les yeux de dégoût. Il allait encore vouloir faire l'amour?

_Détends-toi, Byaku…, lui siffla-t-il. Tu es trop tendue ces derniers temps!

_Ichigo va certainement te botter les fesses cette année.

_Oh, tu crois? Pas moi! Avec les articles en béton que j'ai écrit, il n'y a aucun risque…

_Oui, mais tu ne t'es pas aventuré sur des sujets plus sensibles… Ichigo le fait lui!

_Bien sûr! Tout ce que fait Ichigo est tellement mieux! Mais est-ce que Ichigo t'a déjà fait… ça?

Il plongea sa main au creux de son pantalon. Byakuya eut un frisson malgré l'aversion qu'il éprouvait pour Gin.

Gin, son ami de fac, le premier homme avec qui il ait couché, celui qui le dominait et qui aimait être dominé aussi. Cet homme avait des pratiques plus que douteuses, mais Byakuya était enchainé à lui comme à une drogue! Il ne pouvait s'en défaire.

_C'est bon? Demanda la petite voix de Gin dans l'oreille du brun alors qu'il le caressait de plus en plus fort.

_Oui…

Gin eut un rire sadique, le genre de rire que Byakuya détestait. Mais il sentait déjà sa tête tourner sous l'effet de la main de son amant.

_Même si ton rouquin revient, reprit-il avec un large sourire, n'oublie pas qu'il est avec Jaggerjack… Tu n'as aucune chance…

_Tais-toi…

La voix de Byakuya était implorante, suppliante. Gin ne s'en trouva que plus content encore. L'homme qu'il tenait entre ses mains, celui qui était dominé, il ne le laisserait pas partir pour un petit jeune déjanté comme Ichigo Kurosaki, ça non! Personne n'aurait Byakuya Kuchiki, il lui appartenait!

Gin accéléra le mouvement et Byakuya s'arqua doucement en gémissant. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bureau devant lui et sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Les mains fines, froides et rugueuses qui le tenaient, il n'en pouvait plus de les sentir sur lui. Gin était partout, où qu'il aille il le suivait, le hantait, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Byakuya savait que se sortir des griffes de cet homme était impossible, pourtant, il le voulait, il désirait s'en sortit plus que tout.

Il rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir, Gin continuait inlassablement de le caresser, sa main de plus en plus serrée autour de son membre. Byakuya ne pouvait pas nier qu'il lui donnait beaucoup de plaisir, était-ce parce que cet homme le dégoûtait tellement? La haine pouvait-elle être si proche du plaisir qu'on ne pouvait s'en défaire? Il ferma les yeux et se sentit aspiré dans les ténèbres. Il allait bientôt se libérer, il le sentait, et Gin également. Ce dernier poursuivit ses mouvements avec plus d'énergie, plus d'enthousiasme. Le brun pinça ses lèvres fines et réprima un long râle de plaisir qu'il étouffa dans sa gorge.

_Ne te retiens pas, lui souffla Ichimaru, dis-le!

_Encore! Gémit Byakuya en faisant balancer son bassin d'avant en arrière.

Il était si proche de la délivrance que ses jambes en tremblaient. Le bras osseux de Gin vint l'enlacer à la taille pour le soutenir.

_Allez, viens…, souffla à nouveau l'autre. Viens, pour moi…

_Arg!

Le visage de Byakuya fut déformé par une grimace violente et au moment où il se libéra, il ouvrit la bouche en grand. Un éclair orange passa devant ses yeux, des yeux ambres le dévisageaient, un visage doux et fin lui souriait…

_Ah! Ichigooooo!! Arg!! Gémit Byakuya en se libérant finalement dans la main de Gin. Ichi… go…

Il sentit le corps de Gin se séparer de lui et il resta longuement penché sur son bureau, les cheveux ébènes tombant sur son visage en désordre. Il haletait, la bouche ouverte. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas rouverts.

_Un jour tu crieras mon nom de cette manière-là aussi, je te le promets, mon lapin! Et entre nous, il n'y aucune chance pour que ce rouquin te donne ce que moi je te donne! Tu as des attentes sexuelles trop exigeantes pour un petit comme lui!

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il ouvrit les yeux, Gin était sortit. Byakuya tomba dans un soupir, dans son fauteuil et resta échoué un moment, les bras pendants, le cœur battant. La nouvelle du retour d'Ichigo avait ravivé la flamme en lui, la flamme de son coup de foudre. Ce coup de foudre qui datait de cinq ans!

-------------------------------

Ichigo Kurosaki regarda la porte devant lui. Elle arborait une magnifique plaque dorée avec le numéro « 453 ». Il poussa la porte avec un sourire.

_453, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La suite de l'hôtel Hilton n'avait pas changé depuis cinq ans. Elle était toujours pareille et Ichigo s'en trouva soulagé. Il s'installa dans le canapé, silencieusement et caressa de sa main le tissu doux et chaud. Il se rappelait. Il se rappelait très bien, ce dimanche-là, il y avait cinq ans. Lui et Grimmjow, s'étaient allongés dans ce même canapé. Il se releva alors précipitamment et sortit sur la terrasse. Le jacuzzi était toujours là, sur sa droite. Il avança jusqu'à la rambarde et observa la ville. Cinq ans plus tôt, sa vie avait pris un tournant drastique devant cette vue. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore les bras de Grimmjow l'entourer alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la foule plus bas, dans la rue. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Sa main plongea dans sa poche et il en sortit un paquet de cigarette, en prit une et l'alluma. Il rejeta la fumée dans un soupir.

_C'était vraiment une bonne idée, se dit-il tout haut, de reprendre la même chambre… J'ai l'impression de sentir ton odeur partout, Grimmjow.

Il sourit à nouveau et termina sa cigarette avant de sortir de sa suite et de l'hôtel. Il se dirigea vers le journal, le « Financial Tokyo » qu'il avait quitté sans regrets aucuns cinq ans auparavant. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il aperçut le grand et noble bâtiment blanc lumineux. En entrant dans le hall, son cœur se serra, il avait tellement hâte de les revoir! Renji, Shuuhei, Rukia… Bien sûr, durant les cinq années passées, Ichigo les avait retrouvés. Renji, Shuuhei et lui s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois aux Etats-Unis et en Europe. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était il y a environ six mois, à Los Angeles. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible que Renji puisse virer de bord et se mette en couple avec Shuuhei! Mais c'était arrivé.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur la rédaction du « Financial Tokyo ». De part et d'autres, des regards se posèrent sur lui. Tout le monde le reconnut, même les nouveaux qui ne l'avaient pas connu cinq ans plus tôt. Ichigo revenait au journal en tant que « vedette », tout comme l'était Grimmjow cinq ans avant. Il était celui qui avait réussit, qui avait gagné le respect. Les regards des hommes comme des femmes s'attardèrent sur son visage fin et harmonieux. Il put sentir le désir de quelques uns alors qu'il marchait, les mains dans les poches avec une démarche sexy et désinvolte.

_Nom d'un chien!!!!!

Une grosse voix s'éleva quelque part sur sa droite et une touffe de cheveux rouges, relevés en une queue de cheval se précipita vers lui.

_Ichigooooooooooooo!!!

Renji lui sauta au cou, suivit de très près par Shuuhei.

_Laissez-moi respirer!! Haleta Ichigo avec un immense sourire.

_Ah la vache!!!! On ne t'attendait pas du tout!!!

Ils s'enlacèrent et Ichigo regarda ses deux amis en souriant, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Mec! T'es…. T'es… t'es là! S'écria Renji complètement halluciné.

_Oui, je suis là! Bon sens de l'observation!

_T'es juste… wouahou!! S'écria Shuuhei en le dévisageant.

_Hé!!

Renji lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes et Shuuhei dut se plier en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Ichigo sentit alors une main s'abattre sur sa tête avec une force inouïe.

_Sale morveux! Lança une voix féminine derrière lui. Tu ne nous préviens même pas!!

Il se tourna pour croiser deux grands yeux bleus et un sourire immense : Rukia. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis cinq ans, elle.

_T'as changé, dit-elle simplement en le prenant dans ses bras.

_Toi aussi…

_C'est l'amour!!! Fit remarquer Renji en joignant ses mains.

Ichigo sourit. Rukia était passée d'assistante d'Ukitake à… remplaçante d'Ukitake! Elle occupait son poste désormais et avait donné naissance à une petite fille du nom d'Inoue, trois ans plus tôt. Elle s'était mariée avec un architecte Ishida Uryuu, il y a trois ans également. Ichigo avait été très heureux de l'apprendre et lui avait envoyé ses vœux de bonheur.

_Comment va la petite? Demanda Ichigo en souriant toujours aussi largement.

_Très bien! Mieux que son père en tout cas!

Elle éclata de rire et frappa dans ses mains.

_C'est dingue de te revoir ici! Surtout ici!

_Je sais.

Renji lui tapota l'épaule et Ichigo se tourna vers lui :

_Au fait, félicitations mec! Première nomination au prix de journaliste de l'année! Ca vaut la peine d'être fêté ça!

_Hey!! Ichigo!!!

Matsumoto et Kira débarquèrent de l'ascenseur et reconnurent immédiatement la touffe de cheveux orange au milieu du passage. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement. Ichigo était heureux de voir que pratiquement rien n'avait changé. Il tourna un œil curieux en direction du bureau de la rédaction et y vit quelque chose qui le frappa : son bureau d'avant était occupé par un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, apparemment assez petit en taille qui semblait s'affairer.

_Toshiro Hytsugaya, commenta Renji, assistant de Byakuya depuis deux mois! Il les enchaine en ce moment! Aucun n'a tenu plus de cinq mois!

_Tu veux parier, Ichigo? S'empressa d'ajouter Shuuhei.

Ichigo éclata de rire, ils n'avaient pas du tout changé depuis toutes ces années! Mais les voir dans leur élément là, et voir que tout était pareil lui réchauffa le cœur.

_Il est tellement mignon, minauda Matsumoto en regardant le dos de Toshiro. J'espère qu'il restera plus longtemps celui-là!

Elle s'éloigna avec un large sourire et Ichigo se tourna vers ses amis :

_Bon, allez bosser vous là!!

_Oui, chef!!

Ils s'éloignèrent lentement de lui. Renji entoura Shuuhei de son bras et lui laissa un baiser sur la joue, Ichigo s'en trouva presque… émue. Rukia repartit dans son bureau en laissant la porte ouverte.

________________________________________

_**Plus dur : qui est mon personnage féminin préféré? Hein? **_

_**Un indice: en fait j'ai deux personnages féminins préférés…**_

_**(VelvetCat t'as pas le droit de le dire, t'es déjà au courant! ^^)**_

_**En même temps c'est pas un secret d'état… ^^**_


	21. Retrouvailles

_**Et donc mes personnages féminins préférés sont… Nell et Hallibell! *o***_

_**Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé Hallibell, parce que j'avoue, c'était pas simple… ^^**_

____________________________________

**Chapitre 20 : Retrouvailles.**

Ichigo se tourna vers le bureau de la direction et prit une inspiration profonde. C'était le moment tant attendu. Il allait revoir Byakuya Kuchiki! Est-ce qu'il avait attendu ces retrouvailles? Oui, plus ou moins.

Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il devrait se rendre au Japon pour la remise des prix, une semaine auparavant, ses pensées avaient été occupées par l'homme sombre aux cheveux ébènes. Il redoutait leurs retrouvailles, cinq ans après. Ichigo tenta de se remémorer la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, avançant dans ce terminal de l'aéroport, cette allure noble, ce port de tête…

Il se demanda alors si l'homme avait changé et commença à avancer vers son ancien bureau. Sans un bruit, il s'y appuya et surplomba le jeune Toshiro qui s'acharnait sur une pile de feuilles en vrac. Ichigo leva un sourcil! Byakuya ne savait toujours pas se servir d'un correcteur orthographique?

_Bonjour, monsieur le correcteur orthographique, dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Toshiro leva lentement ses grands yeux verts expressifs en direction de l'inconnu et réprima un hoquet de surprise.

_Vous êtes… vous êtes… Kurosaki Ichigo? Demanda-t-il, excité.

_En personne, mon cher! En chair et en os! Dit-il avec un sourire à la Grimmjow.

_La vache!! Oh… pardon…

Ichigo haussa les épaules, s'en moquant, et le jeune garçon lui tendit un papier et un stylo !

_Je pourrais avoir un autographe? Je vous admire beaucoup, vous êtes mon modèle!

_Ah oui? Demanda Ichigo avec un sourire victorieux. Et pourquoi pas une photo dédicacé de moi nu, tant que t'y es!

_Moi j'dis pas non!

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à un visage souriant, vicieux et perfide, Gin Ichimaru.

_Tiens tiens, lança-t-il en croisant les bras, la sorcière… M'as-tu amené ma pomme empoisonnée?

Gin laissa échapper un rire sadique et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce tic malsain qu'il avait. Ichigo se rappela des paroles de Grimmjow cinq ans plus tôt : « Si vous le voyez faire ça, fuyez, courez avant qu'il ne vous mange la cervelle! »

_Cendrillon n'est plus la souillon qu'on connaissait, dit Gin avec un aussi large sourire, tu as rencontré la fée et elle t'a transformé en princesse, on dirait!

Toshiro les observait l'un après l'autre avec des yeux ronds. Deux légendes vivantes se faisaient face, à quelques centimètres de lui. L'air été chargé d'électricité, de piquant, il le sentit clairement. Le visage de Gin se baissa pour observer le jeune assistant et il eut à nouveau son tic. Ichigo bougea et décroisa les bras en sentant le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs trembler.

_T'en fais pas, lui dit Ichigo, ce type n'a rien dans le pantalon, il ne te fera rien…

Il avait dit cela pour réconforter le jeune Toshiro, sachant très bien dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Ces paroles, il avait espéré les entendre ce jour-là, quand il avait vu Gin la première fois. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à lui. Il entendit clairement Toshiro soupirer de réconfort.

_Ton chevalier n'est pas là? Demanda Gin. Tu voyages seul? C'est dangereux…

_J'aime le danger, arg! lui répondit Ichigo en faisant claquer ses dents.

De loin, Renji et Shuuhei observaient la scène d'un œil incrédule.

_Dis, intervint Renji, il ne te fait pas penser à… lui?

_Ouai! Et comment?!

_Quand je l'ai vu avancer j'ai pensé… j'ai eu l'impression de voir son clone, c'est saisissant!

_Ouai, tu l'as dit! Répondit Shuuhei en dodelinant de la tête. Ichigo est devenu un Grimmjow en puissance avec son sex-appeal, le charme d'un Ukitake et le charisme d'un Aizen!

_Je ne l'aurais pas mieux décrit!!

Ichigo faisait toujours face à Gin, leurs regards étaient électriques, mais les yeux ambres d'Ichigo n'étaient plus ceux du jeune homme de 23 ans. Il soutint le visage vicieux face à lui avec toute la désinvolture du monde, si bien que Gin sembla s'en lasser :

_A plus tard, Cendrillon!

Ichigo le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire puis tourna ses yeux vers Toshiro, toujours choqué :

_Ne le laisse pas gagner!

_Il est flippant…

_Il y a des mecs encore plus flippant que lui, lui lança Ichigo en montrant Gin du pouce. Va faire un tour à la Bourse de New-York!

Toshiro sourit et Ichigo s'avança devant la porte de la direction, il y frappa deux petits coup et entendit la voix glaciale lui ordonner d'entrer. Il poussa la porte lentement et fit un pas dans la pièce. Le bureau était toujours le même, rien n'avait changé, sauf qu'il était plus sombre que d'habitude. Ichigo remarqua que les stores des fenêtres avaient été baissés. Il ne vit pas Byakuya tout de suite, celui-ci était caché derrière son ordinateur, sa tasse de café dans la main droite. Lorsque le brun pencha la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, la tasse flancha dans sa main. Byakuya ouvrit de gros yeux, une expression que Ichigo ne lui connaissait pas du tout, et il se leva précipitamment en posant la tasse dans un bruit sourd.

_Kurosaki… Ichigo? Demanda-t-il de son ton le plus détaché possible.

Ichigo regarda derrière lui un instant amusé, puis répondit :

_Quoi? Tu croyais que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être?

Byakuya fut saisit par le ton désinvolte et l'emploi du tutoiement. Il recula d'un pas. Ichigo se dit que finalement, Byakuya avait changé drôlement! Son visage s'était animé pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu étonné, jamais ouvrir les yeux de la sorte, jamais se lever comme ça!

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Byakuya? Tu es surpris? Ca m'étonne de toi…

_Je ne m'attendais pas à… te voir, répondit-il en employant lui aussi le tutoiement.

_Tu me tutoies?

_C'est toi qui le premier a…

_Je tutoie tout le monde!

Ichigo eut un mouvement de la tête gracieux et fourra ses mains dans ses poches avec aisance et grâce. Byakuya crut voir une copie de Grimmjow Jaggerjack devant ses yeux. C'était irréel!

_Bonjour! lança finalement Ichigo avec un large sourire. C'est la moindre des choses, non?

_…

_Ca fait tellement bizarre d'être là! Ce bureau… que de souvenirs, pas très catholiques je te l'accorde, mais des souvenirs quand même! Ah… combien de fois j'ai pu faire l'amour dans ce bureau avec Aizen? Je ne pourrais pas compter… Rien n'a changé ici. Si, toi tu as changé… tu es plus… sombre!

« Il l'a remarqué? » se demanda Byakuya avec un geste nerveux. « Il a remarqué toute ma détresse? En seulement un coup d'œil, il a remarqué que j'allais de plus en plus mal, alors que mes proches ne l'ont pas vu! »

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_Oui, en fait, tu n'as pas tant changé que ça! Reprit Ichigo. Toujours aussi froid, coincé! Tu n'as pas enlevé le manche à balais de ton cul? Pourtant Gin aurait été ravie de le faire je pense, non?

_Ne parle pas comme ça.

_Oui, votre sainteté!

Byakuya sentit une pointe de méchanceté dans sa voix. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leurs retrouvailles se passent comme cela. Il ne voyait pas ça comme ça! Il se faisait littéralement écraser par le jeune homme. Tout son charisme, sa fierté et son génie lui arrivait en pleine figure, et semblait lui prendre tout son oxygène! Byakuya se sentit déséquilibré vers l'arrière devant tant de qualités exceptionnelles. Il croyait être devant un miroir qui lui reflétait son image, Ichigo était le jeune golden-boy qu'il avait été par le passé, conjugué à la désinvolture folle de Grimmjow.

_Alors, comment ça va? Reprit Ichigo comme s'ils étaient de bons vieux amis. Tu as viré Nell j'ai appris?

_Oui.

_Et tu as racheté le journal?

_Oui.

_Bien, bravo. Belle initiative. Je suis content de voir que tu as conservé l'équipe au complet. Je ne te pensais pas si… nostalgique.

_C'est une bonne équipe, c'est tout.

_Bien sûr.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, Byakuya et ses yeux sombres et Ichigo et son regard ambré. Byakuya sentit le stress l'envahir, ses yeux étaient tellement différents du jeune homme de 23 ans qu'il avait connu! Tellement différents!

_Jaggerjack est là? Demanda Byakuya du ton le plus glacial possible.

_Oh non! Il est partit poser ses fesses en Inde un moment! Tient pas en place ce mec!

_Tout comme toi!

_C'est vrai que j'en ai fait du chemin depuis! Ouai, je suis d'accord!

_Tu as réussit, Ichigo. Tu l'as surpassé…

Ichigo le regarda de plus belle dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas si le brun parlait d'Aizen ou de Grimmjow, mais il s'en moquait!

_Un compliment du grand Byakuya Kuchiki, wouahou! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été anoblit par la Reine d'Angleterre là!! Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi tyrannique avec tes assistants? D'après ce que j'ai compris, oui… Tu les enchaines!

_Aucun d'eux ne travaille correctement.

_Je suis sûr que le petit Toushiro fait tout ce qu'il peut.

Byakuya se rassit soudain dans son siège et soupira :

_Tu reviens après cinq ans pour me faire la leçon?

_Non. Juste une chose : évite de laisser trainer ton serpent de Gin trop près des jeunes garçons comme Toushiro…

_Pourquoi ça?

Ichigo sortit une main de sa poche et pointa son index sur le directeur :

_Parce que si j'apprends qu'il lui a fait la moindre petite chose, je te garantie que ce n'est pas son sourire faux qu'il arborera le jour de ses funérailles!

Byakuya déglutit lentement. «Quelle assurance! Ichigo Kurosaki… Je suis sans voix! Tu as tant changé! »

_Félicitations pour la nomination, lança de but en blanc Byakuya.

_Ah ouai… merci. M'en fou…

Le ton était d'une telle désinvolture que Byakuya en fut vexé.

_Pardon? Tu te fous de recevoir la plus grande distinction qui puisse exister dans notre travail?

_Ouai, j'm'en fous! Répéta Ichigo. J'ai déjà tellement de prix que je ne sais plus où les mettre!

_Tu as pris la grosse tête.

_Et alors, ça te dérange?

Byakuya bougea nerveusement sur son siège. Il était de plus en plus happé par le génie du jeune homme et se sentait emporté dans un tourbillon destructeur. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

_J'ai trouvé ton reportage sur la situation économique en Irak spectaculaire, lança-t-il alors.

_Ah oui? Lança le roux en s'en moquant complètement.

_C'était…. C'était absolument magistral! Reprit le brun son ton glacé quelque peu réchauffé. Tu t'es rendu là-bas et tu as rencontré le responsable de la banque de Bagdad, tu as réussit à cerner le mal-être économique… Non, vraiment, je suis admiratif.

Ichigo leva les sourcils bien hauts.

_C'est sûr qu'entre moi qui ai passé cinq mois en Irak pour écrire cet article de trois pages et ton chien de Gin qui reste tranquillement à la maison en écrivant ses deux lignes pour ce journal, ça te fait un changement.

Le ton d'Ichigo était cassant, voir même méchant. Byakuya savait que personne n'aimait Gin, que ce soit dans ce milieu ou alors. Mais le dégoût que semblait éprouver le roux pour Ichimaru était à la hauteur de son propre dégoût pour son amant.

_J'en conviens, reprit-il. Tu écris sur des sujets beaucoup plus brûlants que Gin, mais cela ne remet pas en question son talent de journaliste.

_J'en étais certain, que tu le défendrais. T'as pas changé, Byakuya. Tu me déçois beaucoup…

Les yeux ambrés le fixèrent et le brun détourna encore le regard. Son cœur s'était serré en entendant qu'il l'avait déçu. Il ferma les yeux un court instant et déglutit. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était décevoir Ichigo…

_Bon, me barre…, dit soudain l'orangé sans aucune considération.

Il venait de dépasser sa limite, il était lassé de cette conversation. Il repartit vers la porte, lentement :

_Où vas-tu? Demanda Byakuya en ouvrant de gros yeux. Attends, cette conversation n'est pas terminée!

_Tu me gonfles, Kuchiki! Ciao!

Il sortit avec un signe de main et claqua la porte derrière lui. Byakuya en resta estomaqué et dut reprendre son souffle. « Mon Dieu! Mon Dieu! Qui est-il devenu? Cet Ichigo est… Il respire le génie à plein nez! Il est… extraordinaire! » Byakuya ferma les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il sursauta. « Non… non… Je pleure? C'est la deuxième fois de toute ma vie que je pleure et c'est le jour… c'est le jour de ton retour! Un tel choc! ». Byakuya tenta de se calmer et fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Il se rappela alors la première fois qu'il avait pleuré, la première fois, c'était il y avait cinq ans, le jour ou Ichigo avait quitté le journal et n'était plus revenu.

____________________________________________

**_J'espère que ça vous aura plut! ^^_**


	22. Tout a un début, tout a une fin

**_Réponse à Tsuki_** : J'aime les reviews enflammées comme les tiennes, et j'aime les critiques! Ta réaction est tout à fait celle que j'attendais! Oui, Ichi est insupportable, oui, on est étouffé par sa présence, oui, on a envie qu'il se taise, on a envie de le claquer…. Tout comme Byakuya en a envie! Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir car elle signifie que je sais faire passer exactement les émotions que je veux à travers mes mots! Merci pour cela! ^^ Ichi a beaucoup changé, c'est un fait. Sa relation avec Grimmjow l'a touché, blessé et tu vas comprendre pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Mais sache que ta réaction est tout à fait celle que j'espérais et j'espère que j'arriverai encore à vous faire réagir avec ce nouveau chap! ^^ Sache que j'adore Gin! C'est juste que j'ai fait de lui un perso perfide et que j'ai choisit d'en faire quelqu'un de détestable (dans le manga aussi il l'est plus ou moins ^^). J'adore Gin justement parce qu'il est perfide et vicieux, il est le meilleur dans son genre (d'ailleurs son rôle va prendre une importance énorme dans la suite de la fic) Désolée si je t'ai déçu mais il fallait que cette fic prenne un nouveau tournant et il fallait que Ichi grandisse un peu! (j'avais envie de le montrer changé par son travail et par sa relation avec Grimmjow!) Parfois les gens ont tellement d'impact sur nous qu'on s'en trouve changé… Encore une fois, c'est mon choix! ^^

**_________________________________________**

**Chapitre 21 : Tout à un début, tout à une fin.**

_Ferme la porte à clefs!

_Attends!

_Enlève ton pantalon, t'attends quoi, là?!!!

_J'peux pas faire trente-six choses en même temps!

Dans la salle des archives du journal, dans l'obscurité la plus totale, deux hommes se cherchaient à tâtons.

_Je suis là! Lança une voix rauque, faible.

_Aïe! Putain de table!!

_Tu t'es prit le coin, encore?

_Peut-être que si t'avait moins le feu au cul je ne me cognerais pas pour la troisième fois de la journée!

_Allez, tais-toi et mets-toi à genoux!

_Enfoiré…

Shuuhei se baissa et fit descendre le pantalon noir de Renji doucement. Puis, il fit descendre son boxer et prit son membre durcit entre ses mains.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, mais tu es excité 24h sur 24h! Lui fit-il remarquer.

_Peut-être que si tu mettais moins de gingembre quand tu cuisines, ça me calmerait… Ah!

Shuuhei avait introduit le tout dans sa bouche et Renji laissa sa tête tomber en avant, le menton sur sa poitrine. Il était adossé à la table de la salle complètement plongée dans le noir. Il aimait cette atmosphère, ça lui donnait beaucoup d'idées. Il aimait beaucoup voir Shuuhei en action, mais le noir lui donnait encore plus de frissons.

_Stop, lui dit-il au bout d'un moment.

_Déjà? Demanda Shuuhei. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de…

Mais Renji l'embrassa et il fut coupé dans sa phrase. Ils entrelacèrent leurs langues l'une avec l'autre et les mains de Renji caressèrent les fesses de Shuuhei doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Le brun gémit et se retourna soudain pour se mettre dos à son amant.

_Allez vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire! Lui dit-il en retirant son pantalon.

Renji n'hésita pas et avança vers lui, collant son membre contre son postérieur offert. Shuuhei gémit imperceptiblement au contact et Renji fit jouer ses doigts sur l'endroit sensible avant de les introduire à l'intérieur de son amant.

_Allez vas-y… je suis prêt…, lui chuchota Hisagi au bout de plusieurs minutes.

_O.K.

Lorsque Renji s'introduisit en lui, Shuuhei laissa un long gémissement plaintif retentir. Renji eut le même mais légèrement plus rauque. Les deux hommes commencèrent à se mouvoir en rythme, tous les deux en même temps. Renji fit courir sa main le long du dos de Shuuhei et l'attrapa fermement par les hanches.

_Plus fort! Lui dit le brun en gémissant de plaisir. C'est… bon…

Renji s'exécuta et son amant se mit à pousser des petits cris furtifs. Le rouge aimait l'entendre, il trouvait l'homme au 69 extrêmement excitant, et même de plus en plus chaque jour.

Pendant leur première nuit ensemble, il y avait plus de trois ans maintenant, il avait aimé les cris aigues de son ami. Renji ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais il était tombé profondément amoureux de son meilleur ami quatre ans plus tôt. Et ils s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit l'un de l'autre.

Shuuhei avait toujours été là pour lui, il l'avait même logé pendant de longs mois lorsque Renji s'était trouvé en manque d'argent, il l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts, l'avait aidé dans ses problèmes. Au travail, il lui donnait des conseils et avait même amené Renji au meilleur de ce qu'il pouvait faire, mois après mois, travaillant toujours ensemble et finissant par se connaître sur le bout des doigts.

C'était de cet homme-là, généreux, attentif et intelligent mais à la fois battant et grande gueule, que Abaraï était tombé amoureux. Il s'était attaché à Shuuhei petit à petit, passant de simple ami à meilleur ami puis passant comme colocataire, confident, partenaire de travail… Et tout cela conjugué avait finit par éveiller des sentiments amoureux.

Renji avait eu peur, peur de ses sentiments, peur que Shuuhei ne le rejette. Pourtant, c'est lui qui fit le premier pas et le brun en avait eu une attaque cardiaque « Tu veux me tuer? » lui avait-il demandé en portant une main à son cœur. « Non », lui avait répondit Renji, « je veux juste t'embrasser ». Shuuhei avait réprimé un hoquet choqué mais s'était jeté sur lui comme une bête affamé. Depuis tellement d'années qu'ils se connaissaient, Shuuhei avait toujours cherché à trouver un amant qui aurait eu les cheveux et le corps incroyable de Renji! Et ses tatouages, il en était fou! Alors quand Renji lui avait avoué ça, il n'avait été que surpris, agréablement.

La table bougeait violemment sous les coups de Renji maintenant et elle tapait contre le mur à intervalles réguliers.

_Renji!! S'écria Shuuhei en plissant les yeux.

Renji se pencha en avant et sans cesser ses mouvements, saisit le membre de son amant dans sa main gauche. Il commença un mouvement de va et vient le long de celui-ci. Shuuhei tressaillit de plaisir au moment ou quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la porte et buta dans celle-ci.

_Hé!! Entendirent-ils s'écrier de l'autre côté.

_C'est occupééééééééééééééééééééé!!!!!! Hurla Shuuhei en se libérant dans la main de Renji qui lui aussi se libéra en même temps.

Ils entendirent glousser derrière la porte et Shuuhei se releva en soupirant et en haletant.

_Je crois qu'on veut notre place, dit Renji, tourné vers la porte.

_Tu me gonfles! Lui lança Shuuhei en remettant son pantalon. On n'a pas le droit de s'envoyer en l'air tranquille iciiii?!!!

_Si! Répondit une voix familière de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais c'est l'heure de la pause!! J'vous paie un café!!

Renji ouvrit la porte, les joues légèrement rosies et fit face à Ichigo et Rukia. Derrière eux, deux jeunes femmes de la rédaction se cachèrent pour rire doucement en voyant Shuuhei et son expression béate.

_Dis donc, lança Ichigo, ça avait l'air pas mal.

_Tu l'as dit! S'écria Renji en le tapant sur l'épaule.

_Allez venez! C'est la pause!

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se rendirent au café préféré d'Ichigo. Il lui avait manqué, quelque part. Rukia fut surprise de voir qu'il ne prenait plus ces choses grasses et bourrées de calories qu'il aimait mangé avant.

_J'ai refoulé mes pulsions alimentaires, lui expliqua Ichigo en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

_Tu me rassures, dit-elle en prenant sa tasse entre ses mains.

_Alors, Ichigo, quoi de neuf? Tu dois avoir des choses à raconter, non?

_Ca ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on s'est vus! Fit-il remarquer à Renji.

Il y eut un silence.

_Comment va Grimmjow? Demanda Shuuhei.

_Pas trop mal. Il est en Inde, se prend des vacances. Il écrit un bouquin ou je ne sais plus quoi!

_Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté le journalisme et la finance? Lui demanda Rukia.

_Pouah! Il s'est lassé je crois… Quand on est arrivés aux Etats-Unis il a bossé un moment au Washington Post avec moi, puis il a décidé de reprendre la Bourse et on est partis à New-York. Il a bossé environ… plus d'un an comme trader? Ouai, c'est ça… Puis, il a tout arrêté. Il s'est dit qu'il avait besoin de respirer.

_Ce mec était toujours à cent à l'heure!

_C'est sûr.

Le visage d'Ichigo se voila soudain. Ses amis ressentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas et étaient réticents à lui poser la question. Finalement, ce fut Rukia qui osa :

_Ca va, entre vous?

Ichigo soupira.

_On n'est plus ensemble.

_Quoi?!

Shuuhei et Renji avaient eu exactement la même réaction au même moment. Ils s'étaient penchés vivement vers Ichigo, les yeux exorbités.

_Comment… comment ça? Demanda Renji. Mais… c'est impossible!

_Grimmjow et moi on est tellement pareils! Lança Ichigo en s'adossant contre sa chaise. Vous savez ce que c'est… Les deux premières années, enfin les trois premières années de notre vie ensemble, à Washington, c'était l'amour fou, la passion! Puis la passion est devenue tellement forte qu'on ne pouvait plus se supporter! Je ne pouvais pas le voir partir travailler le matin… La jalousie, ça m'a pourrit la vie! Il était pareil. Le moindre coup de téléphone que je recevais et c'était l'engueulade! Puis, on a commencé à casser la vaisselle, t'aurais vu l'état de notre appartement. Un bazar complet! On se lançait des trucs dès qu'on se voyait, on cassait tout ce qui était cassable… J'ai bien dût casser quatre ou cinq de ces fichus trophées de journalisme. Lui m'en a brisé… trois ou quatre? On s'est tapés dessus, on ne faisait que crier à longueur de temps. Et puis on se réconciliait sur l'oreiller. Au lit ça devenait de plus en plus violent… Même si la passion était toujours là, même si on s'aimait à en crever, on ne pouvait plus se supporter. L'amour était si dur, si fort que… qu'on ne pouvait plus respirer dès qu'on était dans la même pièce. Un matin, on s'est pris entre quatre yeux, puis je suis parti.

Les autres restèrent bouche bée. Rukia versa une larme :

_Impossible, dit-elle en tremblant. Pas vous deux… vous êtes… c'était écrit…

_Ouai, acquiesça Renji, la lèvre tremblante, je ne peux t'imaginer sans lui.

_Moi non plus, répondit Ichigo. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans lui. Mais quand je suis avec lui, je ne peux plus respirer.

_Je n'ai jamais entendu une histoire pareille, intervint Shuuhei. Alors c'est ça, le grand amour?

_Faut croire, acquiesça Ichigo.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Le récit d'Ichigo semblait l'avoir bouleversé, ses amis le remarquèrent.

_Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit quand on s'est vus à il y a six mois? Demanda Renji. Tu devais avoir besoin de soutient!

_Non, non, ça allait. Je ne vous ai rien dire parce que… je ne savais pas quoi dire!

Il haussa les épaules d'un air innocent.

_Je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer à moi-même ce qui se passait, alors comment l'expliquer à mes amis?

_Vous êtes restés en contact?

_Oui, dit Ichigo en souriant. On s'envoie des mails, tous les jours, à la même heure. Je sais que le jour ou il arrêtera de m'en envoyer, ça sera vraiment la fin. Et le jour ou moi j'arrêterai, c'est que j'aurais tourné la page. C'est une sorte de rituel entre nous, pour tenir le coup. On sait qu'on est loin l'un de l'autre mais qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre. On ne peut pas vivre ensemble, pourtant Dieu sait qu'on a essayé. Mais ces mails, qu'on s'envoie tous les jours à la même heure, ça nous prouve que… qu'on pense toujours l'un à l'autre.

_Alors il y a encore un lien entre vous? Demanda Rukia.

_Ouaip! Bien plus qu'un lien, Rukia…

Il ferma les yeux et ses lèvres tremblèrent violemment. Les trois autres retinrent leur souffle. Le Ichigo face à eux n'était pas du tout celui qui avait fait son grand retour une heure plus tôt dans la rédaction du journal. Le Ichigo qui était assit dans ce café, c'était le Ichigo d'il y a cinq ans! Le Ichigo qui avait 23 ans.

_Tout a un début, tout a une fin, les amis, reprit le roux avec un sourire forcé. Je sais que la fin viendra aussi un jour pour moi et Grimmjow…

_Mais tu n'as pas envie de le récupérer, lui dire que… que tu l'aimes? Demanda Rukia, énervée.

_Il le sait. Il le sait que je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime. Dans chacun de nos mails… oui, on se le dit toujours… Je l'aime à en mourir. Mais… les choses ne tournent pas toujours bien, tu sais, Rukia.

_________________________________________

_**Mon ordi ou j'ai stocké toutes mes fics vient de me lacher, donc j'ai tout perdu.**_

**_j'espère trouver un moyen de les récupérer mais je suis sur les nerfs, je pète un cable, bref je perds un boulot de dingue! -__-" snif_**


	23. La proposition

_**Ouf!!! Bonne nouvelle : J'ai retrouvé toutes mes fics! ^^**_

_**Gloire à mon petit frère, le génie de l'informatique!!! *.***_

**__________________________**

**Chapitre 22 : La proposition.**

Ichigo retourna dans sa suite du Hilton, pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il s'assit à la table de marbre noire et piqua un journal au-dessus de la pile qu'il avait faite sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il dévorait la presse financière tous les jours, inlassablement. « Comment crois-tu que je sois devenu « le requin », hein? Ce n'est pas en me tournant les pouces!! » lui avait lancé Grimmjow assit sur cette même chaise, lisant la presse, cinq ans auparavant. Ichigo poussa un soupir et dodelina de la tête :

_Tu me manques, enfoiré…, murmura-t-il.

Il reprit sa lecture, ne faisant plus attention à ses pensées, se vidant complètement l'esprit. Son retour au "Financial Tokyo" l'avait quelque peu remué. Il s'y était attendu, mais pas à un tel point. C'était comme revenir à la source de sa relation avec Grimmjow. Là où tout avait commencé. Et y revenir sans le bleuté était comme une trahison à son encontre. Tout du moins, c'était comme cela que Ichigo le voyait.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour se servir un thé, il était 20h. Son portable sonna et il y répondit, machinalement :

_Ouaip?

_Kurosaki Ichigo?

_C'est pas la peine de prendre ce ton poli avec moi, Byaku!

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, puis Ichigo reprit :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_J'ai une proposition à te faire, dit la voix glaciale.

_Une proposition indécente? Demanda Ichigo en levant un sourcil.

_Arrête tes plaisanteries, Ichigo! Le réprimanda le brun. Notre discussion n'était pas finie, et j'ai bien l'intention de la reprendre!

_Pour me dire quoi, encore? C'est quoi cette proposition?

_Tu es libre en ce moment, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, aucun contrat avec un journal, pas d'obligations?

_Ouai, c'est ça! Libre comme l'air!

_Alors, j'aimerais que tu travailles pour moi.

Ichigo se redressa vivement sur sa chaise. Il resta bouche bée, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, du tout!

_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

_Parce que tu es le meilleur!

_C'est Gin le meilleur!

_Aurais-tu perdu ta légendaire confiance en toi? Demanda la voix froide. J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir vu un autre Ichigo cette après-midi.

_La ferme, Byaku.

_Que me réponds-tu?

_Mmmm, réfléchit Ichigo, c'est délicat! Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir travailler là-bas, surtout avec toi!

Le roux avait lancé sa dernière réplique sur le ton de la plaisanterie, voulant savoir jusqu'où Kuchiki était prêt à aller pour l'avoir au journal avec lui....

_Je comprends, finit par dire le noble. Si je te gêne tant, tu n'auras qu'à travailler comme tu l'entendras, je te laisserai faire ce dont tu as envie. Je ne t'obligerai à rien.

_J'aimerais voir ça!

_Voudrais-tu discuter d'un contrat? Demanda Byakuya avec une petite voix plus aigue.

_Quand ça?

_Maintenant? Je suis à mon loft, je n'ai pas changé d'adresse.

Il raccrocha soudain et Ichigo sursauta.

_Bâtard! S'écria-t-il.

Comment osait-il lui raccrocher au nez? Ichigo empoigna sa veste et se rua en dehors de sa suite. Il s'immobilisa tout à coup, au milieu du couloir. « Non » se dit-il. « Non… Je suis en train de perdre mon sang-froid! Comment aurait réagit Grim'? » Il balança sa veste sur son épaule d'un air désinvolte et plongea une main dans sa poche. De dos, il ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il se rendit à pieds au loft de Byakuya, bien décidé à prouver au brun coincé qu'il n'était pas question qu'il lui raccroche encore une fois au nez! Il voulait l'exaspérer au plus haut point!

_Entre.

Byakuya se détourna pour le laisser entrer. Ichigo redécouvrit le loft immense de celui qui avait été son patron pendant un court temps. Les meubles avaient changé, la disposition des décorations aussi, il s'en rappelait très bien.

_Assis-toi.

Ichigo alla s'asseoir dans un grand canapé de cuir blanc et Byakuya resta debout face à lui. Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce. Ichigo posa négligemment ses coudes sur ses genoux et attendit que l'autre ne parle. Mais Byakuya se contentait de le fixer.

_Si tu ne parles pas, je m'en vais.

_Très bien, je vais donc parler.

Byakuya eut un mouvement de tête qui fit bouger ses cheveux ébènes sur ses épaules. Il arborait toujours ce visage fermé, froid, et ses yeux étaient aussi gelés que la glace. Ichigo le soutint du regard en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés, pour m'épauler…

_Prends-toi une épouse!

_… au journal!

Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Le début du dialogue ne laissait rien présager de bon. Ichigo voulait le pousser à bout et il voyait bien, même si Byakuya cachait tout derrière son masque, qu'il était exaspéré. Enfin, le brun poussa un soupir et Ichigo resta un moment à observer son long visage fin aux traits angéliques. Sa couleur ivoire, les trois mèches de cheveux ébènes lui tombant sur le front, ses grands yeux profonds.

_Quelqu'un de fort doit prendre le journal en main. J'avoue que je ne suis pas… spécialement bien en ce moment pour y parvenir.

_Tu n'es pas « spécialement bien »? Répéta Ichigo en éclatant de rire. Tu me joues quoi, là? Le pauvre malade imaginaire?

_Non. Je te dis juste la vérité.

Ichigo sentit ses entrailles se contracter. La vérité? Byakuya et sa foutue vérité!

_Je voudrais que tu sois cette personne, parce que les employés ont confiance en toi. Ils voient en toi un leader, et tu as les épaules pour cela. D'autant plus que ta réputation sera un plus pour le journal!

_Vous êtes déjà au top, que veux-tu que je fasse de plus? Demanda Ichigo en haussant les sourcils. Et puis, si tu veux un toutou, tu as Gin, non?

_Gin est un enfoiré.

_Vraiment? Ca m'étonne que tu dises cela! Mais tu as raison… Vous êtes séparés j'imagine?

_Est-ce que je te demande comment va ta relation avec Grimmjow? Reprit Byakuya du ton le plus détaché dont il était capable.

_Tu viens de le faire.

Byakuya ne répondit rien, sentant son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Les yeux ambres le poussaient à bout, il ne pourrait plus longtemps soutenir son regard de génie, bien longtemps.

_Alors puisque je suis courtois et que je réponds aux questions : Grimmjow et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Depuis environ un an. Ca te va?

Byakuya le défiait littéralement du regard. Ses entrailles s'étaient contractées douloureusement à l'entente de la nouvelle de leur séparation.

_Gin et moi ne sommes pas séparés, finit-il par dire.

Ichigo haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en moquait. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer. Ichigo recevait en pleine figure toute la froideur, la noirceur de l'homme face à lui, pendant que Byakuya était écrasé par son magnétisme et son charisme fou. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucun d'eux ne voulait rompre le silence. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, pensa Ichigo avec raison.

_Déshabille-toi!

Byakuya se sentit partir en avant à l'entente de l'ordre qui claqua comme un coup de fouet à ses oreilles. La voix grave et fine d'Ichigo avait retentit à ses oreilles comme un coup de gong. Il resta pantois, complètement abasourdie, mais aucune émotion ne passa sur son visage. Son cœur accélérait de plus en plus et sa respiration devenait plus courte et bruyante.

Il tenta de se calmer…

Non, il avait certainement mal entendu!

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés pendant tout ce temps et Byakuya fut happé par les yeux insistants de son ex-assistant. Les yeux gris restèrent scotchés à ceux d'Ichigo qui ne bougea pas. Enfin, le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, puis reprit, d'une voix plus autoritaire :

_Je t'ai dit de te mettre à poil!

Byakuya tressaillit. Mais il n'attendit pas plus longtemps.

Il retira la veste noire de son costume et la déposa sur le siège à côté de lui. Puis, ce fut au tour de sa chemise qu'il déboutonna en laissant apparaître un torse blanc comme la neige, assez fin mais légèrement musclé. Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et finit par son pantalon et enfin son caleçon.

Il resta debout face à Ichigo, entièrement nu. Celui-ci n'avait pas réagit. Il continuait de le regarder dans les yeux, sans même un regard pour son corps nu. Byakuya ne pouvait pas rester comme ça…

Il se renfrogna, mal à l'aise, quand il sentit son bas-ventre se réchauffer étrangement. Il tenta de lutter en fermant les yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo le voit dans cet état! Non…

Mais il ne parvint pas à se contrôler devant le jeune homme, toujours assit face à lui, le visage stoïque. Le roux fit alors descendre lentement son regard sur les épaules du brun, puis sur son torse, ses hanches et s'attarda sur son membre qui s'était dressé. Il n'eut pas de réaction non plus et continua de le caresser du regard, sensuellement. C'était une torture pour le brun qui avait l'impression d'être épié, espionné. Byakuya voulut dire quelque chose, mais au même moment, la voix d'Ichigo reprit :

_Tourne-toi!

Et il lui obéit, sans même savoir pourquoi.

L'orangé laissa alors trainer son regard sur le long dos blanc sensuel et fin. La chute de reins de Byakuya était absolument incroyable, pensa-t-il. Jamais il n'en avait vu de semblable! Un dos si fin, qu'il faisait penser à celui d'une femme, et une chute de reins si parfaite… Ses fesses rebondit et ses cuisses longues et fines. Ichigo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier légèrement.

_Retourne-toi! Reprit-il.

Byakuya obéit une fois de plus et fit face au jeune homme.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, mais cette fois-ci, Byakuya fut carrément incapable de le soutenir. Se tenir là devant lui, nu, excité, alors que lui le jugeait de son regard hautain, c'était trop pour lui! Personne ne l'avait jamais jaugé de cette façon.

_Approche, dit soudain Ichigo.

Il ne bougea toujours pas lorsque Byakuya avança lentement vers lui.

_Devant moi…

Byakuya vint se planter devant lui, debout, totalement sans défenses. Ichigo ne bougea toujours pas. Le membre dressé d'excitation de Byakuya se trouvait exactement au niveau de la tête du jeune rouquin qui ne s'en trouva pas gêné. Byakuya, au contraire, ne pouvait calmer sa respiration, il ne voulait pas que l'autre l'entende mais c'était peine perdue… Ichigo entendait clairement sa respiration devenir de plus en plus haletante.

_Tu as la plus belle chute de reins que j'ai jamais vu, dit alors Ichigo en levant ses yeux vers lui.

Byakuya soutint son regard cette fois, même si ses joues s'étaient teintées d'un rose pâle qui ressortait vivement sur son visage blanc.

Toujours en le fixant, Ichigo avança lentement sa tête en avant et tira la langue. Byakuya sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand le bout de la langue d'Ichigo, dur, chaud et humide, rencontra, très furtivement, sa peau tendue.

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas décollés, et il voyait Ichigo le fixer pendant que sa langue effleura une seconde fois son membre. Byakuya eut une grimace et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, sans pouvoir la contrôler. Le simple effleurement était une torture pour lui. Il sentit à nouveau Ichigo recommencer, mais c'était toujours aussi furtif… Byakuya n'en pouvait plus, c'était horrible comme situation.

Le roux fit glisser ses lèvres sur le sommet du membre palpitant, faisant courir un courant électrique violent dans le corps du brun qui laissa échapper un long gémissement sonore. Ses grandes mains fines se posèrent sur les cheveux oranges et les lèvres d'Ichigo s'entrouvrirent soudain pour venir enserrer le sommet du sexe du noble.

Byakuya se pencha violemment en avant. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi faible face à quelqu'un. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait trembler comme cela, avec si peu de contacts. La bouche d'Ichigo imprima une succion sur le bout de son membre, de plus en plus fort pendant quelques minutes.

Byakuya plissa les yeux douloureusement, ses doigts perdus dans la chevelure orange, si douce et si soyeuse. Puis soudain, Ichigo donna un coup de langue violent sur le sommet de son membre et Byakuya trembla de tous ses membres en se libérant soudain.

Ichigo lâcha son membre et observa le semence s'écouler par a coups, en faibles giclées, alors que le brun poussait des petits cris affolés, de pur plaisir.

Ichigo s'affala alors dans le canapé. Byakuya redressa vivement la tête, sortant enfin de son orgasme qui l'avait complètement retourné. Il observa le rouquin passer une main dans ses cheveux et soupirer. Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire. Qu'attendait-il de lui? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça soudain?

Kuchiki sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, devant Ichigo. Il baissa la tête, d'un air coupable. Sa respiration était toujours haletante.

_Tu me supplie à genoux? Demanda Ichigo en haussant les sourcils.

Byakuya ne savait pas s'il parlait de le supplier pour qu'il couche avec lui ou qu'il accepte de venir travailler au journal.

Il posa ses mains sur les genoux d'Ichigo et commença à caresser ses cuisses, remontant inexorablement vers son entre-jambe. Ichigo le fixait toujours, un sourcil levé. Byakuya fit courir ses deux mains sur la bosse au creux du pantalon de l'orangé et la caressa par des mouvements réguliers. Ichigo laissa sa tête basculer légèrement en arrière, ferma les yeux et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Byakuya continuait ses gestes, sentant le membre d'Ichigo durcir sous ses mains. Il n'y croyait pas, il n'y croyait plus! Ichigo était devant lui, offert, enfin presque, et il le touchait! Byakuya ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il était sans voix devant la scène qu'il avait tant espéré.

Le brun commença alors lentement à déboutonner son pantalon et c'est à ce moment que la main d'Ichigo vint le saisir, stoppant son geste.

_Tu me surprends beaucoup aujourd'hui, Byakuya! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir si entreprenant et chaud!

Ichigo le dévisagea. L'homme devant lui n'était plus du tout le froid et glacial directeur et propriétaire du « Financial Tokyo ». Non, il était plutôt un homme frustré, rongé par le désir. Et Ichigo aimait beaucoup ce nouveau Byakuya!

L'autre ne cilla pas. Il restait le visage levé vers le plus jeune, parfaitement immobile, puis il sursauta lorsqu'une petite sonnerie se fit entendre.

Ichigo plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son portable, dernier cri. Il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un e-mail. Il regarda furtivement l'horloge de la pièce et vit l'heure : 20h45. Il sourit légèrement et lut le message en question :

« Il fait vraiment trop chaud dans ce putain de pays! Je préfère le chaleur de ton corps contre le mien. J'ai envie de toi. Tu me manques. Je t'aime toujours. Grim' ».

Un large sourire illumina le visage du jeune roux et Byakuya sentit un pincement au cœur. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire et créer une telle expression sur son visage? Il ne posa pas la question, gardant les yeux fixés sur Ichigo. Il avait l'air heureux et détendu.

C'était le visage d'Ichigo, cinq ans auparavant. Byakuya fut frappé de voir à quel point l'orangé pouvait changer de visage en quelques secondes. Il aurait tant voulu être celui pour qui il souriait si tendrement…

Le roux commença à pianoter sur son portable pour répondre au mail de Grimmjow. Il ne fit pas attention à Byakuya, il agissait comme s'il n'était plus là et le brun se sentit rejeté. Il finit par cesser de pianoter et sourit en relisant le message qu'il allait envoyer :

« Si tu cherches de la chaleur, mon joli p'tit cul t'en donnera toujours, quand tu voudras. Débarque et je suis à toi. Tes mains me manquent, tes yeux me manquent. Je n'ai plus envie de dormir maintenant, je pense à toi. Je t'aime toujours autant. Ichi ».

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche après avoir envoyé le mail et dévisagea Byakuya longuement. Ce dernier lui lança un regard implorant, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il finit par se lever, lentement et avança d'un pas lent vers la porte du loft :

_Rhabille-toi, dit-il, tu vas attraper froid.

Puis, il ouvrit la porte et allait la franchir quand le brun se retourna violemment dans sa direction, toujours agenouillé devant le canapé. Son visage rigide s'étira en une grimace douloureuse, une expression implorante et un cri s'éleva de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Un cri aigue :

_Ichigooooo!!!

Mais le roux avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui. Byakuya resta un moment immobile puis finit par tomber par terre, roulé en boule, son menton posé sur ses genoux.

______________________________________

**_Voili voilou.... Pour info, cette fic comportera 36 chapitres + l'épilogue.... Il peut donc encore se passer pleins de choses! ^^_**


	24. Le nouveau plan de Byakuya

**Chapitre 23 : Le nouveau plan de Byakuya.**

_Je ne comprends pas Ichigo! Comment peut-on vivre une telle relation?! C'est inhumain!

Autour de la machine à café de la rédaction, Rukia, Renji et Shuuhei discutaient. Il était 10h passées et ils avaient convenu de prendre une petite pause.

_Je sais, répondit Rukia en hochant la tête. On dirait… Vous vous rappelez de ce que Grimmjow avait dit, il y a cinq ans, à propos de la relation de Gin et Byakuya? Il avait dit qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient c'était comme s'ils ne se connaissaient plus. Et quand ils se rencontraient à nouveau ils reprenaient tout depuis le début! Et je lui avais dit, je m'en rappelle très bien, que c'était impossible de vivre ça, d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un puis ne plus les éprouver d'un seul coup et tout reprendre ensuite!

_Je sais, intervint Renji.

_Mais c'est différent, là! Dit Shuuhei en levant son index devant sa bouche. Grimmjow et Ichigo sont fous amoureux! C'est certain! Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ensemble, bordel?!

_Je n'arrive pas à comprendre non plus, avoua Renji.

_Ouai… C'est comme si on était étranger à ce monde qu'est celui des génies, conclut Rukia.

Ils approuvèrent silencieusement et finirent leur café sans un mot, puis reprirent le travail en trainant les pieds.

Kuchiki Byakuya était penché au-dessus du bureau de son assistant quand Renji et Shuuhei rejoignirent leur poste.

_Je vous ai bien spécifié, disait-il de son ton glacial, de séparer les adresses étrangères des japonaises, n'est-ce pas? Je n'arrive plus à m'y retrouver dans mon propre courrier!

_Désolé… monsieur!

_Pourquoi avez-vous rangé ça ici? Vous me faites perdre mon temps!

Il retourna dans son bureau en pestant et Toushiro se fit tout petit sur son siège. Renji haussa les épaules et s'assit derrière son ordinateur. Il vérifia s'il n'avait pas reçu de nouveau message et se mit à rédiger l'article qui paraîtrait dans le journal du lendemain.

Il soupira et tourna sa tête sur sa droite pour observer Shuuhei. Leurs bureaux se touchaient pratiquement tellement ils étaient proches et il regarda son amant discuter activement au téléphone. Il se demandait ce qu'il ferait si Shuuhei le quittait… Pourrait-il survivre? Est-ce que l'amour qu'il avait pour lui était aussi puissant et destructeur que celui d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow?

Non, pensa-t-il. Ils étaient différents, eux. Leur couple était normal, alors que Ichigo et son bleuté…

Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait envie de connaître une telle passion, il voulait vivre comme Ichigo, à cent à l'heure, être comme lui aussi…

Il redressa vivement la tête et se reprit. « Je pense vraiment n'importe quoi! Shuuhei est génial! Comment je peux penser une telle chose?! Je suis heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte! ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, la rédaction sembla entrer en effervescence. Renji leva sa tête de son courrier et vit un attroupement au niveau du couloir qui menait au bureau de Kuchiki. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? » pensa-t-il.

_Hey!! Y'en aura pour tout le monde!! Retentit la voix d'Ichigo au milieu de l'attroupement.

Renji sourit et quitta immédiatement son bureau pour rejoindre Ichigo. Enfin, il essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi les journalistes qui étaient en train de l'accueillir. Yumichika était accroché à son bras et Ichigo s'en trouvait dégoûté.

_Lâche-moi, toi!

Renji sourit en voyant le visage souriant de son ami. Il était beau à couper le souffle! Son costume noir était parfait. Sa chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte laissait voir la naissance de ses pectoraux musclés et il était légèrement débraillé. A la Grimmjow, en fait.

_On prend un bain de foule? Lui lança-t-il avant que le jeune homme ne le remarque.

_Pitié, sors moi de là!

Renji éclata de rire et promit à tout le monde présent que Ichigo leur donnerait un autographe plus tard. Il empoigna son ami par la manche de sa veste et le conduisit à son bureau. En les voyant, Shuuhei lâcha tout de suite son téléphone te se joignit à eux:

_Yo, Ichigo! Lança-t-il avec une tape amicale dans le dos. Tu viens faire ton tour?

_On dirait ouai, répondit le roux en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_Tu viens emmerder Byakuya? Il était d'une humeur exécrable hier quand t'es partit, tu sais?

_Je m'en doute, Renji! Mais ça me fait plaisir de voir que je le mets dans tous ses états!

Il leur lança un clin d'œil et ils sourirent.

_La grande soirée approche, hein? Reprit Shuuhei en dodelinant la tête.

_Hein?

_La remise du prix!

_Ah ouai…

_C'est moi ou tu t'en fous complètement? Demanda Renji.

_Non, non, je m'en tape royalement!

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard surpris et Renji haussa les épaules.

_Je t'en prie Ichigo, lança Shuuhei en joignant ses mains, botte les fesses de Gin!! Pitié!!

Renji éclata de rire et le roux prit un air dégoûté :

_Lui botter les fesses? Plutôt mourir que de toucher le cul de cet horrible monstre!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la porte du bureau de Kuchiki s'ouvrit lentement. Il déposa un tas de feuilles sur le coin du bureau de son assistant :

_Prenez rendez-vous pour moi avec le directeur de la banque japonaise. Dites-lui que j'aimerais le rencontrer encore une fois.

_Bien monsieur.

_Oh, et j'aimerais un café chaud…

_… noir, sans sucre, sur le côté droit du bureau, à côté du clavier de l'ordinateur? C'est bien ça?

Byakuya sursauta et releva la tête précipitamment pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux ambres sur un visage souriant. Il dévisagea Ichigo de la tête aux pieds. Il était… incroyable aujourd'hui! Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si beau?

_Tu t'en souviens? Demanda le brun en levant un sourcil.

_Bien sûr! Toi et tes tocs, Byaku!

Ils se fixèrent un instant pendant lequel le jeune Toushiro n'osa pas bouger.

_Faut qu'on parle, dit simplement Ichigo en avançant vers la porte du bureau de Byakuya.

Le brun le suivit des yeux puis se tourna vers Toushiro :

_Amenez un deuxième café, pour…

_Non, le coupa Ichigo. Pas pour moi, merci.

Il lança un sourire rassurant au jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et entra dans le bureau devant Byakuya qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et Ichigo remarqua que la pièce était plus claire qu'auparavant. Les stores étaient levés, comme si la pièce avait reprit vie.

_Tu veux sans doute parler de ma proposition? Demanda Byakuya.

_Oui.

Ichigo s'assit dans un siège face à lui et s'affala contre le dossier. Il ramena une jambe qu'il déposa sur sa cuisse, l'air cool. Byakuya prit un air pincé. Décidément, il ne sortait jamais de son air froid.

_Alors, si nous parlions du contrat?

_Hier tu étais beaucoup moins froid que ça, Byaku! Lança Ichigo en le fixant. Allez, fais un petit effort!

_Sois sérieux pendant un moment, veux-tu?

_Mais je suis sérieux!

Byakuya le foudroya du regard et Ichigo haussa les épaules. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'étira longuement.

_Tu as des contacts en France? Demanda de but en blanc Byakuya.

Ichigo s'immobilisa. La question était inattendue! Et son cœur se serra en entendant le pays en question. La France… C'était un pays tellement beau! Il l'avait visité finalement, comme il en avait envie depuis longtemps. Son travail le lui avait permis… Il avait fêté Noël là-bas avec Grimmjow, il y a trois ans. C'était le bon vieux temps, pensa-t-il.

Son cœur se serra d'émotion, il voulait encore vivre toutes ces choses. Avec Grimmjow. Il voulait visiter d'autres pays, fêter Noël avec lui, dans ses bras.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant et il lutta pour refouler les larmes qui atteignaient déjà ses yeux.

Byakuya le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Il attendit patiemment qu'il daigne lui répondre.

_Oui, j'ai pas mal de contacts là-bas. La Bourse de Paris est un lieu que je connais assez bien.

_Grimmjow y a travaillé, je suppose?

Ichigo reprit tout son aplomb et lui lança un sourire resplendissant :

_Exact. Pourquoi veux-tu de mes contacts en France?

_Je compte élargir le domaine d'action du journal. Nous avons besoin de nous renouveler et le conseil d'administration a voté pour que le journal s'ouvre plus sur l'international. Je ne crois pas t'apprendre quelque chose en te disant que la crise financière en France est plus problématique qu'ailleurs. Rukia a l'intention de lancer un reportage sur cette crise. Mais nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui ait pas mal de contacts français pour cela.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

_Tu comptes agrandir le département de Rukia?

_Oui.

Ils se fixèrent. Ichigo sembla réfléchir un moment.

_Je suppose que tu ne me fais pas cette confidence pour mes beaux yeux, hein? Tu vas me demander quelque chose, en plus de mes contacts?

_Tu es un garçon surprenant, Ichigo. En cinq années tu as parcouru le monde, tu t'es fait des contacts en béton dans les bourses mondiales, je sais tout ça!

_Lèche-cul va! Arrête d'essayer de me flatter, tu n'y arriveras pas!

Byakuya haussa les sourcils.

_Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais pu obtenir un carnet d'adresse si fournit, il y a du monde parmi tes contacts! Je pense sincèrement que les tiens sont plus fournis que ceux de Gin!

_Je crois savoir que ça ne te ressemble pas de faire de tels compliments, dit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à tant vouloir que je reste ici?

Byakuya eut un soupir et s'adossa violemment contre le dossier de son siège de cuir noir :

_Je suis directeur de journal, Ichigo. Est-ce un crime de vouloir les meilleurs éléments pour son journal?

Ichigo adopta une mine perplexe.

« Même si je ne te connais pas vraiment, Kuchiki, je suis certain que tu cherches à me faire rester à Tokyo pour une autre raison. Tu cherches tout simplement à me garder près de toi…. »

Et c'était bien le cas. Byakuya ne cherchait qu'à garder cet homme près de lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'Ichigo parte, il ne voulait plus qu'il le quitte, peu importe quel homme il était devenu durant ces cinq années.

Et le roux se surprit à être touché par tant de volonté. Il était touché qu'on veuille de lui de cette façon. Et il comprenait également Byakuya : s'il avait put lui aussi, garder Grimmjow près de lui, il aurait certainement tout tenté.

« Alors c'est ça ton nouveau plan, Byakuya? C'est ton excuse pour que je ne reparte pas à travers le monde? Bordel, pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de me dire la vérité? Si tu me dis que tu me veux ici parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi, je travaillerai pour toi! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le noble aux cheveux ébènes, Ichigo se surprit à vouloir qu'il crache la vérité, ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Tout comme il l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre. Kuchiki aimait cracher aux visages des gens ce qu'il pensait d'eux, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas avec lui?

Byakuya, de son côté, sentit une chaleur lui envahir le bas-ventre tout à coup. L'orangé avait un tel effet sur lui : destructeur.

Mais il ne se voilait pas la face. Ichigo était toujours fou amoureux de cet homme aux cheveux bleus. Il voulait tout tenter pour gagner son cœur. Il voulait plus de temps avec le rouquin.

_J'ai longuement réfléchit et je voudrais que tu prennes la tête de ce projet, Ichigo.

_Vraiment? Trop d'honneur, altesse Kuchiki!

Byakuya le fusilla du regard.

_Tu es le seul qui puisse faire ça.

_Non, c'est faux, répondit l'autre en prenant un air sérieux. Gin fera l'affaire mieux que moi, et tu le sais!

_Non. Je ne veux pas que Gin quitte son poste de reporter, il est trop doué pour cela. De plus, il ne connaît pas l'équipe comme toi tu la connais!

_Peut-être… J'avoue que c'est un argument assez convaincant.

_Je te laisserai le choix d'embaucher qui tu souhaites, quand tu le souhaites. Tu seras libre de te créer une équipe de journalistes qui travailleront avec toi sur ce projet. Je te laisse les mains entièrement libres!

Ichigo le regarda en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle. Ce que Kuchiki lui présentait était alléchant. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire prisonnier d'un job à plein temps.

_Je ne veux pas que ma vie reprenne le chemin d'il y a cinq ans! Je ne veux pas me sentir prisonnier d'un journal, Byakuya! Je ne veux pas ça! Je me contente très bien de ma vie de voyageur, je me pose à droite et à gauche, je ne tiens pas en place…

_Comme Grimmjow.

Ichigo le regarda avec surprise.

_Oui.

_Tu lui ressembles tellement aujourd'hui. C'en est troublant…

_Tu me laisseras voyager comme bon me semblera? Demanda-t-il alors en évitant le sujet 'Grimmjow'. Tu ne me cloisonneras pas dans un bureau austère?

Byakuya passa une main dans sa chevelure ébène puis répondit :

_Tu es étrange, Kurosaki Ichigo, vraiment.

« Allez, dis-le! » pensa l'orangé en serrant les poings. « Dis-le! Dis que tu veux que je bosse pour toi parce que tu veux me garder! Ose dire que je compte pour toi! »

Mais Byakuya resta dans son silence de glace. Ses yeux bleus marines fixaient l'orangé d'une manière étrange. Et même s'il ne lui avoua pas qu'il voulait le garder près de lui, Ichigo le comprit à travers ce regard. Il était envieux, désireux et à la fois désespéré. Comme si le brun attendait qu'on le délivre. Lui aussi semblait attendre que le rouquin dise quelque chose. Peut-être que le noble aussi voulait qu'il lui dise ces mots : « Je te veux auprès de moi ».

_Byakuya, je…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant Ichigo dans sa phrase à peine débutée.

L'orangé se tourna pour voir entrer Gin Ichimaru. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers lui, cette expression fausse sur son visage et avança jusqu'à Byakuya pour déposer sur son bureau le café que Toushiro avait dû préparer.

_Merci, dit le directeur sans le regarder.

Mais Gin saisit soudain le menton de son amant et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Ichigo eut un très léger sursaut puis un sourire amusé. Il observa la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Byakuya était resté pétrifié, ses yeux s'étaient arrondis sous l'effet de la surprise et il sentit soudain la main de Gin caresser son entre-jambe. Il tenta de se débattre violemment, mais le mur derrière lui l'empêchait de se sortir de son emprise. A présent, Gin avait plongé sa main dans son pantalon. Byakuya poussa un gémissement, entre le dégoût, la honte et le plaisir.

L'albinos coupa le baiser.

Le noble était totalement pétrifié. Il regarda Ichimaru se retourner vers Ichigo alors qu'il avait toujours sa main dans son pantalon. Le roux les observait, le regard sans expression, un sourire aux lèvres. Il soutint le visage de Gin, tourné vers lui et Byakuya ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Sa tête bascula en arrière.

Le roux eut un petit rire et ferma les yeux. Puis, il se leva sans un bruit et quitta la pièce. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux.

Et une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, il repoussa Gin de toutes ses forces, même s'il tremblait de tous ses membres.

_Du calme, mon lapin, lança Ichimaru de son ton malicieux.

_Ne fais plus jamais ça dans mon bureau!! S'écria l'autre, le visage tordu par la colère.

_Mph… Je crois qu'il a compris que tu étais à moi, mon lapin…

_____________________________________

**_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait rire d'imaginer Gin surnommer Byakuya "mon lapin". Un peu à l'image de Grimmjow qui surnomme Ichigo "Bambi" dans "Kurenai club". _**

**_Ouai, j'adore ce genre de surnom débile! XD_**


	25. Un substitut

**_Warnings : Un lemon dans ce chapitre!!_**

**Chapitre 24 : Un substitut.**

En fin de soirée, Ichigo rentra à l'hôtel. Tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui c'était se planquer dans les escaliers de secours de la rédaction, son ordinateur sur les genoux, suivant en direct l'évolution de la bourse. Il n'avait pas recroisé Byakuya de la journée, ou alors celui-ci l'évitait complètement! Il eut un sourire en repensant à l'expression horrifié du visage du brun lorsque Gin avait commencé à le toucher, là devant lui.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et passa sa main sur le cuir blanc, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'y asseyait. Il avait l'impression de toucher Grimmjow de la sorte, un peu. C'était comme s'il avait laissé son odeur sur ce canapé, comme s'il y avait laissé quelque chose de durable, pour Ichigo. Il soupira et regarda l'heure à sa montre. Il était encore assez tôt.

Il passa dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain dans lequel il s'endormit paisiblement. Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable, posé juste à côté de lui. Il s'essuya les mains et prit délicatement l'objet pour voir qu'il avait reçu un e-mail. Son cœur s'emballa, ça devait être Grimmjow, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

« Je pense très fort à toi. Etre loin de toi est tellement dur. Tu me manques à en mourir. J'ai l'impression de m'éteindre à petits feux. Mais mon amour pour toi ne fait qu'augmenter jour après jour. Grim' ».

Ichigo soupira mais aucun sourire ne vint illuminer son visage. Il resta immobile, sans bouger devant l'écran du portable. Il posa sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Cette distance entre eux… elle le tuait! Il voulait le voir plus que tout au monde! Mais dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était la rencontre de la poudre et du feu. Tout explosait! Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas une chance qu'ils puissent…

_Bordel! S'écria-t-il en serrant le poing. Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré?

Il avait besoin de sa présence. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il hésita à répondre. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son retour lui embrouillait l'esprit, si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Byakuya était aussi dans sa tête… Pourquoi pensait-il à lui? Il s'en voulait…

D'un geste violent, il jeta son portable à travers la pièce et sortit de son bain en quatrième vitesse. Il s'enveloppa dans un peignoir et sortit de la pièce. Il fouilla dans ses bagages et sortit un costume noir et une chemise noire. Elle était légèrement froissée, mais Ichigo s'en moquait, il ne s'attardait pas sur des détails pareils.

Passant furtivement devant la glace, il remit en place ses cheveux oranges d'un coup de main. Puis, il mit sa montre à son poignet, sauta dans son pantalon, enfila chemise et veste, chaussettes et chaussures et sortit en coup de vent de sa suite.

Il marchait à bon rythme dans les rues, arpentant les longues avenues du centre-ville de Tokyo. Il traversa une rue et se retrouva devant sa destination finale : un grand immeuble blanc. Il y entra et prit le grand couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'arrêta devant une porte. Il hésita, puis sonna. Il entendit des pas derrière la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit.

_Bonsoir, dit-il sans sourire. Désolé, il est peut-être tard?

Byakuya le dévisagea. Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse et portait un verre dans sa main. Il se détourna sans rien dire pour faire entrer le jeune homme. Ichigo déposa sa veste sur un siège et retroussa les manches de sa chemise. Il prit une pause décontracté et le propriétaire passa devant lui :

_Scotch? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Scotch, affirma Kurosaki.

Le brun s'avança jusqu'au bar et sortit un verre dans lequel il versa la boisson lentement. Ichigo le fixait, il fixait son dos. Il s'approcha doucement derrière lui et de sa main, caressa le dos de Byakuya en passant sous sa chemise. Ce geste avait été totalement incontrôlé. Ichigo n'avait pu s'en empêcher... Sentir la peau d'un homme sous ses doigts était comme revenir à la vie.

Le brun frémit et laissa sa tête partir en arrière en fermant les yeux. Le toucher si délicat du rouquin était encore plus doux que dans ses rêves les plus intimes.

L'orangé prit alors son verre et le but d'une seule traite pendant que Byakuya se tournait vers lui et l'observait. Le plus jeune reposa son verre vide et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

_Tu me veux? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Byakuya ne répondit pas, termina son verre sans le quitter des yeux, et le reposa à coté de celui qu'Ichigo avait vidé. Il s'appuya sur le bar et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un mètre séparait les deux hommes. L'atmosphère était si étrange...

_Je te veux, répondit finalement Byakuya.

Ichigo mit ses mains dans ses poches et observa le profil du directeur. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait gêné par le silence les enveloppant. C'était même plutôt relaxant.

_A quel point?

Byakuya sourit.

_Au point d'en devenir dingue!

_Tu serais prêt à quoi pour m'avoir?

Le noble le regarda dans les yeux. Une petite flamme de désir semblait s'y être allumée et Ichigo le remarqua très bien. Tout était si calme entre eux. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être pareil avec Grimmjow? Ils étaient incapables de se parler comme ça, sans se taper dessus!

_Prêt à tout.

Ichigo prit sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa délicatement. Puis il murmura :

_Merci.

Byakuya ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir mais le roux l'attirait déjà vers le canapé où il s'assit. Le brun s'assit à côté de lui et passa sa main dans les cheveux oranges, faisant soupirer le plus jeune.

_J'ai besoin de toi, Byakuya.

_Tu as plutôt besoin de moi pour combler ton manque de Grimmjow, n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux ambrés se relevèrent sur lui.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, sincèrement. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis.

Kuchiki sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire? Que leurs retrouvailles avaient semé le trouble dans son esprit? Qu'il avait besoin de lui car il était attiré par lui aussi?

_Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin exactement, reprit le noble.

_Je crois que tu le sais déjà.

_De compagnie?

_J'en ai assez de rester seul, c'est horrible…

_Je sais.

La question qui trottait dans l'esprit du directeur du journal lui brûlait la langue. Il hésita à la poser. Il sentit son ventre se tordre légèrement de douleur, craignant la réponse du jeune roux :

_Tu… tu as besoin de sexe?

Ichigo eut un gémissement de contentement à l'entente de son dernier mot. Un gémissement qui fit trembler le plus âgé.

_Oui, souffla-t-il. Mais…

_Je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt à tout…

_Ne fais pas comme si c'était une corvée pour toi!

Byakuya prit son menton entre ses doigts et fit remonter le visage de son visiteur jusqu'au sien :

_Ce n'est pas une corvée, loin de là…

_Je ne sais plus…, commença l'orangé en le fixant, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis en train de faire.

_Je sais. Tu as peur?

_Je n'en sais rien non plus. Je ne pense pas, non…

_J'ai envie de toi…

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres à présent. Ichigo pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Byakuya, à l'odeur d'alcool, caresser son visage.

_Tu as beaucoup bu ce soir? Souffla-t-il.

_La seule façon de te sortir de mon esprit c'est de me souler, Ichigo…

_Dis-moi que tu veux me garder près de toi.

Byakuya fronça très légèrement les sourcils, mais il ne pouvait renoncer à dire ces mots. Surtout qu'il les pensait très sincèrement, au plus profond de son être :

_Je veux te garder avec moi, ici. Cette nuit et toutes les autres. Je ne fais que penser à toi…

La main d'Ichigo vint caresser sa joue et il dut fermer les yeux sous le toucher si doux. Un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

_Dis-moi ce que… ce que tu ressens pour moi…

Byakuya sentit ses battements de cœur accélérer de manière folle. A ce moment précis, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir, n'importe quoi!

Il fut cependant incapable de rouvrir ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir l'expression du roux lorsqu'il lui dirait ces mots. Ces trois mots qui hantaient son cœur sans qu'il ne puisse les sortir. Et ce soir, il était face à lui, son corps chaud contre le sien, et c'était le moment ou jamais.

_Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

_Sers-moi, fut la réponse d'Ichigo.

Byakuya le prit dans ses bras, la tête orange reposant contre son torse. Ichigo soupira d'aisance et se laissa bercer par les bras de l'homme brun.

« Grimmjow, je t'aime tellement, mais… mais je ne peux plus. Je ne peux pas… je ne veux plus rester seul, je ne veux plus être… être cet homme blessé que tu as fait de moi! Je veux redevenir moi-même… Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tout seul? »

Le visage du rouquin remonta doucement vers l'autre plus pâle, mais également torturé du distingué directeur.

Byakuya eut l'impression d'attendre des années avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Ichigo sembla aimer le contact, l'adorer même, car il fit pression sur les lèvres du noble comme personne auparavant.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour qualifier un tel baiser. Tout du moins, Ichigo fut incapable de le qualifier clairement. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était la chaleur qui en émanait, la chaleur de la bouche de Byakuya, en total paradoxe avec sa personnalité.

Cet homme avait toujours été si froid avec lui. Alors qu'en réalité, il était plus chaud que la braise…

Ils prirent le chemin de la chambre du loft et s'allongèrent ensemble sur le lit. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent nus, Ichigo s'allongea sur le dos et Byakuya caressa ses cuisses lentement. Ses mains étaient si douces, rien à voir avec celles de Grimmjow, plus rugueuses et dures, mais l'orangé s'en moquait. Il ferma les yeux.

Des yeux turquoises apparurent devant lui, des yeux magnifiques, une chevelure bleue, un sourire malicieux. Grimmjow était partout devant lui, il voulait surpasser son désir pour lui, mais il n'y parvenait pas….

La main de Byakuya caressa son torse et il s'arqua lorsqu'il titilla ses mamelons du bout des doigts. Il gémit très faiblement et la langue du brun prit le relais. Sa main pétrissait ses cuisses et l'autre caressa son dos sur toute sa longueur. Il était osseux, beaucoup moins robuste que celui de Grimmjow, mais Ichigo s'en moquait également. Byakuya commença à prendre son membre en main et il soupira sous la sensation si douce. La langue du brun commença à le lécher sur toute sa longueur, sensuellement, doucement, puis de plus en plus avidement. Le roux soupirait de plus en plus fort, et lorsque Byakuya l'entoura de sa bouche, chaude et humide, il gémit longuement et s'arqua doucement. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être transporté dans un autre monde.

_Plus dur, chuchota-t-il.

Byakuya s'activa plus durement sur sa verge dressée et le jeune homme eut plusieurs gémissements de contentement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les tira gentiment d'abord puis plus durement, s'agrippant à eux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Byakuya avait les yeux plissés, la douleur de sentir ses cheveux tirés si fort était insupportable, mais il résista jusqu'au bout. Ichigo haletait désormais et il bougea le bassin nerveusement un instant, soulevé par un coup de langue particulièrement bien placé.

_Han… Grimmjow…

Byakuya sentit son cœur s'arrêter et ses entrailles se tordre.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu? Ce fut sa première pensée.

Ichigo l'avait appelé Grimmjow?! Non, il avait certainement mal entendu...

Le cœur serré et les yeux plissés il persévéra dans ses caresses, encouragé par les gémissements de plaisir d'Ichigo.

Soudain, le plus jeune le repoussa. Byakuya resta un moment perplexe puis il sentit une bouche chaude et haletante fondre dans son cou. Les lèvres le caressèrent, la langue le lécha, les dents le mordillèrent. Les mains d'Ichigo parcouraient son corps chaud et il se laissa aller, décidant d'oublier l'incident de toute à l'heure. Il sentait la respiration chaude du jeune homme sur lui lorsqu'il caressa son torse, embrassa son nombril et commença à jouer avec son sexe. Le bassin de Byakuya se souleva inconsciemment sous l'effet de la langue du roux. Il gémit furtivement et s'agrippa aux draps du lit. Ichigo venait d'engloutir le tout et s'activait rapidement sur son membre maintenant.

« Mon Dieu! » pensa-t-il. « Pourquoi être aussi violent? »

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le rouquin cessa ce qu'il faisait et posa ses lèvres sur celles du noble. Ce dernier réprima un hoquet de surprise lorsque le jeune homme introduisit violemment sa langue dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne avec avidité. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent, se titillèrent, et jouèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo casse le baiser.

Il posa sa joue contre le cœur de Byakuya, l'écoutant battre et il remuait son bassin contre celui de son partenaire, faisant frotter leur virilité l'une contre l'autre. Kuchiki ferma les yeux de plaisir et les rouvrit en sursautant légèrement lorsqu'il entendit Ichigo parler :

_Ne me quitte jamais…

Byakuya resta les yeux ouverts, sentant toujours le bassin d'Ichigo s'activer sur le sien.

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reprit le jeune homme.

Une légère panique commença à envahir le noble.

Il venait de comprendre quelque chose : Ichigo ne pensait pas du tout faire l'amour avec lui. Depuis le début, c'était dans les bras de Grimmjow qu'il se pensait, c'était avec le bleuté qu'il prenait du plaisir et non pas avec lui.

Le brun réprima une rage violente contre cet homme, contre Grimmjow. Il lui en voulait d'avoir volé le cœur d'Ichigo aussi facilement! Pourquoi lui?

_Dis-le! S'écria la voix autoritaire du roux tout à coup.

Byakuya sursauta à nouveau.

Que devait-il faire? Il ne voulait pas que tout ça s'arrête, même s'il voulait qu'Ichigo fasse face à la réalité : ce n'était pas Grimmjow qui allait lui faire l'amour…

_Je t'aime, finit-il par dire en plissant les yeux douloureusement.

Il y eut un silence et Ichigo cessa de bouger sur lui. Byakuya resta stoïque, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir arrêter de respirer, pour que l'autre ne remarque plus sa présence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le jeune homme avait tout arrêté.

_Tu m'aimes? C'est tout? Demanda-t-il.

Le brun était de plus en plus paniqué. Le plus jeune semblait dans un autre monde, il le prenait vraiment pour Grimmjow et s'attendait à ce qu'il agisse et parle comme lui! Il se sentit mal un instant, complètement désemparé.

_Dis-moi « je t'aime à en crever, enfoiré! »

Le noble ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Il tenta de se rappeler le ton hautain de Grimmjow, les intonations de sa voix pour tenter de les reproduire :

_Je t'aime à en crever, enfoiré!

Automatiquement, le bassin d'Ichigo se remit à onduler sur le sien et Byakuya sentit à nouveau leurs virilités toujours gonflées se caresser l'une l'autre. Il soupira discrètement. Il avait bien cru que tout allait s'arrêter.

_Je t'aime à en mourir, reprit Ichigo. Je t'aime…

Byakuya ferma les yeux à nouveau et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi Grimmjow et pas lui? Ichigo avait tant d'amour à donner, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui en donner ne serait-ce qu'un peu?

_Je veux que tu viennes…, reprit l'orangé en se redressant.

Il se retourna et s'allongea sur le directeur, son dos contre le torse du brun. Il écarta les jambes et il se laissa faire. Byakuya le caressa lentement, tout d'abord avec un doigt puis avec deux. Ensuite, il les introduisit délicatement et Ichigo soupira et grogna. Il restèrent de longues minutes comme cela.

_Attends…

Le brun le poussa légèrement et se pencha jusqu'à sa table de nuit d'où il sortit une boîte de lubrifiant.

Il se l'appliqua sur les doigts et commença à pénétrer l'orangé doucement, lentement, très lentement. Ainsi, il eut tout le temps d'apprécier ses soupirs de plaisir, et ceux d'impatience qu'il poussa après de longues minutes.

_Maintenant, lui souffla-t-il alors.

L'homme aux longs cheveux ébènes ne se fit pas attendre. Il présenta son membre à l'entrée et commença à le pénétrer doucement. Il prit dans ses mains les cuisses du roux au-dessus de lui et lui fit écarter un peu plus les jambes. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le lit. La sensation si serrée autour de son membre était divine. Il commença un va et vient assez lent qui ne semblait pas convenir à Ichigo. Ce dernier lui imprimait un rythme bien plus soutenu et le brun s'y plia.

_Oh Ichigo… Dou… doucement…

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémit très fort à chaque fois qu'Ichigo appuyait ses mouvements, s'asseyant littéralement sur son membre. Byakuya sentait le dos de son partenaire sur son torse, en sueur, et il tint fermement ses cuisses pour garder ses jambes bien écartées. Les soupirs des deux amants étaient à l'unisson, parfaitement calqués les uns sur les autres. Byakuya était entouré par des sensations tous plus chaudes et plaisantes les unes que les autres. Faire l'amour à Ichigo… C'était tellement irréel, un plaisir irréel mais tellement intense. Le roux poussait des petits gémissements et bientôt, il s'écria :

_Oh! Grimmjow… Tu y es presque… Encore… encore un peu…

Byakuya bougea plus en rythme et tenta de répondre aux attentes d'Ichigo. Il avait complètement surpassé son dégoût de l'entendre l'appeler « Grimmjow » désormais. Leurs gémissements étaient longs et plaintifs maintenant, et bientôt ceux d'Ichigo se transformèrent en cris :

_Grimmjow!! Là!! Criait-t-il. Plus fort! Plus fort!!

Le brun lui obéissait inlassablement, encore et encore. Et à l'aube de son plaisir, il saisit le membre d'Ichigo, chaud et pulsant dans sa main pour y imprégner un mouvement de va et vient rapide. Ichigo ferma les yeux, les plissa, il serra les dents, tout ce plaisir qui se déversait en lui était insoutenable, il voulait se libérer. Byakuya donna un grand coup de bassin et se libéra dans un cri qui fit trembler les murs de son loft. Au même moment, Ichigo avait atteint le summum et s'était libéré en hurlant :

_Grimm… JOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Byakuya relâcha d'un seul coup les jambes de son jeune partenaire et ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. Le dos du roux était collé au torse du brun, sous lui. Byakuya avait chaud, horriblement chaud.

Il entoura la taille de l'orangé avec ses bras.

_C'était bon, finit par dire Ichigo sans sourire.

Il poussa un soupir. Il n'y était pas arrivé, il n'avait pas réussit… Grimmjow le hantait toujours, il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer de sa mémoire. C'était comme s'il s'était incrusté sous sa peau…

Byakuya, lui, afficha un immense sourire puis le perdit dans la seconde même. Il était complètement perdu! A qui s'adressait cette remarque? Ichigo disait-il que lui, Byakuya Kuchiki, lui avait bien fait l'amour? Ou alors le disait-il à Grimmjow? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« N'ai-je été qu'un substitut pour toi? »

Il allait lui poser la question quand le plus jeune reprit :

_Tu as aimé?

Byakuya étira un sourire plus sincère. Ce qui était certain, c'était que même si le roux avait pensé à Grimmjow pendant l'acte, c'était lui Byakuya Kuchiki et lui seul, qui l'avait fait crier de la sorte.

_Oh oui…, répondit-il. Je n'avais jamais crié comme ça pendant un orgasme!

_Je vois.

_J'te ferai crier moi, si tu l'souhaites!

Les deux hommes se redressèrent sur le lit, paniqués, quand la voix aigue et sarcastique s'éleva de l'autre bout de la chambre. La lumière fut allumée et ils découvrirent le visage de l'homme qui les avait espionné pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

________________________________________

**_Eh oui, la sadique qui est en moi ne vous dira pas encore qui a dit la dernière réplique. Même si c'est assez simple de le deviner..._**


	26. Silence radio

**_Un chapitre assez triste selon moi, mais dans le prochain chapitre c'est le retour de Grimmjow ^^_**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 25 : Silence radio.**

Byakuya était resté pétrifié. Le temps s'était comme arrêté dans la pièce alors que les yeux ambrés et les yeux marines se posèrent sur la silhouette étrangère. Comment était-il entré? Comment avait-il pu les observer pendant tout ce temps?

_Gin!! s'indigna le brun en se redressant vivement.

Ichimaru était tranquillement assit dans un coin de la chambre, ses jambes croisées. Son visage qui affichait toujours ce sourire faux semblait être encore plus hypocrite que d'habitude. Cependant, ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent même pas d'un seul millimètre en entendant son nom prononcé par le brun. Il se contenta de rester immobile, entremêlant ses longs doigts blancs les uns dans les autres.

_Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!!! reprit Kuchiki en tremblant légèrement de dégoût, et en perdant son sang-froid légendaire.

Gin dénoua ses doigts, balançant entre ses doigts un porte clefs qui produisit un petit bruit métallique.

_J'ai toujours le double de tes clefs, Byakuya mon lapin, répondit-il. J'ai voulu te faire une surprise, et que vois-je? Tu t'envoies notre chère Cendrillon?

_T'as aimé j'espère? Demanda la voix hautaine d'Ichigo.

Byakuya tourna ses yeux vers le plus jeune, nu à côté de lui. Il se sentit petit entre les deux hommes, ces deux hommes qui étaient à l'instant présent, ses deux amants. Son cœur battait très fort. Mais il tenta de se calmer et de rationnaliser : il n'y avait qu'Ichigo pour faire ravaler à Gin ses répliques acerbes!

_Beaucoup, répondit Gin en se levant. Mais il faisait trop noir, je n'ai pas tout vu! Mais j'ai entendu, ça m'a suffit…

Il remonta sa braguette dans un grand bruit et Byakuya sursauta. Ce pervers… il était horrible! Ichigo éclata de rire, ce qui étonna Kuchiki au plus haut point. Le roux était tellement surprenant… Garder tout son sang-froid et son tact dans une situation pareille? Même lui, Byakuya Kuchiki, n'avait pas réussi.

_C'est pathétique, lança l'orangé avec un large sourire, te tripoter en nous écoutant…

_Pas aussi pathétique que cette sauterie franchement ridicule, dit-il de sa voix aigue à glacer le sang. T'es tombé bien bas, mon lapin...

_Laisse-le tranquille, et sors d'ici! cracha le roux avec un regard mauvais.

_Oh mais j'm'en vais. J'voulais juste faire comprendre à mon lapin que j'suis toujours dans les parages. Tu m'évinceras pas comme ça!

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre, referma la porte derrière lui et sortit du loft en faisant claquer la porte d'entrée.

Byakuya se laissa basculer en arrière, dans un soupir sonore de soulagement. Son dos heurta la tête de lit, et il cacha son visage entre ses mains. Gin était ici, Gin avait vu qu'il l'avait trompé, Gin était capable de tout...

_Fais changer ta serrure demain, si tu veux un bon conseil, lança le ton désinvolte d'Ichigo.

Byakuya ne répondit rien, restant dans sa position. Il sentit le jeune homme s'allonger à côté de lui :

_Viens dormir, lui lança-t-il alors.

Le noble ne se fit pas prier et se glissa dans le lit à côté de son amant, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux en même temps.

_Quelle ordure, soupira Byakuya.

_Je sais. Dors.

_On dirait que ça ne te fais rien!

_Ca ne me fais rien parce que ce gars n'est rien!

_C'est Gin Ichimaru! Répliqua Byakuya, connaissant bien l'homme avec qui il avait passé presque 10 ans de sa vie.

_Si tu le dis…

Ichigo bougea sa tête sur l'oreiller et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormit. Byakuya n'avait même pas eu le temps de revenir sur le problème qui le tracassait : avec qui Ichigo avait-il pensé faire l'amour ce soir? Byakuya ou Grimmjow?

Soupirant longuement, il ferma ses yeux marines et tenta de s'endormir, bercé par la respiration d'Ichigo. Son sommeil ne fut pas profond, ni tranquille. La voix du rouquin revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Et elle répétait inlassablement ce nom : "Grimmjow... Grimmjow!". Il n'y avait manifestement rien qu'il puisse faire pour chasser le bleuté des pensées, et du coeur, d'Ichigo.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, le brun se sentait encore plus fatigué que la veille. Son sommeil agité semblait lui avoir donné des crampes, et il se tourna avec une grimace.

Sa main gauche parcourut les draps, à la recherche de la chaleur du corps d'Ichigo. Mais il n'y avait que le froid qui l'entourait, rien d'autre.

Il ouvrit les yeux puis fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le lit. Ichigo s'était déjà levé. Il tendit l'oreille, mais aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le loft. Visiblement, le roux était partit, sans même le réveiller, sans même lui laisser un mot, rien. Regrettait-il? Certainement. C'était la seule explication plausible à son départ précipité.

Il soupira et caressa un moment le creux au milieu de l'oreiller parsemé de quelques cheveux oranges. Il en prit un entre ses doigts et joua avec, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Mais, son sourire s'effaça soudain. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » se demanda-t-il.

Il se releva doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, d'un air coupable. Et il se sentait coupable, même s'il ne regrettait pas cette nuit.

_Imbécile...., marmonna-t-il en laissant ses doigts se perdre dans se s longs cheveux bruns.

Il avait encore le goût d'Ichigo dans la bouche, son odeur sur sa peau. Il s'attendait à le voir entrer dans sa chambre d'un moment à l'autre, il le souhaitait vivement.

Mais cela n'arriverait sans doute jamais. C'était bien la première et dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Kuchiki était amoureux mais pas totalement fou, ni aveugle d'ailleurs... Il savait ce qu'il en était désormais.

« Pourquoi ai-je fait ça hier? Bordel, il est amoureux d'un autre homme! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut! Ichigo ne m'aime pas! ». Il avait l'impression que plus il se heurterait avec la vérité, plus celle-ci serait facile à accepter, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Les vérités auxquelles il pensait, étaient douloureuses. Elles réveillaient une profonde rage en lui, une chaleur désagréable envahit son ventre et empourpra ses joues.

Ses mains tirèrent ses cheveux lui provoquant une grimace de douleur, comme s'il voulait se punir d'avoir fait cela. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était amoureux d'un autre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'Ichigo? Pourquoi l'avait-il rencontré? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il en arrive là?

Il serra les dents, se sentant humilié, abandonné, traité injustement. La vie était injuste et cruelle, Byakuya le savait déjà. Mais pourquoi s'acharnait-elle contre lui?

La douleur était trop intense... Avoir possédé Ichigo et l'avoir perdu au même moment. Quel sentiment affreux!

Au comble de la douleur, et sentant qu'il fallait qu'il bouge, sinon il deviendrait fou, il se releva violemment et empoigna la première chose qui lui passait sous la main : la lampe de la table de chevet. Et animé de cette rage, entendant encore Ichigo crier le nom de Grimmjow alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour, animé d'une jalousie inconsidéré contre le bleuté, il eut un geste violent et totalement incontrôlé.

Il fit voler la lampe de chevet à travers la chambre, déversant toutes ses forces dans son geste désespéré, voulant la voir s'écraser contre le mur face à lui. Mais son geste fut si violent, qu'il en perdit le contrôle, et l'objet se fracassa contre le large miroir légèrement sur sa droite, dans un grand bruit.

Sous le choc, le miroir explosa en centaines de petits fragments qui se disséminèrent un peu partout dans la pièce, atteignant Byakuya qui ferma les yeux pour se protéger au dernier moment. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Il hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux sur des morceaux de verre. Ses cris de douleurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas, déchirant le silence pourtant de mise dans son grand loft si paisible. Souffrant le martyr, il s'effondra au sol, ses mains plaquées devant ses yeux. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens en hurlant toujours de plus en plus fort, en sentant le sang couler sur ses doigts.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo rentra dans sa suite tôt ce matin-là, étant partit de chez Byakuya aux environs de 7h. Il avait préféré ne pas le réveiller, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas affronter son regard après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, après qu'ils aient découvert que Gin les avaient espionnés. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il s'était sauvé comme un voleur. Il se trouvait pathétique. Avait-il peur de Byakuya? Ou avait-il peur de lui-même et de se retrouver face à ce qu'il avait fait?

Ichigo resta un moment immobile dans l'entrée de sa suite, son regard coulant sur le salon richement décoré. Ce salon qu'il avait tant arpenté avec Grimmjow. Ce salon qui renfermait tant de souvenirs de sa vie passée. Il eut alors l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place dans cet endroit. Il ne méritait pas de poser un seul pied dans ce qui avait abrité le début de sa relation avec le bleuté. Il avait trahit cet endroit. Il s'était trahit lui-même.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra rapidement sous la douche. Il avait une désagréable impression, comme si l'odeur de Byakuya était restée collée à lui, comme si elle résistait et s'accrochait inexorablement à sa peau. Il resta à se frotter, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, jusqu'à s'en faire rougir.

Non, il n'avait pas fait ça! Il n'avait pas voulu coucher avec Byakuya! Enfin, peut-être un peu…

Il avait surtout voulu de quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie, et puis le charme de Byakuya, la chaleur de son corps avaient joué comme des aphrodisiaques sur lui et il s'était laissé emporter. Et pour quel résultat? Celui de crier le nom d'un autre alors qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Kuchiki. Ichigo se sentait honteux et sal. Honteux pour avoir crié le nom de Grimmjow pendant l'acte, et sal pour avoir fait l'amour avec un autre homme.

« J'appartiens à Grimmjow et à lui seul! Pourquoi ai-je fait ça avec Byakuya? C'est Grimmjow qui... qui... » se dit-il en sentant ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement. Il ouvrit soudain des yeux exorbités et son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

Il ouvrit la cabine de douche d'un geste violent, sans arrêter l'eau, et se rua sur son portable qu'il avait laissé là, par terre. Il regarda l'écran, les mains tremblantes. Il avait oublié… il avait oublié le mail de Grimmjow! Leur rituel!! Il ne l'avait pas fait!!!

Il se sentit défaillir en voyant le nombre de mails qu'il avait reçus hier soir : 54. Et il articula un "merde" en découvrant qu'il avait manqué 32 appels du bleuté.

Grimmjow s'était acharné à vouloir le contacter, malgré son silence. Pourtant Ichigo savait. Il savait ce qu'ils s'étaient promis : si l'un d'eux ne répondait pas ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, cela signifiait que tout était terminé entre eux. Et pour de bon.

Sentant ses mains devenir moites, et son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, il commença à lire.

« Où es-tu? Ca m'inquiète. Je t'aime. Grim' » était le premier message de Grimmjow.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en avait envoyé un autre : « Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? Ichigo? Réponds! Si tu ne veux plus de moi, dis-le moi, même par mail! Mais dis quelque chose, bordel! ».

Ichigo plissa les yeux en ouvrant le suivant : « Réponds! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Réponds-moi! ». Ceux qui suivaient étaient sensiblement pareils, et pendant une demi-heure, Grimmjow s'était acharné à lui envoyer tout un tas de mails lui ordonnant de lui répondre, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ou bien de lui avouer que tout était finit.

A partir d'un certain moment, le ton du bleuté commença à changer : « Peut-être qu'on a fait une grosse bêtise tous les deux. La distance a fait disparaitre ton amour pour moi? Tu ne m'aimes plus? Réponds-moi putain! ». Le suivant fit couler une larme sur la joue d'Ichigo : « Ne me quitte pas comme ça! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, enfoiré de bordel de merde! Je t'aime! » Puis il avait continué comme ça longtemps.

Plus loin, un autre mail lui arracha carrément un sanglot. Grimmjow avait toujours été excessif, mais là, il dépassait les bornes : « JE T'AIME!!!!!!!! Ne me laisse pas!!! Je serai capable de me tuer! Je me tue si tu me laisses, enfoiré!!!!! » Le suivant : « Je te préviens, je vais te tuer!! Je te tuerai si tu ne m'aimes plus!! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi!! Si tu me quittes je ne suis plus rien!!! Réponds-moi!!!! Je veux mourir, salaud ». Les suivants l'insultaient. Il y eut une série d'une dizaine de mails dans lesquels Grimmjow avait simplement tapé « Je t'aime » en caractère gras et ça prenait toute la place de l'écran.

Les dix derniers étaient plus courts, avec parfois seulement un mot, ou une petite phrase : « Salaud », « Tu vas payer », « Je veux te voir », « Je vais me tuer ». Ichigo ouvrit enfin le dernier, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, les mains tremblantes et le cœur fendu en mille morceaux.

Et en le lisant, le portable lui échappa des mains. Ce dernier tomba à terre dans un bruit métallique sourd, suivit par un autre bruit : celui du corps d'Ichigo qui s'effondra lourdement sur le carrelage blanc. Il heurta le sol, les yeux grand ouverts, le cœur déchiré, tremblant des pieds à la tête, sanglotant, les larmes coulant à flots, sa bouche ouverte laissait échapper des filets de salive aux commissures des lèvres. Ses mains s'enroulèrent l'une dans l'autre, comme si elles cherchaient le réconfort de l'autre.

L'orangé fut parcourut d'un spasme et il toussa violemment, au bord du vomissement.

Devant ses orbes ambrées, les mots inscrits dans le dernier mail de Grimmjow revenaient sans cesse, comme un coup de poignard mortel : « Je ne t'aime plus ».

------------------------------------------

_Il est 9h20 et ni Ichigo, ni Kuchiki ne sont arrivés! Fit encore remarquer Rukia à Renji et Shuuhei présents dans son bureau.

_Je sais, ça m'inquiète! Lança le rouge. J'vais essayer d'appeler Ichigo sur son portable!

_Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne pas les déranger? Après tout, ils sont sûrement ensemble, c'est quasiment certain, intervint Shuuhei.

Renji empoigna son portable et composa la numéro du rouquin.

_Ca sonne, dit-il. Ca sonne, ça sonne… Répondeur!

_Merde!

_Destressez-vous les gars!! Lança Shuuhei. Ichigo a droit à une vie, non? Il n'est que 9h20 et…

_Il n'y a pas que ça, Shuuhei! Il répond toujours à son portable, toujours! La seule fois ou il ne m'a pas répondu, c'était le jour de sa rupture avec Aizen…

Ils s'observèrent soudain tous les trois avec effroi et Renji sortit du bureau en courant:

_Je file à l'hôtel!!! S'écria-t-il.

Rukia empoigna le téléphone et composa le numéro de l'hôpital du centre-ville. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ichigo…

Elle réprima un flot de larmes, sentant clairement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond du tout.

_Hôpital de Tokyo, bonjour!

_Bonjour, dit Rukia d'une petite voix émue, je voudrais un renseignement. Auriez-vous admis un patient aujourd'hui au nom de Kurosaki Ichigo?

_Un instant, je vous prie.

Rukia se sentit nerveuse un instant et tripota le fil du combiné en attendant le retour de son interlocuteur.

_Je suis navrée, Madame, nous n'avons aucun patient à ce nom.

_Merci. Puis-je vous demander une faveur?

_Oui.

_Pourriez-vous m'appeler si vous admettiez un patient de ce nom?

_Eh bien… c'est possible, en effet. Je vais faire de mon mieux, Madame.

_Vous n'auriez qu'à me contacter au numéro suivant…

Elle lui dicta le numéro du journal.

_Vous tomberez à l'accueil du « Financial Tokyo » si vous appelez et…

_Le Financial Tokyo? Répéta l'homme interloqué. Le journal?

_Oui. Pourquoi?

_Quelle coïncidence! Nous venons d'admettre votre directeur Mr Kuchiki!

_Pardon?!

_______________________________

**_Petite note : Mon ordi va être renvoyé chez le constructeur demain, donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais conserver le même rythme de parution. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra._**

**_Mon ordi me manque déjà... snif!_**


	27. Le retour innatendu

**_Le retour de Grimmjow..._**

_________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 26. Le retour innatendu.**

Renji conduisait comme un bolide dans les rues de Tokyo.

Le visage contracté, le portable à la main tout en conduisant maladroitement, il se fit peur à plusieurs reprises. Mais pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui, Ichigo devait sans doute se trouver dans une situation délicate.

_Pas le moment de se payer un accident, Abaraï! se lança-t-il en faisant un dérapage bruyant dans une large avenue quelque peu bondée.

Heureusement pour lui, à cette heure-là, la circulation n'était pas aussi catastrophique que d'habitude, et il arriva enfin devant l'hôtel Hilton, là où Ichigo avait élu domicile depuis son retour au Japon. Se garant sans gêne devant l'entrée, le rouge sauta de son bolide pour se précipiter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_Monsieur?!! S'écria L'hôtesse d'accueil en le voyant se précipiter dans les escaliers qui menaient aux étages. Monsieur?!!

Mais Renji ne l'écoutait pas, commençant à gravir les marches sans se retourner, quand son portable sonna. C'était Rukia :

_Renji! Byakuya est à l'hôpital! annonça-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

_Merde!! Rugit-il.

_Où es-tu?

_Je suis au Hilton!! Je vais... bientôt... arriver à son étage!!!

Il raccrocha et se rua dans la couloir du quatrième étage et tambourina de toutes ses forces contre la porte 453.

_ICHIGOOOO!!!!!

Aucune réponse. Essoufflé, les cheveux à moitié dans les yeux, Renji devait prendre une décision. Il sentait clairement, tout comme Rukia, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond! Bon sang, il aurait dû demander à Shuuhei de venir avec lui, ils auraient été capable de défoncer cette porte à deux! Mais seul...

Sans même réfléchir, Renji prit tout à coup de l'élan et enfonça la porte à coup d'épaule. Il avait de la chance d'être sacrément bien bâtit et défonça la porte en quelques minutes, à sa plus grande surprise.

Il parcourut la suite d'un regard paniqué et se rua dans la chambre. Personne. Puis dans la salle de bains...

_ICHIGO!!!!!!!

Il était couché à terre, son corps parcourut de spasmes tremblait violemment. Le pommeau de la douche laissait toujours couler l'eau qui inondait la pièce sur quelques millimètres. Renji ferma l'eau et se précipita à côté du roux. Il regarda le visage livide de son ami, reposant dans le liquide froid qui s'était étalé partout.

_ICHI!!! s'écria-t-il en prenant le visage blanc comme la mort entre ses grandes mains.

Il jeta un oeil paniqué autour de lui, désirant sans doute y trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'aider. C'était la première fois que Abaraï Renji était si paniqué. Son coeur s'emballait de plus en plus au fil des secondes, son souffle ne s'était pas remis de sa course folle dans les escaliers du Hilton. Et la vision d'Ichigo, à moitié mort, l'avait rapproché encore plus de la crise de folie.

Il resta un long moment paniqué puis reprit ses esprits et appela les urgences. Une fois fait, il tenta de ramener son ami à la conscience. Mais c'était peine perdu. Il commença à pleurer devant le corps qui tremblait de convulsions. Le visage d'Ichigo était encore trempé de larmes, ses mains étaient jointes, comme s'il priait.

_Ichigo! Ichigo!! Bordel!!!

Il ne savait pas s'il devait le secouer, le bouger. Pouvait-il le transporter? Il se pencha et chercha le pouls du jeune homme à sa gorge. Il en trouva un, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le portable à côté de lui, encore ouvert. Renji le saisit, les mains tremblantes et tomba directement sur le dernier mail lut par Ichigo :

« Je ne t'aime plus ».

Il venait de Grimmjow.

_Merde! Merde! Merde!

Il ne savait pas quoi faire! Quand les urgences allaient-elles arriver?

_MERDEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, si bien que son cri résonna dans tout l'hôtel.

Sa respiration était saccadée. Il prit le visage d'Ichigo entre ses mains et commença à lui parler. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'entendre, il ne savait pas si ça servait à quelque chose, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire tout de suite.

_Ichigo, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, Ichigo, si tu m'entends... écoute-moi. Tiens bon, O.K? Je suis là. Je suis... là!

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Renji. Ses mains tremblaient, mais en cet instant, seule la survie de son ami lui importait :

_Reste avec moi, Ichigo! Tu... tu dois tenir le coup, bordel! Il t'aime! Il t'aime! Je sais qu'il t'aime! Crois-moi! Ichigo... non...

Il posa son front contre celui de son ami et entendit du bruit dans la pièce à côté.

_Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda une voix féminine puissante.

_ICI!!!!! Hurla-t-il.

Une jeune femme brune suivit d'un autre secouriste arrivèrent dans la salle de bains.

_Monsieur, laissez-nous faire! Sortez!

_Il... il avait des... des convulsions quand je suis arrivé... il respire! Il respire!

_Sortez, s'il vous plait!

La jeune femme s'était agenouillée devant Ichigo et l'homme poussa Renji hors de la salle de bains. Celui-ci se retrouva dans la chambre. Il tourna en rond, piétina pendant plusieurs minutes lorsqu'enfin, deux autres secouristes entèrent dans la pièce et firent sortir Ichigo de la salle de bains sur un brancard.

_Nous allons le transporter à l'hôpital.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Renji, toujours paniqué.

_Il est en vie, ne craignez rien! Il a fait une tentative de suicide...

Le cœur du rouge s'arrêta sous le coup de l'émotion.

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

_Il a essayé d'avaler sa langue et s'est étouffé...

Abaraï étouffa lui-même un cri et regarda le brancard s'éloigner. Il saisit son portable et appela Rukia. Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait vu, i compris le mail de Grimmjow.

_Je vais à l'hôpital, dit-il, je vais y aller!

_Je te rejoins dès que possible!

Renji raccrocha et ses yeux se posèrent sur le portable d'Ichigo, toujours à terre dans la salle de bains. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester sans rien faire. Ce type avait failli le tuer, et il n'en avait certainement pas conscience. Renji voulait qu'il se sente coupable, lui faire du mal. Beaucoup de mal...

Il s'empara donc du portable de son ami et sans hésiter, composa le numéro de Grimmjow. Après seulement une sonnerie, la voix, essoufflée, du bleuté lui répondit :

_Ichigo?

_Non, c'est Renji!

_Mais...

_Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, espèce de sal enfoiré?! Tu ne sais même pas par quoi il est passé à cause de toi, salaud!! Comment oses-tu lui dire ça?!!

_Hé! C'est entre Ichigo et moi, O.K?

Des larmes se remirent à couler le long des joues de Renji. A ce moment précis, la rage qu'il éprouvait pour Grimmjow était sans limites.

_Il va peut-être crever à cause de toi, bâtard!!!! Hurla-t-il dans l'appareil.

_De quoi tu parles? Demanda soudain la voix de Grimmjow, stressée.

_Il a... IL A ESSAYE DE SE TUER, CONNARD!!!!!!

Silence au bout du fil. Puis, le rouge entendit une respiration rauque s'élever, de plus en plus courte.

_C... Co... comment? Demanda une voix tremblante et aigue.

_Il a essayé de se tuer parce que tu lui as dit que tu ne l'aimais plus, enfoiré de bordel de merde!!! Rugit-il. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con!! Je te jure que si je te croise, je te ferai la peau!!!

_Comment va Ichigo? Il va bien? Je peux lui parler? Quand est-ce arrivé? Où est-il? Où es-tu? Quand... Comment... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!

Le cri de Grimmjow a l'autre bout du fil était terrifiant, même Renji le sentit. Il venait du fin fond de ses entrailles.

_Merde! Merde! Merde! Je... C'est...

Renji entendit l'homme au bout du fil sangloter violemment.

_Il est en vie, lui dit-il, je viens de le trouver inconscient dans sa salle de bains! Il est partit pour l'hôpital...

_Je... Je... Ichi... go...

Il pleurait bruyamment dans le téléphone.

Renji ferma les yeux un instant. Il comprit combien Grimmjow avait mal en cet instant, et même si c'était arrivé par sa faute, il le comprit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il en sortant de la chambre et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu ne l'aimes plus?

_Mais je l'aime!! S'écria le bleuté puissamment. Je ne sais pas... pourquoi... j'ai écrit ça! J'étais... désespéré... il... n'a pas... tenu notre promesse... Il ne l'a... pas tenue! Alors j'ai.. Je lui... ai dit ça... je ne sais pas pourquoi.... Je ne sais plus.. C'était... c'était con... je suis un con... je suis... je ne sers à rien... je...

_Tu es toujours en Inde, hein? Alors si tu veux un conseil, ramène-toi ici le plus vite possible! Je ne veux pas que Ichigo s'en sorte et que tu ne sois pas là! Si tu l'aimes tant, sois à ses côtés!

Il y eut un silence.

_Je suis déjà à Tokyo.

_Hein?!!!

Renji ouvrit de gros yeux et au même moment grimpa dans sa voiture sous les yeux horrifiés de l'hôtesse d'accueil et du directeur de l'hôtel qui avait été alertés de tout ce remue ménage.

_Oui, je suis à Tokyo. En voyant qu'Ichigo ne me répondait pas hier soir, j'ai décidé de revenir. J'ai sauté dans le premier avion pour Tokyo. Là, je suis en route pour le journal.

Sa voix était trainante et aigue, comme si le ciel s'était abattu sur sa tête.

_Tu es... là?

_Je viens à l'hôpital! Attends-moi dans l'entrée!

Sa voix avait repris toute son autorité de jadis. Renji raccrocha et démarra sa voiture.

Devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, deux silhouettes familières l'attendait : Rukia et Shuuhei. La jeune femme était en larmes et Shuuhei était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre :

_Tu l'as vu! Comment était-il? Lui demanda Shuuhei.

_Pas beau à voir, répondit Renji en entrant dans le grand bâtiment clair. C'était... horrible!

_Il va s'en sortir, hein? Dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir!! Sécria Rukia en tapant contre le torse de son ami aux cheveux rouges.

Il la pris dans ses bras et réprima un sanglot :

_Oui...

Il leva les yeux vers Shuuhei et les deux amants ne purent retenir leurs larmes. Si Ichigo mourrait, qu'allaient-ils devenir? Il avait déjà tant souffert, pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre lui? Se demanda Renji. Était-ce sa punition pour avoir trouvé le grand amour?

Était-ce sa punition pour avoir vécu une aussi grande passion?

Il ferma les yeux et sentit les bras de Shuuhei entourer son cou. Ils restèrent tous les trois de la sorte, enlacés, sans rien dire, au beau milieu du hall de l'hôpital.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva derrière eux :

_Il n'est pas... il n'est pas... il est... mort?

Grimmjow se tenait là.

Il avait perdu sa désinvolture, son sourire, son charme, son magnétisme, tout! Ses bras se balançaient étrangement le long de son corps voûté. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux étaient plissés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Rukia, Renji et Shuuhei l'observèrent sans répondre à sa question. Puis, au moment ou Renji allait prendre la parole, Grimmjow bascula en avant. Ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids et il tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Rukia poussa un cri strident, s'accrochant de plus belle au torse de Renji. Autour du corps de Grimmjow, des infirmières s'affairèrent et il fut transporté aux urgences.

_Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Shuuhei, choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

_Je... j'en sais rien.

Ils restèrent un moment choqué, puis une infirmière leur demanda de ne pas rester ici :

_S'il vous plait, l'implora Renji, nous sommes des amis de Kurosaki Ichigo... il a été admis toute à l'heure... il.... Il va bien?

La jeune femme leur demanda un moment et disparut derrière une porte battante blanche pendant de longues minutes. Puis, elle réapparut et leur demanda de la suivre:

_Venez.

__________________________________________

**_Je peux déjà vous dire qu'ils ne vont pas tous s'en sortir indemnes..._**


	28. Conséquences

**Chapitre 27 : Conséquences.**

_Renji, va voir comment va Grimmjow, d'accord? Moi, je m'occupe de Byakuya!

Devant la chambre d'hôpital d'Ichigo, ses trois amis se tenaient en cercle et Rukia prenait la situation en main.

_Reste là, Shuuhei... Si jamais il se réveille…

Le brun jeta un œil par la petite lucarne de la porte. Ichigo était dans son lit, sous respirateur artificiel. D'après les médecins, il n'avait pas réussi complètement à s'étouffer. Cependant, le manque d'air dans ses poumons et le choc émotionnel causé par le mail de Grimmjow avaient amené son corps à convulser pendant un long moment.

Il était fort probable que son corps en garde de minces séquelles pour quelques temps encore.

Mais au-delà de cela, c'était pour la santé mentale du jeune homme que ses amis s'inquiétaient. Une tentative de suicide : on ne s'en remettait pas si facilement.

_O.K, on y va, dit Rukia en s'éloignant.

Renji déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Shuuhei et s'éloigna à son tour.

Rukia se retrouva au second étage de l'hôpital. Son cœur battait très fort lorsqu'elle arriva à l'accueil. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de son patron, mais elle avait toujours été compatissante envers ses collègues. Et qui plus est, Kuchiki Byakuya était maintenant dans une relation avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis, tout du moins elle pensait que Ichigo et Byakuya avaient passé une partie de la nuit ensemble. Aussi, elle s'inquiétait d'autant plus pour lui. Si Ichigo apprenait que quelque chose était arrivé à son nouvel amant, quel en serait le choc pour lui, encore une fois?

_Je cherche la chambre de Byakuya Kuchiki, demanda-t-elle poliment en s'adressant à une infirmière de l'accueil.

Un médecin vint alors se placer à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule :

_Byakuya Kuchiki? Répéta-t-il. Je viens juste de l'opérer…

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec les yeux écarquillés.

_L'opérer? Répéta-t-elle avec un coup au cœur. Comment ça?

_Etes-vous de la famille?

La brune sembla un instant hésiter. Elle savait pertinemment que Kuchiki ne possédait aucune famille à part sa cousine Nell. Ca ne lui coûterait rien de mentir juste un petit peu. Après tout, elle était inquiète pour son patron :

_Euh… oui. Je suis… sa sœur, je suis sa sœur! mentit-elle plus ou moins fièrement.

_Très bien. Mr Kuchiki vient de subir une opération très délicate des yeux…

_Des yeux?

Le chirurgien baissa la tête et soupira :

_Il semblerait que des dizaines de morceaux de verres se soient retrouvés dans ses yeux. Malheureusement, l'opération a été compliquée… La rétine a été touchée.

_Quoi?! Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il…sa vue?

Sa lèvre trembla légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire! Pas encore… Ca ne pouvait donc pas s'arrêter toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles?

_Je ne pourrais vous répondre. Il faudra attendre…

_Mais… il y a un risque qu'il devienne… aveugle? Demanda-t-elle le visage paniqué.

_Hélas oui.

Rukia prit son visage entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.

_Aveugle? Mais… Mais… Oh mon Dieu!

---------------------------------------------------------

Renji se dirigea vers le bureau de l'accueil des urgences. Le pas décidé et le visage grave, il était prêt à se retrouver face à celui qui avait fait du mal à son meilleur ami. Abaraï avait toujours beaucoup considéré Ichigo, il l'aimait beaucoup, l'admirait même désormais. Il ne pouvait concevoir, quelque soit sa relation avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack, que ce dernier ait pu le pousser au suicide.

Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow avait donc en tête? Il connaissait l'orangé certainement mieux que lui, alors pourquoi diable lui avait-il dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus?

Cependant, il avait quelque peu mis de côté sa rage pour Grimmjow en le voyant si pâle, et en le voyant s'effondrer devant ses yeux. Il avait alors compris que l'homme aux cheveux bleus avait certainement beaucoup souffert aussi de son éloignement avec Ichigo. Ils avaient souffert tous les deux de cette tension, de cette passion qui les bouffait jour après jour.

S'ils avaient décidé de se séparer, c'était simplement pour éviter de blesser l'autre dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient décidé de se quitter d'un commun accord, se disant que c'était mieux pour eux. Ichigo ne voulait plus passer son temps à crier après Grimmjow, et le bleuté ne voulait plus passer son temps à le frapper dès qu'ils se voyaient. Ils avaient pris la meilleure décision, en ne pensant qu'au bien-être de l'autre.

Renji soupira. Il ne comprenait pas encore le sens de tout ça. Comment deux personnes pouvant s'aimer si fort en arrivaient-elles là? Il n'avait pas de réponse. Cette situation était totalement étrangère pour lui.

_Je cherche la chambre de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il en s'accoudant au bureau de l'accueil malgré les dizaines de personnes autour de lui.

_Qui?

_Je suis là!

Renji se retourna violemment en direction du couloir d'où s'élevait la voix. Là, sur un lit poussé contre le mur du couloir, Grimmjow était allongé.

_Je me suis juste évanouie, dit-il alors que Renji arrivait près de lui.

Son visage avait repris un peu de couleurs, mais il était toujours très pâle. Des cernes impressionnantes entouraient ses yeux et il semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Même sa voix semblait éteinte.

_Tu nous a fait peur, se contenta de dire le rouge.

_Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Demanda Grimmjow en le fixant de ses yeux turquoises. Ce n'est pas trop ton genre…

_Tu es tombé dans les pommes mais ça ne t'a pas remis le cerveau droit, à ce que je vois!

_J'ai pas dormi depuis 48 heures et rien mangé depuis 24 heures, expliqua le bleuté en posant une main sur son front.

_C'est sûr, là tu ne peux que tomber comme une mouche!

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Grimmjow puis s'évanouit aussitôt.

_On m'a dit pour Ichigo, reprit-il. Une infirmière s'est renseignée pour moi. Dieu soit loué, il n'est pas en danger…

Renji soupira. Il était soulagé que Grimmjow aille bien. C'était déjà ça de prit!

_Pourquoi es-tu revenu?

_Je te l'ai dit…

_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt?

Grimmjow ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur son front en soupirant longuement.

_Je n'avais pas envie que ça reprenne comme avant, j'avais juste peur. Peur de voir que… qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais vivre ensemble. C'est…

Un silence suivit ces paroles, comme s'il cherchait se mots ou qu'il tentait de dissimuler l'émotion de sa voix.

_Si je le perdais, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle d'une voix étranglée.

Quelque peu surpris par de telles paroles de la part d'un homme comme Grimmjow, le rouge ne put que le comprendre encore un peu plus :

_Tu ne le perdras pas, assura-t-il en hochant la tête. Je te parie mon cul que tu ne le perdras pas!

Grimmjow eut un rire malgré son appréhension. Comment Ichigo réagirait-il à son retour? Lui pardonnerait-il d'avoir dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus?

Lui pardonnerait-il de l'avoir « poussé » à se tuer?

Il avait peur de la réaction du roux…

_Tous les jours, j'avais envie de revenir, expliqua-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Tous les jours… Mais si je rentrais alors je lui aurais fait du mal, parce qu'on… on ne peut pas vivre ensemble! Côte à côte on… on ne se supporte pas!

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Vous avez juste besoin de vous poser tous les deux. C'est votre vie qui vous bouffe! Je suis persuadé que si vous aviez une vie plus tranquille, plus simple, la passion qu'il y a entre vous vous permettrait d'être heureux.

Grimmjow le fixa et étira une grimace d'incompréhension. A l'heure actuelle tout ce qui lui importait était la santé d'Ichigo. Peu importe s'il lui pardonnait ou pas, il voulait qu'il s'en sorte. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait une telle affection envers lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Le roux avait toujours été un homme bien, un homme qui n'avait rien demandé aux autres et qui était simplement victime de son charme dévastateur.

Contrairement au bleuté, Ichigo ne jouait pas de ses atouts. Il était un homme bien, tout simplement. Et le bleuté avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt à cause de sa stupidité.

_Mec, tu devrais écrire des romans à l'eau de rose! Lança alors Jaggerjack en tapotant le bras du rouge à côté de lui.

_Tais-toi! Lui ordonna Renji avec un sourire qu'il ne put réprimer. Peut-être que finalement, j'ai compris ce qu'il y avait entre vous. Au début, je n'arrivais pas à saisir pourquoi… L'amour est si proche de la haine que parfois, ils se rencontrent…

_Je n'ai jamais haïs Ichigo.

_Pourtant tu l'as bien dit ce jour-là, dans les escaliers, il y a cinq ans. Tu hurlais comme un cochon qu'on égorge : « je te déteste, je te hais »! Non?

_Ce jour-là… Je ne m'en rappelle plus. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être dans mon corps, que quelqu'un d'autre disait ces choses. Ce n'était pas moi.

_Décidément, vous êtes de plus en plus chelou tous les deux!

Ils rirent ensemble et Grimmjow tenta de se redresser pour se mettre assit. Renji le soutint.

_Foutu mal de crâne! Pesta le bleuté.

Il tenta de se lever mais Renji l'en empêcha.

_Je veux aller le voir… Laisse-moi y aller. Ca va faire un an que je ne l'ai pas vu, s'il te plait.

Abaraï soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment si son ex-collègue pouvait se lever ou encore marcher après un évanouissement. Il lança des regards sur sa droite et sur sa gauche, à la recherche d'un médecin ou quelqu'un d'autre, pour demander conseil.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

_Très bien, finit-il par dire en aidant l'autre à se lever.

-------------------------------------------------

Shuuhei regardait anxieusement à l'intérieur de la chambre. Une infirmière se trouvait au chevet d'Ichigo alors que le brun l'avait avertit qu'il semblait se réveiller.

_Il est réveillé, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

_C'est vrai?

Il soupira de soulagement.

_Oui. Qui êtes-vous au juste?

_Un ami.

_Je lui ai retiré le respirateur artificiel et il a dit quelque chose, enfin, il a appelé quelqu'un en ouvrant les yeux.

Shuuhei se doutait très bien de ce que l'infirmière allait lui dire.

_Grimmjow, c'est-ce qu'il a dit.

_Shuuhei!

La voix de Renji s'éleva de l'autre côté du couloir et le brun regarda avancer son amant et Grimmjow vers lui. Ce dernier avait l'air mal en point, il était toujours voûté, mais semblait tenir sur ses jambes.

_Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Shuuhei lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre.

_Il nous a fait un malaise! Lança Renji.

_Rien qu'un tout petit, se défendit Grimmjow.

_Tu rigoles?! T'es tombé comme un sac à patates!

_Merci du compliment.

Shuuhei se tourna vers l'infirmière, toujours à côté de lui :

_C'est lui, Grimmjow. Est-ce qu'il peut entrer? Il est réveillé!!

Le bleuté ouvrit des yeux brillants, comme si on lui apprenait qu'il allait revenir à la vie après avoir décédé. Renji sembla soulagé et l'infirmière ouvrit la porte :

_Allez-y.

_Merci.

Grimmjow entra et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il resta immobile, observant le lit et la masse sous la couverture : le corps d'Ichigo. Il vit ses cheveux oranges et soupira. « Mon Dieu! Que cette couleur m'a manqué! ». Il resta là, à observer le corps immobile sous la couverture, comme s'il voulait se rappeler petit à petit de tout ce qui faisait Ichigo, son corps, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux… Tout.

Une voix cassée s'éleva alors dans la chambre, coupant son observation et ses pensées :

_Espèce d'enfoiré!

__________________________________

_**Je suis, hélas, toujours aussi cruelle avec ces persos!**_

_**Mais pas de panique, Ichi et Grimm vont bien.**_

_**En ce qui concerne Byaku par contre, c'est plus délicat, mais je ne serai pas sadique éternellement avec lui ^^**_


	29. Un autre homme

_**Désolée, un chapitre assez court, mais à mon sens il se détache du prochain, donc il se retrouve tout seul! -__-**_

_____________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 28 : Un autre homme.**

_Espèce d'enfoiré, s'éleva la voix d'Ichigo. Tu crois qu'il te suffit d'apparaître pour arranger les choses?!

Grimmjow sentit son cœur s'arrêter aux paroles de celui qui avait été son amant pendant si longtemps. Il se précipita vers le lit d'hôpital, les sourcils froncés et le regard remplit d'incompréhension.

Il surplomba le visage d'Ichigo et rencontra les yeux couleur ambre. Il ferma les siens un court instant, comme étourdit par le bonheur et à la fois l'appréhension qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il prit délicatement la main du roux dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser et sourit en posant son autre main sur le front de celui qu'il aimait.

_Et si tu me pardonnais, hein? J'ai eu peur pour toi, j'ai peur de t'perdre, de plus t'voir, tu comprends ça?

La main qu'il tenait fermement se retira et Ichigo détourna les yeux.

_Tu comprends que ton message était plus que clair pour moi? Demanda-t-il. Tu oses dire de telles choses et débarquer comme si de rien n'était? Tu me donnes la gerbe!

_Arrête! Intervint le bleuté en posant une main sur son front. Je suis désolé, j'étais en colère, je… j'le pensais pas!!

_Vraiment? Demanda l'orangé avec un rire moqueur. C'est trop tard Grimmjow! On ne dit pas ce genre de choses sans conséquences!

Le bleuté se redressa soudain. Son visage était encore plus blanc que précédemment.

_Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de dire? Ichi, on fait tous des erreurs, je….

_C'est nous l'erreur Grimm, le coupa le roux.

Grimmjow fit un pas en arrière. Il n'y croyait pas. Ca ne devait être qu'un vulgaire cauchemar! Dans ses rêves, ses retrouvailles avec Ichigo ne se passaient pas du tout comme cela…

_Tu me jettes la pierre alors que c'est toi qui a créée cette situation? Reprit-il en serrant les dents. C'est toi qui n'as pas répondu! Toi qui a brisé le pacte qu'on s'était fait! Et tu oses me dire que c'est moi qui ai tout fichu par terre? Mais de qui tu te fous bordel?

L'orangé resta muet, désespérément muet.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose c'est ça? Demanda le bleu en tentant de se calmer. Quelque chose de grave non?

_Depuis que je suis revenu, tout a changé, expliqua le rouquin en se redressant sur son lit mais en évitant toujours son regard. J'étais heureux de rentrer, et je le suis toujours. Je suis bien ici, j'aime cette ville.

_Tourne pas autour du pot! Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu!

Les yeux ambrés se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui et un mince soupir sortit des lèvres d'Ichigo. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement :

_Je suis tombé amoureux d'un autre homme.

Le souffle de Grimmjow se figea dans sa gorge. Son corps tout entier avait gelé sur place, suite aux paroles douloureuses.

_Qu… Quoi? Demanda-t-il la lèvre tremblante et les yeux écarquillés. C'est faux, hein? Tu… tu peux pas…

_Si je ne t'ai pas répondu c'est parce que j'étais avec cet homme. Il est trop tard pour toi et moi Grimm. C'est trop tard.

Le bleuté resta un long moment sans bouger, observant le beau visage serein du rouquin devant lui.

_Tu mens, souffla-t-il en hochant la tête, tu mens, tu…

_Non, je ne mens pas…

Les mains puissantes de Jaggerjack empoignèrent alors violemment ses épaules et le visage contracté par la colère, il le secoua fortement :

_TU MENS!!! Rugit-il. JE SAIS QU'TU MENS!!!!

_Désolé, Grimmjow.

_Qui?! Demanda-t-il, le souffle court. QUI C'EST BORDEL DE MERDE?!!

Les yeux ambrés se levèrent jusqu'à lui et dans un rictus moqueur, le roux murmura :

_Kuchiki Byakuya.

----------------------------------------

_Est-ce que vous allez bien, Mr Kuchiki?

_Ai-je l'air d'aller bien, Abaraï?

Renji se renfrogna en entendant la voix glaciale de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il était allongé dans sa chambre d'hôpital et ses deux yeux étaient recouverts par de gros pansements épais. Rukia fut choquée un instant en le voyant ainsi. Elle se rappela alors les mots des médecins : Byakuya risquait la cécité.

_Pardon, dit alors Renji.

_Non, soupira Byakuya, c'est moi.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard. Byakuya bougea nerveusement sur son lit, il était encore un peu dans le brouillard après son opération, et rester ainsi, sans parvenir à voir était une sensation d'impuissance extrême.

_Ichigo? Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix hésitante.

Les trois se regardèrent, surpris, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

_Il… il n'est pas là, monsieur, dit Shuuhei d'une voix hésitante.

_Il doit être au journal, je suis bête. Sait-il que je suis ici?

_Euh… non, il ne le sait pas. Mais…

_Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

Rukia échangea un regard tendu avec Renji.

_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle.

_S'il vous plait, faites ce que je dis!

Son ton était redevenu glacial et autoritaire. Rukia soupira et baissa la tête d'un air coupable. Shuuhei posa une main sur son épaule et prit la parole :

_Mr Kuchiki, Ichigo n'est pas au journal.

Byakuya ne répondit rien, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

_Il est ici, à l'hôpital également.

La tête de Byakuya se redressa soudain. Il prit appuis sur ses coudes avec une grimace.

_Comment? Demanda-t-il. Que lui est-il arrivé?

_Il… il a fait une tentative de suicide.

Byakuya resta un instant immobile, le silence se fit autour de lui, dans sa tête. Il se sentit comme vidé. Puis, il retomba lourdement sur son oreiller, sa tête balançant de droite à gauche.

_Il va bien, s'empressa d'ajouter Renji, il va bien!

_Mon Dieu… Qu'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi?

Les trois amis se regardèrent à nouveau avec tension. La réaction de Kuchiki ne laissait plus planer un seul doute désormais : il était clair qu'il en était amoureux.

_Monsieur, je ne crois pas que ça vaille la peine d'en parler, dit Shuuhei.

_Je veux tout savoir, dit la voix tremblante de Byakuya. Tout, vous entendez?

Rukia prit une profonde inspiration :

_Grimmjow lui a dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

_Pardon?!

_C'est la vérité monsieur, intervint Renji. Ichigo ne l'a pas supporté. Il a essayé de… de s'étouffer…

La voix de Renji se cassa soudain et il baissa les yeux tristement, ne pouvant pas supporter le souvenirs de cette affreuse vision : celle d'Ichigo à moitié mort dans sa salle de bains.

_Mon Dieu, murmura Byakuya. Comment… comment Grimmjow a-t-il pu dire cela? Comment peut-il dire à Ichigo qu'il ne l'aime plus? Personne ne peut cesser d'aimer Ichigo… Personne… Il est… tellement…

Rukia glissa un regard triste vers Shuuhei. Byakuya était vraiment profondément amoureux d'Ichigo, et la jeune femme se douta que ses sentiments devaient dater de cinq ans. Elle secoua la tête.

Pauvre Byakuya Kuchiki, tomber amoureux d'Ichigo c'est vendre son cœur au diable, pensa-t-elle. Ichigo n'aimera jamais personne d'autre que Grimmjow…

_Grimmjow ne le pensait pas, finit-elle par dire. Il a dit cela sous l'effet de la colère… Ils s'aiment, vous savez.

_Je sais. Oui, je le sais très bien. Plus que bien, même.

Les autres ne comprirent pas. Mais Byakuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le roux. C'était un souvenir tellement extraordinaire et en même temps si blessant.

Entendre la personne que l'on aime prononcer le nom d'un autre alors que vous lui faites l'amour… C'est recevoir des centaines de coups de poignards en plein cœur. Mais de telles souffrances n'étaient rien face au souvenir de cette nuit. Le noble soupira :

_Laissez-moi seul.

_Bien.

Ils sortirent la tête basse et Byakuya resta seul dans sa chambre.

_Grimmjow ne te mérite pas.

________________________________________________

_**Oui c'était court, je sais! Bouh Shini! lol.**_

_**Mais je pensais que ça faisait assez de mauvaises nouvelles d'un seul coup (surtout pour Grimmjow). Enfin, blue boy va aller s'expliquer avec le glaçon et ça va péter!  
**_


	30. Choc émotionnel

**Chapitre 29. Choc émotionnel.**

Grimmjow était resté seul devant la chambre d'Ichigo, les autres étant partis rejoindre le chevet de Byakuya.

Son air dépité semblait s'alourdir de minutes en minutes et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Ichigo et lui. Lui et Ichigo.

Qu'est-ce qui était donc passé dans cette foutu tête orange pour qu'il tombe amoureux de Kuchiki? Comment? Quand et pourquoi?

Grimmjow voulait comprendre comment on avait pu lui dérober ce qui lui était le plus cher. Il avait perdu l'être qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Kuchiki le lui avait volé!

Comment en était-il arrivé là?

Se déplaçant jusqu'à la petite lucarne de la porte de la chambre, qui donnait sur le lit du rouquin, il laissa ses yeux détailler son doux visage.

Il était beau lorsqu'il était endormit. Serein et tranquille, magnifique. Tel un ange déchu, ses cheveux oranges brillant à la faible lueur du soleil pâle.

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit ce jour-là, Ichigo? » se demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux le profil endormit. « Dans les escaliers du journal? Je t'avais dit que tu valais beaucoup plus que tous les articles que j'avais écrit. Je t'ai dit que penser à toi me donnait des ailes. Oui, je m'en rappelle très bien. C'était la première fois que tu me touchais, la première fois où nous nous sommes vraiment embrassés… Ce jour-là j'ai su, ce jour-là j'ai compris, que je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir en arrière »

Ses yeux apprécièrent la forme de son corps caché parles draps. Ses mains reposant sur son ventre qui se soulevait faiblement à la respiration du jeune homme.

« Ichigo, j'peux pas te laisser tomber maintenant. Pas maintenant et même jamais d'ailleurs. Et cette enflure de Kuchiki ne risque pas t'avoir, tu m'entends? Si j'suis revenue, c'est pour réparer mes erreurs et j'te laisserai pas en faire une aussi grosse en tombant dans les bras de ce corbeau de malheur! ».

Il sourit sadiquement et ferma les yeux tout en prenant place dans un siège du couloir. Puis il se laissa emporter dans un sommeil profond. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas dormi?

-------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Ichigo se réveilla, Grimmjow était assit sur son lit, le contemplant. Le roux plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive.

_J'te surveille, répondit l'autre sans sourire. Visiblement tu délires ces derniers temps!

Ichigo tourna la tête légèrement sur la droite pour observer par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit.

_Quelle heure est-il?

_9h, répondit Grimmjow. Il semblerait que t'aies dormi toute la journée et toute la nuit d'une seule traite!

_Qui t'a demandé de me surveiller?

_Le pape!

_Arrête ça!

_Arrêter quoi? Demanda le bleuté en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu crois que maintenant que j'suis revenu j'vais t'abandonner à ce bourge coincé du cul de Kuchiki? Tu crois vraiment?

Ichigo soupira.

_Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix…

Grimmjow laissa alors échapper un petit rire moqueur :

_Où est-il hein? Demanda-t-il avec un regard de défis. Où est-il ce grand et fort Kuchiki, hein? Il n'est pas là! Il ne s'inquiète pas pour toi! Alors que moi, je suis là! J'ai… j'ai tout lâché pour venir ici, pour toi!!

_Ouais, quand je frôle la mort. Il a fallu que je manque mourir pour que tu lèves le petit doigt…

_Arrête! Cracha le bleuté en montant sur le lit. Arrête ça!

Il se positionna à califourchon sur le plus jeune, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Mais Ichigo ne semblait ni impressionné ni agressif. Il ne le repoussa pas mais ne tenta rien pour se rapprocher de lui non plus.

_Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive Ichi? Murmura-t-il en dodelinant de la tête. J'veux pas croire que Kuchiki t'ait… qu'il ait pu s'mettre entre nous aussi facilement!

_Pourtant c'est le cas, répondit l'autre, exaspéré. Maintenant, descends de mon lit!

_Non! T'es tout pour moi, Ichigo. J'me fous de... de ma foutue carrière, de c'que j'ai pu dire quand on s'est séparés! Si j'te perdais, je perdrai ma vie avec toi.

_Où as-tu lu ce genre de phrases? Demanda le roux en détournant les yeux. Elles ne sont définitivement pas de toi!

Le bleuté ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire?

Ils ne se comprenaient plus tous les deux, tout semblait être perdu, bel et bien terminé.

_Ichi, reprit-il d'une voix lointaine, si… si tu me dis ici et maintenant que c'est la vérité… Si tu me dis que tu n'es vraiment plus amoureux de moi alors je… je partirai et te laisserai tranquille.

Le roux capta le lagon turquoise de ses yeux. Ils se fixèrent un certain moment, le souffle court. Ichigo ignorait s'il arriverait à lui dire une telle chose droit dans les yeux. Après tout, cet homme était Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Cet homme comptait plus pour lui que sa propre vie…

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches en voulant entendre ça, murmura l'orangé, mais si tu crois que je ne vais pas le faire, alors…

_Dis-le!

Après un an de séparation, un an à s'aimer à en mourir et à ne pas pouvoir se toucher, s'enlacer… Grimmjow savait que le rouquin n'aurait pas le courage de dire une telle chose. S'il avait éprouvé le même manque que lui, ce dont il était certain, il ne pourrait pas le dire!

Le bleuté sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, comme si c'était la première fois. Oui, ils étaient à part, à part des autres couples. Deux personnes « normales » ne peuvent s'aimer comme eux. Pour éprouver un tel amour, il faut être quelqu'un de « spécial » et Grimmjow et Ichigo étaient des hommes spéciaux.

_Tu n'as pas changé, Ichi, dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est faux, tu n'as pas changé.

_Si, je suis devenu pire que toi!

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends?! S'écria-t-il en le secouant par les épaules. Dis-le et brise-moi le cœur, qu'on soit ex aequo! Allez! Détruis-moi comme je t'ai détruit!

Le roux ferma les yeux et plissa ses paupières. Ses lèvres se pincèrent douloureusement.

Il n'avait qu'une seule phrase à dire. Il lui suffisait de dire : « c'est la vérité, je suis amoureux de Byakuya » et tout serait terminé, il aurait blessé Grimmjow aussi profondément qu'il avait été blessé!

------------------------------------------

_Vraiment? Il va pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui? Demanda Rukia.

_Oui, il s'est très vite remis! Mais, il va falloir qu'il suive un psychothérapeute pendant un moment.

_Bien sûr, je comprends.

Au même moment, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital Rukia, Renji et Shuuhei suivaient un médecin qui les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de leur ami. Cependant, avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, une silhouette connue en sortit.

_Grimmjow? Demanda Rukia, étonnée. Mais…

_'lut, lança le bleuté d'une voix éteinte.

Les trois amis se lancèrent un regard surpris, voir gêné.

_Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Renji. Ichigo va bien?

_Mieux qu'moi en tout cas…

_Quoi? Tu es retombé dans les pommes? S'enquit la petite brune en lui prenant le bras.

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers le médecin :

_Dites-moi qu'il va bien…

_Il va pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui, confirma la médecin d'un signe de tête.

_Génial, reprit Grimmjow sans vraiment le penser.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda à son tour Shuuhei. Vous vous êtes engueulés ou quoi?

_Mph… On dirait que je suis rentré pour rien. Vous saviez que Ichi avait une aventure avec Byakuya?

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux, tout comme le médecin qui fit semblant de ne pas les écouter.

_Vous le saviez, souffla le bleuté, j'étais le seul con sur terre à pas savoir, c'est ça? J'suis même pas en colère…

_Désolée, Grimmjow, murmura Rukia sans le regarder dans les yeux. Ca… disons qu'on a été un peu surpris nous aussi.

_Surpris? Répéta Jaggerjack. Par quoi? Kuchiki tournait déjà autour de lui cinq ans plus tôt! J'étais sûr que ça se produirait si un jour ils se retrouvaient ces deux là… J'fais pas le poids face à Kuchiki…

_Je suis sûr que c'est faux! Intervint Renji, visiblement agacé. Il a voulu se tuer pour toi! Tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas tenté de se suicider si tu ne lui avais pas dit ces choses?! Ca ne veut rien dire pour toi?

_Grimmjow, laisse-lui un peu de temps, ajouta Rukia avec un sourire réconfortant. Il ne peut pas mener de front son rétablissement, ce qu'il a vécu avec Byakuya et ton retour brutal. Tu dois le comprendre…

_Si je puis me permettre, intervint le médecin, un tel choc émotionnel peut engendrer d'autres chocs et les comportements de votre ami ne sont pas surprenants. Après une tentative de suicide, le patient tente toujours de s'éloigner encore plus de ce qui le raccroche à la vie! Comme s'il en voulait aux autres de l'avoir sauvé.

Grimmjow soupira et fourra ses mains dans ses poches :

_La c'est pire que ça. Il… il m'a carrément largué!

_Quoi?! S'écrièrent Renji et Shuuhei d'une même voix.

_Sans vouloir te jeter la pierre, Grimmjow, intervint Rukia d'une voix hésitante, c'est toi qui le premier l'a plaqué.

_Mais c'était de la colère! Rugit le bleu. Jamais je n'aurais fait un truc pareil! Et maintenant il… maintenant il est amoureux de Kuchiki et c'est trop tard!!

_Kuchiki Byakuya? Intervint timidement le médecin. Oh… Je peux peut-être les mettre dans la même chambre si cela ferait plaisir à Mr Kurosaki.

Les trois autres tournèrent des yeux noirs vers le chirurgien qui disparut soudain dans la chambre d'Ichigo en comprenant qu'il venait de faire la boulette du siècle.

_Il est ici? Kuchiki est ici? S'enquit Grimmjow en écarquillant les yeux. Où ça?!

_Il…

Mais c'était trop tard. Grimmjow se dirigeait déjà vers le bureau de l'accueil d'un pas décidé et une infirmière lui indiqua la chambre de Byakuya.

_Merde, souffla Renji.

_Bordel, c'est entre quatre planches qu'on risque de retrouver Kuchiki là! S'écria Shuuhei, prêt à suivre Grimmjow.

_Non, le retint Rukia. Je crois qu'on en a assez fait maintenant. Laisse Grimmjow faire face aux conséquences. C'est lui qui a déclenché tout ça, il ne devrait pas recevoir d'aide. Il a tellement fait souffrir Ichigo…

_Alors maintenant c'est à lui de souffrir, c'est ça Rukia? Demanda Renji. J'arrive pas à croire que tu dises ça!

_Qui est notre meilleur ami, hein? Demanda-t-elle, le regard noir. Ichigo ou Grimmjow?

_Ichigo, répondirent les deux hommes en baissant les yeux, tels des chiens battus.

_Problème réglé!

D'un pas rapide, elle pénétra dans la chambre d'Ichigo, suivit par ses deux amis.

_Vous avez l'obligation de suivre un psy pour une dizaine de séances, ici, à l'hôpital, était en train d'expliquer le médecin.

_Bien sûr, je comprends, répondit un Ichigo éteint, assis sur son lit.

Les nouveaux venus remarquèrent immédiatement son teint blafard et sa mine triste. Il semblait encore plus abattu que Grimmjow. Pourquoi diable avait-il décidé de rompre avec le bleuté?

_Bref, reprit le médecin, votre autorisation de sortie… Je la dépose ici…

_Bien dormit? Demanda Rukia en s'approchant du lit du patient.

_Ca va, répondit celui-ci la mine enfarinée.

_Tant mieux, ajouta Renji avec un sourire maladroit.

Il y eut un silence lourd. Malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours en convalescence, Ichigo n'avait pas régressé mentalement :

_Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les trois? Demanda-t-il subitement.

Les trois autres sursautèrent légèrement :

_Quoi?! S'écrièrent-ils tous les trois, stressés.

_Arrêtez ça tout de suite! Leur ordonna-t-il. Vous cachez quelque chose…

_Non, bredouilla Rukia, rien du tout! C'est juste qu'on… on a peur de te voir sortir. Suivre un psy ce n'est pas facile et…

Ichigo sembla se relaxer soudain. Le mensonge de Rukia semblait avoir pris et ils poussèrent tous les trois des soupirs imperceptibles de soulagement.

Il ne fallait pas que Ichigo apprenne que Byakuya était lui aussi hospitalisé. Parce que Kuchiki leur avait demandé de ne rien dire, et aussi parce que Ichigo s'en inquiéterait et ils ne voulaient pas que leur ami ne se fasse du soucis pour rien.

« C'est complètement débile de lui cacher ça » pensa alors Rukia en secouant la tête imperceptiblement. « Il finira bien par le savoir et il nous en voudra à mort! »

_Ne vous en faites pas, répondit le roux, je suivrai ces séances. Je veux guérir. Je veux laisser tout ça derrière moi…

---------------------------------------------

Dans une chambre du même hôpital, Byakuya s'était réveillé. Il entendait les oiseaux chanter à travers la fenêtre. Il soupira et passa une main sur les pansements qui recouvraient ses yeux. Après deux jours dans le noir total, son ouïe s'était développée. Il entendait chaque petit bruit étranger à lui-même… Mais il se raidit soudain.

Quelqu'un abaissa la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il ne dit rien , se contentant d'écouter. Il distingua des bruits de talons aiguilles, le frottement d'un tissu et quelqu'un prit sa main et la serra très fort. Il reconnut immédiatement ce toucher, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus ressentit.

_Nell? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts eut un sourire et serra sa main de plus belle.

_Tu as un fantastique sixième sens, Byaku chéri! lança-t-elle de sa voix excitée.

_Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ici?

_Je suis venue pour toi, répondit-elle plus sérieusement. Byaku… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Oui, après le retour de Grimmjow, c'est le retour de Nell. ^^  
**_


	31. L'heure de vérité

**Chapitre 30. L'heure de vérité.**

_Voilà, tu sais tout, Nell.

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts s'assit sur le rebord du lit de son cousin Byakuya et ferma les yeux un instant.

Elle avait écouté son récit sans rien dire. Elle l'avait écouté tout lui raconter sur sa relation avec Ichigo, comment ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, comment son accident était arrivé, et comment Ichigo avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

_Mon Dieu, dit-elle enfin, quelle histoire! Mon Dieu…

_Ichigo ne doit pas savoir que je suis ici, compris? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

_Oui, bien sûr. Je… je comprends, répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Kuchiki poussa un léger soupir. Peut-être qu'après tous les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés il allait enfin avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir?

Nell était revenue auprès de lui…

_Pourquoi es-tu venue, Nell?

_Tu es mon cousin, Byakuya.

Le brun sentit un pincement au cœur. Cela faisait des années que Nell ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom de la sorte. Elle utilisait la plupart du temps des sobriquets. Il comprit alors que la jeune femme était très sérieuse, et qu'elle était très inquiète pour lui.

_Mais je t'ai viré! Dit-il en bougeant nerveusement. Je t'ai viré, je t'ai ordonné de disparaître du journal…

_Et je l'ai fait! Le coupa-t-elle autoritairement. Je l'ai fait pour toi, parce que tu me le demandais.

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

_Je ne te demanderai pas de t'excuser Byakuya, tout simplement parce que je sais que ta fierté est bien trop grande pour le faire. Et aussi parce que je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses.

_Je suis désolé.

Elle sourit, ce qu'il ne put voir évidemment. Mais il sentit la main de la jeune femme se détendre dans la sienne, et il comprit qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir entendu ces mots, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

_Tu m'as toujours soutenu, après le départ d'Ichigo. Tu m'as toujours dit de… de quitter Gin et de faire des choix plus adultes! Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais écouté. J'aurais sûrement dû le faire.

_A quoi ça sert de parler du passé, ce qui est fait est fait! Lança-t-elle. Le principal est que tu te remettes vite. Dès que j'ai été au courant de ton accident je suis venue. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul. Que disent les médecins?

_Pour l'instant rien. C'est… c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils me retirent mes pansements normalement.

_Nous allons avoir la réponse, alors?

_Oui.

La voix de Byakuya se tendit un peu en répondant. Nell passa une main dans les cheveux ébène, de toute la douceur dont elle était capable et il sembla se détendre encore un peu plus.

_Mon pauvre Byaku, reprit-elle, dans quoi t'es-tu fourré, encore? Bah… Je savais bien que tu finirais par souffrir encore plus à cause d'Ichigo.

_Ce regard que nous avons échangé à l'aéroport ce jour-là, je ne me suis pas trompé! Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé comme ça, jamais! C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme s'il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous, seuls au monde…

_Tu as rencontré le grand amour, finalement. Je suis contente. Même si j'aurais aimé que ça se termine autrement.

Il soupira et Nell en fit de même. La jeune femme allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'un immense bruit derrière elle lui fit pousser un cri strident.

La porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir dans un coup de vent violent.

_Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ici? Demanda-t-elle.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre, il sentit un parfum piquant lui saisir les narines.

_Jaggerjack…, murmura-t-il.

_Ouais, répondit la voix rauque du bleuté qui avança jusqu'au lit après avoir refermé la porte. Ton pire cauchemar vient d'arriver Kuchiki! Si tu crois que j'vais me laisser faire…

_Grimmjow, s'il te plait, Byakuya est…, tenta d'intervenir Nell.

_La ferme! La coupa-t-il. Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur son sort, j'me fiche de ce qu'il a! Ce que j'veux te dire c'est que jamais, tu m'entends? Ja-mais tu n'auras Ichi! Je… j'sais pas comment ni pourquoi c'est arrivé entre vous, ni encore comment t'as réussi ce tour de passe-passe pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi, mais…

_Quoi? L'interrompit le brun. A… Amoureux de moi?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres ce qui eut don d'agacer encore plus le bleuté :

_T'étais même pas au courant? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que…? Tu te fous de moi?!

_Certainement pas, répondit le brun. Le fait est… je crois que… comment cela est-il possible?

Il baissa son visage, tentant de reprendre ses esprits un instant, quelque peu étourdit par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre. Nell l'observait avec appréhension, elle savait qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à cet instant même.

_Je vais te dire la vérité Grimmjow, reprit le noble.

_C'est ça ouais! Explique-moi espèce de sal con!

_Ichigo souffrait énormément de votre séparation, tu ne le savais même pas, n'est-ce pas? Il en souffrait tellement qu'il s'est inventé un personnage derrière lequel il se dissimulait vraiment. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il te ressemblait point par point, mais c'était seulement pour cacher les fêlures de son âme. Ichigo mourrait à petits feux lorsqu'il est venu me trouver. Il avait besoin de compagnie, de quelqu'un…

_Bien sûr ouais! Comme si ça t'dérangeait!

_En effet, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Par contre, ça m'a dérangé lorsqu'il a commencé à m'appeler par ton nom lorsque nous faisions l'amour.

Grimmjow se figea. Ses yeux scrutèrent le visage du brun, mais il n'y vit aucun sourire moqueur, aucune expression se jouant de lui.

_Ichigo ne criait que ton nom, reprit la voix faible de Byakuya, toi et encore toi. Il n'y en avait que pour toi dans sa tête. J'ai été stupide de continuer alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais avec moi. C'est pour cela que je me retrouve ici aujourd'hui. Le prix à payer pour m'être voilé la face. Et maintenant, je risque bien de me la voiler pour le reste de mon existence, si tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et interrogea Nell du regard. Celle-ci se contenta de pousser un soupir. A la vue des larges pansements sur les yeux du brun, Grimmjow y avait pensé.

_Tu veux dire que… que tu es aveugle? Demanda-t-il.

_On n'en sait rien encore! Répondit Nell à sa place. Il y a… des chances que Byakuya retrouve la vue!

_Seul l'avenir nous le dira, reprit le brun. Mais ce que je peux te dire dans l'immédiat, c'est que je mettrai ma main au feu que Ichigo n'est pas amoureux de moi. Crois-moi, la seule chose qui me fait encore tenir sur mes jambes c'est l'espoir de le revoir un jour, j'aimerais qu'il soit à moi comme il t'appartient. Mais le fait est là : je ne ferai jamais le poids face à toi Jaggerjack.

Grimmjow était resté immobile. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Son pire rival dans le cœur d'Ichigo lui avouait la vérité? Il lui disait que le roux n'aimait certainement que lui? Pourquoi?

A sa place, Jaggerjack aurait tout fait pout détruire son rival et l'aurait accablé encore plus. Mais pas Kuchiki.

« Voilà ce qui fait que nous sommes tant différents. Finalement, je t'aurais compris Ichi si t'étais tombé pour ce riche… »

Il se retourna alors précipitamment et posa une main sur la poignée de la porte :

_C'est franchement moche c'qui vous arrive, Kuchiki, lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Nell haussa les sourcils et vit son cousin étirer un mince sourire :

_Je crois que ça voulait dire merci, expliqua-t-il.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Demanda-t-elle. Ichigo n'a certainement pas dit ça au hasard! Byakuya, tu…

_Arrête un peu, Nell! Je suis peut-être aveugle mais pas fou! Je ne me voilerai pas la face plus longtemps. Je ne vais pas retrouver Ichigo, nous n'allons pas vivre heureux. S'il me dit qu'il m'aime en face, ce sera seulement ce type qu'il verra! Et même s'il me supplie de construire quelque chose avec lui je dirai non…

_Mais….

_S'il te plait. Cessons là cette conversation!

_Bien.

-------------------------------------

Grimmjow retournait d'un pas décidé vers la chambre d'Ichigo. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'en perdre. Il voulait retirer ces idées folles du cerveau du roux.

Il voulait lui faire dire la vérité, même s'il la connaissait déjà.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Le lit était vide. Seuls Rukia, Shuuhei et Renji étaient présents dans la pièce.

_Grimmjow? Demanda la jeune brune. Que se passe-t-il?

_T'as l'air en panique! Lança Renji en fronçant les sourcils.

_Où est-il? Demanda le bleuté en balayant du regard la pièce.

_Dans la salle de bains, répondit la brune, mais…

Trop tard, Grimmjow s'était précipité à la porte de la salle de bains et y tambourinait bruyamment à l'aide de ses poings.

_Ichi!! Ouvre!!!!

Sans plus de cérémonie, la porte s'ouvrit et le roux laissa entrer l'autre dans la petite pièce sombre.

Jaggerjack resta surpris un instant. Il s'était attendu à devoir le supplier de le laisser entrer. Mais l'orangé l'avait laissé pénétrer la pièce tellement vite qu'il en sembla désarçonné.

_Tu rentres ou pas? Cracha le roux, torse nu au-dessus du lavabo.

L'autre avança dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

_Pourquoi tu m'as menti? Demanda tout de suite le turquoise.

_De quoi tu parles? Demanda l'autre en se recoiffant succinctement.

_J'parle de cette connerie de me dire que t'es amoureux de Kuchiki! T'es allé la pêcher loin celle-là!!

Ichigo se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches. Son regard se fit plus dur alors qu'il croisait les orbes turquoises de son vis-à-vis.

_Alors, reprit l'orangé, ça fait mal, hein? J'espère que ça t'a fait bien mal!

_Quoi?!

_Réfléchis un peu Grimmjow! Répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tu crois vraiment que je n'allais pas te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait?! Je croyais que tu me connaissais!

Le bleuté resta un moment bouche bée puis ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps :

_J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais fait ça délibérément dans le but de m'faire du mal! Souffla-t-il. Je… ce n'était pas mon intention quand je t'ai envoyé ce message!

_Ah non? Tu croyais que ça allait me rendre super heureux?! Non mais tu crois quoi?

_Okay, okay… J'ai compris le message! Calma l'autre en fermant les yeux. Okay, c'est ma faute. Je l'ai mérité… Voilà, ça m'a bien fait mal maint'nant on pourrait pas juste être sincères pour une fois?

Ils restèrent de longues secondes à s'observer droit dans les yeux. Le roux soupira et baissa les yeux. Était-il déçu? Qu'attendait-il de lui?

Grimmjow se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le silence qui les entourait était pire que toutes les vérités les plus blessantes. Grimmjow n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

_Si tu dis rien, je m'en vais, lâcha-t-il. Tout ça est allé trop loin. J'en ai juste marre de…

_Je voulais juste te rendre la pareille, s'éleva alors la voix du roux.

Il ne regardait pas le bleuté. Il gardait ses yeux baissés d'un air coupable, regardant ses pieds nus.

_Okay, alors maintenant que c'est fait est-ce qu'on peut oublier tout ça? Parce que ça commence à sérieusement me faire chier! Cracha le turquoise en sortant les dents.

Le roux releva son visage vers lui et ouvrit alors les bras en grand :

_Reste avec moi?

Le soudain changement d'attitude perturba un instant Grimmjow qui resta planté face à lui, ne sachant quoi faire. Finalement, il fit un pas vers lui et les bras du roux vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou.

Il s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage, comme s'il était encore le seul lien qui le rattachait à la vie. Jaggerjack serra sa taille entre ses bras puissants et sentit un frisson parcourir son échine alors que le roux enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

_Je t'aime, souffla le roux, je t'aime… Je suis désolé.

_Arf… ne refais plus jamais ça, sinon je t'étripe!

_Mmm, affirma le plus jeune.

Ils restèrent enlacés longuement ainsi. Ils se berçaient l'un l'autre, goûtant à la chaleur du corps de l'autre qui leur avait tant manqué.

L'orangé finit par relever son visage du cou de Grimmjow et les yeux ambrés accrochèrent le regard bleu lagon.

_Tu m'auras fait chier jusqu'au bout, souffla le bleuté avec un sourire amusé.

_J'essaye d'être à ta hauteur, emmerdeur!

A son tour, Ichigo eut un large sourire qui disparut sous les lèvres du bleu.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent avait un goût de délivrance, de renaissance. Pourquoi bon Dieu avaient-ils attendu si longtemps? Se demanda Grimmjow. Ils auraient dû se jeter l'un sur l'autre dès qu'ils s'étaient vus!

Peu importait désormais. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, après tant de temps, après tant d'épreuves.

------------------------------------------

_C'est l'heure, Mr Kuchiki. L'heure de retirer vos pansements.

Un médecin suivit d'une infirmière entra dans la chambre de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Nell, le cœur au bord des yeux, pria silencieusement pour que le ciel laisse à son cousin encore une chance d'être heureux.

Elle prit alors fermement les deux mains de son cousin dans les siennes et le surplomba de son visage :

_Je vais attendre dehors, souffla-t-elle. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

Un léger sourire s'inscrit sur le visage du noble et il chuchota :

_Tu crois que je pourrais encore le revoir après ça? Que je serai capable de revoir son visage?

Nell sentit son cœur se serrer :

_Je te le promets, tu le reverras!

Puis, calmement, elle relâcha ses mains et sortit de la chambre au moment ou le chirurgien s'était approché du corps de son cousin. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et ferma les yeux. « Mon Dieu » pensa-t-elle. « Faites qu'il voit! Faites qu'il… Je vous en prie! » Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, trop émue, lorsqu'une voix familière l'appela.

_Nell?

Elle tourna sa tête sur sa gauche et le vit. Ichigo, entouré de ses amis, était là. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt rouge et d'un jean délavé. Nell resta perplexe en le regardant avancer vers elle. Il la prit spontanément dans ses bras :

_Je suis content de te voir, dit-il avec un sourire.

_Oui…

Il la lâcha et Nell l'observa. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Byakuya était tombé amoureux fou de lui, et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Le regard d'Ichigo était différent : plein de fougue, de hargne, si beau! Son port de tête le rendait charismatique, d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, pas même chez Byakuya!

Elle soupira.

_Ichigo… Contente de voir que tu vas mieux.

_Oui… Mais euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es venu me voir?

Rukia lança un regard paniqué en direction de Nell. Il ne fallait pas qu'Ichigo découvre que Byakuya était là!

_Vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous l'aviez prévenu! Lança Ichigo en se tournant vers ses amis.

_Elle est venue voir Byakuya, lâcha soudain Grimmjow en prenant le bras d'Ichigo.

_Quoi? Byakuya? Mais… pourquoi est-il à l'hôpital?

Tout le monde resta stoïque. Rukia n'arrivait pas à le croire! Pourquoi Grimmjow l'avait-il dit? Normalement, il aurait dû être le dernier à lui dire!

Nell lui raconta alors l'accident de Byakuya.

Le roux se renfrogna en entendant l'incident, il savait que c'était sa faute. Il savait que le brun avait explosé après leur nuit ensemble. Il était responsable de son état actuel.

_Je veux le voir, ordonna-t-il alors en avançant vers la chambre d'un pas décidé.

_Attends!

Nell tenta de le rattraper mais il avait déjà ouvert la porte de la chambre. Le médecin et l'infirmière se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement surpris. Byakuya, lui, resta immobile, assis sur son lit. Ils venaient tout juste de lui retirer ses pansements, et les yeux de Byakuya, au premier abord, semblaient tout à fait normaux. Il cligna des yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Nell débarqua dans la chambre, suivit des quatre autres et regarda son cousin, le cœur battant. C'était le moment!

Byakuya était-il devenu aveugle?

Le médecin prit alors la parole :

_Malheureusement, dit-il, Mr Kuchiki ne perçoit aucune couleur à part quelques tâches de blanc et de noir.

Les autres retinrent leur souffle. Nell sentit clairement la respiration d'Ichigo s'accélérer à côté d'elle.

_Ca veut dire quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

_Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons être certains à cent pour cent, mais… sans la perception de couleurs, la probabilité pour que Mr Kuchiki retrouve la vue est quasi…

_Ichigo? Demanda tout à coup le noble.

Les yeux bleus marines étaient braqués sur le jeune roux.

Le médecin lui-même se tourna vivement vers Kurosaki en fronçant les sourcils. Et la voix de Byakuya s'éleva à nouveau :

_Ichigo, c'est toi?

_________________________________________________

_**Il semblerait que Byakuya puisse voir finalement... ^^**_


	32. Briseur de coeurs

**Chapitre 31. Briseur de coeurs.**

_Ichigo? Reprit Byakuya. C'est… c'est bien toi?

La voix sombre du brun s'éleva encore une fois dans la chambre. Le médecin était toujours tourné en direction du roux et ce dernier gardait ses yeux rivés sur Byakuya.

Le noble arborait une pâleur extrême et ses yeux, qui se fermaient et se rouvraient très rapidement, tentèrent de discerner ce qui l'entourait.

_Qui est Ichigo? Demanda alors le médecin en se tournant vers Kuchiki.

La main de Byakuya se leva alors lentement et il désigna de son index, Ichigo. Le médecin dissimula un hoquet de surprise, de même que Nell.

_Mais comment…?

_Tes cheveux…, murmura Byakuya, tes cheveux… je peux… je peux les voir!

Une larme coula le long de la joue blanche et fine de Byakuya et Nell se précipita sur lui en pleurs.

_Byakuyaaaaa! Gémit-elle. C'est fantastique!!!!

_Impossible! Lança le médecin. Est-il possible que vous puissiez distinguer la couleur de cheveux de cet homme?

Byakuya acquiesça de la tête, sans décoller ses yeux d'Ichigo. Ce dernier semblait choqué et s'avança lentement vers le lit. Il prit délicatement la main de Byakuya dans la sienne et la serra. Le brun ferma les yeux.

_Je… je ne savais pas que tu étais là, souffla-t-il. Tout ça c'est ma faute….

_Non, ne dis pas ça Ichigo, répondit le brun en rouvrant les yeux. Tu n'as pas a te reprocher ma folie.

Regardant la scène, les autres n'avaient pas bougé. Grimmjow était resté littéralement pétrifié. Il recula d'un pas, les yeux grand ouverts, la bouche entrouverte. Son cœur battait très vite en regardant la scène d'une extrême tendresse devant lui. Ichigo et Byakuya…

Peut-être que Ichigo lui avait menti pour lui faire du mal, peut-être bien qu'il avait inventé ses sentiments amoureux pour Kuchiki dans le but de l'atteindre.

Mais le bleuté n'était pas aveugle : il y avait une telle tendresse entre eux. Une complicité évidente. Grimmjow se sentit rejeté.

Il recula d'un second pas, sentant son cœur se fendre en deux. Tout à coup, il s'enfuit en silence à toute vitesse. Les autres ne le remarquèrent pas. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, loin, très loin, les poings serrés, les dents serrés. Il courait, il ne savait pas où, il ne savait plus où… Plus rien n'avait d'importance…

Peu importait ce qu'ils s'étaient dits. A ses yeux, Ichigo s'était éloigné de lui.

-----------------------------------------------

Byakuya caressa la chevelure orange face à lui. Les deux hommes étaient à présent seuls dans la chambre. Ichigo sourit.

_J'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais revoir… cette couleur, dit Byakuya en soupirant. Si peur de… de ne plus jamais voir ton visage…

Il parcourut le visage d'Ichigo de ses mains et ferma les yeux. Tous ses contours lui revinrent en mémoire.

Byakuya n'avait pas retrouvé complètement la vue. Il parvenait à distinguer certaines couleurs et certaines formes. Apparemment, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que sa vue ne s'améliore encore.  
Le médecin avait convenu que la soudaine vision de la couleur de cheveux d'Ichigo n'était pas un hasard.

"Le mental joue énormément dans ce genre de cas" avait-il expliqué.

Les autres avaient conclu que sous le choc de revoir Ichigo, surtout tiré d'affaire, Byakuya avait ardemment désiré retrouver la vue. Et comme tout choc émotionnel ne venait pas seul, la vision de Kuchiki s'était nettement améliorée à la vision de l'orangé.

_Donc si je comprends bien, les médecins servent à rien, c'est ça? avait demandé Renji. Ce sont ces foutus chocs émotionnels qui guérissent les patients? Vive la médecine moderne!

Le médecin lui avait alors lancé un regard foudroyant et le rouge avait chuchoté à Shuuhei qu'il ne reviendrait certainement plus jamais dans cet hôpital.

En revoyant Ichigo, Byakuya avait soudainement réussi à distinguer les couleurs. Et même si sa vision restait grandement floutée, le visage d'Ichigo face à lui se dessinait assez clairement. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser.

_J'ai eu peur, reprit Byakuya, quand j'ai su pour toi. Je t'aime tellement… Si tu savais.

Ichigo prit ses mains dans les siennes et déposa un baiser sur la paume de chacune d'entre elle. Puis, il soupira.

_Ichigo, ce jour à l'aéroport, tu te rappelles?

_Oui.

_Dis-moi que tu as ressenti la même chose que moi! Ce n'était pas une impression n'est-ce pas? Quelque chose de très fort est passé entre nous à ce moment, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo soupira de plus belle.

_Oui, quelque chose s'est passé, je l'ai ressentit, acquiesça-t-il.

_Le coup de foudre! S'exclama Byakuya d'un ton qui lui était inconnu. Nous avons eu un coup de foudre ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas? Toi et moi!

_Je crois bien, oui.

_Ichigo…

Byakuya se blottit soudain contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

_Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, à chaque minute! Je n'ai cessé de t'aimer depuis ce jour! Tu… tu as changé ma vie!

Une telle déclaration de la part de cet homme choqua à moitié le roux. Byakuya n'était pas si... expressif d'habitude.

_Byakuya… Byakuya, ce jour-là, je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais…

_Mais…, soupira-t-il en s'adossant contre le mur derrière son lit.

_Mais mon cœur était déjà pris. J'ai éprouvé des sentiments pour toi, c'est vrai. Mais l'amour de ma vie… celui que j'ai dans mon cœur, celui qui a volé mon cœur, c'est Grimmjow. Je ne peux pas te rendre ton amour. Je suis désolé.

Ichigo se releva et baissa les yeux d'un air triste. Byakuya ne dit rien, il resta immobile, parfaitement insensible, comme d'habitude. Le rouquin soupira en voyant son expression et commença à revenir vers la porte de la chambre.

_J'espère sincèrement que… que tu retrouveras la vue. Te voir comme cela me… me…

Mais il ne dit rien de plus. Il se contenta de sortir. Devant la chambre, les autres l'attendaient. Nell se leva rapidement :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ichigo? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son air grave.

_Je crois que je suis un monstre, répondit-il le regard vide.

_Pourquoi?! S'écria Rukia en prenant son bras.

_Je viens de briser le cœur de Byakuya.

Il y eut un silence parmi eux. Nell posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et la serra. Elle comprit que son cousin ne s'en remettrait jamais.

_Où… où est Grimmjow? Demanda soudain Ichigo en cherchant son amant des yeux.

--------------------------------------------

Une odeur de fumée de cigarette vint chatouiller les narines d'Ichigo lorsqu'il rentra dans sa suite de l'hôtel Hilton plus tard dans la journée. Il fronça les sourcils. La baie vitrée était ouverte. Il eut un coup au cœur et sortit sur la terrasse. Il était là, accoudé au balcon, une cigarette à la main. Il avait retiré sa veste de costume noire qui reposait sur le bord du jacuzzi, vide. Il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise bleue claire et l'avait sortit de l'intérieur de son pantalon.

Ichigo avança lentement vers lui puis s'arrêta, à environ deux mètres de lui. Il observa son dos. A travers la chemise bleue claire, il put voir les omoplates musclés de Grimmjow et son dos long et robuste. Il resta un moment à l'observer. Grimmjow l'avait sentit dans son dos, mais il ne dit rien. Après plusieurs minutes, Ichigo demanda :

_Pourquoi es-tu partit?

_J'avais besoin d'être seul.

_Pourquoi es-tu venu dans notre suite alors?

Grimmjow ferma les yeux avec émotion en entendant le « notre » prononcé par Ichigo. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort.

_Je ne sais pas. C'est le seul endroit où je me sens bien.

_Moi aussi.

Grimmjow se tourna alors vers lui, sa cigarette à la main et ses cheveux bleus se balançant au vent. Ichigo sembla surpris : les yeux turquoises l'auraient tué sur place s'ils avaient pu. Visiblement, il était plus qu'énervé. Il était furieux.

_T'as l'air en colère, déclara Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle.

_J'ai pas l'droit d'être en colère?

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de moi là, hein?

Grimmjow soupira :

_Ca recommence comme avant, dit-il.

Ichigo sursauta. Il avait raison. Ils étaient au même endroit depuis seulement quelques minutes et la tension entre eux était déjà palpable. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer.

_Pourquoi as-tu l'air si furieux, réponds-moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix plus faible.

_Peu importe que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, dit-il en soupirant, je vois bien comment tu es avec cet homme. J'le vois!

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda le roux, visiblement perdu.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous. Au-delà du fait que vous avez couché ensemble, ce qui m'dégoûte j'te rassure, on dirait… on dirait un truc que j'peux pas comprendre…

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

_Quelque chose que j'peux pas avoir avec toi.

_T'es jaloux? Demanda l'orangé, de plus en plus surpris.

_Ichi…Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as déjà eu de réels sentiments pour Kuchiki? Je veux dire... avant nous.

Ichigo resta muet, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Pourquoi cette question maintenant? Ils venaient de se retrouver, pourquoi Grimmjow gâchait-il tout encore une fois?

_Tu cherches quoi? Demanda Kurosaki. Tu cherches à foutre la merde entre nous encore une fois?

_Non, répondit-il calmement, pas du tout. Je cherche juste à comprendre. Je veux qu'on… qu'on en finisse une fois pour toutes avec nos conneries!

Le roux secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette conversation.

_Tu as des sentiments pour Byakuya? reprit le bleu.

_Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?! s'écria le roux, furieux. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis?! Je...

Il poussa un soupir éreintant. Il était enfin temps que tout ça se termine. Leur couple ne pouvait plus se déchirer ainsi :

_Grimmjow, je t'aime, arrête de t'imaginer des trucs tordus! Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit maintenant, tout ça?

__________________________________________________________________

_**No panic!! Je ne vais pas les séparer... ^^**_


	33. Ame soeur

**Warnings** : Un lemon à a signaler et euh... risque de Grimmjow Uke! Ouch! o/////o

* * *

**Chapitre 32. Ame soeur.**

Ichigo releva violemment la tête vers Grimmjow, un froncement de sourcils plus prononcé sur le visage. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, mais il resta muet.

_Tu ne comptes pas me dire que tu as déjà eu des sentiments pour Byakuya? Demanda la voix hésitante de Grimmjow.

Ichigo resta pétrifié. Pourquoi disait-il cela? Pourquoi pensait-il une telle chose? Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle lorsqu'il comprit.

Ichigo ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais lorsqu'il avait su Byakuya à l'hôpital il avait demandé à le voir, et lorsqu'il l'avait vu, là, dans son lit, il avait eu peur pour lui. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait éprouvé des sentiments pour lui? Il ne le savait pas. Mais Grimmjow avait certainement dû être profondément blessé de le voir se comporter de cette façon avec le noble. Il était partit en les voyant se prendre la main l'un l'autre. Ichigo ferma les yeux, il s'en voulait à mort.

Il serra les dents et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il blesse toutes les personnes importantes pour lui? A chaque fois? Il se sentait nul…

_Si tu comptes me quitter fais-le maintenant, reprit alors Grimmjow en baissant les yeux. Parce que j'resterai pas avec un mec qui en pince pour un autre, bordel!

Le roux se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait envie de vomir, sa tête tournait…

Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour esquisser le début d'une phrase, d'un mot; il était totalement bloqué.

_Pitié… Ichigo…., reprit Grimmjow. Fais pas cette tête!

_Je… je ne te laisserai jamais, dit-il dans un souffle, ja-mais.

Grimmjow releva un visage stupéfait vers lui. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis dans un même mouvement, fondirent l'un sur l'autre.

Le bleuté s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune comme s'il voulait les dévorer et qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis dix jours. Ichigo en fit de même, serrant le corps de son amant si fort, que ce dernier eut l'impression qu'il allait se casser en deux. Ils haletaient bruyamment tous les deux au fur et à mesure que leur baiser durait. Grimmjow descendit soudain, très rapidement dans le cou d'Ichigo et le lécha sur toute sa longueur, avidement, à une allure folle. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo le déshabillait, maladroitement, poussé par une excitation si folle et si soudaine que ses mains en tremblaient.

C'était la première fois que leurs échanges étaient si passionnés, presque agressifs. La première fois qu'ils ne pouvaient réfréner l'envie immense de toucher l'autre.

L'orangé avait l'impression, que s'il ne s'empressait pas de se donner à l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne pourrait survivre.

En quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent nus, et comme s'ils étaient des animaux, Ichigo vint pénétrer Grimmjow tout de suite, d'un grand coup de bassin. Le bleuté poussa un long cri déchirant de douleur. Bien que ce soit la première fois pour eux que Jaggerjack se retrouvait dominé, ils ne semblèrent pas y porter une attention particulière.

_Nn... Ichi..., gémit le bleuté en tournant son profil vers lui.

C'était la première que le roux se trouvait si excité. Le visage contracté de Grimmjow - par la douleur ou par le plaisir? - ne faisait qu'augmenter les sensations diverses qui se déversaient en lui. D'une main, il attrapa la touffe de cheveux bleues et la serra entre ses doigts. Le bleuté grogna et se laissa manipuler.

Le roux enchaîna des mouvements très rapides, très forts qui arrachèrent à son partenaire des cris de plus en plus déchirants, que l'on pouvait entendre de très loin. Ils couvrirent même le bruit de la ville plus bas.

L'orangé se libéra très rapidement mais n'eut pas le temps de savourer que déjà Grimmjow l'avait plaqué contre le sol et commençait à vouloir le pénétrer. Ichigo cria de douleur, se débattant. Non pas qu'il voulait arrêter, mais ses gestes n'étaient qu'un effet secondaire à la vive douleur qu'il ressentait.

Grimmjow entama de grands mouvements rapides et forts, comme Ichigo auparavant. Celui-ci gardait la bouche ouverte en grand, criant maintenant de plaisir. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés et de fines larmes vinrent mourir sur ses joues. Il pleurait de plaisir, il pleurait de joie.

Le bleuté se libéra et s'affala dans un bruit sourd à terre à côté du plus jeune. Tous les deux transpirants, haletants, ils portèrent une main à leur cœur et se regardèrent. Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient repris totalement leur souffle.

_C'était la dernière fois…, commença Grimmjow.

_Oui, la dernière fois qu'on fait l'amour comme ça. Plus jamais…

_Plus jamais de violence, termina-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

_Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant cette toute nouvelle vie qui commençait.

_C'est sur cette terrasse que nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments, dit Ichigo tout contre la poitrine de Grimmjow.

_Oui. C'est aussi ici que nous avons pris la décision de partir ensemble, il y a cinq ans, poursuivit le bleu.

_Il était donc logique que ce soit sur la terrasse qu'on se retrouve, enfin!

_Et qu'enfin cette pauvre terrasse profite de nos corps si parfaits faisant l'amour!

Ichigo éclata de rire. Grimmjow était exactement comme lui. Ils pensaient la même chose au même moment!

L'âme sœur…

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était son âme soeur. Quelle drôle d'impression. Quelle sensation étouffante, mais à la fois salvatrice, que de s'en rendre compte. Ils n'avaient plus le droit désormais, de se déchirer comme ils avaient pu le faire auparavant.

_J'aimerais ne jamais quitter cette suite! Lâcha Ichigo dans un souffle.

_Mais c'est possible, ça, monsieur!!

_Quoi? Demanda le roux en relevant la tête.

_Des tas de gens vivent à l'hôtel… Pourquoi pas nous?

_Tu veux… qu'on vive… ensemble, ici? Au Hilton?

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

_Comme ça, quand on cassera quelque chose pendant une engueulade, ça nous coûtera encoooooooore plus cher!!

Ichigo éclata de rire et se blottit à nouveau contre sa poitrine. Il entendait son cœur battre, il adorait cette sensation.

_Quand je suis revenu en début de semaine, tu sais, j'avais l'impression que tu étais partout ici. En passant ma main sur le canapé j'avais l'impression que je pouvais te toucher… et c'était relaxant.

_Mouais… Par moment t'es vraiment bizarre!!

Le rouquin eut un petit rire et un large sourire.

_Les voisins ont dû nous entendre, dit-il en levant les yeux.

_Tant qu'ils n'ont pas vu nos fesses ça ira!

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, puis s'habillèrent et sortirent de leur chambre.

C'était une belle après-midi à Tokyo, ils passèrent un long moment à se promener, Grimmjow entourant son bras autour du cou d'Ichigo qui le tenait par la taille. Les passants avaient beau les observer étrangement, le couple n'y faisait pas attention. Grimmjow s'amusait même à mettre une main aux fesses de son amant, créant l'indignation d'un couple de personnes âgées croisant leur chemin.

Mais ça les faisait rire. Peut-être qu'après tout, ils pouvaient être un couple « normal »…

_Tu as prévu un discours pour la soirée de remise des prix? Demanda Grimmjow alors qu'ils allaient rentrer. C'est dans deux jours! Le prix du meilleure journaliste de l'année!

_Non, répondit Ichigo en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie d'y aller.

_Oh que si tu vas y aller! Je te trainerai par la peau des fesses s'il le faut!

_Intéressant…, murmura Ichigo en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

_N'essaye pas de m'acheter avec tes manières, mon chaton! Tu iras un point c'est tout! Je t'aiderai à écrire ton discours si tu veux.

_Et puis quoi encore? Tu ne veux pas me tenir la main quand je le lirai?

_Pourquoi pas? Demanda Grimmjow en haussant les épaules et les sourcils.

Ichigo soupira en souriant.

_Tu ne me lâcheras donc jamais?

_Oh non, jamais! Je t'harcèlerai… Je peux être méchant!

Il lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille et le roux se débattit.

_Mais moi aussi je peux être trèèèès méchant! Allez, en route!

Il lâcha la main de Grimmjow qui ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir et grimpa sur son dos.

_Allez, monsieur à la crinière bleu! En avaaaaaaaaaaaant!!! S'écria-t-il.

Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus, il était plié en deux, mort de rire. Les passants les regardaient comme s'ils étaient fous mais tout en marchant, Ichigo se contentait de leur répondre : « Ah non, désolé madame je ne prête pas mon fidèle destrier », « Eh vous-là! Arrêtez de regarder la croupe de ma monture! ». Grimmjow avait rit bien plus en une après-midi que pendant une vie entière!

Et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur suite ce soir-là, les rires ne se calmèrent pas de toute la nuit.

Si ces deux-là avaient pu définir le bonheur, ils se contenteraient de se rappeler cette journée.

* * *

_**Non, ce n'est pas encore fini.**_

_**Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à voir : si Ichigo va gagner son fameux prix, comment Byakuya va se remettre, que va devenir Gin... Il est possible qu'on revoit un certain nombre de persos utilisés dans les prochains chapitres (Aizen et Jyuushiro notamment) ^^  
**_


	34. Le marché

**_Avant ce nouveau chapitre, je souhaiterais qu'on cesse de me jeter la pierre parce que j'utilise toujours Gin comme un salaud. Je ne suis pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière à le faire passer pour le méchant de service! Plaignez-vous à Tite Kubo, car c'est lui qui en a fait un méchant! Nah! :p_  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 33. Le marché  
**

Byakuya fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui le jour de la remise des prix du meilleur journaliste de l'année. Il avait cru, pendant un bref moment, qu'il ne pourrait pas y assister.

Sa vision ne s'était pas encore améliorée. Il parvenait à distinguer des silhouettes, certaines couleurs, notamment dans les tons oranges, mais ça restait encore médiocre. Il avait rencontré un chirurgien réputé, sur les conseils d'un ami, qui lui avait conseillé de subir une ou deux opérations minutieuses. Dans son cas, ce genre de pratiques s'étaient révélées bénéfiques. Et plus de 80% des patients avaient retrouvé une vue, certes pas nette, mais au moins pouvaient-ils voir convenablement à l'aide de lentilles toutefois.

Byakuya en avait été quelque peu soulagé.

Nell avait convenu qu'elle habiterait dans son loft avec lui. « Tu n'as pas le choix, Byaku! Qui va prendre soin de toi? Gin, peut-être? ». Byakuya avait accepté.  
La jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts aida son cousin à monter les marches du perron de l'immeuble et ils entrèrent, bras dessus bras dessous dans le hall. Nell sortit les clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte du loft. Elle referma la porte et conduisit ensuite le brun jusqu'au canapé. Mais celui-ci s'était immobilisé au milieu de la pièce.

En remarquant son expression inquiète, Nell demanda :

_Quoi?

_Quelqu'un est là! Dit alors Byakuya de son ton glacial.

_Hein? Demanda Nell d'un air paniqué.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant des applaudissements derrière eux.

Nell poussa un cri et regarda la silhouette longiligne avancer vers eux. Gin. Il sortit de la cuisine.

_Bravo! Tu m'as démasqué! J'ai appris que tu avais perdu la vue, mon lapin, dit-il d'une voix stridente.

_Gin… J'ai pu sentir ton odeur pestilentielle dès que nous sommes entrés, lui dit Byakuya d'un ton cassant.

_Tu n'as pas perdu ton sang-froid à ce que je vois.

Il y eut un court silence. Nell regarda le profil de Byakuya et comprit que celui-ci pouvait voir la silhouette de Gin devant lui. Elle sentit le stress monter en elle.

_Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ici? Demanda-t-elle.

_Oh… Sache que tu pourras faire changer la serrure autant de fois que tu le voudras, je connais toujours les bonnes personnes pour m'aider. Contre un petit pourboire en retour, dit-il avec son tic malsain.

_J'espère qu'au moins tu leur fait prendre leur pieds! Cracha Byakuya avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

_Ne t'en fais pas.

Gin avança jusqu'au canapé et s'y installa, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il posa ses pieds sur la table basse, l'air décontracté.

_Ne fais pas comme si tu étais chez toi! Lui lança Nell.

_Oh, Nell! Sois gentille avec moi, ça fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus!

_Et tu sais pourquoi!

Gin tourna son visage vers elle et elle le soutint. Il eut un petit rictus, ce genre de rictus qui ne vous inspirait pas confiance. Mais la jeune femme resta parfaitement stoïque.

_Il y a tant de choses que tu ignores sur ton cher cousin, Nell! Dit Gin en riant. Tu sais, ce jour-là, il avait pris son pied!

_Ce jour-là tu as faillit le tuer, connard!

_Sommes-nous obligés de nous insulter?

Nell sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle tremblait, non pas de peur mais de rage. Gin la dégoûtait. Elle en venait presque à vouloir le tuer.

Il y a sept ans maintenant, alors que Byakuya et Gin entretenaient une relation continue à Chicago, elle avait débarqué chez son cousin par surprise. Et elle avait trouvé Byakuya, attaché au radiateur de la chambre, le visage en sang, le dos lacéré de coups de ceintures, à peine vivant. Si elle n'était pas arrivée, il ne serait plus de ce monde, lui avait dit les médecins.

C'était Gin qui l'avait battu à mort, en apprenant que Byakuya avait eu une aventure avec un de ses collègues. Nell avait toujours pensé qu'il avait vraiment voulu le tuer ce jour-là. Le brun était resté pratiquement deux jours attaché comme cela, au seuil de la mort. Depuis cet épisode, elle refusait de croiser Gin, refusait d'être présente lorsqu'elle savait qu'il allait être là. Tout simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était capable de tout si elle le revoyait.

Et notamment de le tuer.

_Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, reprit Gin. Je suis venu pour discuter avec Byakuya.

_Vraiment? Demanda Nell en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. C'est dommage parce que tu vas dégager tout de suite, sinon je…

Elle sentit Byakuya lui presser le bras, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait cette discussion avec Gin. Nell leva les yeux vers lui. Son profil était déterminé, plus que jamais, son regard ne tremblait pas. Elle sentit qu'il voulait le défier.

_Je sors dans le jardin, finit-elle par dire en s'éloignant.

Ils entendirent une baie vitrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Byakuya resta debout, observant la silhouette floue devant lui. Cependant, même s'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage de Gin, il savait qu'il arborait cette expression fausse et horrible, comme d'habitude.

_Finalement, tu l'as eu, ce petit Kurosaki, hein, mon lapin? Reprit Gin avec sa voix moqueuse. Ca avait l'air de te plaire, même s'il t'appelait… Comment déjà? Ah oui!! Grimmjow…

_Ne parle pas d'Ichigo, le coupa Byakuya de son ton glacé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Gin bougea légèrement sur le canapé, mais Kuchiki ne put voir ses gestes. Il resta immobile. Il se sentait totalement à la merci de Gin en cet instant. Etre incapable de voir les gestes de quelqu'un qu'on craint… vous met dans un état d'insécurité absolue.

_Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais! reprit Ichimaru. Je pense que tu n'es pas devenu complètement aveugle?

_Non. Je vois certaines choses.

Gin soupira d'une façon étrange et Byakuya mit ses mains dans ses poches. Même s'il était diminué, il n'avait pas l'intention de le montrer à Gin. Il restait froid et imperturbable.

_Comment vas-tu faire? Ichigo et Grimmjow sont ensemble, mon lapin. Tu ne pourras pas briser leur couple.

_Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

_Vraiment? Tu comptes rester amoureux d'un homme qui en aime un autre? Ca m'étonne ça…

_Je me moque de ce que tu penses, Gin.

Gin haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Il était plus qu'excité par cette conversation. Depuis qu'il avait appris tout ça, l'accident de Byakuya, le retour de Grimmjow, il se sentait plus excité que jamais par la tournure des évènements.

_Faisons un marché, veux-tu? Reprit-il en se levant lentement. Ce soir, c'est la remise du prix. Si je gagne, alors tu me reviendras, d'accord?

Byakuya eut un petit rire.

_Et si tu perds?

_Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité là! Mais entre nous, il n'a aucune chance!

_Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, Gin!

_Ce que je ne saisis pas c'est pourquoi tu continues à le défendre alors qu'il t'a rejeté, hein?

_Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, lâcha Byakuya avec un rire sournois.

_Non, bien sûr, bien sûr, acquiesça Gin en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

Le noble entendit ses pas s'éloigner et se détendit un peu.

_Je vais réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire si je perdais toute à l'heure, lança Ichimaru d'une voix plus forte en ouvrant la porte. Et toi, prépare-toi à me revenir!

Byakuya entendit la porte se refermer et il soupira de soulagement. Il se dirigea à tâtons en direction du jardin et appela Nell.

_Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_Oui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

_Oh, pas grand-chose d'intéressant en fait.

Nell resta perplexe, elle voyait bien qu'il était inquiet.

_Il m'a demandé de lui revenir, encore.

_Qu'as-tu répondu?

_Qu'il aille se faire voir!

Nell se sentit soulagée. Gin n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser faire, il n'en resterait sûrement pas là!

_Tu devrais avertir la police, conseilla-t-elle. Gin te harcèle, il entre chez toi… comme ça!

_Ca va aller, il va me laisser tranquille, maintenant!

_Vraiment? Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain?

_Si Ichigo gagne le prix, il sera battu pour la première fois de sa vie! Il abandonnera, je le sais! Et comme Ichigo va gagner…

Nell soupira. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Byakuya et osa demander :

_Et si Gin gagnait?

Byakuya baissa la tête :

_Je ne préfère pas y penser.

Il s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Nell l'observa d'un œil inquiet. Qui savait ce que Gin était capable de faire? Personne… Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse! Oui, mais faire quoi?

Byakuya était plus ou moins soulagé d'être rentré chez lui.

Il attendait impatiemment la remise des prix. Pour revoir Ichigo.

Cette simple perspective eut don de lui remonter très largement le moral.

Il savait que le jeune homme était désormais de retour avec son amant, avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il en était heureux, car il savait que Grimmjow saurait prendre grand soin de lui à présent.

Nell passa rapidement dans la cuisine alors qu'il tentait de chercher de quoi se désaltérer dans son réfrigérateur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire cet après-midi, Byaku-chéri? demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je vais peut-être m'occuper du journal. Après tout, c'est mon travail.

_Non, je vais m'en occuper. Toi de ton côté, tu devrais prendre des dispositions pour que Gin ne revienne plus t'embêter.

Byakuya soupira. Il y avait pensé évidemment, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

_Très bien, mais….

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de l'interphone.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard tendu. Si Gin revenait déjà à l'attaque, ça ne promettait rien de bon!

Nell se leva alors pour répondre elle-même. Gin ne pourrait pas forcer leur porte de toute façon.

_Oui?

_Oh bonjour… Est-ce que Byakuya est là?

Nell se tourna vers son cousin, qui visiblement n'avait pas reconnu la voix masculine de l'autre côté de l'interphone.

_Ukitake Jyuushiro! Annonça alors le visiteur.

Nell laissa entrer le visiteur avec un sourire courtois. Elle se demandait ce que voulait Jyuushiro à son cousin. Elle n'avait pas oublié que Jyuushiro était l'ex d'Ichigo mais également celui de Grimmjow. Il n'était certainement pas là par hasard.

_Je suis… venu te souhaiter un prompt rétablissement, lança Jyuushiro avec un sourire amical, bouquet de fleurs à la main.

_Merci, répondit le noble avec politesse.

_Comment vas-tu?

_Bien, bien. Merci de passer, je suis content de te voir.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un léger sourire, le genre de sourire qu'il était rare de voir sur le visage de Byakuya.

Nell se demanda alors si les visites répétés de Jyuushiro à l'hôpital, pour voir son cousin, avaient un sens caché ou non.

_J'ai pensé que... peut-être tu aurais besoin de compagnie avant la soirée mais... je vois que ta cousine est là, donc... je ne voudrais pas déranger outre mesure.

_Non, non tout va bien, reprit Byakuya. Viens.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans le salon et Nell les observa s'asseoir côte à côte.

Elle connaissait bien Jyuushiro. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'enquérir de la santé d'un ex-collègue. Qu'est-ce que Byakuya lui cachait encore?

---------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo s'assit à côté de son amant dans le large canapé de cuir de leur suite. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas été aussi paisible? Qu'il ne s'était pas sentit tant en sécurité?  
Grimmjow avait toujours eu un étrange pouvoir sur lui. Il le détendait tellement.

_J'ai juste hâte que ça soit fini, soupira le roux en posant une main sur la cuisse de Grimmjow. J'ai hâte que ça se finisse et qu'on se barre!

_Mais on va se barrer Ichi, crois-moi! Dès que cette foutue cérémonie est terminée! Tiens, d'ailleurs que dis-tu de faire un p'tit voyage en Inde si tu gagnes?

Le roux tourna son visage vers lui, amusé :

_Et si j'perds?

_Tu décides de la destination, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

_Okay, répondit le plus jeune visiblement intéressé. Alors euh… si je perds, et ce qui va arriver à mon avis…

_Mon Dieu tu as une confiance en toi hors du commun!

_Si je perds, disais-je, tu devras m'emmener à Paris!

_Paris?

_Mmm, confirma le roux.

Grimmjow resta un instant perplexe mais finit par acquiescer lui aussi finalement amusé.

Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour cinq ans avant. Alors qu'ils avaient décidé tous les deux de partir pour les Etats-Unis. Mais là, tout était différent. Ils avaient traversé tant de choses, ensemble ou seuls, que ce départ ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire…

_Ton smoking est sur le lit, reprit soudain Grimmjow en tournant son visage vers la chambre.

_Ah oui? Demanda le roux. J'aime pas les smokings!

_Non, mais tu es sexy dedans!

_J'espère que je ne vais pas gagner, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, sinon tu vas être excité comme une puce!

_Excité comme une puce? Répéta l'autre, avec une moue boudeuse. Plutôt en rut comme un taureau oui!

Et sur ces mots, il fondit dans le cou de son amant et le renversa sur le canapé de cuir froid.

_Grimm! Protesta le plus jeune. Pas maintenant! Je suis censé être prêt dans deux heures!! Arg!

_On s'en fout, viens ici!

Le roux eut à peine le temps de répliquer que Jaggerjack l'avait fait prisonnier sous son corps, bloquant ses poignets.

_Alors, on fait moins le malin maint'nant, hein?

_Dis Grimm?

_Quoi?

_Si j'perds ce prix… tu m'en voudras?

Le bleuté perdit son sourire carnassier. Le manque de confiance de son amant sembla le toucher.

Il soupira, puis relâcha les poignets du roux :

_Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Ca m'est égal que tu… hé!

Mais Ichigo en avait profité pour se sortir de son emprise et pour le retourner telle une crêpe sur le canapé :

_Tu tombes dans le panneau à chaque fois!! S'esclaffa-t-il.

_Trop marrant, bougonna Grimmjow visiblement agacé. Merci d'utiliser les sentiments pour m'avoir! C'est très pro ça Ichi!

_Allez, hop! Tout le monde à la douche! S'exclama le plus jeune et sautant du canapé.

Grimmjow releva un visage déconfit, visiblement déçu qu'il n'ait pas poussé l'affaire plus loin.

_Tu vas voir sous la douche…


	35. Le grand soir

* * *

_**Sur mon profil se trouve le projet d'une nouvelle fic qui reste pour l'instant à l'état d'embryon (si je puis dire) mais que j'ai très envie d'écrire. Merci de checker mon profil et de laisser votre avis sur ce "résumé" ^^ (bien sûr je ne vous oblige pas... lol)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Warning : **Un petit lemon :D

**Chapitre 34. Le grand soir  
**

_Tu n'as pas l'air stressé...

_Mais je ne suis pas stressé!

Ichigo et Grimmjow avançaient dans un long couloir bondé, illuminé. Le brouhaha de la foule sembla les étourdir un instant, puis ils se dirigèrent vers une grande salle. Cette grande salle accueillait la cérémonie que le monde du journalisme avait attendu toute l'année. Ce soir, serait récompensé le journaliste de l'année. Et Ichigo était en lice.

_Tu es magnifique, lança alors Grimmjow avec un large sourire.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui, stoppa sa marche et réajusta la cravate de son amant avec délicatesse :

_Tu t'es habillé à la va-vite, regarde-moi ça…

_Oui, je sais. Mais c'est parce que nous étions en retard…

Il se pencha vers lui et dit :

_Je t'avais dit que faire l'amour sous la douche était une mauvaise idée! Résultat, nous sommes en retard!

_Mais non, répondit Ichigo en souriant, la cérémonie ne commence que dans une heure!

Ils reprirent leur marche et entrèrent dans la grande salle. Au fond, une immense scène et devant eux s'étendaient des rangées de strapontins rouges. Ichigo balaya du regard la salle bondée. Des petits groupes de personnes discutaient dans les rangs, d'autres étaient déjà assises.

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux, un jeune homme blond qui leur demanda leurs invitations. Ichigo lui tendit la sienne.

_Monsieur Kurosaki, votre place se trouve au troisième rang, lui dit-il en désignant le rang en question. Je vais vous y conduire. Votre invitation monsieur?

Il s'adressa à Grimmjow.

_Oh non, désolé mon pote, je ne fais pas partit du gratin! Répondit Grimmjow en souriant.

Ichigo soupira. Grimmjow n'avait pas pu obtenir d'invitation pour se trouver dans les premiers rangs avec lui. Mais il avait réussit à faire jouer ses contacts et à en obtenir une, plus au fond dans la salle.

_Je vais attendre un peu ici, dit Ichigo au placeur.

_Très bien…

Le placeur s'éloigna et quelqu'un vint se placer derrière eux. Ichigo se retourna et découvrit un visage souriant et doux : Jyuushiro Ukitake.

_Tiens, regardez qui voilà! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es venu chercher ton trophée, Ichigo?

_Je ne sais pas si je vais gagner, lui répondit le jeune homme avec désinvolture.

_Mmmm… Tu as changé! Lança Ukitake en le regardant avec insistance. Comment vas-tu?

_Et moi, je sens mauvais? Demanda Grimmjow qui se trouvait un peu rejeté de la conversation.

_Non, non, Grim', lui répondit Ukitake, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vu Ichigo depuis très longtemps! Combien de temps cela fait-il?

_Cinq ans, répondit Ichigo, cinq ans, c'est ça.

_Oui, ça en fait du temps!

Ukitake lui lança un sourire rayonnant auquel Ichigo répondit par un sourire à la Grimmjow du type « je te souris mais par derrière je balance! ».

_J'imagine que c'est l'amour fou! Reprit Ukitake. N'est-ce pas, Grimmjow?

Le bleuté sortit les dents un instant mais Ichigo s'interposa en sentant l'atmosphère changer tout à coup :

_Et vous, je vous demande comment vont vos fesses? Non, alors…

Il leva un sourcil et Ukitake resta stoïque. Il perdit son sourire devant la réplique acerbe du jeune homme.

_Décidément, je vais de surprises en surprises ce soir. Tu as changé bien plus que tu ne le laisses paraître, Ichigo.

Le roux l'ignora royalement mais Ukitake ne sembla pas vouloir en finir ici.

_Vous savez si Byakuya est arrivé?

_Byakuya? Répéta l'orangé en reportant son attention sur lui. Pourquoi veux-tu voir Byakuya?

_Oh euh…

Ukitake sembla un instant gêné :

_Tu n'es pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans la vie de Byakuya, Ichigo…

Grimmjow donna un violent coup d'épaule à son ex-amant et chuchota :

_Me dis pas que tu as mis le grapin sur Byakuya Kuchiki, toi!

_Le grapin? Répéta Ukitake. Quel grapin? Non, nous sommes simplement… amis. Nous nous entendons bien, c'est tout.

_C'est ça ouais!

Ukitake étira un sourire charmant et secoua la tête doucement :

_Bien, je vais aller chercher ma place. Bonne chance, Ichigo!

_Merci, répondit le roux avec un sourire forcé.

Ukitake s'éloigna et Grimmjow se pencha vers son amant :

_Il te dévorait des yeux. Il te déshabillait littéralement du regard!

_C'est parce que je suis irrésistible, mon amour!

Grimmjow sourit et posa son bras sur le sien :

_Ca me donne envie de te faire l'amour, tout de suite!

Ichigo leva un sourcil et sourit malicieusement. Il aurait parié que le bleuté sortirait une réplique de ce style tôt ou tard. Même s'il s'y attendait, cela l'amusa beaucoup.

_Si tu me trouves un endroit convenable, je suis d'accord!

Grimmjow éclata de rire et l'attira en dehors de la salle. Ils montèrent à l'étage du bâtiment, où il n'y avait pas grand monde et avancèrent dans un long couloir. Grimmjow ouvrit une porte au hasard, une fois qu'ils se soient assez enfoncés dans le-dit couloir. La pièce était un petit bureau dans lequel on trouvait une petite table et un siège.

_Ca te va? Demanda Grimmjow en entrant.

_Très bien…

_Il n'y a pas de verrou, constata le bleuté en refermant la porte.

_Tant mieux! Ca ne sera que plus excitant encore…

Grimmjow lui sauta carrément dessus, capturant ses lèvres dans un souffle rauque. Ichigo gémit doucement et Grimmjow le plaqua contre le bureau. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes sentant le désir monter en eux. Grimmjow ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait Ichigo tellement désirable ce soir.... Il était déjà excité, et ça, depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le taxi pour venir ici.

Ichigo fit baisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux et son caleçon avec. Grimmjow se mit à genoux devant lui et commença à lécher son membre. Ichigo était lui aussi, déjà excité par cette soirée. Alors sentir Grimmjow et ses caresses, dans un lieu public, dans une pièce même pas fermée à clef… c'était aphrodisiaque!!

Jaggerjack prit son membre en bouche et le roux gémit en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il posa ses mains sur les cheveux du bleuté et appuyait ses mouvements de tête, légèrement. Grimmjow poussait lui aussi des petits gémissements, il était au comble de l'excitation lui aussi.

_Grimmjow… arrête ça…, dit le roux au bout d'un petit moment. Passe aux choses sérieuses…

_Comme tu voudras…

Grimmjow se releva et baissa son pantalon et son caleçon. Ichigo se retourna, se cambra légèrement et attendit. Il aimait cette attente. Il aimait se sentir offert à l'homme qu'il aimait et l'entendre se préparer à lui faire l'amour. Il se demanda même si ce n'était pas son moment préféré, c'était tellement excitant. Grimmjow commença à le préparer activement, Ichigo poussant des petits gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

_Chuuuut, lui dit Grimmjow en se penchant vers lui, on pourrait nous entendre!

_Je sais… Mais c'est tellement bon!

Ichigo gémit un peu plus fort encore quand Grimmjow commença un mouvement de ciseau à l'intérieur de lui. Il garda la bouche ouverte en gémissant de plus en plus souvent.

_Oh… Grimmjow…

_Je viens, je viens…

Le bleuté commença alors à le pénétrer, doucement. Il le saisit par les hanches et lécha pendant un petit moment son dos et ses épaules. Il aimait le goût de sa peau… si salée… Ses mouvements étaient légers, lents et doux. Les deux amants avaient convenu que plus jamais il n'y aurait de violence entre eux, même au lit.

_Tu peux y aller… plus fort, dit Ichigo en tournant légèrement son profil pour le voir.

_Je ne voudrais pas te faire crier trop fort, dit Grimmjow en souriant.

_Ca va les chevilles toi en ce moment?

_Tu vas voir…

Il accéléra ses mouvements et fit l'amour à Ichigo de plus en plus fort. Et pourtant, il n'y avait aucune violence dans ses gestes. Au bout de longues minutes de plaisir intense pour les deux amants, Grimmjow se libéra, suivit de près par l'orangé, et ils se rhabillèrent un large sourire aux lèvres.

_On devrait faire des soirées comme ça plus souvent! Lança Ichigo en réajustant sa cravate.

_Oui, tu l'as dit!

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau, l'air de rien et rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée. Tous les deux arboraient des mines réjouies et Ichigo glissa à son amant « Tu sens l'orgasme à plein nez, mon amour! » auquel Grimmjow répondit avec un large sourire.

_Tu n'as pas oublié notre pari, hein? Demanda Grimmjow en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Ichiro lui sourit. Oui, il s'en rappelait. Juste avant de partir pour la cérémonie, ils avaient conclu un marché. Ils étaient enlacés dans le jacuzzi, sur la terrasse de leur suite, après avoir fait l'amour. Grimmjow avait parié que Ichigo gagnerait le prix de journaliste de l'année, et que s'il avait raison, ils devraient tous les deux partir pour de longues vacances en Inde. Ichigo, qui était certain que le prix ne lui reviendrait pas, avait parié que s'il perdait, alors Grimmjow devrait l'emmener en vacances à Paris.

_Tiens, Ichigo?

Une main saisit soudain le bras du roux juste devant l'entrée de la grande salle.

Ichigo leva les yeux. Un visage carré souriant, des cheveux bruns, une mèche tombant sur le front, des yeux séducteurs. C'était Aizen. Sur le coup, Ichigo resta immobile. Il eut un choc en le revoyant, cinq ans après leur rupture. Il serra très fort la main de Grimmjow dans la sienne.

_Bonsoir, reprit Aizen en glissant ses yeux vers Grimmjow.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils. Il ne manquait plus que cela! Il se demanda si Ichigo était troublé en revoyant cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé.

_Bonsoir, répondit la voix d'Ichigo.

Il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, mais Grimmjow savait qu'il était troublé. Après tout, il le connaissait sans doute mieux que personne...

_Je suis fier de toi, Ichigo, reprit son ancien patron, aujourd'hui tu fais partie des grands!

_Tu crois? Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton désinvolte. Tu pourras dire cela quand j'aurais gagné!

_Peut-être, répondit Aizen en souriant, peut-être.

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo tourna ses yeux vers le groupe avec lequel Aizen était. Il ne semblait pas y avoir sa femme. Il l'avait redouté. Se retrouver, cinq ans après, face à celui qui l'avait humilié le touchait. Mais il prit une profonde inspiration, comme si de rien n'était, et demanda :

_Alors, que deviens-tu?

_Oh, pas grand-chose! Répondit Aizen en souriant de plus belle. Tu sais de quoi je parle! Je me fais vieux dans le métier, il n'y en a plus que pour les petits jeunes dans ton genre!

_Je vois.

_Tu en as fait du chemin depuis notre séparation.

Il lança un regard insistant en direction de Grimmjow. Celui-ci lui répondit par un regard noir, méchant, que Aizen ne sembla pas saisir.

_Qui l'aurait cru, hein? Que la belle et la bête finiraient ensemble? Reprit Aizen.

_Sûrement pas toi, répondit du tac au tac Ichigo. Mais les choses changent, j'ai changé.

_Je vois ça, oui. Tu es plus beau que jamais!

La remarque d'Aizen était profondément sincère, le couple le ressentit. Grimmjow pressa doucement la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne, comme s'il avait peur. Le roux se retourna alors vers lui et lui fit un tendre sourire.

_Merci pour le compliment, dit alors l'orangé en souriant à son ex-amant, je ne pourrais hélas pas en dire pareil de toi.

Aizen resta pétrifié sous la remarque assez mal placée, mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux se plissèrent très légèrement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà le jeune homme reprenait :

_Je vais aller prendre ma place, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Oh!

Il se pencha lentement vers Aizen, de manière à ce que seuls lui et Grimmjow puissent entendre ce qu'il allait dire :

_Merci de m'avoir quitté il y a cinq ans! Ciao!

Il repartit, tirant Grimmjow par la main et Aizen resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois que Aizen Sosuke se retrouvait sans voix.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, selon Kurosaki Ichigo...

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre : Qui va gagner le prix? Gin ou Ichigo?**_


	36. Un nouvel espoir

**Chapitre 35. Un nouvel espoir.**

Ichigo et Grimmjow pénétrèrent de nouveau dans la salle en éclatant de rire. Voir la réaction d'Aizen, lui clouer le bec de cette façon était une sensation indescriptible! Mais au final, c'était un réel sentiment de victoire et de pur plaisir que le couple ressentait.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Cendrillon?

Ichigo et Grimmjow se retournèrent en même temps. Ils avaient bien sûr reconnus la voix de Nell. Celle-ci avança vers eux, guidant Byakuya de son bras. Le patron d'Ichigo portait un magnifique costume blanc sur une chemise noire. Il avait l'air tendue. Il cligna des yeux lorsque Nell s'arrêta face au couple.

_Ichigo? Demanda-t-il en apercevant la couleur orange.

_Bonsoir, Byakuya, dit Ichigo avec un sourire léger. Comment vas-tu?

_Pas trop mal, répondit l'autre avec une voix glaciale. Grimmjow…

_Salut, Byakuya! Lança joyeusement Grimmjow. Tu m'as reconnu? Je suis flatté! Ta vision se serait-elle améliorée?

_Byaku voit un peu plus nettement de jour en jour, expliqua Nell. Mais les médecins disent qu'il devrait subir des opérations. Normalement, il devrait... pouvoir récupérer 60% de ses capacités visuelles.

_C'est déjà pas mal, hein? lança le roux avec un sourire timide.

Il s'en voulait toujours.

_Ne t'en fais pas, Ichigo, dit la voix froide, ça va bien. Je m'y fais.

_Mais… et ton travail? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_Nell va devenir co-directrice avec moi, expliqua-t-il. Je suis peut-être mal voyant mais j'ai toujours ma tête!

_Ouais, c'est ça! Lança Nell. Manquerait plus que tu perdes la tête!! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi au journal, hein?

Ichigo sourit et au même moment, quelqu'un monta sur scène, une jeune femme, l'animatrice de la soirée.

_Je crois que c'est l'heure, lança Nell. Oh, Ichi-chéri! Nous sommes placés à côté!

_Je m'en doutais, lui répondit le roux avec un sourire.

Soudain, Gin s'incrusta dans la conversation, comme sortit de nulle part. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Byakuya et celui-ci se raidit en sentant parfaitement la présence de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son ex-amant.

_Allons-y, mon lapin, souffla-t-il d'un air sadique.

Byakuya bougea violemment l'épaule pour qu'il retire sa main, mais quelqu'un d'autre vint s'imposer dans la conversation :

_Bonsoir, Byakuya!

Ukitake, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, s'interposa entre Gin et le noble, doucement.

_Bonsoir, répondit Kuchiki avec un soupir de soulagement. Où es-tu placé?

_Oh euh... dixième rang, annonça-t-il, déçu. Mais j'espère que nous aurons le temps de discuter après la cérémonie?

_Oh, Byakuya et moi allons rentrer dès que...

_Ca ira Nell, la coupa-t-il, je n'ai pas quinze ans et n'ai pas besoin de chaperon. Merci.

Ichigo étira un sourire. Byakuya n'avait pas changé. Cependant, il constata que son visage s'était étrangement détendu à l'arrivée de Jyuushiro. Il savait que les deux hommes s'étaient toujours bien entendus, mais il ignorait qu'ils étaient amis.  
Ichimaru, de son côté, observait le tout d'un air incrédule. Depuis quand Ukitake et Byakuya s'entendaient-ils si bien?

L'orangé se retourna finalement vers son amant, pendant que les derniers invités prenaient leurs places.

_A toute à l'heure.

_Bonne chance, et n'oublie pas ton discours!

_J'en ai pas, tu le sais! Protesta Ichigo. Je déteste ces trucs!

_Si tu gagnes, tu seras bien obligé de t'y plier, mon amour. Il n'y a pas moyen de gagner et de sauter le discours, tu sais?

_J'en trouverai un!

Ils se sourirent tendrement.

_Je t'aime, souffla Ichigo à l'oreille du bleuté.

_Je t'aime aussi, à toute à l'heure.

Ils échangèrent un baiser rapide et Ichigo partit en direction des premiers rangs avec Nell, Byakuya et Gin. Grimmjow les regarda s'éloigner, avec un air inquiet. Puis, il partit en direction de sa place, plus loin en arrière.

Gin prit place dans un strapontin du troisième rang. Nell s'installa à côté de lui et aida Byakuya à s'asseoir. Enfin, côté couloir, Ichigo prit sa place en silence. Le brouhaha de la salle continua jusqu'à ce que l'animatrice s'avance devant le micro :

_Mesdames, Monsieur, je vais vous demander un peu de silence, s'il vous plait.

La soirée fut lancée. Ichigo se sentait mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas être du côté du couloir… En réalité, il n'aimait pas cette soirée, ce n'était pas du tout son univers! Il imaginait déjà la tête de Grimmjow s'il lui avait dit ça! Il sourit pour lui-même.

Un premier prix fut remis, pour le meilleur reportage photo de l'année. Ichigo applaudit le gagnant avec respect et tourna un instant ses yeux vers Byakuya. Il observa le profil sérieux et si beau de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Le noble se tourna alors vers lui et ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Sans rien se dire. Lorsque Ichigo reporta son attention sur la scène, un second prix avait été décerné, mais il n'avait pas entendu à qui.  
La soirée se passait, elle était trop longue pour Ichigo qui n'avait qu'une envie : sortir d'ici pour rejoindre sa suite avec Grimmjow.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être loin de son amant. Et en une telle soirée, où il se sentait mal à l'aise, il n'avait qu'une envie : sentir la main du bleuté enserrer la sienne. Il était certain qu'il en aurait puisé plus de courage.  
Il soupira bruyamment, et Byakuya retourna son profil vers lui :

_Anxieux? Demanda-t-il.

_Non. J'en ai assez.

_Grimmjow te manque déjà?

Ichigo sourit tendrement en entendant le prénom de son amant.

_Je prends ça pour un oui. J'imagine que vous êtes de nouveau fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ichigo tourna vivement sa tête vers lui. Il savait que Byakuya souffrait.

_Je ne savais pas que toi et Jyuushiro étiez proches? demanda-t-il, pour changer de conversation.

_En fait... nous le sommes plus ou moins. Nous avons gardé contact après qu'il ait décidé de quitter le journal et il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour moi lors de mon hospitalisation. C'est même lui qui m'a fournit les numéros de téléphone de ces chirurgiens spécialisés.

_Vraiment?

Ichigo étira un mince sourire. Se pourrait-il que Byakuya trouve enfin quelqu'un pour lui?

Jyuushiro n'était pas un homme méchant, peut-être simplement possessif et jaloux. Mais au dessus de cela, il était doux et compréhensif.

_Je crois que Jyuushiro t'aime beaucoup, finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

Le noble ferma les yeux un court instant, ne sachant quoi répondre.

_Justement, dit-il, je comptais t'en parler...

_De quoi?

_Ichigo, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Au-delà du fait que j'éprouve ces sentiments à ton égard je ne suis pas fou. Je sais à quel point toi et Grimmjow vous aimez. Je ne viendrai pas interférer dans votre couple, crois-moi.

Ichigo sourit et observa le beau profil du brun. Ce dernier se tourna également vers lui et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un long moment.

_Je peux voir tes yeux, chuchota-t-il.

_Je suis content que tout aille bien pour toi.

Pendant ce temps, pendant qu'ils discutaient, la soirée continuait. Divers prix venaient déjà d'être remis, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Mais rien ne semblait perturber la conversation d'Ichigo et de Byakuya.

_Comme je le disais, reprit le noble, j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant. Je voudrais pouvoir partir en vacances un long moment, peut-être laisser la direction du journal à Nell.

_Tu es sérieux?

_Oui.

Kuchiki retourna son profil en direction de la scène.

_Jyuushiro et moi avons prévus de partir en vacances ensemble. Et je... j'aimerais qu'on se connaisse mieux lui et moi. Même si c'est déjà un ami de notre famille, j'aime sa compagnie, il me détend.

_Oui, je comrpends. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée!

_Tu crois que Jyuushiro est un homme pour moi?

L'orangé resta perplexe un moment. Il appréciait, indéniablement, l'envie furieuse de Byakuya de vouloir recommencer à vivre, de laisser derrière lui l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.  
C'était comme un nouvel espoir pour lui. Jyuushiro représentait l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie.

_Tu sais, j'ai eu tellement peur de finir aveugle, reprit-il, que maintenant, je ne veux pas perdre un seul instant. je ne veux pas perdre une chance d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés. J'aimerais trouver quelqu'un, comme tu as trouvé Grimmjow.

_Je ne peux que te le souhaiter.

_Et maintenant, le moment tant attendu, le prix du journaliste de l'année! annonça l'animatrice sous des applaudissements plus chaleureux.

Byakuya saisit soudain la main d'Ichigo, imperceptiblement pour les autres. Le roux sentit les longs doigts fins et délicats froids s'entremêler aux siens. Il baissa les yeux et regarda leurs doigts entrelacés.

_Sache que toi et Nell comptez beaucoup pour moi, reprit le roux. Si cela était possible, j'aimerais sincèrement que tu apprennes à apprécier Grimmjow.

Ichigo leva lentement ses yeux vers lui et Byakuya lui sourit.

_Je vais donc vous annoncer les nominés! Reprit la voix amplifiée par le micro de l'animatrice.

_Je veux que tu sois heureux, Ichigo.

Le roux le regarda dans les yeux, il sentait l'émotion de son vis-à-vis et la sienne, lui monter aux yeux.

_Gin Ichimaru! Annonça la voix féminine en continuant la liste des nominés.

Il y eut des applaudissements dans la salle. La main de Byakuya serra encore un peu plus celle d'Ichigo.

_J'ai confiance en toi, Ichigo.

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur la scène en entendant son propre nom. Soudainement, il fut saisit d'un stress incontrôlable. Pourtant, il se moquait de ce prix. Oui, il s'en moquait. Mais après tout, s'il gagnait, si cela pouvait rendre heureux Grimmjow, Byakuya, Nell et ses amis, il se dit qu'il espérait gagner. Donner un peu de bonheur à Byakuya, rien qu'un peu.

_Et le gagnant est…

Byakuya retint sa respiration et Ichigo le sentit se raidir de tension. Il y eut un moment de total silence dans la salle. Kurosaki crut que le temps s'était arrêté, que tout tournait au ralentit. Il observa la main de l'animatrice décacheter l'enveloppe, lentement, très lentement, comme s'il regardait un film au ralentit. Puis, elle prit le carton qui arborait le nom du vainqueur dans sa main, toujours aussi lentement. L'attente était insoutenable… Elle ouvrit la bouche, se rapprocha du micro. L'orangé entendait son cœur battre violemment, le sang pulser à ses tempes…

Ichigo se tourna rapidement, cherchant des yeux son amant. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main et de loin, sembla former plusieurs mots sur ses lèvres que le roux interpréta comme étant un "je t'aime".  
Son coeur se gonfla et il serra de plus belle la main de Byakuya dans la sienne.

Il devait gagner! Il devait gagner! Il ne voulait décevoir personne! Ce prix serait à lui!

_Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, commença alors la présentatrice en lisant le nom du gagnant les sourcils haussés de surprise, il semblerait que le prix revienne cette année à Ichimaru Gin....

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui résonna dans toute la salle. Ichigo sentit un souffle l'envelopper, comme si les applaudissements avaient soulevé un ouragan autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la main de Byakuya le serrer, le serrer très fort, jusqu'à lui en broyer les os.

Gin s'était levé de son siège pour aller recevoir son prix. Il passa devant Nell qui lui jetait un regard noir, puis passa devant Byakuya. Il arborait toujours son sourire faux et se baissa légèrement :

_C'est fini, mon lapin. J'ai gagné!

Gin posa son regard sur Ichigo. Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Byakuya était choqué. L'orangé observa son visage livide, il était profondément désolé.  
Gin monta sur scène, alors que la présentatrice tentait tant bien que mal de se faire entendre du public depuis quelques minutes. Seulement, les applaudissements avaient été si forts, que le son de sa voix avait été couvert à plusieurs reprise.

Ichigo se tourna vers Byakuya, pour lui présenter ses excuses, mais à ce moment, la voix de la présentatrice retentit à nouveau aux oreilles du roux :

_Je suis navrée!! Je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase, annonça-t-elle blanche comme un linge.

Gin tentait de lui arracher des mains son trophée qui lui revenait, mais la jeune femme reprit :

_Cette année, et pour la première fois, le prix a été remis conjointement à Ichimaru Gin et Kurosaki Ichigo!!!

* * *

_**Doublette gagnante! lol. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité pour le gagnant...  
**_


	37. Le dernier geste

**Chapitre 36. Le dernier geste.**

_Cette année, et pour la première fois, le prix a été remis conjointement à Ichimaru Gin et Kurosaki Ichigo!!!

Il y eut un immense brouhaha dans la salle. Des têtes se tournèrent vers Ichigo. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le regarde comme une bête de cirque, et cela depuis qu'il était devenu un journaliste célèbre... Mais là, il avait l'impression d'étouffer! Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

Il avait très certainement mal entendu, c'était... impossible!

_Mr Kurosaki, levez-vous, s'il vous plait! Reprit la jeune femme au micro.

Ichigo resta planté dans son siège. Nell se pencha soudain pour l'observer, sans voix, et Byakuya resserra sa main autour de la sienne. Mais le roux ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas se lever. La surprise était trop grande.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Entendit-il Gin demander. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Il ne peut pas y avoir deux gagnants...

Le visage de Gin n'était plus le même. Ses yeux gris étaient ouverts en grand. Sa bouche était déformée en une sorte de grimace horrifiée. Il tenta, dans un ultime effort d'arracher le trophée des mains de la présentatrice et y parvint au bout de quelques secondes.

Heureux, plongé dans une félicité sans nom, Ichimaru brandit le trophée au-dessus de sa tête et étira un large sourire en direction des spectateurs.

Mais plus personne ne le regardait. Toutes les têtes - et absolument toutes - étaient tournées en direction de Kurosaki Ichigo. Et ce dernier, était toujours planté sur son siège, sa bouche ouverte en signe de surprise.

Le noble aux cheveux noirs, se pencha doucement vers l'orangé et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_Lève-toi, allez!

Ichigo tourna des yeux ébahis vers lui. Il ne voulait pas retirer sa main de celle du brun. Byakuya le sentit clairement et se leva pour qu'il le suive. Sa main était comme collée dans celle du noble, elle était un soutient certain dans un tel moment. Ichigo se sentait faible, il était prêt à défaillir à n'importe quel moment, la surprise était bien trop grande pour son petit coeur.

Lentement, les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent de la rangée dans laquelle ils étaient assis. Mais Ichigo resta planté au milieu du couloir, complètement abasourdie. Pourtant, il avait bien entendu, son cerveau avait bien enregistré l'information : il avait gagné, conjointement avec Ichimaru. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. L'idée était trop brusque, trop gigantesque pour devenir réalité...

Soudain, il se retourna en direction des strapontins du fond.

Il était debout, là, le visage rayonnant et un sourire indescriptible sur le visage. Lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui n'avait jamais réussit à gagner ce prix, lui qui n'avait jamais battu Gin, il était profondément heureux pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Ichigo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il reprit un peu confiance en lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, de loin, puis le roux reporta son attention sur la scène. Là, tout se passa très vite.

Gin avait quitté son état de joie et sa main qui tenait le trophée, était retombée le long de son corps. Il avait même commencé à dévaler les marches de la scène et s'approchait d'eux. Byakuya, avait toujours sa main dans celle du rouquin.

Au moment ou Ichigo comprit ce qu'il se passait, quelque chose brilla devant ses yeux.

Une lame. Une lame que brandissait Ichimaru. Une lame pointée dans sa direction.

Gin se dirigeait vers lui. Le bras en avant, munit d'un couteau. Ichigo ne comprit pas, il arborait toujours ce sourire sur son visage. Le temps s'était arrêté. Le jeune journaliste avait comme l'impression de flotter en l'air, en regardant la pointe de l'arme de Gin avancer inlassablement vers lui. Il avait l'impression de ne pas vivre cet instant. Et pourtant, il sentait clairement que cette lame était proche, trop proche. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas?

S'il ne bougeait pas, il allait mourir. Mais à cet instant, c'était comme si une autre personne avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Il était physiquement incapable de se mouvoir.**  
**

Soudain, il se sentit violemment secoué. Une main l'avait poussé de côté, et il tomba à terre. Plusieurs cris stridents retentirent, suivit d'une voix féminine haute et claire, mais fortement autoritaire :

_Bouge plus ou j'te butte!!!

Ichigo était essoufflé, haletant, en panique. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaire pour reprendre ses esprits. Il leva les yeux.

Gin s'était immobilisé face à Byakuya. Le couteau s'était enfoncé dans la poitrine du brun et le sang recouvrait ses mains. Toujours dans la rangée de strapontins, Nell était debout, tenant en joue une arme pointée sur Gin. Ichigo manquait d'air. Il manquait d'air, il suffoquait...

Byakuya tomba à terre dans un grand bruit, suivit par Gin, se rendant compte qu'il venait de frapper l'homme qu'il aimait. Ichigo regarda le corps ensanglanté devant ses yeux. Il haletait toujours, sa tête allait exploser. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être là, que quelqu'un d'autre regardait cette scène horrible.  
La voix de Gin fut la première chose qu'il entendit :

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda-t-il de sa voix aiguë en passant une main dans les cheveux ébènes. Pourquoi?

Le brun lui lança un regard emplit de pitié. Malgré le sang qui avait salit sa chemise et sa veste, il gardait sa main compressée contre son abdomen :

_Finalement, Gin, souffla-t-il, tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne m'as... jamais connu...

L'orangé observait la scène avec effarement. Puis soudain, il reprit conscience. Byakuya avait été... poignardé!

_Dégage de là!!! hurla-t-il en poussant Gin d'un puissant coup d'épaule.

Il se précipita vers Byakuya. Au même moment, une voix familière hurla son prénom derrière lui : Grimmjow. Il lui sauta dessus, l'air complètement paniqué. Mais en croisant les yeux d'Ichigo il comprit que tout allait bien.

_Byakuya!

A son tour, Nell se précipita auprès de son cousin.

_Oh mon Dieu, appelez une ambulance vite!! ordonna-t-elle.

Mais autour d'eux, la foule avait déjà commencé à se mouvoir et plusieurs personnes avaient empoigné leurs téléphones portables. La sécurité de la salle arriva rapidement et resta un moment effarée devant la scène. Un médecin, se trouvant dans l'assistance s'agenouilla auprès de Byakuya.

_Désolé, souffla le noble à un Ichigo médusé, j'ai dû... te pousser un peu fort. Je ne voyais pas où... tu te trouvais précisément...

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

_Parce que... tu es important pour moi, Ichigo. Je vois très bien de près, mais mal de loin. C'est pourquoi... je n'ai pas réussi à stopper son geste à temps.

_Mais tu aurais pu mourir! s'écria le jeune homme, visiblement en colère.

_Et toi aussi...

Le médecin compressa la blessure de Kuchiki comme il le pouvait. Le poignard ne se trouvant plus dans la blessure, le sang s'échappait assez abondamment et la scène était impresionnante. Un certain nombre de personnes parmi les spectateurs, tournèrent même de l'oeil.

Byakuya respirait difficilement et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Il étira quelques grimaces de douleur mais finalement, il ne semblait pas souffrir tant que ça, surtout lorsqu'il souriait en portant ses yeux sur Ichigo.

Puis, le brun leva ses yeux marines vers Grimmjow. Ils s'observèrent et le bleuté eut un sourire léger. Byakuya comprit combien l'homme qu'il détestait pour avoir pris le cœur d'Ichigo lui en était reconnaissant. Il se sentit quelque peu apaisé.

_Prends soin de lui…, dit Byakuya d'une voix faible. Ne lui fais pas de mal.

_Tu peux compter sur moi, lui répondit Grimmjow avec un léger sourire crispé.

Ichigo releva sa tête et observa les yeux marines. Byakuya leva alors sa main doucement et passa ses doigts tremblants dans la chevelure orange qu'il adorait.

_Je suis heureux... que tu ais gagné.

_J'aurais préféré perdre et éviter tout ce drame!

Les poings de Kurosaki se serrèrent. Un homme allait peut-être mourir ce soir. Et c'était Byakuya! Il poussa un soupir éreintant en observant les secours prendre la relève du médecin.

_Peut-être que dans une autre vie... toi et moi..., reprit Byakuya avec un léger sourire.

Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils. Que diable cherchait Kuchiki avec ce genre de paroles?

_Mph... Tu sais... Grimmjow est mon âme-soeur.

_Je sais, répondit-il en croisant le regard turquoise, je sais.

Le brun sembla se résigner et son visage se détendit. Il avait promit qu'il n'interférerait pas dans le bonheur d'Ichigo. Et il s'y tiendrait. Et blessé ou pas, même si sa vie devait se terminer ce soir, il tiendrait sa promesse jusqu'au bout.

_Est-ce que c'est grave? demanda Nell au médecin, le regard affolé.

_Il semblerait que la lame n'ait touché aucun organe vitale. Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Cependant, vous devez être hospitalisé de toute urgence...

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow expliquait plus ou moins clairement ce qu'il avait vu aux responsables de la sécurité, alors qu'un Ichigo choqué, serrait toujours la main de Kuchiki dans la sienne.

Gin fut bientôt ceinturé par deux agents de la sécurité. Mais le journaliste ne se débattit même pas. Ses petits yeux perçants s'étaient ouverts, fixant le ventre en sang de Byakuya. Et même si cela semblait clairement impossible aux yeux de Kurosaki, il sut que Ichimaru était submergé par la culpabilité. Ce n'était pas Byakuya qu'il avait visé, mais bien le rouquin. Il avait voulu tuer Ichigo? Pour quelle raison?

Parce qu'il lui avait volé son succès ou parce qu'il lui avait volé Byakuya?

Ichigo se sentit à son tour coupable. S'il avait pu éviter que Byakuya ne souffre, encore à cause de lui, il aurait tout fait. Que Gin prenne ce fichu trophée, qu'il tente encore de lui faire du mal, de le tuer même, mais qu'il ne fasse plus souffrir les autres. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Les petits yeux perçants de Gin se tournèrent bientôt dans sa direction :

_Toi... souffla-t-il d'un air pervers. Tout ça, c'est ta faute!

Il tenta un pas en direction d'Ichigo mais Grimmjow s'interposa et plusieurs membres de la sécurité le retinrent de plus belle.

_Tu vas l'payer! criait Ichimaru alors qu'on le transportait en dehors de la salle. C'est toi! C'est à cause d'toi! A cause d'toi! Byakuya!

Le roux poussa un soupir inquiet. Son amant, passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'enlaça pour le réconforter :

_Ne l'écoute pas, il est dingue..., lui souffla-t-il.

_Laissez-moi passer! s'écria alors une voix qui tentait de se sortir de la foule de spectateurs. Qu'est-ce que... Byakuya!

Jyuushiro émergea de la marée humaine amassée autour du drame et se figea en constatant que Byakuya était couvert de sang. Et alors que les secours se dépêchaient de le monter sur une civière, il attrapa la main du brun :

_Byakuya! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!!

Mais le noble ne put répondre un seul mot. Il se contenta d'étirer un mince sourire avant de sombrer dans le coma.

Nell voulut suivre le cortège de secours mais la police arrivée à l'entrée de la salle, l'en empêcha. La jeune femme avait toujours son arme dans la main et fut obligée de suivre les représentants de l'ordre jusqu'au commissariat.

_C'est pas vrai! ragea Ichigo. Mais... elle n'a rien fait!!

_Je savais que quelque chose allait arriver, expliqua-t-elle plus pour Ichigo que pour les policiers. Depuis des années, je prends des cours de tir pour le protéger! J'ai une autorisation de port d'arme Ichigo! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, reste avec Byakuya!

Sa voix se cassa et elle fut emportée en dehors du bâtiment alors que la foule de spectateurs était de plus en plus paniquée. Ichigo l'était aussi. Heureusement pour lui, la main de Grimmjow posée sur son bras lui rappelait qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'il était bien réveillé.

Que se passait-il? Tout partait en vrille! Byakuya gravement blessé, et maintenant Nell arrêtée... Et tout ça par sa faute! SA faute!

_Je veux rentrer, souffla-t-il en se lovant contre son amant.

Grimmjow plaça une main derrière son cou. Qu'aurait-il fait sans la présence du bleuté à ses côtés, là, maintenant? Qu'aurait-il donc fait, seul? Mais il préféré ne pas y penser. Grimmjow était là, et il l'enlaçait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait :

_Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression qu'on va pas pouvoir rentrer tout de suite, chéri! souffla Jaggerjack, déçu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants se retrouvaient au commissariat de la ville. Ichigo, obnubilé par l'état de santé de Byakuya ne pouvait pas rester en place. Il tenta de soudoyer les officiers pour passer un coup de fil à l'hôpital mais il n'y fut pas autorisé.

Cependant, après de longues heures d'attente et d'interrogatoire, ils furent tous relâchés. I compris Nell.

_Dès que Byakuya m'a présenté Gin, j'ai commencé à prendre des cours de tir. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. L'instinct, certainement, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. J'ai le droit de porter une arme en toute légalité, il ne peuvent pas m'accuser de quoique ce soit. J'aurais dû lui tirer d'ssus...

_Ne dis pas ça! intervint Ichigo en tapotant son épaule. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Si tu avais tiré, tu aurais été dans une situation bien plus grave!

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Mais peut-être que si elle avait tiré plus tôt, Byakuya ne serait pas dans un état critique?

C'était à présent au tour de Nell de se sentir coupable. Elle qui avait toujours beaucoup aimé son cousin, qui avait toujours souhaité le protéger de cet homme perfide qu'était Gin Ichimaru, elle venait d'échouer. Elle avait lamentablement échoué.

A l'hôpital, les médecins annoncèrent que Byakuya allait bien, qu'il s'en sortirait indemne et qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Nell fut autorisée à visiter son cousin, alors que le couple lui, restait dans le couloir.

Ichigo soupira, exténué par tout ce qui était arrivé. Il se laissa tomber dans un siège tout proche et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Grimmjow prit place à côté de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne, tout en la serrant, avec plus de ferveur que d'habitude :

_Tu as oublié ton trophée là-bas, amour, souffla-t-il comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le roux releva son visage. Il était pâle, très pâle. Jaggerjack ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

_Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais tu vois, pour l'instant, je m'en moque.

_Je sais bien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire sincère et s'étreignirent pendant quelques minutes. Ichigo sembla oublier la nervosité qui l'avait gagné depuis deux longs jours. Tout ce stress, toute cette impatience retomba comme un drapeau en berne. Ses jambes en tremblèrent et il soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée.

_Il a raison, tout ça c'est ma faute! lâcha-t-il.

Grimmjow déposa un baiser dans les cheveux oranges :

_Tu redis encore une fois une connerie de ce genre et je te coupe tes bijoux de famille, imbécile!

L'orangé ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire. Mais il se sentait tellement coupable. Cependant, il savait que Byakuya allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout le monde était sain et sauf et sortit d'affaires. Jyuushiro était toujours au chevet du noble, en compagnie de Nell et le couple d'amoureux, resta un long moment seul au milieu de couloir aseptisé.

_Je veux partir, chuchota finalement le roux, et maintenant.

L'autre haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il s'était attendu, même si cela le contrariait très fort, à ce que Ichigo souhaite rester auprès de Byakuya, le temps qu'il se rétablisse complètement. Mais apparemment, Ichigo ne le souhaitait pas. Après tout, Kuchiki avait Jyuushiro auprès de lui, ainsi que sa cousine. Le roux aurait été de trop...

_Tu as gagné le prix, lui rappela le bleuté.

Kurosaki acquiesça d'un signe de tête et étira un nouveau sourire. Il savait ce que ça signifiait...

_Alors, tu es prêt pour l'Inde?

_Techniquement : j'ai gagné et j'ai perdu en même temps, lui fit remarquer le roux, alors... Paris?

_Tente pas de m'embobiner aussi facilement, Kurosaki! répliqua Jaggerjack. Le trophée te revient, il est à toi, tu as gagné! Allez, zou! Tu vas bouger tes fesses en Inde avec moi!

* * *

_**L'épilogue sera posté dans peu de temps.**_


	38. Epilogue

_**NOTE (TRES IMPORTANTE, A LIRE) **__**: Avant de terminer cette fic, je vais pousser mon coup de gueule; pardon d'avance à ceux qui ne sont pas concernés.**_

_**99% des fics de Bleach, sur ce site, sont pratiquement (je dis pratiquement car je ne les ai pas toutes lues et quelques unes d'entre elles n'en font par partie) respectent le schéma de départ de Tite Kubo. Ce qui signifie : personnage principal Ichigo et élément perturbateur Aizen/Gin/Grimmjow ou un autre Espada. Ceci se retrouve dans pratiquement la plupart des fics. Pourquoi? Parce que les auteurs ont envie de suivre le schéma imposé par Tite Kubo. Je conçois que certaines d'entre elles puissent changer cette donne en utilisant ces personnages comme les héros, et j'aime lire ce genre de fics. Elles apportent de la fraicheur et de la nouveauté au fandom.  
**_

_**J'aime beaucoup Gin, par exemple. Mais je dois encore me justifier pour le prouver. Quoique je fasse, on ne me croit pas. Quoique je dise, on continue de piétiner mes idées. Et j'ai eu beau déjà me battre auparavant pour dire "mais non, je ne déteste pas Gin ect." ça ne semble pas rentrer. Je l'utilise comme un méchant/salaud et ça ne plait pas à tout le monde. Soit! Je n'ai jamais décrété que tout le monde devait aimer mes fics.**_

_**Ceux qui ont désapprouvé mon changement après les « cinq ans » ont cessé de lire. Et ils ont eu raison. Si cela ne leur plait plus, je les comprends. Ceux qui n'ont pas aimé le Gin salaud que j'ai fait, ont également arrêté de lire.  
**_

_**Mais là, je veux dire qu'insulter un auteur, pour la Xième fois, en lui faisant des remarques blessantes, en critiquant ses idées, je me demande si je suis encore libre de poster ce que je veux sans qu'on m'insulte ou qu'on me le reproche.**_

_**Quand je n'aime pas une fic, soit je laisse une review en signalant que je n'ai pas aimé (en restant polie) soit je ne lis pas la suite.**_

_**Prenez vos responsabilités au lieu d'insulter les auteurs qui tentent d'écrire des fics qui tiennent debout et vous les font partager.**_

_**Bien entendu, ceci s'adresse aux revieweurs qui se permettent d'insulter les auteurs sur ce site. Je ne parle pas seulement en mon nom. Car j'en ai parcouru des fics et lu des reviews incendiaires, à la limite du vulgaire. Et bien sûr, je ne fais pas de ce cas une généralité. J'ai des revieweurs qui lisent toutes mes fics et laissent des commentaires encourageants, gentils et gratifiant. Ce n'est pas interdit par la loi que je sache?**_

_**Maintenant, on se fait même reprocher d'avoir des reviews gentilles qui disent : « J'ai beaucoup aimé, continue ». Certaines personnes, apparemment, ne semblent pas concevoir qu'on puisse simplement aimer une fic, ou un chapitre. Ces personnes, ne laissent JAMAIS de reviews pour dire que ça leur plait, dans ce cas précis, ils se taisent. Par contre, dès que quelque chose leur déplait ils laissent TOUJOURS des reviews pour rabaisser les auteurs et dire que ça leur déplait! **_

_**Cherchez la logique... Il n'y en a pas!  
**_

_**Se voir encore une fois jeter en pâture avec des remarques comme "quelle imagination tu as d'utiliser Gin comme un méchant", c'est vraiment blessant. Depuis le début de ma fic, tout le monde avait compris que Gin allait être un salaud! Ne venez pas pleurer à la fin s'il l'est encore. N'insultez pas mes idées, mon imagination ou tout ce qui vous plait! Insulter mes idées, c'est m'insulter directement, et là je ne me laisserai pas faire! J'accepte les critiques qui restent décentes : "c'est mon personnage préféré, je n'aime pas le voir dans ce rôle. désolé, mais je vais arrêter ta fic ici", ou encore "je n'aime pas du tout la tournure de ta fic, c'est vraiment dommage, je suis déçue". Point! Ce n'est pas si compliqué, de rester polie, si?  
**_

_**Quoique je fasse, de toute façon, il faut toujours qu'on m'en jette plein la tête…**_

_**J'en ai franchement MARRE!**_

_**Les insultes gratuites c'est facile, mais il faut aussi regarder ce qu'il y a derrière. Si je fais ce message c'est parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive et que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Et aussi, je suis choquée, profondément choquée, de voir qu'on peut se faire insulter aussi facilement. Hep! Ce n'est qu'une fic! Ce n'est que du pur délire, des idées mises à la suite les unes des autres pour le plaisir d'écrire! Il faut se calmer, les gens!  
**_

_**Le monde dans lequel on vit ne respecte plus rien, même pas les idées des autres. Donc si ces personnes ne se calment pas, eh bien moi non plus! "Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête"!  
**_

_**Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez (pour ceux qui lisent encore cette fic) cet épilogue. Cette fic est terminée, et apparemment, ça fait plaisir à certains.**_

_**Au fait... Dois-je maintenant terminer mes chapitres en spécifiant "pas d'insultes SVP"? Parce qu'on s'y dirige dangereusement!**_

_**Toutes mes excuses à ceux qui ne sont pas concernés par ce message, mais je pense qu'il fallait que tout le monde le lise. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser traiter comme une m**de sans rien faire.**_

_**Certains vont sans doute penser que j'en fait trop, que je passe pour la pauvre petite victime innocente, mais franchement, je n'ai rien demandé à personne! Seulement qu'on me respecte, et qu'on respecte mes idées avec. Est-ce trop demander?  
**_

_**Merci de votre compréhension.**_

_**PS : je vais certainement m'attirer les foudres de quelques personnes je pense, avec ce message. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui passe aux insultes.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Epilogue. Trois ans plus tard.**

Ichigo était assis sur une chaise, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, sur la terrasse de la suite 453 du Hilton de Tokyo. Une serviette entourait ses épaules et le bruit des remous du jacuzzi étaient toujours présents.

Les yeux ambrés parcouraient inlassablement les pages d'un livre au volume assez important. Il semblait captivé par sa lecture et ses mains étaient solidement accrochées à la couverture. Au bout de quelques minutes, il étira un large sourire et ferma le livre dans un bruit sourd puis le posa sur la table à côté de lui. Il regarda le ciel. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient aller se balader…

_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!

Un grand cri retentit dans la suite de l'hôtel et Ichigo retourna sa tête en direction de la baie vitrée qui était restée ouverte.

_Laisse-le un peu tranquille!! Lança alors l'orangé en haussant la voix.

La tête de Grimmjow apparut par l'entrebâillement de la baie ouverte :

_Peut-être que si tu n'achetais pas tous ces trucs débiles, ça serait plus simple! lança-t-il, contrarié.

Sa tête disparut et Ichigo entendit un autre cri retentir. Il soupira, avec un large sourire et se leva pour rentrer dans la suite. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_Je n'arrive pas à lui dire non, dès qu'il veut quelque chose je me sens obligé de lui acheter, dit-il alors en observant Grimmjow penché au-dessus de la baignoire.

_Papa a dit!! Papa a dit non!! Ne cessait de répéter le bleuté, inlassablement.

Ichigo eut un rire amusé et s'approcha de lui :

_Je crois que le « papa a dit non » ne marche pas…

_Papa veut pas me laisser jouer avec mon nouveau jouet!!! Cria une voix stridente.

Le rouquin s'approcha de la baignoire et regarda le petit garçon de trois ans aux grands yeux noirs l'observer, les sourcils froncés. Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et lui sourit tendrement :

_Byakuya, si papa dit non, c'est que tu dois arrêter, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Si tu arrêtes, papa te promet qu'on ira visiter une nouvelle maison, très bientôt.

_Y'aura un grand jardin? Demanda le petit garçon.

_Un immeeeeeeeeeeense jardin! Lui répondit Ichigo en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'est d'accord?

Le petit Byakuya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, les yeux toujours fixés sur son père aux cheveux oranges, mais comme seule réponse, il tapa avec force dans l'eau et arrosa ses deux papas.

_Oh non!!! Hurla Grimmjow. Oh non!! Ca suffit, maintenant tu sors!!!

Ichigo sortit de la salle de bain sous les cris du petit Byakuya qui voulait rester dans son bain. Avec un large sourire, il reprit le livre qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Il observa la couverture avec un sourire : « Voyages Indiens » disait-elle. Puis, il posa ses yeux sur le nom de l'auteur : « Grimmjow Jaggerjack ». Il sourit de plus belle et avança jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il déposa le livre à côté d'un autre volume à la couverture rouge intitulé « Chroniques de deux journalistes financiers » et sous le titre apparaissaient deux noms côte à côte : « Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ichigo Kurosaki ». Il passa un doigt sur la couverture et regarda Grimmjow, Byakuya dans les bras, sortir de la salle de bain. Le petit se débattait et lorsque le bleuté le lâcha, l'enfant courut jusqu'à son second papa et s'accrocha à ses jambes :

_Papa y'est méchant, dit-il, y veut pas me laisser jouer!

_Papa n'est pas méchant, lui dit Ichigo en le prenant dans ses bras. Papa ne veut pas que tu salisses toute la salle de bain. Qui va nettoyer après?

Byakuya resta interdit se blottissant contre le torse de son père. Ichigo passa une main dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front. Grimmjow sourit en les observant ainsi. Il s'approcha d'eux et enroula son bras autour du cou du roux.

_Un bisou, un bisou! Scanda Byakuya en relevant la tête vers eux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et consentirent à s'embrasser. Puis, Ichigo relâcha Byakuya :

_Va jouer…

Le petit s'en alla en courant pour rejoindre ses jouets et les deux amants allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé, sans le quitter des yeux. Ichigo allongea ses jambes sur celles de Grimmjow et ils observèrent leur fils, tranquillement, alors qu'il jouait.

Après l'incident à la remise des prix, trois ans plus tôt, les deux amants étaient partis en Inde, comme initialement prévu si Ichigo gagnait le prix. Ils y étaient restés deux mois. Grimmjow avait fait visiter au plus jeune l'un des orphelinats de New Dehli où il avait été volontaire pendant un moment lorsque Ichigo et lui étaient séparés. L'orangé s'était pris d'affection pour un petit orphelin de quelques mois seulement, et Grimmjow trouvait qu'il avait le même nez que Byakuya. Deux ans plus tard, la demande d'adoption avait été finalement acceptée et ils étaient rentrés un jour, dans cette suite, à trois.  
C'était il y a un an.

_C'est demain que sort ton nouveau livre? Demanda Grimmjow en caressant les cheveux oranges.

_Oui. Je suis si stressé!

_Bah… Ne t'en fais pas! Best-seller, encore!

Les deux amants s'étaient retirés du monde du journalisme pour vivre une vie plus paisible. Leur couple s'était assagit en changeant de vie. Grimmjow avait écrit les mémoires de son voyage en Inde et les avait publiées. Puis, Ichigo s'était joint à lui pour qu'ils écrivent ensemble une sorte de biographie sur leurs carrières. Mais ce livre-là, Ichigo y tenait beaucoup. C'était l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki.

_Quand je pense que Byakuya t'a laissé écrire sa biographie! s'amusa le bleuté. Il aurait pu demander à son "mari" tu ne crois pas?

_Jyuushiro a complètement abandonné l'écriture, tu le sais, non? Et puis, c'était une façon pour Byakuya de passer plus de temps avec son parrain euh... Byakuya.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel.

_Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'appeler notre enfant comme son parrain! Regarde tu t'embrouilles toi-même!

Ichigo sursauta lorsque le petit Byakuya vint jouer avec les lacets de ses chaussures.

_Dis… tu m'apprendras à faire les lacets, papa? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui. Mais seulement si tu es gentil avec papa! Lança Ichigo en désignant Grimmjow.

_Je suis gentil moi! C'est lui qui veut pas me laisser jouer!

_Je te laisse jouer, Byakuya, mais…

_Non, c'est pas vrai! Le coupa le petit garçon.

Ichigo rit. Il regarda la mine dépitée de Grimmjow et ce dernier lui dit :

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui ai le rôle du méchant et toi du gentil, hein?

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

_Et pis tata Nell elle m'a dit qu'elle… qu'elle allait m'acheter des nouvelles saussures! Reprit Byakuya en haussant la voix.  
Ichigo haussa les sourcils :

_Des « saussures »? Voyez-vous ça? Non, mon cœur, des chau-ssu-res!

_Saussures…, reprit Byakuya.

Ichigo éclata de rire et Grimmjow soupira :

_Eh bin! Il est bon pour l'orthophoniste!

Ichigo rit de plus belle.

_Bon sang, quand se trouvera-t-elle enfin un mec pour éviter de gâter notre fils? Demanda Grimmjow.

_Nell est une célibataire endurcit! Tu ne trouveras aucun homme vivant sur cette Terre qui accepterait de sortir avec elle!

Le bleuté haussa les épaules en soupirant :

_C'est bien dommage…

_N'empêche qu'elle nous a bien dépannés en gardant Byakuya lorsque nous avons fait notre voyage à Paris, lui fit remarquer Ichigo. Je te signale qu'elle était très occupée avec le journal et pourtant elle a accepté de garder Byakuya!

_Elle est quand même sa marraine! Lança Grimmjow en souriant. Et puis Kuchiki n'avait qu'à pas lui laisser le journal!

_Très bon choix de marraine d'ailleurs, répondit du tac au tac le plus jeune.

Jaggerjack lui pinça la joue gentiment et Ichigo sursauta.

_Parce que tu crois que choisir Byakuya comme parrain était une bonne idée? Lui demanda le bleuté.

_Au fait, il faudra penser à adopter un deuxième enfant! Rukia est toujours en colère parce que tu ne l'as pais choisi comme marraine de Byakuya!

_Oui, je sais. Et je suppose que Renji veut lui aussi son rôle de parrain?

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Byakuya jouait toujours avec les lacets de son père.

_J'aimerais avoir une fille, dit alors Grimmjow en souriant.

Ichigo se tourna vivement vers lui et sourit de toutes ses dents :

_Alors, commence à chercher un prénom.

Le bleuté étira lui aussi un large sourire et se pencha pour laisser un baiser sur la joue de Kurosaki :

_Mph... J'me lasserai jamais de regarder ce petit bonhomme déambuler là-dedans!

L'orangé sourit de plus belle.

_Et j'me lasserai jamais de te regarder tout court, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Les yeux ambrés rencontrèrent les yeux turquoises. Pendant de longues secondes, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et échangèrent bientôt un léger baiser du bout des lèvres.  
Grimmjow savait, à cet instant, que quoiqu'il advienne, il serait toujours là pour les deux amours de sa vie. Jamais il ne les quitterait.

Il y eut un silence. Byakuya était repartit auprès de ses jouets. Ichigo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et celui-ci déposa son menton sur son front. Ils aimaient leur nouvelle vie. Bien plus que celle d'avant, à cent à l'heure. Ils prenaient le temps de vivre, de profiter d'être ensemble, de voir grandir leur fils. Grimmjow aimait cette vie. Il remerciait tous les jours le ciel de lui procurer un tel bonheur. Ichigo, à ses côtés, sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle!

_N'oublie pas qu'à 16h on doit être chez Renji et Shuuhei, lui dit Ichigo en le sortant de ses pensées.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai!

_Tatsuki a 2 ans aujourd'hui! Lança-t-il d'une voix excitée.

_Qui?

Ichigo releva sa tête et observa le visage de son amant en fronçant les sourcils :

_Tatsuki!! La fille de Renji et Shuuhei! Tu perds la boule ou quoi?

_Oh non! Répondit Grimmjow en se grattant la tête. C'est juste que j'embrouille encore tous ses prénoms! Avec Rukia qui a une fille et trois garçons…

_Trois filles et un garçon! Le corrigea Ichigo.

_C'est pareil…

_Décidément, toi et les prénoms! Lança-t-il en éclatant de rire. J'espère au moins que tu n'oublieras pas celui de notre fils!

Grimmjow soupira :

_Non, je ne l'oublierai pas. Ca ne risque pas…

Il y eut un court silence. Ichigo posa son front contre celui de Grimmjow et ferma les yeux.

_Demain, Byakuya ramène les affaires de Gin dans son nouvel appartement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce type s'en soit sortit comme ça!

_Je sais, répliqua Grimmjow en soupirant. Quand on soudoie et qu'on connaît les juges qui s'occupent de sa condamnation, c'est toujours plus facile.

_Mais j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à Byakuya...

Grimmjow ferma les yeux à son tour.

_Mph... Tu ferais mieux de ne pas penser à ça. Et Byakuya ferait bien, lui aussi, de laisser ça derrière lui.

_Mais il a laissé tout ça derrière lui! Il est très bien avec Jyuushiro maintenant!

Le moment de tendresse fut coupé par un grand bruit, quelque chose venait de se casser. Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent pour observer Byakuya, devant la bibliothèque, l'air coupable. Grimmjow se leva en deux secondes :

_Oh non!!! Byakuuu!!! S'écria-t-il en arrivant près de lui. Noooon!! Regarde ce que tu as fait!! Tu as cassé le trophée de papa!!!

_Pas grave, j'en ai un autre! Lança Ichigo en arrivant derrière lui.

_Laisse, je vais ramasser, ne touche surtout pas aux bouts de verre!! S'écria le plus âgé. Tu pourrais te faire mal!

Byakuya s'approcha d'Ichigo et il le prit dans ses bras. A présent, il pleurait à chaudes larme, touché par les remontrances brusques de son père.

_Désolé… papa, murmura-t-il blottit contre le roux.

_Oh pas grave, mon coeur, répondit-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Mais je ne veux pas que tu pleures, d'accord?

Il sécha les larmes de son fils et regarda le bleuté rassembler les morceaux du trophée de meilleur journaliste que Ichigo avait reçu trois ans plus tôt, ce fameux soir, et les déposer sur la table.

_Comment je vais faire pour recoller ça, moi? Se demanda-t-il tout haut.

Il sentit une main lui saisir le bras et Ichigo lui sourit :

_Laisse, lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire tendre. J'en ai un autre de toute façon.

Il désigna du menton le trophée de cristal posé sur la bibliothèque, celui qu'il avait reçu l'année suivant son premier trophée.

_Tu m'en veux, papa? Demanda alors la voix timide de Byakuya pour Grimmjow.

Le bleuté secoua la tête et embrassa son fils :

_Mais non! Bien sûr que non! Tout le monde fait des bêtises et papa le premier!

_T'as fait quoi comme bêtises?

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé et Ichigo répondit à sa place :

_Pleins de bêtises!! Papa est un vilain garçon!

_Hé!! Protesta Jaggerjack.

Byakuya éclata d'un rire franc. Les deux amants se regardèrent et rirent à leur tour.

Entendre leur fils rire valait certainement, tous les trophées du monde.

* * *

_**Pas d'insultes SVP! **__**(juste des critiques constructives qui me permettront de réfléchir sur le sens qu'a pris cette fic, et peut-être y revenir plus tard pour un jour, l'améliorer, merci).**_

_**C'est vraiment triste de terminer là-dessus, sur cet état d'esprit, mais j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire. Pas de chance!  
**_

_**Un grand merci à mes revieweuses, qui m'ont suivi depuis le début de cette fic (ou non), qui ont cessé de lire en court de route (ou pas) :**_

_**Althabatha - neverland25 - Bal0o0 - Hoshiyo-chan - Nora Elsa - juju-smile - ichiniix - claire13 - Yayuhe - Charlotte - Yurie-sama - BipBip - psykomouak - mel - Bat^^ - ichiiX - Nell-33 - bleach 412 - Pure Absynthe - Red Emma - Dreamy - ZazaB - Kunare - ichigo - Camille - anonyme xd - noirdésir - Nobu-chan - o0kaline0o - Esprit libre - Little Dolls - ByakuyaSoul - Aquarii - Estelle Uzumaki - Ykyrya - Euryel Von Holle - itachihaku - The Disturbed AngeL - Bumblebee - Aya - tomoyotrc - Matsuo - hayase-sama - Kawozoe-chan - Ella - Rukia - Anders Andrew - Claire - PµnkïE - Girafe25 - Iloveyaoi972 - i love you - Beniiro-chan -saasa - Lousie-sama - Lya.001 - Lenne26 - Fan-de-fiction - Eikaow - TAM**_

_**Merci à vous, vraiment!!  
**_


End file.
